


Voltron Final Season Rewritten

by GrandAdmiralMatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Season 8, final season, rewritten, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 95,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralMatt/pseuds/GrandAdmiralMatt
Summary: This is my attempt to fix the wrongs of Voltron Season 8, and bring the series to a conclusion in my own way. While I'm sure people may disagree with some of my choices, I think most will agree that it'll be a little more satisfying than what we got. NOTE: the story takes place shortly after Season 6, and ignores both Seasons 7 and 8. Gonna try and update every week. Enjoy.





	1. Episode One - The Dark Paladins

## Episode One - The Dark Paladins

Out in the deep stretches of space, in the infinite hollow blackness, a light begins to shine. It is not a soft, pleasant light, but an aggressive violet one, that would hurt the eyes if looked upon too long. The light spreads out, and forms into a glyph shape. The glyph grows further, all the while the original core light burns brightly in the center. The glyph's size finally reaches its apex and the light blazes its very brightest.

Then, in an instant, the light and the glyph vanishes. In its place is the robotic form of Voltron. But this is not the Voltron we know. This Voltron is dark in color, with purple lines of light tracing up and down its body and limbs.

Inside the cockpit of the Black Lion, Emperor Zarkon sits, at the controls.

"All Paladins check in. " He says in his throaty, menacing voice.

"Honerva checking in." The Empress reports uneasily from the Green Lion.

"Lotor...checking in." The Prince pants out from the Red Lion. He is covered in sweat and looks the worse for wear.

"S-Sendak checking in." The Commander stutters from the Yellow Lion.

"...Raimon checking in." The maroon armored paladin of the Blue Lion replies stoically.

Zarkon gives a slight nod at the complete check in. "Honerva, report."

"The jump between dimensions was successful." Honerva replies. "...barely." She adds the last, with a wince.

"The fleet?" Zarkon asks.

"The rift is closed. They'll be dead in moments, if they aren't already."

"Hm." Zarkon takes his hands off the controls to interlace his fingers.

"So we are in a new reality with no army, no information, and no resources." Prince Lotor sums up, looking none the too pleased with the situation.

"We have Voltron." Zarkon says harshly. "That is enough. It is always enough _boy_."

"...yes my lord." Lotor says after a moment, gripping his controls tightly.

"Sendak, get me communications."

"I begun scanning the moment we exited the portal, my lord. It seems that the Galra Empire, in some form exists in this reality. The codes are different, but those are our signals. I'll have them cracked in under a varga."

"See that you do commander. We have a brand new universe to conquer. We'll start by taking over whatever flawed version of the Empire this reality holds. I am going to split up the lions for now. Lotor, Raimon, I want the two of you to search nearby planets. Find us a suitable place to rest for the time being. After that...we shall find out if this universe also holds its own Voltron. "

***

Voltron blasts onto the scene of a battle between Galra forces and the Voltron Coalition. The Galra outnumber the Coalition greatly. Voltron moves in between the two, activating shield and blocking the Galra line of fire.

"Attention Galra forces! This is Keith of the paladins of Voltron. Lay down your weapons and surrender, or we will use force."

There is a brief lull in the firing, but almost as suddenly the firing kicks back up and redoubles, only now focused solely at Voltron.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that's a no." Lance jokes.

Keith only sighs.

"Just our luck getting caught up in a battle on our way back to earth." Hunk says.

"You'd figure eventually they'd give up soon as we arrive." Pidge says.

"The Galra are nothing if not stubborn." Allura puts in.

"Then we better show them we mean business. Form sword!" Keith orders.

Voltron tears out the sword. The Paladins slam their throttles forward, and Voltron rockets towards the nearest Galra cruiser. With a flash of light the cruiser splits in two, then explodes. Voltron races towards the next cruiser.

Inside the command ship of the Galra, alarms chime all over the bridge. Commander Skreil, a short, stocky Galra watches with displeasure as Voltron tears through another cruiser.

"Commander we've lost another ship!" An officer calls out.

"That's one more commander!"

"Curse you Voltron..." Skreil grumbles.

"There is a way to stop it." A voice says.

Commander Skriel turns as a Druid walks out from the shadows.

"The Crusher. It could defeat them."

Skriel scratches his chin thoughtfully. "And you're sure it'll work?"

"Of course..." The Druid replies.

"Very well," Skriel nods. "Two can play at this game! Lieutenant! Tell our two sister ships to get into formation, and have the rest cover us."

"Done commander!"

"Excellent! Now engage!"

Outside, the Paladins watch as three of the Galra ships move close together, and panels on the sides begin to light up.

"What are they up to now!?" Lance exclaimes.

"Guys! I'm detecting some strong quintessence readings coming from those three ships!" Pidge reports

Suddenly the three ships link together, and begin to transform. The bodies of the ships break into smaller pieces and begin to reconfigures. It forms into a massive, vaguely-humanoid robotic being. Then it reaches to its back and pulls out a long purple-energy bladed axe.

"Hey combining a bunch of ships into a robot is our thing!" Lance says, sounding offended.

"How do you like my PALADIN CRUSHER, Voltron!? Hahaha!" Skriel cackles over the communicator.

"He seems pleasant." Pidge says sarcastically.

"Uh...guy that thing's pretty big." Hunk points out.

It is indeed, over twice as large as voltron.

"It may be big but we've fought worse guys than this!" says Keith. "Let's keep him on the defensive guys!"

"Right!" The other Paladins chime in unison.

Voltron blasts towards the Paladin Crusher, sword outstretched in front.

"Ohoho! Attacking already!? How do you like...this!?" Skriel shouts out as the Crusher swings its massive axe. As it does, a blade of energy shoots out in an expanding arc towards Voltron.

"Thrusters!" Keither orders, and Voltron boosts to the side, just barely missing the energy blade.

"Oh no! It missed!" Skriel shouts as Voltron closes in, sword bared. "Just kidding!"

A pair of energy beams fire out from the Paladin Crusher's eyes, and collide with Voltron's chest.

The Paladins all cry out in alarm as Voltron is blasted back. The Crusher pulls back for another swung of its axe.

"Shield!" Keith shouts.

The wings slam together into shield form a moment before the energy blade hits. Voltron is shoved backwards by the blow, but otherwise unharmed.

"HAHAHA! You thought we only had one trick up our sleeves! This robot is the weapon that will finally destroy you, Paladins of Voltron! And more importantly, make me the new Emperor of the Galra! It's laughable that-"

"Quick, while he's still monologuing! Pidge, you get an analysis on that things fighting patterns?" Keith cuts in.

"Algorithms still gathering data, but so far it seems to want to keep us at a distance. As much quintessence as that thing has, it can't have a limitless supply so it's gotta make cuts somewhere. My guess is it doesn't have much in the ways of shields or armor."

"Keep us moving then, legs. Hunk? Give us the shoulder cannon."

"You got it Keith!" Hunk slams his bayard into his lion's port.

The cannon appears on Voltron's shoulder, while at the same moment, its boosters erupt. Voltron zips around in a complex pattern, while at the same time it blasts its shoulder cannon directly at the Crusher.

The Paladin Crusher swings its axe and fires eyebeams, multiple times, but none of the energy attacks come even close to hitting. As soon as Voltron's cannon fires, it boosts out of the way before it can be hit.

Inside the Crusher, the interior is shuddering with each blast of Voltron's cannon.

"Ah! Why isn't this working!?"

"The armor on this machine is...less than ideal." The Druid admits.

"What!? What do you mean!?"

"If they keep this up, they'll whittle us down bit by bit."

"Quiznack! Well forget that, let's bring the fight to them. After that Voltron!"

The Paladin crusher boosts forward, chasing after Voltron. The Crusher starts to gain on Voltron, and swings its axe, in a bullrush to try and cleave the other robot in half.

"Pidge! Arm Cannon!"

She slams her bayard in and the cannon appears on Voltron's arm. One blast behind it's back, and the Crusher is shoved backwards. Voltron takes the moment to whirl back around, and swung the sword at the Crusher's body. The Crusher blocks the blow along the haft of its axe. The two struggle there for a moment, neither giving an inch.

"More power to thrusters!" Skriel orders.

"But sir we only have so much quint-"

"MORE POWER!!!" Skriel bellows.

The officer throws a lever, and outside, the Paladin Crusher glows brightly with quintessence. Voltron begins to be shoved backwards, and the axe crackles closer to the head.

"No...You..." Keith says straining. "...Don't!"

Keith rams his Bayard into the port on his lion. The wing boosters appear on Voltron's back, and erupt into a flash of light. The Paladin Crusher is thrown backwards under the force, and smashes into a Galra cruiser behind it, which explodes.

"Status report!" Skriel demands.

"We've taken damage!" One officer reports. "Outer armor layers are cracked!"

"Quintessence supply low!" Another shouts.

Skriel scans the display. "Where's Voltron?"

He is met with only the ambiance of battle.

"Get me a visual on Voltron!"··µ·

"Wait...I'm getting a reading on our port s-"

Suddenly, a blur moves past the Crusher, and it's side is sliced by something, shaking the interior. The blur moves back around and slices the Crusher again on it's other side.

"Critical damage sir!" An officer yells.

"What on Diabazal is happening!?" Skriel shouts.

The monitors finally adjust to the speed of the blur. It is revealed to be Voltron, moving blindingly fast via is boosted wings.

"Oh...quiznack."

Voltron, moving almost too fast to be seen, zips back and forth, slicing open the Paladin Crusher's armor with every pass.

Skriel spins around to shout at the Druid. "I thought you said this thing could beat Voltron!"

"Uh..." The Druid vanishes in a cloud of energy.

Commander Skriel stares for several moments. Then he starts running. "To the escape pods!" He cries.

Outside Voltron swings the sword one final time, and the Paladin Crush splits in two. Then Explodes. Purple energy lights up the battlefield, and all is still for a moment.

"I'm getting an emergency signal!" Pidge reports, then blinks in surprise. "They're...surrendering."

"Alright!" Lance exclaimes. "Another win for team Voltron!"

Keith nods slowly. "Good job team. Let's regroup with the Coalition. After that..."

"Home." Hunk says with reverence.

The rest of the paladins silently agreed.

***

Shiro waits in the hangar bay, alongside Matt Holt.

"Finally going back to earth..." Matt says, as if not really believing it.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Shiro replies.

"Hey you got back there a year or so ago didn't you?"

"Only for a bit." Shiro shrugs."Didn't really get a chance to stick around or say hi to old friends."

"Well hey, there should be plenty of time for that soon."

"With our luck? We'll be neck deep in Galra before the day is out."

Both laugh at that. They watch as the five Lions of Voltron fly inside the hangar, and set down a dozen feet or so away. The Lions begin to open up, one by one, and the Paladins walk out. They are met by cheers from other members of the coalition in the hangar, and are quickly mobbed. After slipping through through the crowds, they finally make their way to Shiro and Matt.

"That was some good work out there." Shiro commended.

"We did as well as-" Keith starts to say.

"Heck yeah we did!" Lance declares. "Can't stop the Voltron! I say Vol you say:" He points at the crowd behind them.

A cacophony of "TRON!" erupts in the hangar.

"Vol-"

"-TRON!"

Lance smiles self-satisfiedly as the cheer continues without his prompt. Pidge rolls her eyes, but the others only chuckle. Even Keith smirks slightly.

"Really, I am proud of you all." Shiro continues. "You've earned this trip back to Earth."

There is a series of uncertain smiles.

"Wonder what everyone's been up to while we're gone." Lance ponders.

"Hope they haven't worried too much..." Hunk says wistfully.

"I bet...Mom's missed us." Pidge says after a moment. She and Matt both look distant for a moment.

"Man...she's probably gonna ground you for the rest of your life." Matt finally says.

Pidge laughs for a moment, then frowns. "You don't...you don't think she'd actually..."

"Oh yeah I do." Matt said nodding emphatically.

"Uh oh..." She suddenly looks worried.

"Ah Pidge, come on, it's not like she can actually ground a Paladin of Voltron." Lance says.

Matt and Pidge both stare at him.

"You haven't met mom." They say in unison.

"But remember guys, this isn't just a family visit." Keith says. "We're also going to convince the Galaxy Garrison to join the cause against the Galra, and help us rebuild the Castle of Lions."

Lance sighs. "Typical Keith, bringing us all down."

"I wasn't...I'm not...ugh. Just...try to remember that we have more than one priority when we get there."

"We get it Keith. Loud and clear." Hunk says. "I just hope they got food there. I dunno about you guys, but after all this traveling and fighting, I've worked up quite an appetite."

"I'm sure they'll have food Hunk." Shiro says with a smirk. "But Keith is right. After everyone's done greeting, we are going to have to meet with the Garrison brass. For now, why don't you all go relax. We'll be making our approach in another couple hours."

There is a clamor of agreement, and Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Matt all head off. Shiro, Keith and Allura are left in awkward silence.

"Well I should go...see how Coran and Romelle are doing." Allura says. "He's been working with her to try and figure out how best to approach the Altean colony once we are able to travel there. I'll...see you when we land."

Then she leaves as well. Keith watchs her go, and stares off into space after she is out of sight.

"You doing alright?"

"Fine." He says a little too quickly.

Shiro raises and eyebrow. Keith sighs.

"Well...I'm leader of Voltron...again."

"And?"

"And if you remember, it didn't turn out so well last time."

"Things are different now."

"Are they? I only took the position to stop you when you were being mind controlled. I'm still not a hundred percent sure I've got what it takes to lead them."

"Well," Shiro shrugs. " At the end of the day that's up to you. You get out of the team what you put in. Do your best to lead them, be there for them when they need you, and you'll succeed."

"I'll...try. Thanks Shiro." Keith nods appreciatively.

"Anytime."

"Really though, I should be the one asking you how you're doing. Having your soul torn out and put into a clone body must be...weird."

"It's...something I'm getting used to." Shiro admitted. "I do miss the robot arm."

"Maybe Sam can make you a new one."

"Maybe. For now, you should just worry about getting some rest. Something tells me we're in for a long reception once we land."

***

The five Lions of Voltron fly alongside the Coalition group of ships, racing towards a nearby star system. As they fly faster, planets become visible. They draw closer to the third one from the sun.

"Heads up, we got ships approaching." Pidge says.

Sure enough, a handful of space fighters fly out towards the group.

"This is Keith of the Paladins of Voltron." Keith said over his communicator. "Along with a company of Coalition of Voltron ships. Requesting Galaxy Garrison permission to land on earth."

"-Did you say Voltron?" A voice crackles over the communicator.

"That's right." Keith confirms.

"Ah hell, I gotta call this in." The line is silence for several long moments. "...alright. The...Lions, and one small ship are cleared for landing. The rest of you are gonna have to wait out here, well away from Earth for now. We'll escort you in."

"Understood." Keith switches the line. "Shiro? Get you Matt, and whoever else wants to land in a transport. We're going in."

The Lions fly in, along with the transport ship, flanked on all sides by fighters. The lions and ships descend towards a massive Garrison base landing pad. There is a small crowd of Garrison personnel in uniforms along with civilians in normal clothes. The lions and ships land, and a moment later, all exit.

The Paladins, with Shiro, and a small group from the Coalition approach the crowd.

"Mom!" Pidge breaks from the group, to sprint towards the woman standing next to her father. Matt is running at her heels.

"Katie! Matt! Oh thank God!" her mother cried out.

Pidge practically tackles the woman, and Matt isn't much more graceful. The three of them grip each other in a death-grip of an embrace.

"Uncle Lance!" A pair of kids cry as the break from the crowd. Lance's eyes water as he dashes to embrace them, he is soon enveloped in other relatives.

Hunk walks over to hug his hims family, a tad more reserved than the others, by no less heartwarming. Commander Iverson, along with a group of Garrison personnel walks over to meet the remainders.

"Lieutenant Shirogane. It's been a while." The man extends his hand to Shiro.

"Too long, Commander Iverson." Shiro replies, shaking the man's hand.

"Gotta say, never thought you'd come back to earth with five...uh...space lions. I hear they turn into a giant robot?"

"I see Sam's informed you all. And yes, they do turn into a robot."

"Sounds...exciting. We'll have to debrief you all of course."

"I can help you with that as much as i can for now. As for the rest of the team, I think they need some time."

"Understandable. Your team can take all the time they need."

"Thanks. Oh and they're not technically 'my team' anymore. Keith here is the leader of Voltron now."

"Commander." Keith nods.

Iverson looks at Keith as if seeing him for the first time. "Well I'll be. Sam said you were on the team but...well I guess I was wrong about you cadet."

Keith shakes his head. "I wasn't...the best cadet either. It's water under the bridge." He offers a hand that Iverson shakes.

"I'll be seeing you all shortly." with that Iverson and Shiro head inside the base. Keith is left alone, with the exception of Cosmo. He scratched the dog's ear thoughtfully. Coran and the Coalition forces are off to the side conversing with some of the garrison personnel. After scanning the area, Keith notices another lone person. Allura, hanging back by her lion, not really looking at anyone.

Keith hesitates a moment,. "Be there for your team." He says to himself, while scratching Cosmo. "Stay." He says, then starts to walk over. Allura looks up as he approaches and smiles.

"Don't you have family to be celebrating with?" She says.

"Not really. Krolia...my mom, is with the blades right now. There...isn't really anyone back here for me to see."

"I understand." Allura looks down.

The conversation falls dead. Keith scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Allura?"

"Yes?" she looks up.

"Are you uh...are you doing alright?"

"I'm...fine." She says carefully.

"Okay. You just...well never mind. As your leader...you can talk to me. If you need to or whatever."

"Thank you Keith. I'll keep that in mind."

After another few moments of silence, he walks back to where Cosmo still sits.

"Man, I suck at this." he sighs.

The cosmic wolf barks, as if in agreement.

***

"Can we get this over with, so we can go back to being with our families?" Pidge complains. All of the Paladins and Coalition leaders are seated in a boardroom opposite a panel of Garrison high command. There is one empty seat on the Garrison side.

"Pidge." Keith says warningly.

"I'm with her." Lance pips in. "I don't see why we gotta wait for this 'Admiral' person."

"The delay was...unexpected. As was your sudden appearance." An aged Commander named Sablan explained.

"Didn't Mr. Holt get you ready for us? Dunno just seems like something you had plenty of time for." Hunk points out.

"I tried to get them prepared." Sam Holt says from the Garrison side of the table. "But telling people five robotic lions with a coalition of aliens are coming to visit is one thing, having them actually show up is another."

Suddenly, the door to the room slides open. A stern-looking older woman steps in.

"Admiral Sanda." Iverson says, standing up to salute the woman. The rest of the Garrison commanders do the same.

"At ease." She says, talking over to take a seat herself. "Apologies for the delay. The leaders of the world had much to say regarding how to treat this meeting with 'The Voltron Coalition.'" She scanned the people seated opposite her. "Who can I consider the leader here?"

All eyes turn to Shiro. He in turn, looks to Keith.

"You better take this one, leader of Voltron aside, I dunno if you wanna trust me talking to these guys." Keith whispers to him.

Shiro nods understandingly.

"Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane, reporting for duty, ma'am. I'll be speaking for this group for the time being."

"Understood Lieutenant." Sanda says. "Now, would you care to explain what this is all about? I've heard the story from Commander Holt a number of times, but I'd like to hear things from your perspective."

"Very well." Shiro nods. "Last year myself along with Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk recovered five robotic lions, which when bonded together become the powerful robot known as Voltron. Together we fought against The Emperor Zarkon who had at the time, taken over much of the know universe. After many hard-fought battles we defeated him, but in doing so, left a power vacuum in the Galra Empire. To combat the fracturing Galra Empire we helped form the Coalition you see before you. We were one-time allies with Zarkon's son Prince Lotor, who tried to fill that vacuum, but when he proved himself an enemy, Voltron was forced to defeat him as well. I should note that I am no longer officially a part of Voltron. My position was taken over by Keith here."

Sanda eyes Keith briefly, before turning her gaze back to Shiro. "Very well, I think I understand the situation. Now I have a question for you Lieutenant Shirogane: What do you want from us?"

"Ideally? Unrestricted support to the Voltron Coalition. That means Earth forces fighting alongside the Coalition to finally put down the Galra Empire before it has a chance to get back on its feet."

Sanda nodded as if understanding. "Absolutely not."

"What!?" is the collective reaction from most of the seats on the Coalition side of the table. Shiro, however, does not look surprised.

"The people of Earth simply cannot justify getting caught in an interstellar war, that we so far, have been able to avoid getting involved in."

"With respect Admiral," Shiro says, "it's only a matter of time before one of the Galra warlords finds Earth and decides it might make a nice mining colony."

"And should such a thing occur, we will respond accordingly."

"Why am I not surprised?" Matt says, putting his feet up on the table.

"Officer Matthew Holt." Sanda says. "No longer MIA I see. If I'm not mistake you are still technically a member of the Galaxy Garrison."

"Consider me retired. I'm full time Coalition now. And you guys should be too."

"We are not going to prematurely involve ourselves in a senseless conflict." Sanda says firmly.

"Senseless!?" Keith says, speaking aloud for the first time. "There are millions of planets out there that need our help! Every one of them that joins the Coalition makes us that much stronger to be able to push back the Galra warlords. Are you really just going to sit there and ignore all those people because you're scared of fighting!?"

Sanda narrows her eyes at Keith.

"I think," Shiro cuts in,"what Keith is trying to say, is that this relationship would be mutually beneficial."

"Indeed." Ryner says. "We offer not just military assistance, but technology as well. Technology that has innumerable uses, not the least of which is for defence against the Galra."

"Yes we've seen some of this 'alien' technology." Sanda says turning to Sam Holt.

"We've used everything I learned out in space, along with with what we could reproduce from my ship to further enhance the Garrison's technology. We've even begun work on a prototype mech know at the Atlas-"

"None of which are to be used in this conflict with the Galra Empire." Sanda interrupts. "As enticing as more of that tech is, it has been decided by men far above my own head, that the risks do not outweigh the reward."

"Then what are we even doing here?" Lance asks.

All eyes turn to him.

"What? We were all thinking it..."

"The Castle of Lions." Allura suggests.

"Right." Shiro nods. "If you will not provide military assistance, that is understood. But we left Sam Holt with plans for a ship known as the Castle of Lions. We'd like the use of Garrison resources to rebuilt it, in exchange for the earlier mentioned technology."

"You want us to help rebuild your...ship?"

"The Castle of Lions is a lot more than just a ship!" Coran pipes up. "It functions as the space faring home of the Lions of Voltron, and gives them support in battle."

"It's essentially a mobile HQ for Voltron and the Coalition. It has innumerable uses. Unfortunately it was recently destroyed, but hopefully, making use of it's plans and the best of all our tech, we can make a new one just as good."

"You'd be hard pressed to do that." Coran says. "My grandfather really knew what he was doing when he built the thing. That being said, under my careful guidance, it may be possible." he says, twisting his mustache thoughtfully.

"That may be within our limits. So long as it is not tied back to Earth. But we'll need a bit more than simple tech upgrades. We need a...Sam, what did you call it?"

"A balmeran Crystal." Sam says. "The Atlas wont work without one."

"We'll need to get one to rebuild the Castle anyway." Hunk points out.

"Those terms seem fair enough."

"Very well then. The Galaxy Garrison will assist in the construction of this 'Castle of Lions' in exchange for the crystal. But no direct military involvement is to be supplied in any capacity. Understood?"

There is a chorus of underwhelmed "understood."

"Good. Meeting adjourned."

***

"I can't believe they could be so heartless." Keith hisses. They all are walking back outside the Garrison base, where their lions sit.

"Buncha jerks." Lance agrees.

"They're only trying to protect themselves." Shiro says. "It's understandable considering the circumstances."

"How about the circumstances of all the planets still under Galra rule?" Keith shoots back.

"I'm not disagreeing with you Keith, just saying that it may take time to get them to come around."

"Well they can take all the time they want." Hunk says. "I don't know about you guys, but my family told me they were gonna cook a big old feast to celebrate me coming home."

"We should probably get going too." Pidge says.

"Yeah, I was totally right. Mom grounded Katie 'until further notice.'" Matt says with a smirk.

"Don't remind me..." Pidge says adjusting her glasses uncomfortably.

"I'm taking off too." Lance says. "I've got a lot of catching up to do with everyone."

The three walk off, to greet their respective families.

"Coran and I also have duties." Allura says, nodding to Shiro, then Keith. She and Coran make their exit as well.

"I'm going to talk with the other coalition leaders to see if we can figure out what to do next. You going to want to be there?" Shiro asks Keith.

"No thanks. Think I want to be alone for a bit."

Shiro nods and the other coalition leaders return to the ship. Keith walks over to the black lion, and finds Acxa standing next to it, petting Cosmo.

"Didn't realise you came here too." Keith says.

"Thought I'd tag along, see how it all went." She replies. "Judging from your expression it didn't go well."

"Not exactly." Keith says gruffly. "They won't offer any military support."

"Pointless." Acxa shrugs.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this whole Voltron Coalition, recruiting planets for the cause, it's a waste of time. That isn't how you'll stop the Galra Empire."

"We're making progress." Keith says.

"Some." She admits. "And maybe, if everything keeps going well, you'll eventually be able hunt down and stop every one of the dozens of Galra warlords scattered across the universe. But it'll take decades. Maybe even lifetimes. All the while innocent worlds will continue to suffer."

"You got a better idea?"

She nods"The Galra understand one thing: strength. You want to stop them? Give them a strong leader. A new Emperor to stop the infighting, and reclaim the Empire"

Keith scoffs. "We tried that with Lotor. Didn't go so well."

"Lotor was too ambitious for his own good. I'm talking about someone that would have all your best interests at heart."

"Is this the part where you say it should be you?" He says, skeptically.

"Hardly. I'm talking about you."

Keith looks shocked.

"...me? The Galra Emperor? That's a pretty lousy joke..."

"It's not a joke Keith. You're strong willed, and a good fighter. Even more importantly, you command Voltron. You have power. The Galra will respect that, if you push for the throne."

"I'm not going to become the Galra Emperor." Keith says firmly. "I don't know the first thing about politics."

"Galra politics are simple. The guy that hits the hardest is in charge."

Still Keith shakes his head. "It's not going to happen."

"Suit yourself." She shrugs. "But there is a power vacuum in the Empire right now. If you don't fill it, someone else will."

With that, Acxa gives Cosmo one final scratch then walks back towards the ship. Keith is left staring at the ground. He looks up at the Black Lion.

"Emperor of the Galra." he shakes his head. "Yeah right."

***

Emperor Zarkon sits in the Black Lion, eyes closed.

"Father? We have a report" Lotor says over the communicator.

Zarkon opens his glowing eyes. "Go on."

"No luck with the surrounding planets. All are completely desolate. However, we may have found something better."

"Explain."

"Sendak and I have been going over the Galra communications since he cracked them. We have a lot of information here but a few key pieces seem especially important."

"I'm listening."

"First of all it seems this reality's versions of both you and I are...well dead."

Zarkon's eyes narrow. "...how?"

"Unclear. Lot of conflicting information, you understand. It seems however, that your alter was defeated some time ago by Voltron. My alter fell to the same fate just recently."

"I was not in control of Voltron?"

"It appears not. A few beings from some far off primitive planet, are piloting the Lions now."

"So the version of myself here was so weak we could not reclaim the lions all those years ago? Pitiful. I hope you have better news than that."

"I do. Our deaths left a power struggle that the Galra haven't recovered from yet. It seems the Empire is ripe for the taking."

"Good. At least the Paladins of Voltron here are too incompetent to take it for themselves."

"There is...one other thing. While Sendak was going over the different signals, he noticed on that was hidden behind the others. A subtramission. He couldn't crack it, but as soon as he showed it to me I recognized the pattern. It was almost identical to a transmission protocol I used for my agents back...in the old reality."

Zarkon's eyes narrow again. "I'm going to ignore for a moment that you had a transmission network I wasn't aware of. Whatever you found had better outweigh that misstep."

"I think it does. The network is a series of communications between what I must assume was myself and someplace within this reality's Quantum Abyss. After a little digging, I found a digital pathway, that should take us safely through to whatever is inside."

"What are you expecting to find?"

"Most likely? Resources. A hidden base, perhaps. Maybe even something more valuable. Either way, seems like the ideal location for a new HQ."

"Very well. We shall travel to this place and set up base. Once completed, we take back the Empire."

"Vrepit Sa." Lotor says.

"Vrepit Sa." Zarkon replies, closing his eyes again.


	2. Episode Two - Faith and Friendship

The Dark Voltron weaves around the last of the pitfalls of the Quantum Void. It pulls to a stop just outside the planet hidden at the center of the Void. Dark Voltron breaks back up into lions almost immediately.

"Here we are." Lotor says.

"Getting readings from some kind of structure down on the planet's surface." Sendak says.

"We shall see now if your alternate had anything of value to provide us." Zarkon replies.

"If my alter went to all this trouble, I'm fairly certain that it is valuable." Lotor says, his voice holding the slightest bit of offense.

"-If we are preparing to land, shall I cloak us from detection, sire?" Honvera cuts in.

"I doubt the planet has any threats worth my concern, but if you must." Zarkon says.

"Right away, my lord." Honvera closes her eyes, and begins to gesture with her hands. Purple quintessence crackles along her fingers, as glyphs appear outside above each of the dark lions. The glyphs pass through each lion, crackling along their surface, before disappearing.

"That should suffice." Honerva says.

"Begin approach." Zarkon orders, taking the lead.

The lions fly down towards the planet's surface. They fly through the atmosphere for a time, gliding above the surface.

"Sendak, where is this structure you spoke of?" Zarkon asks.

"It should be just ahead, my lord."

Sure enough, a large metal dome becomes visible just moments later.

"How would you like to organize the intrusion?" Lotor asks. "Raimon and myself could go in and-"

"Lotor, Raimon and I will go inside, to see what this dome contains." Zarkon says sharply. "Honvera and Sendak, you will stay here to provide support, in the unlikely event we require it."

"Yes my lord." All reply. Lotor's comes a half a moment later than the others, and with a hint of annoyance.

The Black, Red and Blue lions touchdown on the surface, behind a nearby rock formation, and their Paladins exit. Zarkon takes the lead on the approach, with Lotor and Raimon creeping along just behind him. They reach the sheer metal face of the dome.

"There should be an access hatch not far from your location." Sendak informs.

They find it shortly. Rather than try to breach it through via subtler means, Zarkon opts to simply kick the door in. Lotor rolls his eyes as he follows Zarkon inside, with Raimon bringing up the rear.

"Communications cluster up ahead." Sendak supplies. "Hold on, there are some-"

A pair of Galra drones round the corner down the hall. A blur of motion, Zarkon shoots forward and brings a clenched fist down one drone so hard it's smashed into scrap against the floor. Before the other can even get it's weapon up, Zarkon throws out his other hand, that clutches his bayard, and a sword materializes in the middle of the drone's chest. He pulls the wickedly curved purple blade out and the drone collapses.

"Try to improve the speed of your warnings in the future, Sendak." Zarkon says, making it clear this is more than a suggestion.

"Y-yes sire. My apologies." Sendak stammers.

Zarkon and the other two continue onward. Finding another door at the end of the hall, Zarkon kicks that one in too. The room inside has a line of consoles set up beneath a long display screen, showing the inside of the dome. Forests, fields and hills, at the center of which is a cluster buildings can be seen at a distance.

Lotor walks over to one of the consoles and sets to work. After a quick scan on some of the readings on the console's smaller screen, he speaks:

"It seems that this place is some kind contained habitat for the species inside. That's curious, no direct mention of the species by name..."

"Find me something useful boy." Zarkon instructs.

Lotor continues to type, before looking back up at the large display. "Hold on, I'll get us a close up visual on that town over there, maybe that will give us some answers."

The display switches to close up view of a town, with dozens of humanoid figures moving about inside. Lotor zooms in closer, and as he does his eyes widen.

"Those look like-"

"Alteans." Zarkon says, stepping forward looking interested for the first time since entering the building.

Raimon jerks his head up at the mention of the word, and now stares at the display.

"Living alteans. Dozens of them." Lotor says, almost reverentially.

"Honerva are you getting this?" Zarkon asks.

"I am sire." She sounds surprised herself.

"You can use these." Zarkon says. It is more statement than question.

"Indeed I can." She confirms.

"Good." Zarkon smiles. "Very good. It seems you were right after all son."

Lotor blinks, forcing himself to tear his eyes from the display. "Father, may...I have some time to figure out what my alternate was doing here?" Lotor asks carefully.

"You have one quintent. After that, we will begin the process of rebuilding our army. Starting with these alteans."

***

Pidge stands next to her mother, Colleen Holt, looking bored. Collee, on the other hand, has a self satisfied look on her face. They stand inside a room with with a series of computer terminals giving readouts of data onto monitors. The back wall has a line of windows letting in streams of early-morning sunlight in.

Pidge sighs. She sighs again. On the third sigh, her mother speaks.

"Bored Katie?"

"Extremely." Pidge says.

"I thought you loved computers." her mother says, still smirking, without looking away from the monitor she's reading from.

"I love hacking into alien networks and taking down their defenses one by one. I love making a communications relay from scrap metal and whatever im carrying in my pockets. I love dismantling a new piece of technology and toying with it until I figure out how it works. I do not like doing basic analysis for the base's air conditioning."

"Well tough luck kiddo. Maybe if you hadn't run off to space, without telling your mother, I'd let you have fun with your father and brother. Besides, this is more than just the air conditioning. It also shows us the water usage."

"I'm a Paladin of Voltron mom!" Pidge exclaims. "I'm supposed to be out there helping to fight the Galra, not sitting around checking computer readouts!"

"Oh yeah? And here I thought all your other Voltron friends were taking time off to be with their families...?"

"Well technically..." She said, scratching the back of her neck "-but Hunk told me they've already started getting ready to rebuild the Castle of Lions, they're gonna need someone to set up the computer net-"

"And if they ask for you, specifically." Pidge's mother interjected. "I'll think about letting you go. If I think you've learned your lesson by then."

"Matt gets to work on the cool stuff." Pidge protests, halfheartedly.

"Matt got kidnapped by aliens on accident. He didn't go looking for trouble. Besides, he's spending time with your father, so I'm allowing it. In the meantime, I get some quality time, just me and my daughter." Colleen pulled Pidge into a side-armed hug, while Pidge grumbles, but does not resist.

"We could at least do something more interesting..."

"What a great idea! I'm almost done here, why don't we go check out my plants. I've become a bit of a gardener since they moved me onto base. I know how much you love the great outdoors and sunlight Katie."

Pidge only groans.

***

"Alright here's the plan." Lance says. "I drop by Ryner and get some of those pretty alien flowers, get all dressed up in some nice clothes I'm borrowing from my brother, maybe shower for good measure, then a solid ten minutes of psyching myself up, before I finally go and ask Allura outh on a date." Lance explains animatedly.

"Uh...huh. And...why are you telling me all of this?" Keith asks. The two of them are walking down a corridor within the Galaxy Garrison base.

"Hunk's busy and Pidge is grounded." Lance shrugs.

"I see..." Keith says, distractedly.

"What? No, 'I don't have time for this Lance,' or 'I've got to go brood instead of talk to people Lance?'"

"What?" Keith says, as if missing what Lance just said.

Lance eyes him oddly. "Yeah you're definitely acting weird."

Keith only sighs and rubs his eyes. "Sorry, just have a lot on my mind right now. What were you saying again? You wanna ask Allura out or something?"

"Yep." Lance says confidently.

"And you brought this up because..." Keith strains, as if trying to figure it out. "...you're worried it wont go well?"

"What? No! Have you seen me Keith? I'm irresistible..." Lance holds the confident look for another few moments, before relaxing his shoulders and twiddling his fingers nervously. "...well I mean...I guess I am a little worried." He finally admits.

Keith gives a half chuckle.

"She never takes me seriously," Lance goes on. "I...I just hope this goes well."

"Well dunno how much I can help you there. I guess just...be honest about how you feel?" Keith says it as if not entirely sure.

"Honest huh? That's good, I should write that down..."

Keith shakes his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, 'I've got to go brood instead of talk to people, Lance.'"

"Hey, there's the Keith we all know!"

***

Lotor studies the Altean colony from the display screen, entranced by the images of men and women working, while the children play.

Honerva walks in, breaking him from his trance.

"Mother." Lotor says, acknowledging her, before shifting his gaze back to the screen.

"What have you found, my son?" She asks.

"A great deal." Lotor says. "From listening on their conversation, and scanning the deep archives of this place, I've begun to piece together a narrative. The Lotor of this universe scoured the stars to find the alteans that survived the destruction of their planet. Then, he gathered them all here into this colony, where they've thrived for millenia." Lotor shakes his head and smiles slightly. "To think there were so many. I admit I'd thought of the same idea before but...he actually did it."

Honerva says nothing, scanning the screen a moment, dispassionately.

"Not excited to see your own people again?" Lotor asks.

"Most of my kind were always too short sighted. More concerned with a sense of 'morality' than they were with actual progress. There's a reason I married a galra. In the end, they didn't receive anything they did not earn."

"Hm." Lotor says, noncommittally. "Guess he feels differently." Lotor nods to the side of the room. There, in the shadows, Raimon leans against the wall, staring at the screen. Honerva's eyes narrow.

"How long has he been doing that?"

"Since we got here."

"Raimon." She says.

The maroon armored man doesn't respond.

"Raimon." She says a little more firmly.

The man finally tears his eyes away from the screen to face Honerva.

"Yes ma'am?" He asks in a gruff voice..

"Go to Sendak and see if he needs assistance."

The maroon paladin nods slightly and heads towards the door. It is not lost on Honerva or Lotor how he shoots the alteans one last, lingering look, before exiting the room.

Honerva turns back to Lotor. "Did you find anything else out?"

"Apparently my alter also started moving some of the alteans offsite, to this planet's moon for other research, though I haven't been able to look into that as of yet. Oh, and one other thing. They...well it seems that as a result of my alter's actions, I'm held in a certain position of...reverence to these people. Their chosen savior, if you will."

Honerva's eyes flicker to the statue of Lotor on the display. "I'd never have guessed..."

"So the only surviving alteans in this universe all worship my son. It would be humorous, were it not so pitiful." Zarkon says, from behind.

Both turn to see him stalk into the room.

"Pitiful or not, it's is useful. I'm quite certain they'll do anything I say." Lotor points out.

"Ruling through fear is better than through faith. Fear can be trusted. Faith can fail, but people never forget what they fear." Zarkon says dismissively.

"Their faith will make them work harder. People always work harder for something they believe in, than they will for fear of punishment." Lotor shoots back.

Zarkon's eyes narrow. "Your experience in leadership are limited boy, and colored by your own weakness. Rule comes through power."

Lotor meets his stare, and both gaze at each other. Honerva's eyes flicker between the two of them.

"Perhaps...you could allow him to try." Honerva suggests.

"To what end?" Zarkon asks, not breaking his stare.

"Lotor simply wants to please you by getting command of these people, just in his own way. It would do no harm to let him try. If it fails...it is never too late to instill fear."

The father and son continue to stare each other down. Finally, Lotor drops his gaze, shoulders slumping. "...it is as mother says. I only wish to serve, the best way I know."

Zarkon scoffs. "Very well, you may try this experiment. But, should it fail, it will also fall to you to be the one to crush them back into the dirt. Be ready to bloody your sword. Part of rule is knowing when to get your hands dirty."

"...yes father." Lotor says, looking back at the viewport, brow now creased with concern.

Zarkon turns away. "Make contact by end of day. I want those new weapons ready soon, for the coming war."

"Just...what sort of weapons are these to be? The alteans are not trained soldiers, by any measure."

Zarkon leaves without explanation. Lotor turns the quizzical look on Honerva. The woman smiles slightly.

"Alteans. There are a few things we are good for..."

***

Pidge and her mother stood in front of a wide garden stretching down a portion of the length of one of the Garrison base's outside walls.

"How long did you say you'd been growing this?" Pidge says noting just how far the garden goes.

"Oh just a few months. Kind of lose track of time here on the base." Pidge's mother hands her a trowel. "Now come on, some weeds got in and I want this place clear by lunchtime."

Pidge shrugs, and takes the trowel. Together, they get to work, carefully uprooting the bad while leaving the good undisturbed.

"...so tell me about these friends of yours." Pidge's mom asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's this coming from?" Pidge says, suspicious.

"What? I'm not allowed to wonder what the people my daughter's been spending all her time with are like?"

Pidge sighes. She's silent for several moments, as she gathers her thoughts.

"...I guess you knew Shiro a bit before. He's really been taking care of us through most of this. Keeps us focused, and makes sure we stay together as a team. He was a great leader, and always tried to help me look for Dad and Matt when he could."

"Sounds like him." Colleen notes.

Pidge nods. "Keith is...I dunno, kinda emo? He's always running off to do things himself. He's gotten better...I think. He's doing his best being the new leader, I just don't know how cut out for it he is." She shrugs. "Allura's a princess...from space."

Colleen gives Pidge and odd look, but she continues anyway. "She's tougher than she looks. All about duty and trying to figure out she can help us beat the Galra. Been kind distant lately, though, dunno what that's about."

"What about those other two boys? The ones you went to the Garrison with?"

"Lance and Hunk?" Pidge thinks again for a moment.

"Hunk is a big softie. But he also keeps everything in perspective. Reminds us there's more to life than just a big space war."

She hesitates before going on.

"Lance...is kind of an idiot."

"Oh?" Colleen says.

"Yeah, he's constantly misunderstanding basic science principles he should've learned in the Garrison, cracking jokes at really bad times, and if he's not doing either of those he's flirting with some girl he just met."

"And he's...your friend?"

Pidge chews on her lip. "...he's also caring, brave, and works a lot harder than he lets on. If you're feeling down you can always rely on him to be there with a wisecrack, or hand of support."

"Sounds like a reliable guy."

"He is." Pidge examines the leaves of a flower.

Colleen looks like she's about to say something when she is cut off.

"-I think these are overwatered." Pidge says. "See the yellowing on the leaves here? You'll probably want to cut down on the water for theses guys in the future."

Colleen blinks in surprise. "Katie...since when do you know anything about plants?"

Pidge shrugs. "Ryner. From the coalition. Helped show me how connected everything is. Guess I just see things a little differently now. How it's all made of the same stuff in the end. There's a...beauty to it." Pidge looks embarrassed by her own words.

"You really have changed." Colleen says, wide eyed.

"That good?"

"I think so." Her mother smiles. "It's nice to hear about all your friends. Before, you didn't like hanging out with anyone that wasn't Matt or your computer. I'm glad you're connecting more."

Pidge doesn't say anything but she smiles too.

***

Hunk works on a large piece of machinery, on the table in front of him, dismantling it one piece at a time. He works inside a large warehouse, full of similarly busy Garrison and Coalition members. Lance saunters up and glances over Hunk's shoulder.

"Hey there, whatcha working on buddy?"

"Just some stuff for the new castle." Hunk shrugs

"What kind of stuff?"

"Eh, just engineer stuff. You probably wouldn't be that interested."

"Hey, don't forget I was in the Garrison too, I know all kinds of stuff about spaceships and all that."

"Alright. We're trying to figure out if the power capacitors inside these earth star engines with be enough to handle the increased load from the new castle, because if not then we'll either have to use the coalition's limited resources, or basically start from scratch to...okay where'd I lose you?"

Lance blinks several times. "Uh...capacitors?"

There is a silence between the two for several seconds. "So..." Hunk says.

"Yeah okay, forget the engineering stuff, I don't understand anything, what else is new? Have you seen Ryner?"

"A while ago. She left those flowers you asked for on a table over there." Hunk points a thumb over one shoulder.

"Great!"

Lance walks off while Hunk continues to work. There the clanging of metal objects moving around. Then there's a crashing noise, followed by muttered curses. Hunk winces at the sound. Lance walks back up, with a bouquet of alien flowers.

"Found 'em." Lance smiles.

"So, you're really gonna ask our Allura, huh?"

"Sure am!" Lance says.

"Huh. Good luck."

"Thanks, but don't need it."

"What are you gonna do if she says no?"

"You don't...think that's likely do you?" Lance swallows.

"Dunno man. I mean, she is a princess..."

Lance looks nervous. Hunk seems to notice, and quickly stammers to correct himself. "-but I'm sure she'll take you up, I mean why wouldn't she? Heh..." He laughs nervously.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna finish getting ready." Lance walks away, significantly less enthusiastic than he walked in. Hunk sighes, then shrugs his shoulders and returns to work.

***

Pidge and her mother walk into the hangar. Pidge is noticeably excited.

"Now you've been good so far, so I'll let you have this much. You can look around and say hi, but no working on anything." Colleen explains.

"I know mom." Pidge replies, looking around at all the pieces of machinery the engineers and scientists are working on. Her eyes widen at once item a Coalition alien works on.

"Is that a Colaxium helix battery? I've only read about those..." A gasp as she turns to another table. "A Rethid power conductor!? I thought they stopped producing those." Another gasp at a glance to another table. "Woah a M'vran antigrav inducer! That'll be perfect for generating lift. And that over there is...oh just a regular old Garrison engine." Pidge looks slightly disappointed.

"Losing your respect for the classics Pidge?" Hunk asks, looking up from his work.

"Oh hey Hunk." she says, noticing him for the first time.

"Pidge, Mrs. Holt." Hunk says, nodding to each woman.

"Checking out the old capacitors to see if they can meet the new load?" Pidge asks.

"Sure am." Hunk confirms.

Pidge leans over to get a closer look and reaches a hand towards the engine. Colleen catches her hand before it makes contact. Pidge looks up to see her mother smile and clear her throat. Pidge sighs and pulls her hand back.

"Still grounded huh?" Hunk says.

"Yeah..." Pidge sighs.

"The way mom's dragging her around, Katie's gonna be attached at the hip by the time her hair turns grey." Says a new voice. All turn to see Matt along with Sam Holt and Shiro walking up.

Pidge narrows her eyes and smiles thinly. "Just wait 'til I get free Matt, I'm gonna show these guys what a real science officer looks like."

"You're a few years too early for that." Matt says confidently.

While the two siblings continue their stare down, Sam and Shiro move over to meet Colleen.

"How's our little girl doing?" Sam asks.

"Stubborn as always." Colleen smiles. "Shirogane, it's been a while." She offers a hand.

"Too long, Colleen." Shiro says, shaking her hand.

"I hear you've been taking care of Pidge, and the others."

"I did my best, but they're practically grown now."

"Not just yet, they aren't" Colleen says shooting her daughter a glance. "Sam, Matt, I know you're both working hard, but I hope I'll be seeing you both for dinner." She says it in such a manner that it seems more like an order than a request.

"Yes ma'am." Sam and Matt say in unison, giving mock salutesµµ

"How about you Shiro, can I twist your arm into coming?"

"Afraid not." Shiro sighs. "I'll be tied up in negotiations with the Garrison."

"Ol' Sanda's being a piece of work as usual." Matt pipes in.

"Matt..." Shiro says warningly.

Matt waves his hand dismissively. Pidge chuckles, as Shiro shooks her brother with a disapproving look.

"How about you Hunk?"

"Sorry Mrs.Holt but my own family's promised they'd cook a feast every night for a week after coming back home."

"Well I guess I can't fault you for wanting to go with that..." Colleen chuckles.

***

Pidge and her mother walk down a corridor inside the base sometime later. Pidge displays little of the boredom and discontentment from earlier, instead replaced with a slight smile on her face, and a skip in her step.

"Having fun yet?" Colleen asks.

"Day's improving. Still would have liked to be touch some of that tech though..." Pidge replies with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe tomorrow. Maybe." Colleen emphasises the last work to make clear that it is no promise.

Pidge shrugs in apparent surrender.

"It was nice to meet your friend Hunk, but where are all these other friends I hear about?" Her mother asks next.

"I'm sure they're around...oh speak of the devil."

Pidge says this just as Lance slides around a corner, dressed in a suit jacket, button down shirt and slacks. He carries the alien flowers in one hand, and looks to be in a hurry. However, he skids to a stop upon seeing Pidge and her mother.

"Pidge!? What's going on? Thought you were still grounded." Lance says with confusion.

"Am. Sorta. Mom's got a tight leash on me." Pidge sighs, and gives a shrug.

Lance's eyes shifted to the older woman with curiosity.

"Mom, this is Lance. Lance, my mom." Pidge explains, gesturing back and forth.

"Nice to meet ya Missus Holt!" Lance says shaking Colleens hand.

"So this is the boy I heard all about." Colleen replies.

"Huh?" Lance looks back at Pidge. "You bad mouthing me to you mom already?"

"Something like that." Pidge says with a wry grin.

Lance returns the grin. "Oh, well in that case, Mrs. Holt I'm sure there are a few stories you'd love to hear about Pidge from out in space. Did you know that for a while we didn't even know she was a g-"

Pidge cuts him off with an elbow to the ribs.

"Ow!"

"Forgive Lance, mom." Pidge says, adjusting her glasses. "He's had a lot of head trauma out fighting in space. His memory isn't what it used to be."

Lance rolls his eyes, while Colleen only chuckles.

"So Lance, what are you all dressed up for?" Colleen asks.

Lance smiles again, and stands up straighter. "Well as it so happens I am on my way to go ask Princess Allura out on a date."

"Really..." Colleen's eyes flicker to Pidge. Her expression is unreadable.

"Yeah, I don't been to brag but I'm pretty popular with the ladies...kinda got turned around looking for her, though." Lance goes on. "Heard she was on the left quadrant with Coran, so I'm headed over now..." Lance's voice trails off as he notices how quiet Pidge has become.

"Hey you doing alright Pidge? Usually you're hitting me with some robot or something when I talk about chasing after some girl for this long. She's mean like that." Lance says the last to Pidge's mom.

Pidge, for her part, reaches up, and flicks Lance on the nose.

"Ow!"

"There. Happy?" Pidge sighs and turns to her mother. "We should head back to the apartment. Wouldn't wanna get in the way of Lance's big date."

"Hang on a second, there is something up with you." Lance accuses.

"Goodbye Lance." Pidge says, already walking past, waving behind her.

"It was nice meeting you." Colleen says, hurring off to join Pidge.

Lance looks back at the two retreating women, with a concerned look. They disappear around a corner in moments. Lance is left alone in the hallway. He turns back around, but hesitates. He looks down at the flowers in his hands. Then, he looks back one more time, and sighs.

He starts to run. He turns inside the door Pidge and Colleen just came from. He dashes out into the hangar. In moments he finds Hunk, who is cleaning his hands off with a rag.

"Hunk are you busy?" Lance says quickly.

"Just finished up, why?"

"I need a favor, asap..."

***

"Are you ready, son?" Honerva asks.

"When am I ever not?" Lotor replies.

The two of them sit inside a shuttle transport. The ship lands with a thump. Lotor takes a breath, and stands up.

"Stay in the ship, if you would, I don't want them getting spooked."

"Very well."

Lotor nods, perhaps more to himself than his mother. He walks over to the door, and clicks a button along the side. The door unseals with a hiss, and a ramp opens up, extending down to the ground below. Lotor takes a step outside.

He is met with the sight of hundreds of alteans gathered in a circle a short distance from the ship. There is a clamor of hushed conversation. All stare at Lotor. One red-haired woman among them steps forward.

"L-Lord...Lotor?" She says in an uneasy voice.

Lotor smiles. "Yes, it's is I, Lotor! Your savior has returned!"

There is an excited clamor among the alteans. He allows it to go on for a moment, before raising both hands, and gesturing for them to quite. He takes a breath before speaking further.

"...I have returned from a long journey. Out in the bounds of space, I fought many battles, and experienced both victories and failures. I come to you now, with a new sense of purpose. Because, my dear alteans, I now have the legendary Voltron on my side!"

This causes a full on cheer to erupt from the people, but again, Lotor motions for quiet.

"But, my enemies have grown strong as well. They possess their own, twisted imitation of voltron. Much of the universe has fallen to their control. I cannot defeat this foe alone..."

There is a hushed murmur in the crowd. Lotor allows it, building anticipation for his next words.

"...my people, you have hid here for so many years. Well the time has come for that to end! The time has come for alteans to stand proudly once again, and help guide this universe to what it should be. I now call upon every man woman and child altean here in this colony! I ask you to help me take up arms against the forced of this false Voltron!"

There is silence for a short moment. Then the crowd explodes into cheers. Lotor relaxes. He turns to the girl in front of him.

"You there. Are you in charge of these people?"

"Y...yes? Lord Lotor have you forgotten me?"

Lotor sighs, and rests a hand on his forehead. "Forgive me. Battles with my enemies have left me with many scars. Not all of them are physical. Certain memories have become distant to me. Please remind me, I'm sure it will come back in time."

"Of course, my lord." She says bowing her head. "I am called Luca."

"Luca. I will be entrusting you to prepare our people for the coming storm."

"Thank you for this honor, Lord Lotor." She bows further. "I will do my utmost to get them ready...but how exactly are we all to contribute?"

Lotor glances up to the sky briefly. "I will have more information shortly...until then, be ready for anything."

"Yes, lord Lotor."

Lotor nods and turns back around, to return to the ship.

"I think that went well." Honvera says.

"Undeniably. It is as I expected." Lotor allows himself a grin. "They'll do anything I ask..."

***

Pidge lies on a sofa, staring at the ceiling. She is inside an apartment with her mother. The sofa Pidge lies on is in the living room, while the connected kitchen is where Colleen has begun to prepare a meal.

"So, was following me around today the worst thing ever?" Colleen asks.

"No...I had fun." Pidge admits sitting up. "It's not that I didn't want to spend time with you, I'm just excited to get to work with Dad and Matt. Imagine what the three of us can do together."

"Well sometimes it's important to put the science aside for a bit, to remember the simpler things in life. Like watering the plants, or cooking a meal. Speaking of which, you could be helping over here."

"I wasn't in space that long mom, did you really forget what a disaster I am in the kitchen?"

"Point taken. But even so, it might be something you want to figure out sooner or later. Who knows? You might want to cook for your husband someday."

"Mom!" Pidge jerks upright.

"Look I want grandchildren, and Matt's dating an alien or robot or something, can't really tell which. Either way I don't think the genetics of that work out, so you'll have to-"

"MOM!" Pidge shouts, red in the cheeks.

Her mother only chuckles. "That tall one seemed nice, what was his name again?'

Pidge lays back down, with a frown.

"Who Lance? He's just an idiot."

"I thought you said he was reliable, despite that." Her mother replies.

"Forget that. He's just an idiot." Pidge says stubbornly.

Her mother sighs but nods. "Sometimes men are like that. When they are, you just gotta knock them on the head and make them see reason."

Pidge shrugs noncommittally. "Not really sure what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Colleen rolls her eyes.

Neither says anything, and for a moment the apartment is silent. Pidge closes her eyes, as if to sleep. There is a knock at the door. She sighs, and sits back up. Her mother shoots her a confused look. Pidge shrugs.

"I'll get it." Pidge hops off the couch and walks over to the door.

Pidge opens to door and gapes at the person standing here.

"Lance!?" She exclaimes, blinking as if she wasn't seeing right. Colleen leans out from the kitchen with an interested look.

"Betcha think you wouldn't see me again today." Lance says, flashing a grin. He holds a plastic bin in his hands.

"What are you even doing here?" Pidge asks, shaking away her shock. "I thought you were-"

"Off asking out Allura?" Lance sighes. "Fully planned on it, but then I noticed how down my good friend seemed after I last saw her. Thought maybe being grounded after seeing everyone else was running around doing stuff was bringing her down."

Pidge crosses her arms and shrugs. "Lots of assuming you're doing there. And I'm not in a bad mood, I'm doing just f-"

Lance pops open the plastic bin.

"-are those peanut butter cookies!?" Pidge goes wide-eyed and her mouth begins to water.

Lance chuckles. "Not my style to leave a friend in need Pidge, whether you're about to admit it or not.

Pidge stares at him for a long moment. "...you gave up on your date because you thought I wasn't doing well?"

"Allura's not going anywhere. I gotta look after my friends." He shrugs. "You still got that game we bought in the space mall?"

Pidge looks down and smiles slightly. When she looks back up the smile is more coy than anything else. She reaches up and hits Lance on the arm.

"Hey what's that for?" Lance asks, not really seeming to be hurt by the blow.

"Nothing." Pidge grins. "And yeah, course I still got Killbot Phantasm! I can have that baby hooked up to the TV in-"

Pidge's mother clears her throat. She has a vaguely stern expression that is undercut by a thinly veiled smile.

"I do hate to rain on the parade, but Katie is still grounded."

"Oh come on mom!" Pidge says clasping her hands, and going all puppy dog eyed.

"Yeah Missus Holt!" Lance says right behind Pidge, mirroring the girl's expression.

Colleen manages to keep up the facade for another few moments, before sighing. "Fine, but you're staying for dinner Lance."

"Alright!" he cheers.

"And let me have one of those cookies. Katie's not the only one that's weak to them."

As Colleen takes her cookie, Pidge and Lance scrambled to set up the video game console. Just minutes later they are on the couch intensely focused on the screen, while the TV emits sounds of of explosions and other video game noises.

"Get this guy Lance, he's weak to fire!" Pidge says, cramming a cookie into her mouth.

"Dang how do you attack with this glove? Who thought this was a good idea for a controller!?"

"Hey don't diss the power glove, that thing's limited edition!"

Colleen shakes her head, smiles, and turns away as the two continue to play their game.


	3. Episode Three - A Robeast Appears

Raimon stands to the right of Zarkon, unmoving, like a statue. Sendak stands on the other side of the Emperor, shifting the fingers of his artificial arm subconsciously. The three of them are inside a small hanger, overlooking the colony from a hidden position in the dome. The light from the colony's artificial sun reflects off Raimon's dark red armor, as he stares down, at the fields dotted with distant houses and other structures. A transport ship flies inside the hangar and lands. A moment later the hatch hisses open, and Lotor exits, followed shortly by Honerva. Raimon finally looks up, as Zarkon begins to speak.

"This is the fourth time you've visited." Zarkon says. "I hope you are not wasting all of our time mingling with your lessers boy."

"Hardly." Lotor replies. "I am merely preparing them for the coming war. Today I introduced them to Mother. You should have seen them. When they found out she had birthed me, they were practically worshiping the ground she walked upon."

"Pathetic. But, useful for the time being." Zarkon admits. "Forget your cult of worshipers for now, you've had enough time for glory. Now we are to find something more immediately useful."

"You mean-"

"This second colony of yours. We're going. Now."

***

The research laboratory is a dark place, empty equally of life and light. This is changed when a blast of blue energy smashes the door to pieces. Raimon stands in the now empty doorway with an outstretched hand, which crackles lightly with energy. He steps aside to allow Zarkon to enter, followed by Lotor, Honerva, Sendak, before Raimon himself brings up the rear.

"Why not just break it down yourself?" Lotor asks his father, eyeing the shards of broken metal that were once a door.

"A lesson. Sometimes it is important to remind those who you command who their leader is."

Lotor eyes Raimon, who does not react. The Prince then shrugs and turns to examine the room.

"Now let's see what I was up to here..." Lotor steps over to the side of the door way and waves his hand above a scanner. Lights in the room flicker on, and the contents of the room are revealed in full light. Bodies, hanging in canisters of fluid line the walls. It is clear that they are altean.

"Oh." It is all Prince Lotor seems to be able to say.

Zarkon laughs. Lotor looks at his father with confusion. Zarkon shakes his head the barest ghost of a smile on his lips. "So much for your 'second colony.' These alteans were led to this moon like a Migrap to the slaughter. They were foolish to trust you."

Raimon walks up to one of canisters and places his hand on the glass.

"But...why?" Prince Lotor asks, looking away from the canisters disgustedly. "I can't imagine my alternate would do this without very good cause."

"Quintessence." Honerva says, suddenly. "Alteans we...they have a unique relationship with quintessence."

Lotor nods, and walks over to one of the display and takes a readout from a small display on the side. "...right you are mother. They've...they've been sucked dry. This...yes, this makes sense. It was the only way he could get such pure quintessence. He...did what he had to." The Prince says, more to himself than the others.

Raimon turns away from the canister he stands in front of . "This area may not be secure. Permission to patrol the outside perimeter?"

Zarkon tilts his head as he stares down at Raimon. "...denied. Keep searching this area. I want to find what else my son's alternate was hiding. Sendak, you too."

"...understood." Raimon walks past them, with Sendak following close after. No one seems to notice Raimon's tightly clenched fists.

"...we found something." Raimon says some time later. He stands before Zarkon, along with Sendak.

"This moon, if you can even call it that, has been remodeled far more than we imagined." Sendak explains. "This facility is just the fin of the brantha fish. We found an powerlift tunnel network running all across the underside of the moon's surface, to dozens of other facilities. One of the sister facilities should be of particular interest to you."

"Go on." Zarkon says.

"An underground factory, which based on the computer systems, is for the construction of warships and other weapons."

"Take us there."

The shipyard is a gigantic underground facility full of massive pieces of machinery. The dark paladins stand on a platform overlooking the facility. A dozen or so computer displays line the platform.

"Will this suffice Honerva?"

Honverva types on one of the computers for a few moments before responding. "...yes." She finally says. "The machines here are quite modular. They can be used to build just about anything, and minerals and other building materials are automatically brought up the planet's crust, meaning very little work on our part."

"How long until you can have a prototype up and running?"

"A few Vargas. Maybe even less. This facility appears to be top of the line."

"Let me know as soon as one is ready. Sendak stay here in case Honerva requires assistance. Lotor, come. We shall leave your mother to what she does best."

He turns to leave, and Raimon follows without needing an acknowledgment. Lotor follows, but with hesitation.

"What she does best?" Lotor asks with confusion.

Zarkon lets out a short chuckle. "Creating monsters."

***

"Let's go over this one more time." Allura says tiredly. "We need to win over the alteans from the colony..."

"-But they'll never trust anyone besides Lotor." Romelle says.

She sits at a table in the Garrison base mess hall, opposite Allura and Coran. There is food in front of each of them, though little has been eaten.

"Not even an altean princess?" Allura asks hopefully.

"I don't think so, Allura." Romelle shakes her head. "-I mean uh, Princess Allura."

Allura waves a hand dismissively. "Really it's fine. Please go on."

Romelle nods. "My people will be suspicious of any outsiders, and we haven't had altean royalty for ages. You have to understand we were isolated for millenia. If not for my brother...well I don't think I ever would have ever found out what was actually going on."

"What if we showed them? Showed them the second colony, all the horrible experiments Lotor was doing? Surely with all that proof they'd be able to see what a monster he really was." Allura suggests.

"I want to believe they would." Romelle looks down. "But deep down I know that many, if not all of them would still refuse to believe. They'd say that someone else did it. Maybe even that you yourself did, so you could smear Lotor's name. Probably all you would accomplish is alienating them further."

Allura slumps back in her seat, with a sigh.

Coran pokes at his food dejectedly. "What if...what if we left Lotor out of it?"

"What do you mean?" Romelle asks with confusion.

"I mean that Lotor's gone. We don't have to worry about him anymore. If we approach them carefully, explain that he died...we could let them believe whatever they want to believe. It may take a while to establish trust, but they should come around sooner or later."

"And all we'd have to do is let them continue to believe that monster was their savior-no, worse! We'd probably be making him into a martyr!" Allura exclaimes.

"I didn't say it was a good plan." Coran sighs. "It's just that we're running out of ideas. Sooner or later we'll need to approach them, and unless we come in with a plan, they're just going to shut us out."

"We'll...come up with something else. Gone or not I'm not letting that man affect these people any more than he already has." Allura shakes he read.

"Of course." Coran nods. "You'll figure something out, I'm sure."

Allura doesn't reply. Coran frowns, and eyes her untouched plate. "You really should eat, Princess. You have to keep up your strength."

Allura nods absentmindedly.

"Well-" Coran begins to scarf down his own meal. "Ah'll beh oof." He swallows. "-They need my help on getting ready to build the new castle."

"Do you ever sleep Coran?" Allura says, forcing a smile.

"Not a wink, Princess." Coran returns the smile, and gets up. "Romelle would you be able to lend a hand as well? I could use someone else that can read altean to translate all these plans."

Romelle's eyes flicker to Allura with concern. "Perhaps I should..."

"I'm fine." Allura waves a hand.

Romelle nods. "Then It would be my honor, Coran."

"I've got places to be myself anyways." Allura sighs. "Shiro wanted me there for the latest bout of 'negotiations' with the Garrison. Though, in truth, it's really just us banging our heads against a wall."

"Well you are a master negotiator, Princess. I'm sure you'll get them to come around eventually."

"Forgive me if I remain skeptical..."

***

The rest of the Dark Paladins return to the shipyard, only now, there is something new in the facility. A massive mech armor, silver in color, stands in the facility, looming over the main platform. Honerva holds both hands up towards it, violet energy crackling from her fingers to the metal of the armor.

"Are you finished?" Zarkon asks.

"Putting in the finishing touches...done." The energy fades and Honerva drops her hands, turning to Zarkon. "Shall we retrieve a test pilot?"

"Pilot?" Prince Lotor asks. "You mean...this is what we're using the alteans for? To operate these..."

"Robeasts." Honerva supplies. "And yes. Alteans relationship with quintessence should allow this robeast and all future copies to have...unique abilities. Would you care you grab one of your new subjects for the test run?"

"Belay that." Zarkon says. "We're already all here after all." He turns to Raimon. "He can test it."

Raimon says nothing, but Honerva looks unsure.

"There will be a great deal of strain...I am not yet sure if the pilot will survive..."

"He'll survive. Get in the robeast, Raimon."

"...yes my lord." Is Raimon replies.

***

"Just like I told you every time since you've come here: The people of Earth, the Galaxy Garrison especially, cannot commit to an interstellar war-" Admiral Sanda says firmly.

"Here we go again..." Matt sighs. Many of the Coalition and Garrison representatives once again sit in the boardroom. No one looks particularly happy to be there.

Sanda shoots him a glare. "-the potential rewards simply do not outweigh the overwhelming risk. You at least should understand that much Lieutenant Shirogane." She says the last, while turning back to Shiro.

Shiro sighs. "I do understand. But I also have hope. Hope that you and the people you represent will be able to see that helping each other is the best way to survive the Galra."

Sanda's face remains impassive.

"This is a waste of time." Matt speaks up.

"For once, I agree with former Science Officer Holt." Sanda says.

Shiro sighs again. He looks at Keith with a questioning look. Keith's eyes flicker to Allura, who has been silent up to this point. Keith nods towards her. After a moment, Shiro begins to nod.

"Princess Allura." Shiro says.

"Yes?" She sits up, shaking head, as if driving away rogue thoughts.

"I understand this might be a...sensitive topic for you, but if it's not too much, could you explain to Sanda what exactly it was that happened to your home planet, Altea?"

Allura takes a breath and nods. "I can. My home planet, Altea, was once ruled by my father, King Alfor. He was...he was the best man I think I will ever know. My father ruled with kindness and ingenuity. He was a scientist, of sorts, and everything he discovered he used to try and better the lives of the people he ruled. However, just because he was a scientist did not mean he was not strong. My father was a warrior too, and one of the old Paladins of Voltron. He fought for people that could not fight for themselves, rescued those in need." She looks distant for a moment, and smiles. "I can still remember when he first too me grand crystal falls, a sight so beautiful people from halfway across the galaxy to see it. Altea was a magnificent place, and I think that is in no small part due to the efforts of my father."

Allura's eyes begin to harden as she looks up to stare Sanda in the eyes.

"...my father was once allied with the Galra. He even called their Emperor Zarkon, a fellow Paladin, his friend. And in spite of what happened next, I think at least at one time, Zarkon thought the same of my father. Zarkon, crazed by an experiment to save his wife, turned on his friend. He...he murdered my father, and destroyed Altea. That beautiful, magnificent place, was crushed under the heel of the Galra empire, trampled like a juniberry flower. I am one of only a handful of alteans that still live."

"While you do have my condolences for this loss..." Sanda says carefully. "...that only seems to further illustrate what a bad idea it is to make the Galra our enemy, and why we cannot get involved in this war."

Allura looks down.

"Then you weren't listening very well." Keith says suddenly.

All eyes turn to him.

"Zarkon turned on his allies, his friends, and destroyed them without a second thought. If that's what the Galra Empire does to it's friends, what do you think they'll do when they find a lone planet, with no affiliation to any larger force, like the Coalition, just waiting to be overtaken? What do you think will happen if the Galra find you after we leave? Do you think they'll ignore you just because you aren't actively fighting them?"

Sanda stares at Keith for a moment. "I will...consider these points you've made when I next speak with my overseers. But I'm afraid my answer still stays the same."

Shiro nods. "Thank you for your time."

The Garrison and Coalition representatives pour of the boardroom, dispersing quickly. Allura starts to walk off on her own, looking tired.

"Allura! Wait up!" Keith calls over, jogging up to walk beside her. "Uh, thanks for your story. Think it might've helped. At least a little.

Allura smiles weakly. "I just talked about my father and altea for a bit. I think the only part that might have give them any pause was what you pointed out. So much for me being a good diplomat."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're good at this. Sanda's just a piece of work."

"I think she's just following orders." Allura points out. "I can't say for sure, but my gut tells me that she does want to help, but can't go against the orders of her superiors."

"Maybe." Keith shrugs.

Neither say anything for a few moments. Keith shoots her glances a few times, then sighs.

"...Allura, I know you said you were alright before...but are you sure? You've been seeming really distracted lately, especially in meetings."

"It's nothing..." Allura hesitates."...no, that isn't really true. It's the altean colony. We've been trying to divise the best way to approach them, but so far we only have a few bad options. I'm becoming increasingly worried about what might happen if our first contact with them goes wrong."

"Well if anyone knows alteans, it's you. I'm sure you'll be able to work it out."

"That's what everyone says. But honestly I'm at a loss. I'm not my father, I don't have his skill with leadership, and I never got a real chance to lead my people..." She looks down.

"Allura, trust me when I say your people could do a lot worse than you." Keith replies.

"I suppose your right." She sighs."Their last leader was Lotor, after all."

"Hm? Oh right Lotor."

"Who..who were you thinking of?" Allura asks with confusion.

Keith suddenly looks nervous. "Uh, well Zarkon was a pretty terribly emperor, then of course you got Haggar, Sendak, really just a lot of bad leaders out there..."

Allura still looks at Keith with suspicion, but doesn't press further.

"...thank you." She says instead. "I'll keep trying to find a solution to this problem with the alteans."

"You wouldn't be Allura if you didn't." Keith smiles. "If you ever need to talk about this stuff again...well you know where to find me."

"I will." Allura nods.

Keith waves and turns around to walk off down the corridor. Allura continues on her own, though she does seem more lively than before.

***

The Robeast slams into the side of the platform, causing the whole thing to shake.

"Amazing." Sendak says.

"It's not Voltron, but it should suffice." Zarkon notes.

A port opens on the machine's chest, and Raimon stumbles out to collapse on the floor. They stare down at him for a time. Zarkon nudges the man with his foot. Raimon grunts, then tried to get to his feet. He gets halfway up before slumping back down to the floor panting.

"See?" Zarkon says with a chuckle. "He survived."

"Yes..." Honerva says. "In the future we should see about training the pilots to withstand the stress. However, I suspect that you will not have time for that for your next demonstration."

"Correct."

"Demonstration?" Lotor asks.

"The whole universe is going to see what this machine can do. And that will be just the first of many. Sendak? You found what I asked?"

"Of course, my lord. A smaller planet, and based on communications, a part of this 'Voltron Coalition.' It is a ways off, but if this Robeast can move as fast as Honerva claims, that should not be a problem."

"Good. Lotor, go back to the colony and grab one of your new underlings. It's well past time we made our first move..."

***

"Then I was like KA-BOOM! And the dragon was like BLEAH!!! And that's how we beat the game!" Lance explains animatedly.

Lance stands besides Hunk and Pidge, talking as they work on various electronic equipment.

"It look a lot longer than he made it sound." Pidge says. "We stayed up til like two am trying to take that thing down. Probably would have gotten through it sooner if Lance hadn't used all his health potions on the first level..."

"She's just mad I'm better at her game than she is." Lance whispers to Hunk, just loud enough for Pidge to hear.

"It's a team based game!" Pidge exclaimes "When one of us wins we both do, how can you say you're better?"

"'Cause I got the last hit, duh."

"After I buffed you!"

Lance waved his hand dismissively. Hunk chuckles.

"Whatever." Pidge shrugs. "I'm just glad my mom let me work on stuff. Think the cookies might have helped though..."

"Oh by the way,I forgot to mention, but you can thank Hunk for those cookies." Lance says. "I mean it was my idea, but he did all the work..."

"I kinda figured." Pidge replies. "Thanks Hunk.

"It wasn't just me, my family helped too." Hunk pipes in "We all love cooking so it was a pleasure. They were good too...we uh, might've made some more just for us."

It's Pidge and Lance's turn to chuckle.

"Hey wait a minute." Hunk says, as if remembering something. "Weren't you gonna go ask Allura out on that date yesterday? What happened to that?"

"I'm...getting around to it..." Lance says, rubbing his neck.

Hunk eyes him dubiously.

"Look man, I'm just waiting for the right time. Seems like she's got a lot on her mind lately..."

Pidge doesn't say anything.

"Whatever, doesn't matter to me." Hunk shrugs.

Lance looks troubled, but Hunk doesn't seem to notice. He starts to whistle a tune as he continues to disassemble electronics.

"You sure seem happy today." Lance notes.

"Well I'm back with my family, on earth, and the most important thing I have to do is some basic engineering." Hunk smiles. "Guess I'm just glad that we can all finally rel-"

Hunk is cut off by a sound from each of the three's communicators. They all pull out their devices, to hear Shiro's voice:

"All Paladins and Coalition forces! Report to the ships waiting outside the garrison base! This is not a drill!"

Lance Pidge and Hunk all share a look, before scrambling towards the exit.

***

Allura rushes up to a platform where a small crowd of Coalition forces have gathered. Shiro and Keith are already standing atop the platform.

"What's going on?" Allura asks, pulling herself up onto the platform.

"Ever heard of the planet Koroth?" Keith asks, helping her up to a standing position.

"Sounds vaguely familiar."

"It's a small planet that's pledged for the Coalition, not too far from here. They've been attacked."

"Galra?"

"What else could it be? We're the only support close enough to get there in time."

"What'd we miss?" Pidge asks, climbing up, alongside Lance and Hunk.

"Just about to get started..." Keith looks to Shiro, who nods.

"Everyone listen up!" Shiro says. "One of our allies, the people of planet Koroth are under attack! Their communications cut off midway through their distress call, so we have to assume the worst. No one else is near close enough to help them, so we're heading over their effective immediately. Strap in. Whatever's waiting for us over there, it probably isn't going to be pretty."

The Coalition personnel disperse to run to their respective ships. Shiro turns to the Paladins.

"Good luck out there guys."

"Shiro...you aren't coming?" Keith asks, confused.

Shiro frowns and glances down at his arm. "I'm not a Paladin anymore, and I don't think I'd be much help out there anyway...I'll do more good back here, trying to get things going with the Garrion."

"...alright." Keith says uncertainty. He turns to the other Paladins. "Let's move!"

The Paladins head to their lions. Keith glances over at a determined looking Allura.

"You uh...up for this?" He asks her carefully.

"Yes." She says firmly. "I'll gladly accept a problem where the solution is just fighting Galra. It'll be a relief to be honest."

"Alright, let's give 'em hell, then."

The Lions of Voltron all blast off into space, tailing a set of coalition ships.

***

Koroth sits in the darkness of space, an orb consisting of purple oceans and pitch-colored landmasses. The Voltron Coalition flies into the planet's orbit.

"Pidge, what do we got?" Keith asks.

"I'm getting some crazy quintessence readings. Hang on...it's all coming from what looks like a city on the other side of the planet."

"Let's check it out."

The Lions, followed shortly by the other Coalition ships descend into the planet's atmosphere, to fly a ways above its surface. After a few moments, they skyline of a city comes into view. Smoke billows out from many of the structures, as a bright violet light surges from within the confines of the city.

The Lions fly upward to get a aerial view. What they see shocks the Paladins. The entire middle section of the city is largely destroyed. Distantly, on the broken streets below, indigo-skinned Korothans run in terror. Trails of purple energy crack the ground throughout the city, leading up to a single crouched figure. A silver-armored Robeast. It is armed with a double ended spear that is thrust into the ground, surging with violet energy.

"What the heck is that!?" Lance exclaimes.

"Some kind of new Robeast, it looks like!" Hunk says, looking worried.

"Pidge, what's it doing?" Keith asks.

"The quintessence readings are off the charts! I think...I think it's draining the planet!"

"Like the komar..." Allura realises with horror.

"Well let's not give it a chance to finish!" Keith declares. "Paladins! Form Voltron!"

The Lions fly in formation, and combine into the Legendary Defender, Voltron.

"Coalition ships, give us support, but hang back if you can, I don't want what's left of the city getting caught in the crossfire."

"Understood." Matt replies over the comm.

"Alright. Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" The paladins reply in unison.

Voltron burst into action, racing straight towards the Robeast. The Robeast removes it's spear, and turns to face Voltron.

"Form sword!' Keith orders.

Voltron tears out it's sword while barreling towards the Robeast. A moment before impact, Voltron swings. At the same time the Robeast swings it's spear in turn. The two mechas collide, and a shockwave rocks the battlefield. The two immensely powerful machines push against one another, each trying to gain the upperhand.

The Paladins struggle, pushing with their throttles forward with all their might. Voltron steps forward, and the Robeast is shoved back a step. Voltron continues to push forward, and the Robeast inches backwards, it's feet breaking up stone in the process.

"We're...doing it!" Lance says through gritted teeth.

And then, the Robeast's chest opens up. A dark purple orb of energy forms at the opening.

"What's it doing!?" Hunk cries.

The orb erupts into a dark purple blast of energy that blasts into Voltron. Voltron is flung across the city, to crash back down into the ruins of a skyscraper. The Paladins all moan.

"What...what was that?" Keith asks.

"It fired the raw quintessence it drew from the planet into an energy blast!" Pidge reports.

"Let's not get hit by that again. Come on! Back up guys!" Keith says.

Voltron lurches back to it's feet, just in time for the Robeast to slam them back down with a swing of it's spear. With Voltron sprawled on the ground the Robeast splits it's spear in two and swings the tips of the two spear blades down to pierce Voltron in the chest. Energy begins to surge from Voltron into the Robeast.

"AHHHHH!" The Paladins collectively cry, as Voltron's energy continues to be siphoned.

"Hand on Voltron! We're coming to help!" Matt declares over the comm.

Matt's fighter along with a half-dozen others race towards the Robeast, energy blasters firing. Bolts of energy slam into the Robeast's back. It seems unharmed, and doesn't bother to turn away from Voltron.

"Dang that thing's armor is too thick!" Matt says. "Let me try something else...you guys try and get it's attention!"

Matt's fighter breaks off, while the other ships pull around to target the Robeast's side. They concentrate all their blasts onto one of the Robeast's arms. The Robeast's arm slowly begins to glow under the heat of the repeated blasts. Finally the Robeast removes one of it's spears from Voltron, while still leaving one in place. It uses it's newly freed arm to fire a violet stream of energy out of its gauntlet. The ships scatter, as the energy beam tears across the space they just vacated. A moment later, a cable flys out to wrap around the Robeast's arm.

"Got ya!" Matt says.

His fighter, now tethered to the Robeast pulls backwards. The small fighter strains, not really gaining any ground. The Robeast on the other hand, starts to pull Matt's fighter in with the cable. The other fighters pull around to support Matt, firing their own cables to pull back. Gradually they start to pull the Robeast's arm backwards.

"Quick! While he's distracted!" Keith orders.

"I think I can..." Pidge says, struggling to push her throttle forward. The strain of the Robeast's spear makes the task nearly impossible. To Pidge's shock her bayard port opens.

Outside, the Robeast fires a blast from it's arm, which is now angled directly at the Coalition fighters. The fighters release their cables and scatter again, but two of them aren't quick enough. The fighters explode in blasts of blue energy.

At the same moment, Pidge rams her bayard into the port. Voltron's green arm shoots up, the cannon materializing on it. The cannon fires directly into the unprepared Robeast's chin.

The robeast goes flying backwards, slamming back down into a mound of rubble. The paladins are all panting to catch their breath.

"St...status?" Keith manages to get out.

"We lost two." Matt reports. "Don't think our fighters can do much damage at all to that thing."

"Hang back then." Keith instructs. "Larger cruisers, get into position. Your cannons might be able to do something, but don't fire unless I say."

"Roger that!" Several Commanders reply.

"Paladins..." Keith sighs. "...let's try not to keep getting kicked around."

"Easier said than done!" Lance replies.

The Robeast begins to rise from the pile of rubble.

"Uh guys! It's getting back up!" Hunk says.

Voltron bursts into motion, tearing out it's sword as it moves. The Robeast replies by shifting both spear tips into scythe-like blades. Voltron swings it's sword, while the Robeast blocks with it's scythes. The sword blade is halted just a hair away from cutting into the Robeast's face. The Robest uses the curve of one of the scythes to pull the sword downward while swinging the other at Voltron's neck.

"Not this time!" Keith throws his throttles downward and Voltron jerks it's head below the strike, then headbutts the Robeast in the gut. The Robeast is shoved backwards, and it stumbles in an attempt to regain its footing.

"Hunk now!" Keith orders.

"On it!"

Hunk slams his bayard into his lion, and Voltron's shoulder cannon materializes then fires. The thick beam of energy slams into the Robeast's shoulder, causing it to spin to the side. Voltron shoots forward, taking advantage of the distraction with a swing of its sword. The Robeast however, recovers quickly, and deflects the sword with one scythe, and counters with the other. The scythe blade slashes across Voltron's chest, flinging it backwards. Voltron keeps from falling, but the Robeast presses the attack. A flurry of a slices from the Robeast keeps Voltron on the defensive.

"Pidge we need that shield!"

Without a word Pidge throws up the wing shield to block the following attack. However, the scythes surge with energy and the shield is split in two. Voltron swings the sword around to block, but the Robeast knocks the weapon from it's grip. Voltron moves as if to fly backwards but the robeast throws both scythes upward and brings them down, hooking into Voltron's shoulders.

Voltron is brought down to its knees, as the energy drain begins once again. The paladins all struggle in vain. Inside his cockpit, Keith tries his controls and throttle, but nothing works.

"Come on...COME ON!" He shouts. "Pidge tell me you got something!"

"It's just...draining us...too much..." Pidge says straining.

"What about...the fleet?" Allura suggests.

"We can't they'll..." Keith considers for a moment. "Coalition ships...fire on the Robeast."

"But we'll hit you too-"

"DO IT!" Keith orders. "NOW!"

"Wait what-" is all Lance can say, before Voltron and the Robeast are engulfed by a hail of energy blasts. The two mechas are blasted in opposite directions, crashing through what's left of the ruined city.

"Is everyone...alive?" Keith asks with a moan.

"Barely..." Hunk says woozily.

"Hey man you wanna let us know when you're gonna do something like that!?" Lance exclaimes.

"It was a split second decision. Wasn't time." Keith says.

"Um, guys!" Pidge says.

The Robeast is flying straight towards Voltron.

"Fire again!" Keith orders.

The Coalition ships fire, raining down bolts of energy onto the Robeast. It weaves in between the volleys of blasts, then turns towards the ships. The Robeast then opens it's chest and the energy begins to charge.

"Stop it from firing!" Keith yells.

Voltron bursts into motion, but they don't reach the Robeast in time. The chest beam fires, tearing across the side of one of the Coalition cruisers.

"We're going down!" a Commander shouts.

As the cruiser starts a controlled fall towards just outside the city, Voltron and the Robeast clash once again. Voltron tears out it's sword to swing once again, only for the Robeast to catch the blade along the lengths of it's scythes. The Robeast uses its position to shift the sword to the side, and body slams Voltron shoulder-first. Voltron is pushed back and only barely managed to leap out of the way of the next scythe blade, however the one after that, tears the sword out of voltron's hand. Pressing it's attack further, the Robeast goes in for the drain strike again. The moment before it's blades dig into place, the shoulder cannon materializes and blasts the Robeast in the face.

"Nice job Hunk!" Keith says, as the Robeast is blasted backwards.

"Yeah, well I'm not about to let that thing keep us from getting home." Hunk replies. "But man, the cannon should have done more, Voltron must really be drained."

Sure enough, the Robeast is already recovering.

Keith curses under his breath.

From inside her paladin Allura examines the damage to the city around them. Thin trails of quintessence still bleed out of the planet's cracked surface in places.

"Paladins we have to stop this Robeast! As unstoppable as it might seem, if we don't, I fear that creature's weapon could drain this entire planet's life force!"

"I'm all for taking it down, but we've been getting creamed up close and that chest beam makes fighting at range a bad idea..." Lance says.

"The chest beam...that might be it Lance!" Pidge exclaimes.

"Huh!? Did I actually figure something out?"

"Don't give yourself too much credit. Guys, when it opens up that port to fire it's chest beam, It should be vulnerable for a split second. We'd have to provoke it into firing, and our timing would have to be perfect..."

"Do it, fire everything." Keith instructs. "You too Coalition! Let's put this thing's back against the wall!"

As the Robeast begins to charge at Voltron, they pull backwards. Voltron flies in reverse, throwing out both hands to blast energy from. The small shots don't seem to have much punch, but Hunk's cannon throws it back. Before the Robeast can recover from that, it is blasted from above by the Coalition cruisers. As it takes to the sky to fly evasively, Voltron pulls around again, to fire with the green lion cannon, knocking it to the ground once again. As soon as it hits the ground, the Robeast it smashed further into the ground by energy cannon fire from above.

"Keep pushing!" Keith yells, as Voltron fires streams of energy from both hands.

The Robeast rises from it's prone position as it attaches it's two scythes back together into one staff-weapon. As it does this, the staff spins as it glows with energy, deflecting the incoming energy fire off in various directions. The Robeast's chest opens and begins to glow.

"Booster now!" Keith cries. Voltron blasts into motion, tearing it's sword out as it does, racing right for the Robeast. The Robeast in reply, blasts away in the opposite direction.

"You aren't' getting away..." Keith says slamming his bayard into it's port.

Voltron's booster wings appear, and Voltron lurches forward at breakneck speed. Violet energy bursts from the Robeasts feet as it goes into overdrive as well. The ball of pure energy continues to glow on it's chest. Voltron is closing the distance, but not fast enough.

"We aren't going to make it in time!" Pidge shouts.

"There must be something we can-" Allura's voice cuts off as her bayard port begins to glow.

The Robeast's orb of energy is about to release.

Allura lets out a battle cry as she slams her bayard into place.

A long blue weapon with a spiked energy tip appears on Voltron's shoulder. It fires. A spear of energy shoots out, slamming into the the Robeast's shoulder, embedding itself. The spear, tethered back to Voltron with a cable of light pulls taut, and The robeast is jerked backwards, right towards Voltron.

Voltron drives it's sword directing into the Robeast's open chest panel. For a moment, nothing happens. Then, in a blast of violet energy, the Robeast is blown apart. Pieces of silver-colored armor fly across the city. A single dark capsule flies out from the Robeast's upper chest, flinging itself well beyond the city-limits.

The Coalition comm explodes with cheers.

"Paladins...everyone...alright?" Keith asks, panting.

"B-barely." Hunk pants out.

"Still...breathing." Pidge manages.

"That was...nothing..." Lance says, not managing to convince anyone.

"Allura?" Keith asks, noting the only person not to speak up.

"I'm fine..." She pulls out her bayard and smiles. "Maybe a little better than fine."

"Good..." Keith takes a deep sigh. "...Coalition...how many did we lose?"

"Twelve." Matt reports. "Two in each of those fighters, and the rest from that glancing blow Commander Scrag's ship took. He set her down easy enough though, that could have been a lot worse."

"Could have been better too..." Keith says, more to himself than the others. After a moment, he shakes his head. "...Pidge, what was that capsule that flew off at the end?"

"My guess? The pilot. I'm tracking their location."

"Coalition forces, tend to the people of the city, give them all the help we can. Paladins...let's go find the pilot, and give him a proper Voltron welcome..."

***

The five lions of Voltron set down in a rough circle around the capsule. Keith is the first out, followed by Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura bringing up the rear. The Capsule is dark, and shows no sign of opening. Keith turns his bayard into sword and starts to pry it open.

"Any bets on who it is?" Lance asks. "My money's on Sendak. This seems like a Sendak kinda thing."

"Haggar." Pidge says. "That thing's weapon was just like the komar, which was her superweapon."

In an instant, both are proved wrong. The lid of the capsule pops open, and the pilot is revealed. A young man with dark hair lies inside the cockpit, unconscious. He pointed ears, and a curved mark on each cheek. Allura gasps and pushes past the others.

"An...Altean!?"

***

Hours later, the Paladins sit inside a medical center, back on Earth, in the Galaxy Garrison base. Most of the Paladins are shifting or fidgeting uncomfortably. Shiro, Coran and Romelle are also present. Allura sits incredibly still, staring at her interlaced fingers.

"Paladins...he's awake." A doctor says.

Allura is out of her seat in a second. She steps into an examination room, where the altean boy lies strapped to a table. She takes a breath, and approaches him, with Coran and Romelle at either shoulder. The others wait at the door.

"Izan!" Romelle gasps.

The boy looks up groggily.

"You know this boy?" Allura asks.

Romelle nods. "He's from the colony. Bit of a troublemaker, but he's not..." Her voice trails off.

Allura nods, and turns back to the boy.

"Izan? How are you feeling?" She asks.

The boy's eyes seem to focus. He gets a look at Allura and his eyes narrow.

"I have nothing to say to you." Izan turns away sharply.

"Watch your words Izan, this is royalty you speak to!" Romelle says.

The boys shoot to Romelle. "Huh, Romelle. So they got you. Pity."

"What are you talking about?" Romelle demands.

The boy scoffs and turns away again. Allura sighs, and leans down to meet him at eye-level. "Izan, I know this must be confusing to you, but we are not your enemies. I am Princess Allura, last heir to the Altean throne. Please, help me to understand how you got inside that Robeast, and where it came from. I only want to help."

The boy laughs. It is a hollow, mirthless sound.

"He told me you'd try to use trickery...but a Princess? I didn't expect that one."

"He...?" Allura asks with confusion?

"Who else?" the boy shrugs. "Our savior, the person who all alteans owe their life to, and the man that's going to destroy all of you fake Paladins..."

"No..." Allura says, her face already turning to horror, before the boy even speaks the name.

"...Lotor."


	4. Episode Four - The Plights of Paladins

A video of Voltron's battle with the Robeast plays on a display inside the altean colony dome. Zarkon watches intently, seated in a control chair with Sendak at his side. As the video ends Zarkon presses a button on his chair, and the video rewinds it back to the beginning and the fight starts anew. After a few moments of this, he clicks another button on the chair, and the video pauses.

"Tell me what you think of theses other 'Paladins,' Sendak."

Sendak considers for a moment. "...undisciplined. Juvenile. I'd be shocked if they've been piloting Voltron for more than a year or two."

"But?" Zarkon says, a question in his tone.

Sendak hesitates. "...but that being considered, they have unlocked a number of Voltron's abilities already, and do seem to be able to use them effectively, if crudely. Obviously their skills do not even come close to approaching our own." He adds the last quickly, as if fearing offense.

"I find myself agreeing with your assessment." Zarkon says, staring at the image of Voltron. "They are indeed undisciplined and juvenile. However it is still Voltron they pilot, and if given enough time, may become a thorn in our side."

"I do not think they could really-" Sendak starts to say.

Zarkon holds up a hand silencing him.

"They will never be able to defeat our Voltron, not while I still command it. But threats, even small ones must be dealt with. Besides...a second Voltron would have innumerable uses."

"Are you saying that it is time to-"

"Do not presume to know my plans, Sendak." Zarkon cuts him off again. "Tell Prince Lotor to prepare two more of the Robeasts..." He hesitates. "...and the Lions as well."

"Sire?"

Zarkon only smiles. It is a horrifying menacing expression, that shows the teeth of a predator about to feast.

"Do as you are told Sendak. This promises to be an interesting day..."

***

Hunk sits in front of a giant stack of pancakes, which he is currently in the process of devouring.

"Glad to see that going on space adventures hasn't affected your appetite!" His mother says, beaming.

Hunk, his mother and all the members of the Garrett family sit inside their Garrison apartment, devouring a table full of breakfast foods.

"Neh-ver!" Hunk says with his mouth full. He swallows. "-It'll take a lot more than the Galra or evil robots to affect my appetite!"

"Was it scary?" His nephew asks.

"No way." Hunk swallows another bite of pancake. "...maybe a little bit...okay a lot." He says after a moment of consideration. "Yeah, now that I think about it, it was all pretty terrifying..."

"You must be glad to be back, then." His uncle says.

"Sure am!" Hunk munches on some bacon, before returning to his pancakes.

"We were a little worried after you had to fly off yesterday." Hunk's mother admits. "Especially after you only just got back."

"Oh that? Nah that was just...well a little scary too, I guess. But nothing to worry about, really. At this point I've gotten used to having to rush off to battle without any warning or notice."

The other adults at the table share a look. Hunk notices.

"What?" He asks.

"Well it's just..." his mother starts to say, but hesitates.

"We kinda thought we'd have you back for good once you got back kiddo." His father finishes.

His mother nods. "Just how long are you going to have to keep running out to space to fight in dangerous battles?"

"Well just until..." it is Hunk's turn to hesitate. He looks down at his food. "...I'm not really sure. I thought we just had to finish off the rest of the Galra forces. But now I hear Lotor might be back, and suddenly there's these scary new Robeasts. I guess...I don't really know." Hunk blinks, as if struck by the realization.

The table goes dead silent for a moment. His aunt clears her throat. "...I don't see any reason to have all this negative talk so early in the morning. My pie should be ready, why don't we all have some dessert?"

There is a clamor of agreement. Hunk smiles slightly, but his troubled look never quite goes away.

***

Keith and Shiro stand outside the Garrison base, as a ship descends to the surface. The ship touches down, and a moment later, the hatch hisses open. A number of the members of the Blade of Marmora pour out. The last out are Kolivan, followed shortly by Krolia.

"Kolivan." Shiro offering his hand to the leader of the Blades.

"Shiro." The galra shaking the hand in return.

Keith meets his mother's eyes and they share a mutual nod and slight smile.

"How did the surveillance missions go?" Shiro asks.

"We have both good and bad news." Kolivan says. "The good news, is that the Galra have still not established a clear leader. They continue to fight amongst themselves, gaining little ground on each other. Sendak has the most in terms of numbers, but the others have dug in, and secured their own advantages. It will take some time to hunt them all down."

Keith's expression goes dark at this.

"Guess that's about what we expected..." Shiro sighs.

"How have things fared here?" Kolivan asks.

Shiro and Keith share a look.

"...Kolivan, you haven't heard anything about Lotor have you?" Shiro asks.

Kolivan shakes his head. "No, I would have mentioned that from the start. As far as I am aware he is still trapped, or dead, inside the quintessence field." He seems to notice the uneasy look in their faces. "...is there evidence to suggest otherwise?"

"There was a fight with a new Robeast." Keith says. "It had an altean pilot. He said he was operating under orders from Lotor."

"This is...troubling to say the least." Kolivan says.

"You don't say." Keith scoffs.

"We still don't have confirmation." Shiro points out. "For all we know this could be some illusion or trick by Haggar. For now-"

Shiro's communicator beeps. He checks it.

"Duty calls." He says apologetically. "Seems like there's an argument between Garrison and Coalition personnel. Again. Keith can you finish debriefing the Blades?"

"Yeah."

Shiro nods thankfully, and heads back into the base. Keith turns back to Kolivan and Krollia. He hesitates a moment before speaking.

"...if Lotor is back, what would that mean for the Galra?" Keith finally asks.

"They would likely rally behind him. Even if there were some holdouts, it would be a simple thing for him to crush the dissenters, and unite what was left under his own banner." Kolivan says simply. "In short, it would be very bad for us."

"Yeah..." Keith looks distant.

"...Keith?" Krollia says carefully. "Is something wrong?"

"It's...nothing."

Krollia grunts. "Don't lie if you aren't good at it, Keith."

He kicks a tuft of grass, not meeting her eyes. "...Acxa said something that's been bothering me."

Krollia motions for him to continue.

"She said...this is dumb, I don't why I listened to her." Keith shakes his head.

"Keith, what did she say?" Krollia asks sternly.

"She said..." Keith sighs. "...she said that if we really want to stop the Galra, we need to give them a strong leader. A new Emperor. She said...it should be me."

Krollia shoots a look at Kolivan.

"What?" Keith asks, noting the exchange.

"That idea has... been suggested before." Kolivan admits.

"...you...you mean-"

"It makes sense Keith." Krollia goes on. "You're a strong fighter, and the leader of Voltron. It would put an end to the fighting. Taking the throne is not such an outrageous an idea."

"But...I'm only half Galra!" Keith points out, as if not sure what else to say.

"So was Lotor." She points out.

Keith stares at them, in horror. "...you guys are serious about this."

"We're saying it's an option, Keith." Krollia. "There are other options too..."

"But this is the best one, right?" He says coldly.

Krollia and Kolivan share another look.

"It seems that way." Kolivan says.

Keith doesn't say anything for a while.

"...I can barely lead Voltron. I don't want to try ruling a whole empire."

"We're not trying to force you into anything, Keith. We're just asking you to think about it." Krollia says.

"Fine." Keith says curtly. "Is that everything?"

Krollia gives him a concerned look, but after a moment nods her head. "For now."

Keith turns back and heads back to the Garrison base alone.

***

"Wait, I'm confused. I thought we beat the game." Lance says.

"We did. But there's still the expansions." Pidge replies. The two walk down a pristine hallway within the Garrison base.

"Expansions?"

"Yeah, it's like more of the game they released after the game came out."

"And how many of these are there?"

"Eight." Pidge shrugs.

"Eight!? Man, we didn't even get close to beating the game."

Pidge shakes her head. "No wait, actually there's nine. I almost forgot about 'The Lost Gauntlet.' Technically it was supposed to be removed for being too buggy, but luckily we have a copy from before the update." She adjusts her glasses triumphantly, as if this is a great victory for them.

"Huh. guess we got a lot more game to get through after all." Lance says thoughtfully.

"If you think you're up to the challenge." Pidge says nuding him with her elbow.

"Hey I never back down from a challenge!" Lance says determinedly.

This seems to satisfy Pidge. They round a corner, and come face to face with Hunk.

"Hey Hunk." Pidge says.

"Hey guys." Hunk replies without much enthusiasm.

"Whatcha up to man?" Lance asks.

"Dunno, figured I'd get an early start on some engineering work. Why? Where you guys headed?"

"I'm about to go take a look at what's left of that Robeast. I'm hoping it's tech might give us some answers. Think Lance is just tagging along. Taking up space seems to be the only thing he's good for around here."

"Hey I resent that! I'm the team sharpshooter, remember?"

"So go shoot something." She says with a coy smile.

"Well obviously there's nothing to shoot right now!"

"I rest my case." Pidge says folding her arms. "Anyway, Hunk you wanna help out?"

"Might as well." Hunk sighs.

Lance and Pidge both give him a sidelong look.

"You doing alright buddy?" Lance asks.

"Yeah you've only been talking about how good it is to be home since you got here." Pidge says.

"Hm? Oh..yeah. Must just be that battle. Really takes it out of you, you know?" Hunk explains.

"Well don't go all mopey on us." Pidge slaps him on the arm. "Allura's already down in the dumps, we can't have two Paladins off their game."

"She's not doing well, then?" Hunk asks.

"No." Lance frowns. "If she was being a little off before, she's definitely in a bad place now. Coran says she's barely eating, especially after she talked to that altean kid. I just wish I could help her somehow..."

"She probably just needs space." Pidge says.

Lance sighs exaggeratedly. "You're probably right. It's just so annoying. I was already having a hard time approaching her before, then she gets hit with this thing? I'm starting to think I'll never get a good chance to ask her out..."

Hunk looks thoughtful. "Maybe you just should."

The other two just stare at him oddly. Hunk shrugs.

"What? Might be nice for her to get her mind off things. A date could be just the thing. If nothing else, she'll at least know how you feel."

Lance rubs the back of his neck. "I dunno man, just not sure if it's the right time. She's got all this stuff going on..."

"Yeah it's probably just a bad idea." Pidge pipes in.

"You're just waiting for the perfect moment." Hunk says shaking his head. "I don't think that's ever going to come Lance. Who knows when we're going to be thrown back out into space next, where we'll have to fight the newest bad guy in the line. It never seems to end..." Hunk looks distant for a moment, but he shakes it off. "...Nothing here is certain, and you may never get another chance."

All three are silent for a moment. However, Lance starts nodding his head slowly. "Yeah...yeah you're right Hunk! I can't just keep waiting around! I'm gonna do it! Thanks man!"

Lance runs off and Hunk gives a small smile. He turns back to Pidge. She stares after Lance even long after he's gone.

"Hello? Earth to Pidge?" Hunk says waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh? Oh." She shakes her head. "I was just...thinking about something. Let's go." She hurries off, with Hunk in tow.

***

Allura sits alone on the rooftop of the Garrison building, with her legs hanging over the edge. She looks out into the empty field that surrounds the base, with a downcast expression on her face.

Coran steps up to stand next to her. "Please Princess, you must rest. You haven't gotten any sleep since the battle. And that's not even bringing up how little you've been eating."

"I'm not tired, and I'm not hungry." She says stubbornly.

Coran sighs. "You won't be able to do any good if you don't take care of yourself first. Even your father knew that-"

"-My father," Allura cuts in. "would know how to help his people."

Coran gets a pained look. "King Alfor was a great leader and a good man. But he wasn't infallible. He didn't always have the right answer, and knew that it took time to get results."

"Lately it feels like I never know the right answer." Allura replies.

"You're too hard on yourself Princess. That's one thing you have in common with him. He also thought the whole universe rests on his shoulders."

"I think we have one other thing in common."

"Yes?"

"We both ended up trusting the wrong person only to be betrayed, and lose our people." She says coldly.

"Lotor." Coran says quietly.

"The funniest part is he was Zarkon's son." She laughs without merth. "You'd think I'd have known better."

"...we don't know that he's really back. Really it seems far more likely that it's some sort of trick by that witch Haggar."

"Maybe. But would it really make a difference? Even if he isn't really back the altean people still believe in him. Still believe in a monster that used them."

"Then show them you're better." Coran says encouragingly. "Prove to them that you're better than Lotor."

"That is profoundly easier said than done." Allura sighs.

"I'm sure you'll find a way Princess."

There is a ping on Coran's communicator. He checks it and sighs.

"Go. Go rebuild the castle. I'll be fine." Allura says, waving a hand dismissively.

"All right. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Coran."

Coran turns around and leaves the rooftop through a stairwell. Allura is left alone. She pulls her knees up to her chest as she continues to stare out at the field. One of the mice peeks out from under her hair. She smiles at the creature, and provides a hand for it to crawl on.

"What about you, do you have any ideas, little guy?"

The mice chatters unintelligibly.

"That's what I thought..." She sighs.

***

Hunk and Pidge sit in front of a massive fragment of robeast armor. Hunk is examining a broken off piece of metal, while Pidge has her computer plugged directly into the armor.

"Huh, seems like this metal is nothing special. It was only so hard during our fight from being soaked with quintessence." Hunk observes.

"Hm." Pidge says, not looking up from her computer monitor.  
"I don't think these things would even work without an altean pilot." He goes on.

Pidge doesn't even reply to that, absorbed in her typing.

"You alright?" Hunk asks. "You've been really quiet since Lance left."

Pidge quirks an eyebrow as she looks up from her computer. "I should be asking you that. You were talking really weird back there. 'You may never get another chance?' What's that all about?"

Hunk frowns, toying with the piece of metal in his hand. It is a while before he says anything.

"...when this all started, we had a goal. Defeat Zarkon. Always sorta figured that would be the end of it. We could all go home after we did that one thing. Sure sometimes, it was scary, and seemed impossible, but at least we knew what the goal was. But then, after we beat him, Lotor showed up. Just one more guy to take care of. And then we thought he was our friend for a while, and it seemed like everything with the Galra was wrapped up. But..." He sighs. "...turned out that just opened the door for more troubles. We beat Lotor too, but that just created a power vacuum. Now nobody knows who's in charge, galra are still all over the place and on top of all of that there's a new kind of robeast we have to fight! I guess I'm just wondering...when does it finally end?"

"I..." Pidge hesitates. "...I don't know Hunk. But we're paladins. We do what we have to right?"

"Right...paladins..." Hunk says more to himself than Pidge.

Pidge refocuses back on her laptop. She begins to type more quickly. Then furiously.

"Quiznak!" She swears.

"What is it?" Hunk asks.

"This thing's security is next level. Every time I think I've found a way into its deeper systems I just get kicked back out again!"

She continues to type frantically, gritting her teeth. "Dang it!" she cries as she is kicked out again.

"Did you try a manifold bypass algorithm?" Hunk asks, walkinging over to look over her shoulder.

"Of course!" She says immediately.

"What about a multiphase breach-"

"I know what I'm doing Hunk!" She snaps.

Hunk holds up his hands defensively. "Woah, I'm just trying to help, no need to get snappy."

"I'm not being-" Pidge hesitates. "Okay, maybe I am. Sorry. I'm just...a little off today, I guess." She sighs and rubs her eyes under her glasses.

"It's alright." Hunk shrugs. "Something happen?"

"No." Pidge says shaking her head. "Not really..." She looks down at her laptop for a moment, before pushing it aside. "I think I need to take a walk. Clear my mind."

"Alright..."

"I'll be back...eventually."

With that Pidge gets up and walks out of the warhouse. Hunk is left along to stare down at the piece of metal in his hand, turning it over in his fingers, looking lost.

***

Pidge walks outside the hangar, and starts to move down the corridor. She stops suddenly and just stands still for a moment. Then she leads against the wall and lets out a long sigh. She smashes her palms against her forehead with tired frustration.

"...what the hell is going on with me?"

***

On the Garrison rooftop, where Allura still sits, the door to the stairwell suddenly pops open. Lance stands there, looking out tentatively. When he sees Allura he smiles sheepishly.

"Hey, heard you were up here...you mind if I join you?"

Allura shakes her head. "Not at all." She motions to the space beside her.

He strolls over and sits down next to her. For a moment the both stare out at the field. A gust of wind kicks up, sweeping through the tall grass below.

"You picked a great spot." Lance says. "Used to come up here to hang out sometimes, back in training."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. It's real pretty. You should see it at sunset."

Allura nods, absentmindedly. Lance's gaze flickers from Allura to the field and back again.

"Hey Allura..."

"Hm?" She asks, distractedly.

"This is uh...kind of important..."

She looks directly at him, with a quizzical look. Lance sighs.

"I know you've got a lot going on right now, and I don't want to spring more on you...but I don't know when I'll get another chance to say this..."

She is staring intently now, holding onto each word.

"Allura...I like you."

"Lance I kno-" She starts to say.

"No, just...wait." He cuts her off quickly. "Please hear me out."

"...alright." She nods slowly.

Lance takes a breath. "I know you just think this is a schoolboy crush. But it's a lot more than that. You aren't like other girls I've gone after before. Heck you aren't like any other girl I've ever met. You're beautiful, strong, brave and...and..." His voice trails off as he looks down to collect his thought for his next line.

Allura only stares. She opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it again, uncertain.

Lance, finally seems to have gathered his thoughts. "I originally just came up here to ask if you wanted to go out, on a date or something, but...well now that I'm talking I think I've gotta get this out ...Allura..."

Her eyes begin to widen.

I think I love-"

An image of Lotor flashes across Allura's vision.

"No!" She stands bolt upright.

Lance looks up in shock.

"I-I..." Allura says. "...no I can't do this. I'm...sorry."

Wit that she dashes off the roof, to disappear down the stairwell. Lance is left staring after her, with despair in his eyes. After she is gone, he looks down, and strikes his fist against the concrete of the rooftop.

"Idiot!" He yells.

His shoulders slump, and he is left staring out at the field.

***

A convoy of Voltron Coalition ship drop out of a hyperjump. The ships lurch and shudder, as if stopped suddenly, and without warning. Inside the bridge of the lead ship, the crew are picking themselves up after the shock of the sudden stop

"What the quiznak was that!?" Captain Arodul, a large creature with bulbous eyes, demands.

"Unclear sir!" The small officer to his left replies. "It seems that something pulled us out of our last jump!"

"The Galra?" He asks.

"No Galra forces detected so far, just space junk." Another officer, to his right reports.

"Hm." The Captain says, unsatisfied. "Well whatever it was, I don't want to stick around long enough to find out. We need to get this payload to Coalition Command! Start another jump as soon as possible!"

"Right away sir-" One officer starts to say.

"Captain!" Another officer interrupts. "Unknown craft detected! It's emerging from behind a nearby asteroid...wait make that two! Two unknown crafts moving towards our position!"

"Get me a visual!" The captain orders.

A pair of images appear on the bridge's display. Each image shows a silver armored robeast racing towards the convoy, with weapons out.

The captain stares wide-eyed for only a moment. He turns to his communication officer.

"Get me Coalition Command. We need Voltron."

***

Across the Garrison base, the Paladins each are alone. Keith sits by himself, staring down at the black bayard in his hand. Allura lies in a dark room, hugging herself. A downcast Lance sits on an empty roof. A lonesome Hunk busies himself with the work of an engineer. Pidge walks down and empty corridor trouble written across her face. At the same moment, they all receive the same message:

"All Paladins and Coalition forces, we're needed! Report out front!" Shiro's voice says from their communicators.

The paladins, each gather themselves together, and start moving.

***

"... A convoy carrying valuable Coalition materials was attacked on it's way here. Once again their communications were cut off shortly after the distress call, and we are the closest allies to provide help. Judging by the similarities we should be prepared for another Robeast, or maybe even something worse." Shiro explains.

Hunk looks down at that.

"We're out of time, so that's all. Good hunting out there." With the last of Shiro's words, the Coalition forces all head into their respective ships.

The Paladins each run to their lions with speed, if not enthusiasm. None of them look very happy to be there. Shiro stops them before they can get any further.

"Hang on guys. You all look a little worse for wear? You gonna be alright out there?"

Keith shoots a look back at his teammates. Lance and Allura are deliberately avoiding each other's gazes. Pidge is staring at her own feet, with occasional glances towards Lance. Hunk is simply staring at his lion with a deeply troubled expression. As soon as they notice Keith looking they all stand up straighter, but the front never quite reaches their faces.

"Well...be fine." Keith says, without much certainty.

"Alright." Shiro sighs. "See you all when you get back."

"Yeah."

One by one, the Paladins all go to their Lions, and take off.

***

The Convoy of Coalition ship frantically fly away from a pursing Robeast, harrying them with energy blasts. Every time they gain any distance, the other Robeast flies around to cut them off, and they are forced to change direction again.

"Quiznak! Where in the stars is Voltron!?" The captain demands. "If this keeps up we may have to use the-"

As if on cue, Voltron and the Coalition, blast into the battlefield.

"Took em long enough." The captain says with relief.

"This is Keith of the Paladins of Voltron here to provide assistance! Enemy Robeast, I will give you one and only one chance to lay down your arms."

Allura chimes in too, "I know you're alteans under there, I am too. This doesn't -"

She is cut off, when the Robeast turn from the convoy to begin firing on Voltron. Voltron throws up the shield just in time to block the violet energy blasts.

"Guess diplomacy's out of the window." Keith says, sounding unsurprised. "Alright guys, we know about their weak point now, so even if there's two of them, taking them down should be easier this time. Let's go Paladins!"

Voltron burst into motion, racing towards the Robeasts, tearing out the sword as it does. Both Robeast fly towards it in turn. One holds it's weapons in the pair of scythes, while the other has it's weapon as the single double ended spear.

Keith slams his bayard into it's port, and Voltron's booster wings pop out, rocketing it forward. Voltron slams shield first into the first robeast, sending it flying backwards. Voltron then continues it's momentum to swing it's sword at the other robeast, which only barely manages to block with the half of it's spear, but is still pushed backwards.

"Hunk, Pidge cannons, now!"

"Right!" The both say.

At once, Voltron's shoulder and arm cannons appear and fire at the robeasts. Both are blasted backwards further.

"Coalition, fire!" Keith orders.

As one the Coalition ships fire their cannons and blast the robeasts with a hail of energy-fire. The robeasts are peppered with shots from the coalition ships, and begin to fly evasively. The one with the spear spins it's weapon in one hand, deflecting the blasts, and begins to move back towards Voltron. The other flies directly for the Coalition ships.

"We can't let them get to those ships!" Keith declares.

Voltron's right arm raises and Lance begins to line up a shot, but is knocked off course when a blast from the arm of the other robeast knocks it off course. The robeast moves in, trying to jab it's spear into Voltron's gut. The strike is blocked by Voltron's shield. Lance resummons the sword and swings for the robeast's head. The robeast pulls backwards, narrowly missing the blade.

At the same time, the other robeast slams into a Coalition cruiser, digging both scythes into the ship's armor. Energy begins to surge from the ship into the robeast.

"We're losing power!" The cruiser's captain cries out. "Draining fast! We're-" The line cuts off as all lights coming from the ship go dark.

"No!" Keith shouts.

"They aren't gone yet." PIdge says. "They're backup power should kick in in a second, they'll just be dead in the water.

Keith sighs in relief.

"...I'd be more worried about that robeast..."

The robeast turns and open's it's chest panel. Violet energy begins to gather in a ball.

"That's our cue!" Keith says. "Coalition ships, keep the other one off us for a second!"

In response the other ship blast the robeast engaging Voltron, forcing it on the defensive. Voltron uses the opportunity to rocket for the robeast that is charging up it's blast.

"Let's take it down." Lance says narrowing his eyes, and summoning the sword.

The robeast pulls back, but Voltron doubles its speed.

"Now!" Keith orders, as they come within striking distance.

The sword thrusts right for the robeasts, but at the last moment, it twists to the side. The sword glances off the robeast's armor, doing little damage. The robeast fires point blank. Voltron is hit by the blast full force, and is blown backwards, with all paladins shouting in distress.

The robeast moves towards the stunned Voltron, about to swing both scythes. Right before the blades hit, it's jerked back suddenly. A swarm of Coalition fighter's are dragging it back with energy tethers. The robeast turns to fire on them, but the fighters have already disconnected and scattered. A moment later the robeast is hit with a pinpoint blast from a cruiser, sending it spinning.

"How do you like those new tacitic I had everyone work on after that last battle?" Matt chimes in over the speaker.

"Thanks for the save, Matt!" Pidge says.

"Fights not over yet." Keith says.

"No kidding!" Matt replies. "Guys, that other one is heading towards another of our cruisers!"

Sure enough, the robeast with the spear is dancing around energy blasts, heading right towards a cruiser, spear outstretched for the strike. At the same time the robeast with the scythes has already recovered and is moving to attack.

"No you don't!" Allura shouts, slamming her bayard into it's port.

The harpoon gun appears on Voltron's shoulder and fires. The harpoon shoots the robeast moving for the Coalition ships, embedding itself in the mecha's arm. Voltron then jerks on the line, dragging the speared robeast back towards the robeast that is moving for voltron. The two robeasts smash together, rolling through space.

The robeasts quickly right themselves, but pause before launching into their next attack.

"What's going on?" Hunk asks. "Why aren't they attacking."

"Maybe they're scared?" Lance says, hopeful.

The robeasts start to move, racing towards Voltron, side by side.

"Whatever it was, it's worn off! Heads up Paladins!" Keith says.

The robest with the spear moves in first, pulling ahead to lunge at Voltron. Voltron spins out of the way, but in doing so puts itself in the path of the other robeast. Pidge throws up the shield, only barely deflecting the scythes. By then robeast with the spear has already twisted around to lunge at Voltron from another angle. Voltron pulls back, as both robeast move forward, keeping up the flow of attacks.

"They're keeping us on the defensive." Keith growls.

"They're moving too erratically, we can't hit them without risking striking you Voltron." Ryner says from one of the cruisers.

"We aren't doing that again!" Lance says, before Keith can even reply.

Keith sighs. "They aren't gonna expose themselves like this, not if they can whittle us down bit by bit. We need a new plan."

"Pidge you're smart, how do we beat them?" Lane asks.

"It's not that simple Lance!" Pidge snaps. "I can't just pull information out of nowhere!"

"Well I just-"

"Guys!" Keith says, pulling Voltron back, narrowly dodging. "I don't need arguing I need answers!"

"...Can we even hurt them outside of their weak spot? That armor seems so tough." Allura says, as Voltron's sword glances off the shoulder of one of the robeasts.

"Yeah...I think we actually can. " Hunk replies. "The armor really durable from all that quintessence, but they aren't invulnerable. A good hit from the sword where the armor is weaker, like the joints, neck or waist, should do it."

"But there are alteans in there, we need stop them without hurting the pilot?" Allura objects.

"Where was the pilot's capsule held on the one we have back home?" Keith asks.

"Upper chest, just below the neck." Hunk reports.

Keith nods. "Let's do it."

"Assuming we can even get a chance to!" hunk says, as Voltron narrowly dodges a scythe swing.

Voltron throws up the shield to block another shield strike, but the blow lands too soundly, and the shield is knocked out of it's grip. Lance tries to use the sword to block the following strike, but the blade is pulled aside by a scythe.

The robeasts move in, ready to swing down on Voltron's exposed head. But suddenly, both have their arms jerked back by tethers from the fighters.

"Now! While we got them!" Matt yells.

The Paladins yells as they throw their throttles forward, and Voltron jets between the two, swinging the sword in two wide arcs.

For a moment all three machines are still. Then, the head of one robeast is cleaved off, and the other robeast is cut in two at the waist. Both pilot capsules fly out as the robeasts explode.

Keith lets out a breath. "...we did it."

"The pilots..." Allura says, indicating the capsules.

"We've got 'em." Matt says as his and one other fighter pull the capsules in to lock onto the bottom of the ships.

"Thank you." She says slumping back in her seat.

Hunk breathes a sigh of relief as he looks out at the destroyed robeasts. "Alright, guys, I don't know about you but I'm ready to get back to earth right-"

"That was quite the entertaining display." A voice new voice booms over the comm. "Far better than any gladiator match, even if the amount of skill displayed was childish at best..."

The paladin's eyes all widen.

"...To think that you've gotten even this far..." The voice goes on. "I suppose there's no accounting for luck. But, that luck of yours has finally run out..."

"That voice..." Keith says.

"It can't be..." Pidge says disbelieving.

"It...it sounds like..." Lance says, unable to finish.

"No...please no..." Hunk says with a desperate tone.

"It has to be a trick! A recording! A-" Allura starts to say.

She is cut off when the dark space around them is lit up by a bright violet light. They all shield their eyes as the energy begins to take form. It crackles along what appears to be an invisible humanoid form. The energy crackles along the surface of the from, tearing away the veil of invisibility. The last of the energy crackles away, revealing a sight that horrifies and shocks the Paladins.

Another Voltron.

"...though I am told you have met me once before, allow me to reintroduce myself: I am Emperor Zarkon, Leader of Voltron. And I am here to take what is mine."

 

 

To Archive Readers: Hey, firstly thanks for reading this story! Secondly, if you haven't figured out yet, this story is a repost, as I've already got it up on other sites. That being said its not done yet and as of now the story is up to date. I was hoping to have Episode Five up tonight for you as well, but turns out its gonna take a bit longer, sorry hopefully tomorrow. Anyway, thanks, and see ya again soon.


	5. Episode Five - Two Voltrons

Voltron floats opposite of the Dark Voltron, a wide gulf of empty space between them.  Tension is written across each and every one of the Paladins faces as they stare at their counterpart. Even the Coalition ships remain still as the dead, as if fearing that any disturbance will initiate the inevitable attack. Keith is the first to finally break the harrowing silence.

    “Guys we need to-”

    Keith never gets a chance to complete his sentence, as Dark Voltron finally moves. It travels with unbelievable speed, closing the distance between the two mechas in the blink of an eye. It rips it's sword into existence, the violet blade already swinging as it materializes from Dark Voltron’s hands.

    “Shield!” Keith orders quickly.   

    Voltron moves it's shield into place at the same moment Dark Voltron’s sword hits. There is a blinding flash of light as blue and violet energies clash. The result is Voltron being flung backwards from the force of the attack. Voltron crashes into an asteroid, cracking it's surface. The Paladins are unable to gather their bearing as Dark Voltron is already upon them again, plunging it's violet blade downward.

    Hunk and Allura throw their throttles with all their might, pushing Voltron to leap out of the way, only barely missing the blade. Dark Voltron continues its downward plunge, burying it's sword into the asteroid. As it does the blade surges with energy and a huge chunk of the asteroid shatters. Bits of broken asteroid slam into Voltron, throwing it into an uncontrolled spin. With effort, all five Paladins manage to pull halt the chaotic tumble and right Voltron.

    Dark Voltron remains where it is, unmoving among the debris of the partially destroyed asteroid. It holds it's sword out in front of it, in silent challenge.

    “So...powerful.” Lance remarks with horror.

    “I’m not even going to try to explain how insane the quintessence readings coming off that thing are!” Pidge reports.

    “He can’t...really be back…and not...with Voltron.” Allura says, her words in stark contrast to what she sees.   

    “What...what do we do?” Hunk asks, seemingly trying to retreat into his seat.   

    Keith takes a breath, and stares at their darker counterpart. “We can’t let that thing keep us on our toes like that, we’ve gotta press the attack. Lance? Lance!?”

    The other boy shakes his head, having been distracted by his staring.  “Y...yeah?”

    “Form sword.”

    “You got it…”

    The moment Voltron brings it's sword out, Dark Voltron starts to move once again. This time, Voltron moves to meet it's enemy’s charge. The two Voltrons meet, their blades clashing together in another flash of opposing lights. Voltron begins to get pushed backwards. The Paladins struggle with their throttles, pushing back with all they have, but it's isn’t quite enough. Voltron continues to inch backwards under the power of Dark Voltron.

    “How...do you like...this!?” Keith yells, slamming his bayard into it's port.

    Voltron’s booster wings erupt from it's back, finally forcing Dark Voltron backwards.

    “...is this really all the strength you can muster?” Zarkon says.

    The Paladins expression go from determination to uncertainty in an instant.   

    “Very well…” Zarkon replies to the silence. “...I will show you the power of Voltron in the hands of one who is worthy of it.”

    Dark Voltron’s own booster wings erupt, immediately negating and overcoming Voltron’s own force. Despite all their efforts the Paladins are unable to succeed against the overwhelming power. Dark Voltron pushes forward, shoving its helpless counterpart backwards, crashing them both through another asteroid, shattering it in the process.

    The Paladins cry out from the beating their mecha takes.

    “Hunk...can you…?” Keith manages to get out.

    “On...it!” Hunk says.

    After a moment of struggle he managed to force his bayard into it's port. The shoulder cannon materializes.

    “Greatshield.” Zarkon orders, pulling Dark Voltron backwards, boosters disappearing. At the same time, Honverva throws up the shield. Lotor, Sendak and Raimon all jam in their backyards. The shield glows and doubles in size.

    Hunk’s cannon fires. The immensely powerful blast of energy erupts from the cannon, and collides with Dark Voltron’s greatshield. The paladins are blinded for a moment as the light of the energy streams against the shield. After a moment the blast dies down, and the Paladins stare at an undamaged, unmoved Dark Voltron.

    “It didn’t...do anything.” Hunk says, stunned.

The greatshield disappears.

    “That shield...they have abilities we haven’t unlocked yet!” Pidge observes

    “Twin swords.” Zarkon commands.

    Honverva and Lotor both slam their bayards into their ports. Dark Voltron tears out a pair of twin blades, and launches into motion again.

    “I don’t think we can do that either!” Lance cries out.

    Dark Voltron swings one blade in a downward arc at Voltron’s head. Voltron throws up it's own sword, blocking the strike, but In the same motion, Dark Voltron swings with the other blade, stabbing Voltron’s exposed chest. Voltron is thrown backwards, shuddering from the direct hit.

    It is at this time that the Coalition ships step in. All ships open fire, a hailstorm of energy fire surging towards the two Voltrons. Voltron moves to dodge the volley of blasts, while Dark Voltron turns to throw up it's greatshield. Voltron manages to successfully avoid the friendly fire, but Dark Voltron is similarly unharmed, as it's greatshield endures blasts after blast from Coalition ships.

    “Sendak, it seems the mice want to join in a fight between lions. Show them why this is unwise.” Zarkon says

    “Yes sir!” Sendak slams his bayard into place, and Dark Voltron’s own shoulder cannon appears.

    “No!” Keith cries, throwing throttles forward.   

    Voltron does not move fast enough. A blast of violet energy bursts from Dark Voltron’s cannon. The beam smashes into the nearest Coalition curister, burning a hole through it. The cruiser explodes.

    Keith howls with rage as Voltron collides with Dark Voltron. Volton hits shoulder-first flinging the other mecha back. Voltron then drives it's sword forward, aimed for its counterpart’s chest. Dark Voltron, however, recovers quickly, blocking with one twin blade, and using the other to counter with a slash to Voltron’s side. Voltron is knocked sideways from the hit, and is forced to retreat back as Dark Voltron swings a flurry of strikes with it's twin blades.

    “Do not worry little Paladins, I did not forget you.” Zarkon says as another sword swing grazes Voltron’s shoulder. Voltron reels from the hit, and Dark Voltron moves to follow it up with another.

    “Not so fast!” Matt yells, as a dozen fighter shoot out energy tethers fastening to Dark Voltron’s arm. Voltron tries to use the opportunity to strike, but it's sword is easily knocked aside.

    “Insects.” Zarkon says with disgust. Dark Voltron yanks it's arm forward, easily dragging the fighters towards it. The twin blades swing, and in a instant half of the fighters are destroyed.

    “Matt!” Pidge cries out.

    “...still alive. For the moment.” Matt replies as he and the other remaining fighters scatter.

    “Stay out of there, this thing is on a whole other level!” Keith orders.

    “Roger that…” Matt says as the fighters pull back to keep their distance.

    Dark Voltron turns back to face Voltron.

    “...are you done letting your inferiors do your fighting for you?” Zarkon asks.

    Keith narrows his eyes. “Let’s go.”

    “But we just-” Hunk starts to say.

    Keith slams his throttles forward and Voltron lurches into motion. Dark Voltron blocks a wild sword swing and cuts a slash across Voltron’s chest forcing it back.

    “Keith a direct attack just isn’t working!” Pidge says.

    “You got any ideas!?” he shoots back. “You're the smart one, how do we beat this thing? How do we beat Voltron!?”

    “I...don’t…”

    “Come on Pidge,” Lance urges. “you gotta have some idea, you-”

    “I don’t know!” Pidge cries. Lance’s eyes widen at the outburst.

    “Hunk? How about you?” Keith asks.

    “Nothing…I got nothing.” Hunk says, defeated.

    “He really has his own Voltron…” Allura says, more to herself than anyone else.

    “Nobody’s got a plan…” Keith’s hands tighten on his controls. “...well I think I got one.”

    Without another word, he pushes Voltron into action. Both sword and shield are pulled out. Dark Voltron expertly blocks as Voltron releases an onslaught of sword swings. Dark Voltron tries to counter with it's own attacks, but Voltron in turn blocks with the shield. They continue this back and forth until Dark Voltron seems to overcommit an attack. Voltron jets forward, to slam Dark Voltron with the shield. Dark Voltron crosses it's swords together, blocking the shield.

    “Hunk NOW!” Keith orders.

    Hunk moves to slam his bayard but the port does not open. His eyes widen with shock. “I...can’t!”

    “What do you mean you can’t!?” Keith exclaims.

    “I mean my lion won’t let me!”

    “WHAT!?” The other Paladins reply with shock.

    Dark Voltron takes advantage of the distraction, by regaining the offensive and launching into a combo of sword swings. Keith grits his teeth in frustration.

    “Forget it! Pidge, use your cannon instead!” Voltron pulls back as the shield is dismissed and Pidge tries to summon the cannon. But her bayard port is also unable to open.

    “It's not working for me either!” She says with horror.

    “What’s going on!?” Keith shouts. “Is something wrong with Voltron!?”

    He doesn’t get any chance to hear an answer, as Dark Voltron continues to press the offensive. Voltron narrowly amanges to dodge a handful of strikes.

    “Allura please tell me yours is working!” Keith says, as Voltron manages to block one of it's enemy’s blades and force it back.

    “I…” Allura hesitates, then shakes her head determinedly. “...I’ll try!”

    As Dark Voltron closes in Voltron’s harpoon gun, though slow to, appears on it's shoulder.

    “Take this!” Allura shouts.

    As the harpoon fires, an identical harpoon gun appears on Dark Voltron’s shoulder. It fires knocking Voltron’s spear of energy off course. Allura stares in shock. Dark Voltron dismisses the swords and  grabs the limp energy cable, and uses it to yank Voltron forward. The Paladins shout as Volton is dragged into a gut kick from Dark Voltron. The force of the blow sends Voltron spinning back, to crash into yet another asteroid. The Paladins look up helplessly at the hovering form of Dark Voltron. Suddenly a new voice speaks up on the comm:

    “Father, forgive me if I overstep myself, but how much longer must we indulge in this game of cat and mouse? Should we not stop playing with our food and show them what Voltron can _really_ do?”

    The Paladins are all shocked at the sound of the voice, Allura in particular.

    “L...Lotor?” She says, with a tremble in her voice.

    “The opportunity to crush another Voltron does not come every day, boy.” Zarkon says. However, he does consider for a moment. “...but you may be right. For once. Paladins...begin transformation.”

    All five Dark Paladins slam their bayards into the lion’s ports. Dark Voltron begins to glow brightly with Violet energy.

    “He’s...really back…” Allura says, hands shaking on her controls. “Lotor is back! With Zarkon!”

    “We can’t worry about that right now! Something’s happening!” Keith yells.

    The armor on Dark Voltron seems to crack and open, emitting even more light. Suddenly the torso snaps to double its original length, while the shoulders widen and expand. Then the red arm also extends, doubling it's length. The green arm is next, followed by the yellow leg, and finally, the blue leg. The energy that is whirling around Dark Voltron starts to take shape, drawing in around its body. It coalesces into thick armor platings wrapping around across the mecha. The wings expand into bigger almost batlike appearance. Dark Voltron’s eyes flash with a purple light as it's new helmet draws over its head. The Armored Dark Voltron now stands twice as tall as it originally did.

    The Paladins are speechless. They cannot help but stare trembling at their now much larger enemy. Dark Voltron launches forward, pulling back an arm for a punch. Keith is the first to recover.

    “We’ve gotta move!” He shouts, slamming his bayard into place. Voltron’s wing boosters appear and it blasts off moving so fast it is only a blur moving past Dark Voltron.

    “No you don’t.” Zarkon says, as Dark Voltron’s massive arm shoots and snags Voltron in the maw of the giant red lion hand. It slams Voltron down into the asteroid so hard Voltron flies all the way through and the asteroid explodes into dust. The Paladins all cry with pain.

    Dark Voltron puts its hands together. In a flash of light it tears into existence a massive double edged broadsword with a tip that curves into a wicked shape that vaguely resembles a flame. The sword begins to blaze with violet fire.

    Keith pushes Voltron into action again, rocketing away from the enemy at breakneck speed. Dark Voltron launches after them. It closes the distance in moments, to swing it's massive sword. Voltron twists to the side, and only barely manages to dodge the blade swing. Despite this, the energy flames following in the wake of the sword engulf Voltron, sending it spinning. The flames continue to shoot out in a arc from where the blade swung, slicing another nearby asteroid in half. Dark Voltron moves to swing again.

    “Shield!” Keith orders frantically. “Pull back to minimize damage!”   

    Voltron throws up the shield and rockets backwards, as Dark Voltron swings it's massive blade. The blade collides with the shield, and rather than warring with the blue light like before, the violet burning light completely engulfs the blue. The shield is split in two and the sword slashes across Voltron’s chest.

    The Paladins scream as Voltron breaks apart, back into five lions. They spin in all directions, barely able to maintain consciousness.

    “We...we...can’t fight that thing.” Hunk pants out.

    “What..what do we do Keith?” Lance asks.

    Keith is only silent as the massive Dark Voltron looms over the five lions.

    “Keith!” Lance repeats.   

    Keith shakes himself, finally seeming to break free of whatever trance he was in.

    “We...fall back. Split up. It can’t follow us all.” Keith says weakly. “Meet back up with the fleet, maybe we can take alternate routes back to earth, lose them along the way.”

    “Retreat? Split up?”  Lance says with disbelief. “That’s your-”

    “That’s all I got Lance!” Keith shoots back.

    The other paladins are silent as they shoot back towards the fleet.

    “Should we seek them out one by one?” Lotor asks.

    “...no.” Zarkon says after a moment. “It would take too long, and we are reaching out limit with this form. Besides I learned what I needed to. They are no threat to us.”

    “What shall we do then, my love?” Honerva asks.

    “They’ve seen fit to split up. If they think this will give them an edge, they are to be sorely mistaken…” In a flash of light Dark Voltron returns to its original form, then splits back into five lions.

    “Paladins...go hunting.”

    Lotor smiles. “With pleasure.”

 

***

 

    The Lions race back to rejoin the Coalition fleet.

    “Heads up! We’re getting out of here!” Keith says.

    “But how can we outrun that thing?” Ryner asked.

    “Split up...hope that that's enough.” Keith says, sounding defeated.

    “And if they pick us off one by one?” Matt asks.

    “I…” Keith doesn’t seem to have an answer.

    “I may have a solution.” A new voice says.

    “Who is that?” Keith asks, perking up.

    “This is Captain Arodul of the V.C. Celesta, commanding officer of this transport convoy. You...came here to save us.”

“Yeah, we’re...working on it.” Keith winces. “You said you might have something?”

“Yes. We were transporting a number of valuable materials to the Coalition group on Earth, however our most important payload is onboard this very ship. It's the very same teleduv that was used to transport Zarkon’s entire ship back when you all fought him.”

    “You have the teleduv!?” Allura says with surprise.

    “Is that Princess Allura?” The Captain asks.

    “It is.”  
    “Thank the stars.Yes we really do have the teleduv, and If you’re here then we really can escape. We couldn’t use it before without an altean to charge it. But with you here…”

    “I can make it work.” Allura says immediately.

    “Without the Castle, you’ll have to personally charge it up and direct its location.” Pidge points out.

    “She’ll have to be out in space all by herself. Exposed.” Hunk adds.

    “No way this is too dangerous!” Lance says.

    “Allura?” Keith takes a breath. “Can you do it?”

Allura’s hands tighten on her controls. “Yes.”

“But-” Lance starts to say.

“Get it started. The rest of us…we’ll buy you time.”

“Guys don’t mean to interrupt but that thing broke down into lions!” Matt informs them. The Paladins turn to see the five dark lions racing forward.

“Good. Maybe we can beat them like this.” Keith says. “Coalition, with us!”

The four Lions race out to meet their darker counterparts, with the Coalition fleet trailing behind. Allura in the Blue Lion hangs back with the smaller Coalition convoy. The largest ship, the Celesta, opens a large gap in it's back.

 

***

 

“They’re doing something.” Sendak says. “Something to do with that ship.

“It looks like...a teleduv.” Honvera says, with a hint of surprise.

“They plan to escape. How pathetic. Lotor you know what to do.”

“Yes Father.” Lotor says with a grin, before breaking off from the group.

 

***

 

“One of them’s going for Allura!” Lance says.

“Cut him off!” Keith orders.

Lance throws his the Red Lion into action, racing to meet his counterpart. Lance fires his lion’s  mouth laser, but Lotor banks to the side, dodging. In the same motion The Prince fires his own lion’s tail laser. The blast hits Lance’s lion in the chin. Lance grits his teeth and shakes off the hit. He fires again at Lotor’s lion, but the Dark paladin forces his lion low, avoiding the hit, then races back upward to slam shoulder-first into Lance’s lion.

“You need more practice with that Lion, _Paladin_.” Lotor says the last word as if it is a joke.

“Lotor? That really you!? I know you’re supposed to be back, but I thought we beat you already!” Lance says.

“I find that increasingly hard to believe…” Lotor says blasting at Lance’s Lion.

Lance dodges, and tried to nail Lotor with his own tail laser, but the Prince is too fast, already having spun his lion to dodge.

“Well whether you are him or not, you aren’t getting past me!”

“As fun as it would be to spend more time proving myself the better Paladin of the Red Lion…”

Raimon in the Dark Blue Lion slams into Lance.

“...I have a job to do. Thank you Raimon. Hold him as long as you can. The Red Lion is a quick one so it may be tricky…”

Lotor launches back into motion, to race for Allura. Lance starts to give chase, but Raimon fires his Sonic Cannon, blasting the Red Lion into the side of an asteroid.

“...quiznak.” Lance swears.

 

***

   

    Pidge ducks low, narrowly dodging a blast from the Dark Green Lion. Honerva chases her, continuing to throw blasts in her direction. Pidge tries to fire back with the tail laser, but Honerva easily dodges.

    “Try shooting me without seeing me.” Pidge says, activating her lion’s cloak. The green lion vanishes.

    “Interesting.” Honerva says, holding out a hand to crackle with violet lightning. She slams the hand into the side of her lion. A pulse spreads out from the lion, hitting Pidge’s lion and revealing it. Pidge’s eyes go wide as Honvera sees her and fires.

    Pidge is hit and her lion reels.   

    “Hang on sis we got ya!” Matt says as he and a group of other fighters lack onto Honerva’s tail and start shooting.   

    Honvera responds by yanking back on her throttle. The fighters breeze past, and before they can react she activates the back cannon and fires twice. Black, distorted vines grow out of the fighters and crush them. A third blasts fires for Matt’s fighter. Suddenly the Green Lion shoots forward taking the hit.

    “Pidge!” Matt creis.

    “I’m...alright. The vines shouldn't work on Green. Still hurts though.”

    Matt narrows his eyes and pulls hsi fighter alongside Pidge’s lion. “Take that thing together then?”

    “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”   

    The two siblings charge.

 

***

    Hunk lion is slammed by the shoulder of the Dark Yellow Lion.  His lion goes spinning but the Dark Lion continues to press it's advantage. Hunk manages to meet the next rush in force, and both lions struggle in a battle of strength.

“We heard Zarkon and Lotor…” Hunk says straining. “...so who’s this? Let me guess another bad guy we thought we beat.”

“My name is Sendak, if you must know.”

“Wait really?” Hunk says, surprised he was correct.

“Remember the name well. It is the last one you will ever hear.” Sendak manages to shove Hunk back, and blast his lion in the chest. Hunk spins from the hit, and barely recovers in time to dodge another hit.

“You should have stayed on whatever backwater planet you crawled from.” Sendak says.

“Might be right about that one.” Hunk says under his breath.

 

***

    Two Black Lions face each other. Keith in one. Zarkon in the other. Keith his lion first. Zarkon smiles. Keith fires his lion’s mouth laser. Zarkon ducks the blast and launches forward, activating the lion’s jaw blades. He slashes Keith’s lion across the side. Keith growls from the hit, but activates his own lion’s jaw blades and lunges for Zarkon. Zarkon backs away, narrowly dodging the blow, and fires both his mouth and tail laser, hitting Keith’s lion center mass.   

    “You are as bad at commanding your lion as you are with Voltron.” Zarkon says.

    Keith grips his controls tightly and howls, as he once more launches his lion into motion, to charge at Zarkon.

   

***

    Allura watches as the gigantic teleduv begins to unfold from the back of the Celesta.

    “We’re detecting incoming!” the Captain says.

    Allura turns to see the approaching Dark Red Lion. She narrows her eyes.

    “Don’t stop.”

    She pushes her lion into motion. She fires a blast at the other lion. It easily dodges, spinning to the side to fire off it's own blast. Allura’s lion takes the hit in the shoulder, rearing back from the hit. She to fire back but the Red Lion pulls around to her back. She spins to fire on him, but the Red Lion avoids her again, moving to fast for her to follow.

    “I must say I am not particularly impressed with you Paladins thus far.” Prince Lotor says.

    “Lotor…” Allura says, voice uncertain. “...Is that really you?”

    “I’m sorry have we met?”

    Her eyes widen. “Wh...what?”

    “Ah so we have. How interesting.”

    Allura shake her head. “What is going on here? How did you get out of the Quintessence Field? Where did this other Voltron come from? And why in all the stars are you working with Zarkon, who’s supposed to be dead!?”

    “Quintessence field? Fascinating. But why would be anywhere other than at my father’s side?” Lotor shoots a blast at Allura but she narrowly dodges it.

    “Because you hate your father! You killed him!”

    That gives Prince Lotor pause. “I...what?”   

    “You fought with us against Zarkon, and struck him down yourself! How do you not remember this!?”

    Prince Lotor blinks, still reeling from the words. The distraction costs him, as Allura is finally able to land a hit on him. Lotor is blown back from the laser blast. The blow seems to shake him from the momentary distraction. He narrows his eyes.

    “...it wouldn’t be worth the time to explain it to you. Simply be rest assured that I am not the Lotor you befriended, and you can not expect mercy from me.”

    “You...He was not our friend.” Allura growls. “Not really.” She launches her lion into motion. “Those alteans in the Robeast it was you! You turned my people against me!”

    “It was surprisingly easy.” Prince Lotor replies dodging a blast from Allura’s lion. “Maybe the one to blame is your own abilities as a leader.”

    Shut up!” She shouts. She tries to activate her Sonic Cannon but nothing happens. “No, not now!”

    “Having trouble with your lion?’ Lotor blasts her, throwing The Blue Lion into an uncontrolled spin. “I do consider myself something of a gentleman so I won’t prolong your death any more than necessary. Only Courtesy I can provide the lady I’m afraid…” He lines up for another blast.

    “Like I’d let you do that scumball!” Lance yells as his lion blasts Lotors in the back. Lotor whirls around to face Lance. Raimon is still trailing after the boy, but Lance still managed to land a shot.

    “Persistent little bastard…Raimon, ignore the boy. The Red Lion is too fast for you. I’ll take care of him, you finish off the girl.”

    “Understood.” Raimon says, as he and Lotor switch trajectories.

    Allura is harried by the sudden blasts of Raimon’s lion. She moves to dodge, firing back. Raimon is not as fast as Lotor, but he does not put any unnecessary flair into his movements, every shot is a methodical attack aimed at keeping her on her toes, and forcing her into a corner.

    “Princess! We’re ready for you!” The Captain of the Celesta informs her. The massive teleduv has opened up, waiting only to be activated.

    “A bit busy at the moment!” Allura cries as she dodges a mouth blast, only to take a tail laser hit. Raimon moves in for a jaw blade attack, but suddenly a lance of energy opens up in front of him. The convoy ships have moved up to fire on the Dark Blue Lion.   

    “We’ll buy you as much time as we can.” The captain says.

    “Thank you.” She says. She breaks off to fly towards the teleduv as the convoy ships engage Raimon’s lion.

    She brings her lion up to just in front of the teleduv, and stops there. Allura opened the mouth of her lion and steps out to stand on its jaws. She takes a breath and begins to focus. Arcs of blue lightning start to crackle around her.

   

***

 

    Keith’s Black Lion is smashed into the side of a Coalition cruiser. Zarkon plunges downward in his lion, claws outstretched.  Keith forces his lion back up in an attempt to meet Zarkon’s charge. Zarkon smashes him back down to the cruiser, holding Keith’s lion down under his lion’s claws. Keith tries to rise, but Zarkon blast him back down with a mouth blast

    “It will be a mercy, putting you down. Really you are so weak it's pathe-”   

Suddenly the cannons on the curiser move and blast Zarkon’s lion off Keith. He recovers quickly, but a team of fighters surround him to fire on his lion.

    “I see the mice didn’t learn their lesson.” Zarkon says.

    He moves his lion in quick maneuvers, easily dodging the hail of laser fire from the fighters. He blast one out of the air with his mouth beam, another with his tail. Four try to block him in, but Zarkon bats one ship into another with his lion claws, then fires a mouth a mouth blast and tail laser on the other two. With only two fighters remaining in the whole group they try to launch energy tethers, but Zarkon dodges the tethers and dashes between the two, destroying each with a slice from his lion’s jaw blades. The cruiser fires it's cannons again. They do not manage to hit him this time. Bearing his lion’s jaw blades, Zarkon races along the curiser in a blur, dragging the blade across the ship’s armor. Explosion pop up everywhere the blade cuts. Finally Zarkon pulls his lion back to fire a blinding mouth blast at the center of the ship. The Cruiser breaks apart and explodes. Another cruiser starts to fire on Zarkon’s Black Lion. He starts to move towards that one.

    “NO!” Keith shouts, slamming his lion into Zarkon’s sending them both spinning. He uses his lion’s claw to grab onto Zarkon’s and blasts him with a point blank mouth blast. Zarkon’s lion is throw into the side of a small asteroid.

    “...so you do have some fight in you.” Zarkon’s lion shakes off the blast as if it were nothing, and launches back into motion. Keith races to meet him.

 

***

 

    Allura continues to crackle with energy, lances of blue alchemical lighting launching out to meet the different parts of the teleduv.

    “Princess...we held him as long as we could.” Captain Arodul says.

    Allura glances back to see all of the convoy ships either crippled or destroyed. Raimon’s lion has resumed flying towards her.

    “Thank you for your efforts.” She says, groaning with effort. “Paladins! I need help. One of the enemy lions is coming for me! I am not in a position to fight back!”

 

***

    “I’m a little busy at the moment!” Pidge says.

    “Same here!” Hunk adds.

    “I’ll...try!” Keith says.

    He tries to move The Black Lion to turn back towards Allura. He is immediately smashed back down by Zarkon.

    “You aren’t going anywhere.” Zarkon says.

    Keith shoves the other lion back and turns to make another attempt to race for Allura. Zarkon fires on Keith slamming his lion in the back.

    “How does it feel to be unable to help your friends? To be helpless? You are not worthy to pilot that lion, much less to lead Voltron!” Zarkon declares.

    “SHUT UP!” Keith yells, firing his lion’s mouth blast. Zarkon spins out of the way to fire his own blast. Keith throws his lion into motion again, getting grazed by the blast. Keith’s lion shakes from the damage but he pushes his lion once more, towards Allura.

    “Come on black...His words are more desperate than his usual determination. “...come on!”

But the wings do not appear.The lion refuses to respond. Zarkon lion smashes Keith’s off to the side, forcing it into a wild spin. Keith slumps back in his seat.

 

***

    Lance narrowly dodges a blast from Lotor’s lion.

    Lance?” Keith asks, sounding defeated. “Everyone else is occupied, Allura is in trouble! Can...can you do anything?”

    “I…” He just barely managed to dodge another blast from Lotor. Despite this he looks over to where Raimon’s Lion is approaching Allura. “...I’ll try.”

    He tries to line up a shot but keeps having to dodge another blast from Lotor.

    “Just as long as I can get rid of this guy for a second.” Lance breaks away to race around the side of an asteroid. Lotor moves to follow. Lance jerks back on his throttle, and Lotor races past. Lance uses the moment to turn and line up on a shot. Lotor without turning his lion, fires a tail blast the knocks Lance’s shot wild. Lance launches his lion back into motion, flying it between a series of asteroids, but Lotor easily follows and over takes him, to fire on Lance.

    “Dang it! Can’t shake him!”    Lance says dodging a blast.

***

    Allura’s alchemical lightning grows to it's apex, and the energy begins to take form. A Wormhole begins to open up in space. Raimon takes aim on Allura. She casts a worried look back but continues to expand the wormhole.

   

***

    “Lance just take the shot Lance!” Keith orders.

    “But I-”

    “Take the shot Lance!” Keith strains, struggling with his own battle.

    “Al...alright.” Lance does his best to line up a shot on Raimon’s lion. He dodges a blast from Lotor and refocuses his shot. “Come on…” He narrows his focus. He starts to pull the trigger on his throttle but hesitates.

“Now Lance!” Keith shouts.

Lance fires. So does Lotor.

    Lotor’s shot hits in the same moment that Lance’s blast fires. The blue beam of energy fires out from Lance’s lion across space, towards The Dark Blue Lion. The shot misses, just barely grazing the top of Raimon’s lion.

    Raimon fires.

    “Almost there…” Allura says.

    The blast hits her lion. Allura cries in pain as the blast hits. Her lion’s mouth closes shut, but she collapses inside.

    “Allura!” Lance shouts.

    “What happened?” Keith demands.

    “She got hit...I don’t know how bad...the wormhole is open.” Lance explains.

    Keith takes a long breath. “Everyone...get to the wormhole. We’re getting out of here.”

    The Coalition ships all turn towards the wormhole. They gather by the edge and start firing back, doing their best to cover the Lions. One by one the Lions of Voltron follow suit, harried by their counterparts. At the last minute Zarkon pulls back, and the Dark Lions join up in a line beside him. The Coalition does not waste the opportunity, and they all pass through the wormhole.    The Lions of Voltron are the last.

Lance and Hunk grab onto Allura’s lion and pull her through. Pidge follows just after, leaving Keith as the final. He shoots one last look at the Dark Lions before turning away, to enter the Wormhole himself.

    “Should we pursue them through father?” Lotor asks.

    “No.” Zarkon says. “We don’t know where they’re going. It could be to reinforcements. But even if they aren’t, we did what we came here to do. We proved we hold the superior Voltron. When the universe hears of this, the rest will fall into place…”

   

***

    Inside the Wormhole, everyone is experiencing heavy turbulence.

    “Wh...what’s going on?” Keith asks.

    “It looks like Allura got taken down before she could get a proper trajectory for this thing!” Pidge says consulting her scanners.

    “Meaning!?”

    “This thing could send us anywhere in the universe!”

    With a sudden shake, the wormhole collapses.

 

***

    Allura’s eyes gradually flutter open, and she groans. Allura looks up to see the other Paladins surrounding her bed, on a Coalition ship.   

    “What...happened?” She asks, delirious.

    The Paladins share an uneasy look.

    “It's been a few hours.” Pidge says, speaking up first. “You were hit before you could finish calibrating the wormhole.

    Lance looks down.

“We’re in a whole other galaxy from earth.” Pidge goes on.“It’ll take us a few days to get back.”

    “I see.” Allura says, tiredly. “Did everyone get out alright?”

    “No. Keith answers immediately. “We lost a lot of people. Almost half the fleet, including the people in the ships that weren’t destroyed but we had to leave because they were crippled.”

    “We...did our best.” Hunk says usefully.

    “And it wasn’t enough.” Lance says with hollow eyes.   

    “What we we supposed to do?” Pidge asks.   

    “It doesn’t matter.” Keith sighs. “Zarkon’s back, so is Lotor, they have their own Voltron...and we lost. And I have no idea how we’re supposed to beat them.”

    No one else replies. Because they know he is right.

  
  
  


Author’s Update: Wow this story’s getting real sad real quick. But that’s just the way things go sometimes. I swear there’s less depressing stuff on the horizon. Anway, thanks again everyone for reading, just letting you know that it might take me a bit longer on chapters from now on. Just feeling like I’m gonna burn myself out at this pace so don’t want to overdo it. Worry not I’ll make sure this thing gets finished no matter what! Thanks for your patience, and I’ll see you again soon!


	6. Episode Six - Far from Home

“There’s another what!?” Shiro exclaims. 

He looks on a screen displaying an image of Keith, with the other Paladins in the background.

“Another...Voltron.” Keith repeats with a sigh.

“And...Zarkon and Lotor are piloting it?” Shiro asks, uncertain.

“Not just those two. Pidge and Hunk thought they were battling Haggar and Sendak as their counterparts. We’re not sure about the pilot of their Blue Lion, maybe someone we haven’t seen before.”

“That’s...not good to say the least.” Shiro says, looking disturbed. “Are we sure this isn’t some kind of trick?”

“We’re sure.” Keith says glumly.

“We sure didn’t get beaten up by an illusion, I can tell you that.” Lance puts in.

Pidge elbows him in the arm.

“Hey!”

“Read the room.” She scolds.

Lance’s only reply is a sour expression.

“Did they say anything that might tell us how Zarkon and Lotor were both able to come back?” Shiro asks.

“Allura said she heard Lotor say some strange things...but I think maybe it’d be a good idea to discuss this later. Right now we really should get headed back to Earth. Not exactly a short journey back. Especially since we had to leave the teleduv behind.” Keith cringes at that. “Really hope that doesn’t come back to bite us.” He shakes his head. “Anyway, we’re sending you the footage of the fight. Maybe you guys will be able to notice a weakness or...something.”

“Understood, we’ll look it over. Get back here safely Paladins.”

“We’ll try.” Keith says weakly.

The image of Keith disappears. Shiro moves to turn off the screen but accidentally reaches with the arm that is missing a limb. He sighs and clicks off the scree with his remaining arm. He sits back in his seat staring at the blank display.

“Another Voltron...that’s just what we need right now.” He rubs his eyes.

“I concur, that is highly concerning.” A voice says from behind.

Shiro stiffens as he turns to see Admiral Sanda standing in the doorway to the room, just behind.

“Funny, I thought I locked that door…” Shiro ponders. 

“This is my base Shiro. None of these doors are locked to me.”

Shiro sighs. “I take it you heard everything?”

“That enemies you thought were dead are back and now they have their own Voltron? Unless I missed more, then yes, I caught it all.”

“Does that...help or hurt our case for Earth joining the Coalition?” Shiro asks.

“I honestly have no idea. An even bigger threat could push the council to seek protection in numbers. On the other hand it could strengthen their resolve not to get even remotely involved. But from what it sounded like, your Voltron lost…”

“All the more reason to bring in the Atlas into the fight as soon as it's ready. Might make the difference next time.”

“Hm.” Is Sanda’s reply to that. 

“Sanda.” Shiro says pointedly. “Can you at least try to spin this for us? Whatever you’ve said in the meetings I know that you think Earth should be in this fight.”

“What I think doesn’t matter.” She says solidly

Shiro gives her a skeptical look.

She seems to chew on the inside of her mouth. “...fine. I’ll do what i can. But that isn’t a promise Shiro, so don’t expect anything.”

“Thank you. Really.”

Sanda scoffs. “Honestly. You know I was supposed to be retiring soon? Like hell that’s going to happen before we finish dealing with this fiasco. This is a thousand times worse than when we lost the kerberos mission.” She narrows her eyes at Shiro. “Funny how you always seem to be around whenever all this goes wrong.”

“Sorry. Guess I’m just bad luck.” Shiro shrugs apologetically. “Remind me to get you a bottle of scotch when this is all over.”

“Make sure it's the good stuff.” Sanda replies, turning away. “None of that bottom shelf garbage you got me for my promotion to Admiral.”

“Understood.” Shiro allows the slightest smile grow on his face.

Sanda stops just before walking away. “This battle...there were casualties?”

“Unfortunately.” Shiro nods.

“...did the Holt boy make it through?”

“Matt’s alive, yeah.” Shiro says.

“Figures. Not even a giant evil robot from space can get that nuisance out of my hair.” She shakes her head.

“Careful.” Shiro says. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you cared.”

Sanda only grunts at that, and walks away. 

  


***

Lance sits in the cockpit of the Red Lion, floating in space. In his mind, the scene of him missing the shot on Raimon’s lion plays again and again. He grips his throttles tighter, as if he could take the shot again, and and hit it this time. But of course, he could not.

“Lance? You there?” Keith asked over the comm. The Black Lion flies up next to Red.

“Huh?” Lance replied, blinking. “You say something?”

“I must’ve said your name five times.”

“Sorry I was...distracted.”

“Well get undistracted. Everyone else is ready.  It’s time to go.”

“Right. Home.” The word sounds hollow in Lance’s current tone.

Keith flies off in The Black Lion, and Lance follows in his own. They meet the rest of the Lions, along with the remains of the Coalition fleet. Lance notes that even the Blue Lion is there. 

“Allura is back to flying already? Is that...a good idea?” Lance says.

“I’m fine, Lance.” Allura replies curtly.

His expression falls.

“Alright guys.”  Keith says, addressing the group. “We’ve got a long way back so let’s get started. Everyone ready?”

The remaining Paladins give a chorus of unenthusiastic replies. 

“Yeah that seems about right…” Keith says more to himself than them.

The Five Lions start flying at speed, and the Coalition ships follow. The Lions fly for some time in silence. Inside Red, Lance is visibly uncomfortable. After several minutes of uncomfortable shifting in his seat, he finally gives up. 

“...are we just not going to talk about what happened?” He says, breaking the silence. 

“What’s there to talk about Lance?” Keith replies. “We got beat. End of story.”

“That is definitely not the end of the story! First of all how the heck did all our old bad guys come back with their own Voltron!?”

“I don’t know Lance. Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Well...even forgetting that, what about our Voltron?”

“What about it?”

“Don’t give me that Keith! Our bayard abilities! A bunch of them didn’t work!”

Keith doesn’t reply to that at first. Hunk and Pidge both look glum. 

...my sonar cannon failed also.” Allura finally admits. 

Keith sighs. “My Lion’s wings...didn’t come out either, when I needed them to.” 

“So, how could something like that just happen?” Lance asks. “Did they do it? Did the other Voltron interfere somehow?”

“I don’t...think so.” Pidge says. “I didn’t get any readings of interference or anything like that. I did diagnostic on my lion after the fact and there wasn’t anything wrong there either.”

“...what if it's us?” Allura says suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Keith asks.

Allura chews on her lip, reluctant to continue. She does anyway. “Our lions, and Voltron itself are all based on connections. If we are divided or out of sync, it could be affecting Voltron as a whole.”

“We aren’t...divided.” Keith says. “...are we?”

No one replies.

“Guys?”

Lance hesitates. “...Allura?”

She sighs. 

“What?” Keith asks.

“Lance and I had an exchange that ended...rather poorly, just before leaving. Maybe a little worse than poorly.” She admits.

“Hang on, what happened here?” Pidge interjects.

“Nothing.” Lance says quickly. “I’ll tell you about it later…”

“Wait was that about….the uh advice I gave you? Was that my fault?” Hunk asks. “Lance did I give you bad advice?”

“No it...look let’s just talk about this later?”

“Seems like it might be pretty important.” Pidge says testily.

Keith sighs. “Well whatever it was I don’t really think one conversation alone would completely throw off Voltron...unless…”

“What?” Allura asks.

“It's probably nothing.” Keith shakes his head.

“Well it's not like we’ve got anywhere to be…” Hunk says.

Keith sighs again, more exhaustedly. “I’ve...also been dealing with some stuff. So...what if it's not just Lance and Allura? What if it's all of us? What if we’re all dealing with things that are making it harder for us to pilot our lions, and command Voltron?”

Everyone seems to think on that. 

“Anyone else want to volunteer something that’s been going on with them?” Keith asks.

No one says anything at first.

“Pidge has been in a mood lately.” Lance offers.

“Lance!” 

“What? It's true…”

“I have not been in a mood!” She practically yells.

“I rest my case.” Lance says.

She folds her arms. “Fine! You know what, yeah! I’ve been really mad at some idiot for a while now! Maybe that’s what my problem is!”

“Really? Who?” Lance asks.

“Take a guess!” 

Lance looks hurt. Pidge also looks like she regrets the words, but doesn’t say anything further.

“Well that answers that question…” Keith says. “So next would be…”

Hunk swallows. “Uh...can we skip me?”

The silence that follows is it's own answer.

“...alright fine.” Hunk says reluctantly. “...but you guys really aren’t gonna like this.”

“Oh come on, how bad could it be?” Lance asks.

“I’ve...been thinking about leaving Voltron.”

“WHAT!?” The other Paladins reply with shock.

Hunk sighs. “Okay I really should have worded that better. I just meant...well yeah I did mean that. But I didn’t mean immediately!” He adds the last quickly, before anyone can speak up. “I meant that this war...it's been going on for a really long time. Every time we think we’re done a new bad guy suddenly appears. Battle after battle, bad guy after bad guy, It never seems to end. I just...don’t know if I can do that forever.”

Everyone is quiet. Lance and Pidge seem to think on his words. Allura only looks sad. 

“...being a part of Voltron is a great honor…” Allura says halfheartedly.

“I know.”” Hunk nods. “And it’s been an honor to do all of this with you guys. But...I don’t want to do this for the rest of my life. Do any of us really? Do you guys honestly want to fight in a space war until we’re all dead?”

Keith had his eyes clamped shut, and appears to be processing. When he does open his eyes, they are hard as stone.

“...there are people that need us. That need Voltron, now more than ever. ” Keith’s word start out quiet, but gradually grow in heat as he continues. “People that are  _ dying _ . Are you just going to abandon them!?” 

Hunk waits before responding. “...No. I’m not planning on abandoning anyone. Before we returned home...I had this fantasy. We’d come back to earth, after the war, and we could all go back to our families and the people we cared about. And then, eventually, It’d be the next generation’s turn. I’d pass the Yellow Lion off to a new Paladin, and they could be the one to be the hero. I still don’t think thats such a bad idea. Maybe let somebody new do what I couldn’t anymore.”

“Wishing someone else was doing all the fighting instead. That just sounds like cowardice to me.” Keith says coldly.

“Hey!” Lance breaks in. “That's not fair! Weren’t you the one that left not so long ago, Keith!? What does that make you then?”

“I…” The fight seems to go out of Keith. “...think I’m going to go scout ahead.”

Without any further warning, the Black Lion boosts forward, leaving the other Lions behind. 

“Should...someone go after him?” Pidge asks.

After a moment, Allura throws her throttles forward and tails after Keith. 

“Well that...could have gone better.” Lance says. The other two mumble in agreement.

***

  


“Keith wait up!” Allura says over a direct comm.

The Black Lion slows only a hair. Enough for the Blue Lion to catch up, but still an accelerated pace.

“...are you...alright?” She asks, pulling up next to him.

“Did I sound alright?” Keith replies. “I’m...I’m such a bad leader. Shiro never would have gone off on Hunk like that.”

“We’re all a little high strung at the moment, so I think you can be forgiven.” Allura points out.

“Maybe.” Keith says unconvinced. “You know what the worst part is? Lance is right. I did leave. I did exactly what Hunk was talking about. I stepped aside, and let Shiro do what I couldn’t. Because...I’d rather be with the Blades, than defending the universe. I’m worse than a coward, I’m just...just a selfish jerk.”

“....Is that really how you see yourself?” Allura says after a moment.

Keith blinks.

“Because from where I was sitting, leaving Voltron was one of the hardest decisions you ever had to make.” She goes on.

“And it was the wrong decision.” Keith retorts.

“Part of leadership is making bad calls.” Allura shoots back. “You spread yourself too thin, and tried to do everything yourself. My father used to say that was the first mistake every leader makes.”

“Well I sure fell into that one…”

“-He also used to say that that the second mistake was not forgiving yourself for past missteps.”

Keith doesn’t reply, so Allura goes on.

“Like it or not Keith, you  _ are  _ our leader now. And for what it’s worth, I don’t think that’s such a bad thing. You’re going to make mistakes. We all are. It's part of being in a team.”

Keith smiles. “...thank you Allura.”

“Thank me by being the leader I know you can be.” 

He lets out a chuckle. “After everything you’ve been through lately, I’d figure you’d be the needing to be cheered up, not the other way around.”

Allura shrugs. “Learning that Lotor was back...it was hard. I…I really did care for him so that betrayal… well finding out he was back, it was like I was reliving it all over. I think I ended up hurting Lance’s feelings for that reason. One of my own mistakes, I suppose.” She considers that for a moment, then continues. “The strange thing was,  Lotor didn’t even seem to recognize me during that battle. But however it happened, he is back. And as terrifying as that is, at least now I have something to fight. He’s not just some hollow myth for my people to idolize. He’s a man, and we can beat him. Maybe we can even show them what he really is in the process. So in a way I’m a little bit relieved. As impossible as it seems now, I have a clear goal. An obstacle to overcome.”

“Guess...I didn’t think about it like that.” 

“I’m making it sound easier than it is. Really I’m terrified.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“I guess so…”

They sit in silence for a moment. After a moment, Keith quirks an eyebrow. “So...just out of curiosity what did happen between you and Lance?”

“Well…”

  


***

  


“...I kinda told her I was in love with her.” Lance admits.

“You WHAT!?” Pidge exclaims with shock.

“In love!?” Hunk says, equally surprised. 

“Well I got cutoff, but I’m pretty sure she got the gist…”

“I thought this was just about a date?” Hunk says, confused.

“I got caught up in the moment alright…” Lance says defensively. “Anyway she kind of freaked out and left immediately. Guess I can take that as her answer...

“How do you get caught up in the moment and just tell someone you’re in love with them!?” Pidge asks.

“I’m a passionate guy, alright!?”

“Well now I’m really mad!” Pidge says crossing her arms.

“At what? Me telling Allura my feelings!?”

Pidge sighs longsufferingly. “No Lance, I’m mad because you aren’t really in love with Allura!”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” She says, putting her chin up.

“Uh maybe we shouldn’t-” Hunk cuts in.

“And how would you know if I’m in love with Allura or not!?”

“Lance, what do you actually know about Allura? Without using the words pretty brave or princess?”

“She...she really cares about her people! And...and Voltron! She loves being a Paladin of Voltron!”

“...is that really it?” Pidge asks after a moment of silence.

“Well I mean, if you gave me a minute-”

“What’s her favorite color?”

“What?”

“Her favorite color. What is it?”

“I...uh...her armor is pink so...although she’s always wearing that blue dress-”

“What does she like to do for fun? When she’s not piloting Voltron?”

“I don’t...that’s just weird trivia stuff! I don’t need to know that to-”

“What are her fears? Her desires? What is she really like underneath that lion, and those prim dresses? Can you honestly answer any of those questions? Can you seriously tell me a single thing about her deeper than the most basic stuff!?”

Lance is speechless.

Pidge lets out a long sigh. “...my problem, Lance, is that everything you seem to like about her is surface level. It's all stuff anyone could tell you even without really knowing her. If you really loved her, you’d be able to answer those questions.”

Lance doesn’t say anything for a while.

“...I think Keith had a good idea. I’m gonna go check out the fleet’s rear.” He says finally. He turns his Lion to go.

“Lance…”  Hunk says, as if he could salvage the situation.

He flies off.

“Was that really necessary?” Hunk asks.

“He needed to hear it.” Pidge says, not managing to sound very convincing.

“Still, think you could have put it a little nicer.”

“Hm.” Pidge says in what might be agreement. She sits back and bangs her head against the back of her lion’s seat.

The two sit in silence for a while.

“So...you really might leave Voltron?” Pidge asks after a time.

“Maybe...probably.” He admits after a moment. “Are you mad?”

“Nah. If you’ll recall, I was the one talking about leaving Voltron before it was cool.”

“Oh yeah you did do that.” Hunk gives a light chuckled. “Still that was a long time ago. We hadn’t been through half as much stuff back then. I kind of get why Keith is so angry. It almost feels like I’d be turning my back on you guys. On our friendship.”

“Well if you do decide to leave, I’ll support your decision...but I will be sad to see you go.”

“I’ll be sad to go...but nothing’s official at the moment. I wouldn’t count me out just yet.”

“Still, it’d be too bad.”

“Hm?”

“No one on the team is half as good as cooking as you.”

“Oh, I’m glad  _ that’s  _ the reason I’m so indispensable from this team.”

They both laugh. After a few moments the laughter dies down to silence.

“...you should really go apologize to Lance.” Hunk says.

Pidge cringes. “...I know. It's just that...he can be such and idiot sometimes!”

“I think he’d say it’s part of his charm.”

“Yeah he would wouldn’t he…hold that thought.” Pidge says noticing something on her display. She  grows more concerned as she he studies it. She opens the comms.

“Hey Matt are you getting this same sensor reading?”

“Sure am.” Her brother replies. “Was just about to ask you about it.”

“Wait, what’s happening? What am I missing here?” Hunk interjects. 

“There’s a cloud of...something is approaching.” Pidge explains.

“Might be nothing.” Matt points out.

“After what just happened? I’m not about to take a chance on that. Everybody come in, do you read me?”

***

At the far back of the Coalition fleet, Lance flies in the Red Lion, firing off shots from the mouth beam at asteroids.

“Dang Pidge.” He mutters under his breath. “Doesn’t know what she’s talking about…”  He fires again, completely missing an asteroid. “Dang it!” 

He lines up on the asteroid again, but fires at the wrong moment and misses again. His eye twitches and he fires another few times, to no avail. Eventually he sighs and gives up.

“...maybe she’s right.”   
“Everyone  come in do you read me?” Pidge voice suddenly comes over the comm.  Lance blinks with surprise.

“We got a dark cloud out in space heading for our location now.”

“This is Keith, I read you. Is it possible that its just be debris or something?”

“...Don’t think so. It seems to be changing its trajectory to follow our course. Whatever it is, it's coming for us, and fast.

“Whatever it is, it sure has fantastic timing.” Allura says with a sigh. 

“Understood Pidge.” Keith says. He takes a deep breath. “Paladins...regroup. This might be something Zarkon sent after us, or some Galra weapon. Either way it looks like we gotta deal with it.”

Lance hesitates only a moment before pushing his lion into gear. 

***

  


The Black and Blue Lions Fly up to meet Green and Yellow. Red is the final arrival.

  


“So what’s this  bout a space cloud?” Lance asks.

“Unidentified object moving fast. Probably some kind of mass inside it, but I can’t get any reading through the thing.” Pidge says quickly, as her fingers fly across a virtual keyboard.

“I understood some of those words.” Lance replies.

“Take a look outside your viewport…”

Sure enough a large cloud of what looks to be dust is approaching the fleet. The dust gets thinner and a shadowy outline can be seen inside the cloud.

“Hang on the cloud’  dissipating. The dust must have just been some kind of camouflage...guys, there’s something alive in there. ”

The smoke continues to disperse and the outline grows more clear. The creature has a long body, that thickens in the middle, with six total limbs down it's length. On its head what appears to be a mouth opens, and the creature seems to breath, despite the vacuum of space. The remaining dust blows away, revealing the creature entirely. It is dark grey, with scales covering its body, claws at the end of each limb and a massive toothed mouth, that hangs partially open. It gazes at the fleet with six eyes on it's head. 

“What the heck is that!?” Lance exclaimes.

“It's a Drigmaw!” Ryder cries with shock.

“A what!?”

“A Drigmaw.” She repeats. “It's a space-dwelling creature that preys on Balmeras.”

“It preys on Balmeras!?” Hunks says with shock. “As in eats them!?”

“In a manner of speaking. It burrows into the Balmera itself and feeds on it's crystals. Eventually this kills the Balmera, and the Drigmaw produces offspring in its husk. It's probably after us for the crystals powering our own ships.”

“How horrible…” Allura says.

“For us.” Pidge puts in. 

“Alright guys, let’s stay calm.” Keith says. “We need to-”

Without warning, the Drigmaw lunges for the nearest Collation ship. The creature’s massive claws clamp down, and it wraps its body around the length of the cruiser. It opens its mouth to bite down on the ship. Lance quickly lines up to fire down the creature’s throat, but hesitates the instant before. Before he can act Keith flies past, and blasts the creature in the side of it's head. The Drigmaw seems to shrug off the hit and completes its motion of biting down on the ship. The metal warps where it's teeth dig in.

“It's penetrating the hull!’ Ryner cries.

“We’ll get it off. Paladins open fire on that thing!” Keith orders.

All the lions begin to blast the creature’s head limbs and back, but to little effect. The most the Drigmaw does is shift its position slightly, then digs it's teeth and claws in even deeper.

“This isn’t working!” Pidge says.

“No it's not…” Keith admits. He seems to be thinking of an alternative solution.

Allura takes a breath and closes her eyes. “Please Blue...let this work…” When she opens them, her eyes are set with determination. Allura moves to activate her Lion’s weapon and it works. The Blue Lion’s sonar cannon appears on it's back and fires at the Drigmaw. Waves of energy beat against the back of the Drigmaw, and it finally reacts. It shudders with what looks like pain under the sonar blast, and unclamps itself from the cruisers. Then it turns around and tries to eat the Blue Lion. Keith fires quickly, hitting the creature in one of its eyes, and diverting it's jaws to close on empty space. Allura uses the opportunity to get well away from the Drigmaw. The Lions draw together. 

“All ships stay away from this thing. We’ll try to handle it, so don’t provoke the thing.” Keith orders.

“Fine by us. I don’t wanna be anywhere near that thing…” Matt replies.

The Drigmaw however, apparently no longer interested in the cruiser, starts moving towards the Lion.

“Well we got it's attention...now what?” Lance asks.

“Good question…” Keith replies. 

The Drigmaw lunges at them with its front two claws. The Paladins scatter, each lion flying in a different direction. Lance and Pidge pull around to one side, to blast it in the side. They get sent flying from a slash of its claws for their efforts. Allura uses her sonic cannon again, but this only seems to make the Drigmaw angrier and she nearly gets eaten for a second time. Keith flies up and down the creature, blasting it with mouth beam and tail laser relentlessly, while dodging it's clawed limbs. Despite his efforts however, the Drigmaw seems uninjured, and he is forced to pull back when the creature tries to constrict him.

“Our normal weapons don’t seem to be working!” Pidge points out.

“I can tell…” Keith replies, thinking. “Lance, the cannon on red working?”

“...no.” Lance admits after trying to use the weapon.

“Of course not. 

“Pidge? Anything?”

“Nothing.” She says helplessly unable to use her lion’s ability.

Hunk...claw armor?”

“No.” Hunk replies quietly. “Not working.”

“Great…” Keith sighs. “Guys I think we gotta form Voltron.”

There is a series of uncertain agreements. 

“Let’s do it then…”

The Lion all form up, and begin to fly upwards. Despite their formation and the flight, nothing seems to happen.

“Come one...come on!” Keith urges. But the lions do not join. The Drigmaw tilts its head curiously, then flies up to cut off their path.

“Evasive maneuvers!” Keith yells.

But none of the Paladins have time to avoid the massive swing from the Drigmaw’s tail. All Lions are struck and go flying. 

The Drigmaw lunges for the nearest Lion. Red. Lance eyes widen as the creature’s mouth nearly closes on him. 

“Lance!” Pidge cries, as her lion slams into his. The mouth closes on empty space. Both fly out of it's reach as it tries to strike again. 

Hunk watches the creature move towards the Red and Green Lions. Hunk narrows his eyes and moves his lion into gear. He blasts the Drigmaw along it's back, and when that doesn’t work he slams the body of his lion into its side. That finally makes the Drigmaw whip around to grasp at the Yellow Lion. Hunk tries to pull back, but he isn’t fast enough, and gets caught. The Drigmaw, now with Hunk’s Lion in hand, rockets forward. It slams Hunk’s Lion down into the face of an asteroid. Hunk groans in pain. Then the Drigmaw, opens its mouth and moves to place the Yellow Lion inside. 

“Hunk get out of there!” Allura yells, firing her sonar blast. The creature ignores the blast, focusing on trying to pull Hunk’s Lion down it's gullet. Hunk struggles, firing in full reverse, but he cannot break from it's grip. Lance and Pidge fly up and unleash their own blasts, but this does nothing.

“I….can’t get free!” Hunk says finally. 

“N, you aren't’ giving up that easy!” Keith snarls, suddenly swooping in. Before the Drigmaw’s mouth can close over the Yellow Lion, Keith slams the Black Lion into the creature’s throat. The Drigmaw is thrown off balance, and Keith continues to fire full thrusters to keep the creature’s head away from Hunk.

“Keith you can’t keep that up for long!” Hunk says. “Just get out of here before it gets you too!”

“No!” Keith barks. “ I don’t care if you want to leave, or if you’re done with all of this! You’re my friend, and I’m not leaving you behind! None of you, not again!”

Hunk looks on with stunned silence, as Keith continues his struggle against the gargantuan creature. The Drigmaw starts to overpower Keith’s burst, and it's head gradually lower. 

“AAAH!” Keith bellows, throwing all his force into the Lion’s throttles. Suddenly the Lion’s wings appear.  The Drigmaw’s head snaps back as it is thrown from the force of Keith’s incredible burst of speed. Even Keith is shocked, and tumbles out of control for a second, free of the Drigmaw’s pressure. The Drigmaw sees this and lunges towards Keith with an open mouth. 

Hunk grips his controls, and telling, he thrusts his Lion upward. The armored claw blades form on The Yellow lion, and dig into the Drigmaw’s tail. Seizing the creature, Hunk drags it back doward to slam it into the asteroid. 

“Thanks.” Keith says, pulling up next to Hunk.

“Just paying back the favor.” Hunk shrugs. “Besides, for the moment...I am still a member of this team.”

Keith smiles. “In that case, you guys want to try forming Voltron again?”

“Yeah!” Lance agrees. 

“Might as well.” Pidge shrugs.

“On option it seems we have.” Allura puts in. 

“Let’s do it!” Hunk says with a grin.

“Everyone...from Voltron!”

The lions fly in formation, and this time, begin to glow. The five lion join together, becoming Voltron.

The Drigmaw, for it's part, rises from the cracked asteroid, and flies at its new enemy. Voltron tears out it's sword, and meets the Drigmaw’s charge. The creature makes as if it’s going to try to bite Voltron, but instead, pulls back and swings its tail.

“Shield!” Keith orders. 

The Shield is thrown up, and the Drigmaw’s attack is easily blocked. Voltron then swings it's sword, slashing the Drigmaw’s side. The creature recoils, pulling back to hide it's gashed side, that glows with the energy from Voltron’s blade. Voltron pushes forward, hammering the Drigmaw with sword strikes. For a while the creature seems to only be able to duck and dodge Voltron’s attacks. But as it's narrowly dives below another swing, the creature puffs up it's chest, and vomits out a new cloud of the dust cloud around Voltron. The Paladins are instantly blinded.

“Where is it?” Keith asks.

“I don’t know!” Pidge replies. “This stuff blocks my sensors!”

Voltron is slashed by a sudden claw strike. It is slashed again, when another claw hits from the other side. Voltron swings around the sword in random arcs, but doesn’t hit anything. Suddenly Voltron is struck again, from behind, but this time the Drigmaw uses the opportunity to writhe its body around Voltron. It holds down Voltron’s limbs with its claws, and squeezes it's serpentine body around the robot, constricting it.

“Lance...sword?” Keith utters, struggling to get Voltron to even move.

“Can’t..move.” Lance replies.

The dust starts to disperse, not that the helps the Paladins. They are only able to better see the Drigmaw open its mouth, ready to bite down on Voltron’s head. The Paladins are helpless. 

Then, the bayard port in Hunk’s lion begins to glow. His eyes widen with surprise, but he grins.

“Chew on this!” Hunk yells.

The cannon forms at the same time as the Drigmaw lunges. Rather than bite down on Voltron’s head, it gets a mouth full of cannon. The cannon fires.

There is a blinding flash of light. When the Paladins can see again. The Drigmaw has no head. The limp body slides off Voltron, to drift off into space.

“Good...good job team.” Keith pants. He smiles. “Especially you Hunk.”

Hunk only shrugs. “All in a day’s work.”

  


***

  


The Lions of Voltron pull into one of the Coalition ship’s hangar bays to rest. They all get out of their lions. 

“That was awesome Hunk!” Pidge exclaimes.

“Yeah the way you blew that thing’s head off!? Never saw it coming…” Lance adds.

“Well I just…did what I had to.” He shrugs.

Keith clears his throat. All eyes turn to him. He takes a breath, mumbles something to himself, then looks them each in the eye.

“Paladins...guys.” He sighs. “I know...I know I’m not the best at this. Leading the team, I mean. To be honest I think I’m really bad at it. But It's the job I’ve got. And I’m not going to run away from it. Not…” He looks down. “...not again.”

Lance’s eyes also fall at that comment. Allura, meanwhile, nods with approval, and urges him to continue. Keith looks back up, with more resolve on his face now. His gaze falls on Hunk.

“Hunk...I’m sorry man. I...I’m just trying to keep this all together. But I shouldn’t have attacked you like that. I’m gonna screw up. A lot, probably. And If you want to leave Voltron...well that’s your decision. I can’t, and won’t try, to stop you. You’ve fought this fight with us for a long time, and no one has any right to call you a coward, especially not me. I just hope...I just hope that even if you leave, we keep being friends...I don’t have many of those.” He adds the last reluctantly.

Hunk looks at Keith with watery eyes. “Oh come here you edgy lone wolf!” Then he grabs Keith up in a bear hug. “We all know it’s just an act and you’re just a big softie deep down!” 

“Oh! Alright we’re hugging now…” Keith says clearly caught off guard.

“If I ever leave I’m making you all a giant cake!” Hunk says, sniffing. “However big your imaging, make it five times bigger!”

“Looking forward to it big guy…” Keith smiles, hugging him back.

“Looks like it all worked out in the end.” Lance says. 

“Hm.” Pidge agrees in a reserved voice. 

Lance glances over to see Allura. She smiles at Keith before heading back to her own lion. Pidge takes note of his gaze. After a moment he turns away and glances down to see Pidge looking up at him.

“Hey.” He smiles weakly. “You kinda saved me yourself back there. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” She looks down. They’re silent for a moment.

“...sorry. For what I said before. You...you didn’t deserve that. I was being a jerk. I know I’ve been...kind of high strung lately, so I’m sorry I ended up taking that out on you.”

She waits patiently for his reply.

“...forget about it.” He finally says with a shrug.  “You were just being honest. Maybe you were right too...guess however I feel about Allura doesn’t matter considering how she reacted. Don’t think she really wants anything to do with me after that.”

“Lance.” Pidge says seriously. “...what I meant to say back there -what I should have said back there- was just that you didn’t understand what Allura was going through when you told her that. It wasn’t just you, it was what it reminded her of.”

“What do you mean?” He asks, with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well she had just found out Lotor had returned.”

“And?”

“And then you told you were in love with her.”

“I’m failing to see the connection here.”

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Lance, how did Allura feel about Lotor?”

“Well I guess she kind of...well they sorta...oh...OH!”

“Yeah…”

“And I just...just made her think about the last guy she was with, who turned out to be super evil jerk who killed her people...quiznak. I really am an idiot.” His shoulders slump.

“I...think you just caught her off guard, and she ended up reacting strongly. It doesn’t mean that she hates you or wants nothing to do with you now. She just needs time.”

Lance chuckles and shakes his head. “When did you become an expert of love Pidge?”

“I”m not-I don’t...listen this is just common sense stuff!”

“Well be that as if may, thanks for telling this idiot what he did wrong.”

“S-sure. Anytime…” PIdge stammers, cheeks growing hot.

“You alright there Pidge?”

“Fine.” she says quickly. “Just fine.”

***

  


Haggar stands on the bridge of a Galra cruiser, overlooking dozens of other Galra ships. Commander Sendak walks up to stand next to her. 

“Is there any word of my son?”

“None.” Sendak replies. “No one has seen anything since…”

“Since?”

“...since he fought Voltron.”

“Just what are you implying Commander?”

“Nothing.” He says quickly. “...but it may be time to consider that he is not coming back.”

Haggar whirls around to look the Commander in the eyes. She crackles with violet energy. “ _ Emperor _ Lotor is not dead!”

“I...of course.” Sendak says, lowering his head. 

“Continue the search. I want every planet, every asteroid, every rock searched until he is found.”

“Understood.” he nods, carefully.

“Commander! We have unidentified craft approaching! Definitely not one of ours.” An officer shouts from his station.

“Who would dare attack us?” Sendak muses. “Is it Skriel? Maybe Maroffa? Or did that pathetic Coalition finally grow the spine to attack us?” 

“These readings...they look like Voltron, sir!”

Haggar looks over sharply. “What?”

Before the officer can even reply, Dark Voltron suddenly bursts into view. It deactivates it's booster wings, and for a moment, only hangs there in the rough center of the cluster of Galra ships. Then an image appears on all the ship’s screens: Emperor Zarkon, sitting in the cockpit of the Black Lion.

“Zarkon.” Haggar gasps.

“To what remains of the Galra Empire: Your eyes have not deceived you.  Your emperor has returned. And as you can see...”

Dark Voltron tears out it's sword, as if to emphasis.

“...I have my own Voltron. And I assure you it is stronger than the one those pitiful children of this ‘Voltron Coalition’ are piloting.”

Beside Zarkon’s image, a new image pops up, and begins to play a video. It is an abbreviated version of Dark Voltron’s fight with the other Voltron.

“...I trust you will all understand what this means. This empire is now mine, as is rightfully so.  _ You  _ are now mine. There will be no discussion. I am in charge once more, and forever.” 

Sendak swallows hard.

“...ma’am?” He asks gingerly.

Haggar does not reply.

“Haggar.” Sendak says, firmly.

She finally nods slowly. 

“Only one thing to do: Bend the knee.”

Sendak lets out a sigh of what might been relief. He nods to an officer.

“This Commander Sendak, the leader of this small fleet.” Sendak says over the comm. “We are yours to command Emperor Zarkon. Vrepit Sa!”

Zarkon goes silent for a moment. “...I accept your allegiance, Sendak. Prepare to be boarded…” 

The image of Zarkon disappears. A moment later Dark Voltron splits up into Lions.

“How could he be alive ma’am? He...he died at Lotor’s hands did he not?” Sendak asks.

“I don’t…” Haggar doesn’t finish the sentence.

A flash of violet light appears on the bridge. Haggar’s eyes widen and she throws up a barrier of energy. A fraction of a second after she does this there is an exposition of violet lightning that tears the bridge apart. In an instant, everyone on the bridge is dead save for Haggar and Sendak. Dust and debris rains down. Haggar lets her shield drop. Two new figures now stand on what remains of the bridge, shadowed by the dust.

“I told you Sendak.” A voice says. “I wouldn’t die from such a simple attack. I’m smarter than that…”

Honvera steps forward, along with another Sendak at her side. Haggar gasps, and takes an involuntary step back.

“What witchery is this!?” Sendak exclaims at seeing his twin.

Honvera only smiles. “Now let’s see how long it takes me to figure it out…” 

Haggar is only silent for another few moments.

“...alternate reality.” She finally says. “They are us from an alternate reality. It's the only explanation for them, Zarkon, and that Voltron being here. Voltron itself was made from a trans-dimensional comet...no it is not such a stretch at all.”

Honvera claps lightly. “Excellent. I was worried I’d have to lead you to that solution, but well...you are me after all.”

“So they are...us?” Sendak asks.

“Indeed.” The other Sendak replies.

“And they intend to…”

“Kill us and take our places, most likely.” Haggar says simply.

Honvera shrugs. “It's necessary, I’m afraid. We’ll fill in for you two. It seems the rest of the Paladins no longer have alternates, so that won't be a problem for them. The story will be that Zarkon’s death was meer Coalition propaganda. We’ll say he’s been away constructing his own Voltron this whole time. That way we don’t have to try to explain all the intricacies of interdimensional travel. It's just cleaner like that.”

“I understand. I’d probably do the same.” Haggar says, her hands begin to crackle with violet energy. “Sendak...try not to die. It seems we have a fight on our hands, and I’d prefer to live through this day.”

“Fighting myself…” Sendak muses. 

“It should be interesting to see who is stronger, if nothing else.” The other Sendak replies.

With no other warning the fight begins. Haggar throws a bolt of crackling energy at her alter. Hovera passively knocks the bolt away with a swing of her hand. Her own hand crackles, as if to fire a bolt, but at the last second she teleports inches away from Haggar. Haggar only barely manages to teleport out of the way in time, the bolt flying through where her body had been moments before.

Meanwhile, the two Sendak’s charge. Commander and Paladin each throw out their artificial arms, the two clashing in mid air. Both reel their arms back in to strike out again. The Commander Sendak ducks below the other’s rocketing fist, to fire off his own. Paladin Sendak however, activates his bayard, forming it into a shield, blocking his opponent’s attack. The Paladin Sendak then charges forward, bashing his shield into the other Sendak’s chest, sending him stumbling. The Paladin follows his blow up with a punch from his artificial arm. The Commander Sendak stumbles, almost falling. He pulls his arm back in, this time in a guarding position.

“I can see one major difference between us now.” The Paladin Sendak says.

“And what is that?” The Commander replies.

“I was the one that was strong enough to become a Paladin of Voltron.”

The Paladin Sendak charges.

Haggar and Honvera fire off twin blasts of crackling energy at each other. The two women struggle, neither seeming to gain the upper hand. But then, Honvera drops a hand, and Haggar’s blast takes the lead. But Honvera dropped the hand, not from weakness, but to fire a second bolt of energy at the ceiling above Haggar. Haggar quickly teleports away, but is met with a bolt of energy flying right for her new location. She throws up a shield just in time to block the blast. Haggar then teleports behind her alter, and throws a blast that forces Honvera to throw up her own shield. 

“This fight could go on for days. We are too evenly matched.” Haggar says plainly. 

“Oh I don’t know about that…” Honvera says. She starts peppering Haggar with short quick bursts of energy. Haggar teleports away, but is forced to teleport again as the energy blasts strike at her new location. She is forced to do this several more times.

“Who will outlast whom, I wonder?” Honvera asks. “All that jumping around has to be taking its toll.”

“Perhaps you are right…” Haggar says, teleporting again. She keeps one arm behind her back, where violet glyphs begin to swirl around her hand.

Hoverva smiles. “I always am.” She pulls out her own hand covered in the same glyphs. A blinging blast of energy tears across the bridge right for Haggar. At the last moment, Haggar teleports out of the way, to stand right beside Honverva.    
“-You weren’t this time.” She throws out her own hand.

Honvera’s smile never wavers. A thick beam of violet energy slams into Haggar’s side sending the woman crashing into the far wall.

“I wasn’t aiming for you.” Honvera chuckles. Across the room, Paladin Sendak stands, holding out his shield, crackling from where he used it to reflect Honvera’s earlier blast back towards Haggar.

Commander Sendak tries to use the opportunity to attack Paladin’s exposed back. Moving fluidly, Paladin Sendak spins back around, leg sweeping the Commander, sending him to the floor. Paladin Sendak then swings his massive arm down once, twice, three times. The Commander Sendak does not rise.

Honerva waves her hands and a series of glyphs appear. She throws them and they surround Haggar, and disperse into crackling energy. Haggar, ragged from the blast, tries to teleport away, but the crackling around her prevents her from going anywhere.

“Warded. You can’t escape I’m afraid…” Honvera explains.

Haggar gives up struggling. Honerva turns away, back towards the two Sendaks. She walks over and kneels down, touching the beaten Sendak on the forehead. Energy crackles from his forehead to her fingertips. She then touches the hand to the Paladin Sendak’s forehead.

“There. I took just the basic memories. Enough for you to get by as him. Passphrases, names of subordinates and the like. The rest should be easy enough to figure out.”

“Thank you mistress.” He gives a slight bow. 

“Now finish it.” Honerva nods to the other Sendak.

Paladin Sendak steps over his fallen alter. 

“W...wait!” The beaten Sendak pleads. “I’m you! You don’t want to do this!”

“I’ll admit it's...philosophically troubling. But orders are orders. And besides…” The Paladin Sendak shifts his bayard into an axe. “...this is what you deserve for being weak.”

Sendak swings the axe. 

Honerva turns away from the grisly scene. She looks back at Haggar slumped on the ground, but still looking in her direction.

“What about her?” Sendak asks, turning away from the corpse.

“We won’t kill her...yet. Her mind will be far harder to extract knowledge from.” Honerva smiles slightly. “Let’s find somewhere safe to keep her. I think I want to have a talk with myself…”

  



	7. Episode Seven - Outside the Box

Prince Lotor watches as a shuttle lets out a group of alteans into the hangar. Behind them, is the opening the displays an elevated view of the colony. However, none of the alteans give more than a glance in that direction. They have eyes only for Lotor. The new group of alteans is just the latest in a series of arrivals, and they soon join the larger mass of alteans standing directly in front of Prince Lotor.  
Lotor smiles as the new group arrives.  
“...alteans...my friends. You have shown great bravery in following me on this journey in the name of justice and duty. Together we will save the universe from this false Voltron. Some of you have already taken the first steps into this dark conflict, and regrettably have been lost. They will be remembered, and avenged...” He pauses for effect. “...but before any one takes one more step there is someone you should meet. You’ve already all already been introduced to my honorable mother. Now...it is time for you to meet my father.”  
With that Prince Lotor turns to the far end of the hangar, where a door opens. Emperor Zarkon steps out into the light. He strides over, drawing the eyes of every altean in the hangar. He steps up beside Lotor, then takes one step further, as if to show who is really in charge.  
“...I am Emperor Zarkon.”  
The begin to mutter amongst themselves with confusion, and what looks to be fear.  
“I understand you have heard stories of me.” Zarkon says. “Stories from your ancestors no doubt, of the man who destroyed altea. But these are lies that were spread ages ago, deceiving even your own forefathers. I am not here to destroy but to rebuild. I am going to crush this pathetic imitator Voltron. If you serve me faithfully, as you have my son, then once I am done, I will grant you a new world. One where you will not have to hide from outside forces, or fear from invading enemies. If you fight in my name, I will grant you something no other being in the universe can: a new altea.”  
The alteans fall into a stunned silence. Lotor gives his father a questioning look. Zarkon nods slightly.  
“I understand this may confuse many of you.” Lotor says. “That it may conflict with what some of the stories you were told by your parents, or grandparents, or great grandparents.” Lotor says. “But you must understand that this is the final test. Where does your faith lay? With old stories told second or third hand, whittled and distorted by thousands of years? Or do you trust in me? In us? The ones who rescued you, and have given you everything?”  
The alteans seem to hesitate for a moment. Then, at the head of the group, Luca speaks up.  
“Hail Lotor, and his father Zarkon!”  
This seems to break the alteans from their moment of pause. Slowly they all begin to repeat the chant, until the whole of the alteans are repeating it. Lotor smiles, satisfied. Zarkon turns away.  
“You see boy? I am capable of a subtler hand. When it suits me.” Zarkon says the words in a low enough voice that it is only heard by the two of them.  
“Thank you. For playing along.”  
“Just do not forget who’s shoulder this falls upon if it fails. You may have your toys, boy. Just make sure I am not forced to step on them.”  
With that Zarkon walks back out of the hangar, leaving an uneasy looking Lotor, with a crowd of chanting alteans behind him.  
  
***  
Keith lands the Black Lion on the field just in front of the Galaxy Garrison base. He lets out a sigh of relief before getting up to exit his lion. The other Paladins do likewise and they are met with a small crowd of family members.  
Hunk is practically tackled by his very worried looking mother, with his father follows suit. Pidge is lifted into the air by her mother, who clutches her tight enough that is seems she might break the diminutive girl. Lance virtually disappears under a small mob of extended family.  
“Princess are you hurt!? Are you well rested? Is there something I can get you?” Coran sputters out, upon rushing out to meet Allura with Romelle in tow.  
“I’m fine Coran. Just...drained.”  
“Well have no fear, I’ve got just the thing for that! An old family recipe…”  
Keith shakes his head at the display, and turned to Shiro approaching, with Commander Iverson trailing shortly behind.  
“Hope everyone wasn’t too anxious while we were gone.” Keith says, nodding to the cluster of families.  
“I think everyone’s just glad you’re back.” Shiro says with a smile.  
“Finding out about that other robot that beat you guys up sure isn’t helping me sleep any, though.” Iverson puts in.  
Shiro gives the man a stern look. Iverson only shrugs.  
“Everyone knows about that already huh…” Keith says, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Tried to keep it under wraps, but news travels fast, I’m afraid.” Shiro sighs.  
Keith nods distractedly, while his eyes scan the crowd.  
“Looking for Krolia?” Shiro asks.  
“Yeah.” Keith admits. “She...busy?”  
“Unfortunately. Just about all the Blades left the moment they heard about Zarkon and this new Voltron. She really wanted to stay here for you but…”  
“...duty calls.” Keith nods. Despite this, he sighs. “It's probably anyone’s bet when they’ll be back...”  
“You sound tired. Some rest might do you some good.”  
“As great as that sounds right now, I think the Garrison is gonna want to talk about what happened.”  
“Well I can talk to Sanda, maybe she won't mind giving you guys a few hours to-”  
“Lieutenant Shirogane!” Sanda’s voice squawks over Shiro’s communicator. “I see your space lions are back. Well tell those kids and all your other Coalition friends that we need to talk. Now.”  
Shiro sighs. The other Paladins, all close enough to hear, look up with dismay. Keith closes his eyes for a few moments, then nods.  
“Tell her we’re on our way.”

***  
“...empire is now mine, as is rightfully so. You are now mine. There will be no discussion. I am in charge once more, and forever.”  
The video of Zarkon’s message to the Galra plays across a screen in the briefing room. Sanda pauses the video after that last line and turns to face the Voltron Coalition side of the table.  
“When was this broadcasted?” Keith asks.  
“Yesterday, so the Coalition communication team you left here tell me.” Sanda explains.  
Keith nods. After no one seems to want to speak up, Sandra goes on.  
“The way this war was described to me is that the enemy, The Galra, were fractured. Broken up into separate factions that were dangerous, but lacking focus that central leadership would provide. You also claimed to have one other major advantage, that being the Voltron weapon. Now, if I understand it correctly, both of those factors have now changed. The Galra have gained both a leader, and their own Voltron.”  
“That is...all technically true.” Keith says reluctantly.  
“Does someone want to explain this to me? How an enemy you were supposed to have beaten just came back even stronger?” Sanda asks.  
There is an exchange of looks on the Coalition end of the table.  
“We...don’t really know.” Keith admits.  
Sanda sighs. “You realize how this puts me in a difficult position don't you?”  
“I don’t. All I see is more reason than ever to fight the Galra Empire.” Keith says stubbornly.  
Sanda raises and eyebrow.  
Allura takes the opportunity to speak up “It's true that that Galra have a leader again, but they are also in a transition of power. Until Zarkon has solidified his hold on the empire, it will be vulnerable. This is a potentially bad situation, but it also could be the prime opportunity to end this fight.”  
Keith gives her a thankful look.  
“Well that’s all well and good, in theory, but let me lay it out for you kiddos...” Sands says. “You want us to join a fight where you are now undeniably the underdogs. Where we would be thrust into a battle that would leave us hopelessly outnumbered, against an enemy that has a battle machine even stronger than yours.”  
“You’ll have to fight them sooner or later.” Keith replies, without much strength.  
“So you say.” Sanda says dismissively. “Our stance of not getting involved will remain until you show us something to change our minds. As it stands, you haven’t even gotten us the Balmeran crystal we were promised yet.”  
Keith’s eyes fall. Allura also is lacking a reply. Shiro looks as though he is going to say something, when Keith speaks up again.  
“We’ll get the crystal.” He says looking up with surprising calmness. “We just need time. This war is taking all the resources the Coalition has, so we’ve hardly gotten the chance to get it for you. But that being said. I have to wonder...if you really want your Atlas up and running so much, how confident are your really that the Galra aren’t going to find you?”  
Sanda’s eyes narrow. “You know that there are some who want to kick you off our planet? They think the danger of having you here is too great. You may lead the Galra back here sooner or later…”  
“What!?” Hunk cuts in suddenly. “Most of us Paladins were born right here on earth! You can’t just send us away from our home!  
“I really hope I don’t have to.” Sanda says deadpan.  
Hunk sits back looking disturbed. The other Paladins also look worried.  
Keith only stares at Sanda. He does this for several more moments, before finally standing up. “You want to leave us to fight this war alone? Fine. We’ll make do. Earth is just one planet. But if you ever want that crystal don’t you dare threaten to keep my friends from their familie.”  
Sanda meets his gaze. Eventually she gives a short, curt nod.  
“Our arrangement will remain unchanged....I’m not the bad guy here Keith. But this situation is volatile. It's my job to keep it from exploding in our face.”  
“Let’s see if you still feel that way when the Zarkon comes knocking.” Keith says turning away.  
“Is that it? Are we done?” Hunk asks.  
“Yeah. We’re done.”  
With that Keith leads the Paladins and most of the Coalition members out of the room. Matt and Shiro linger in the room a bit longer.  
“That was cold, Sanda. Stone cold.” Matt says, shaking his head.  
“I’m doing my job Holt. Something I doubt you know much about.” She replies sharply.  
“Annnnd with that I’m out of here.” Matt says standing up. “I’d say I missed your frosty personality Sanda, but I haven’t.” And with that he left.  
“Think I’ll take me leave also. Duties to uh...take care of.” Gunderson shuffles awkwardly out of the room.  
Shiro and Sanda are the only two remaining in the room.  
“...I thought you said you’d try to spin this.” Shiro eventually says.  
“I tried Shiro.” She sighs. “I really did. But the council saw this for what it was: A complete and utter disaster.”  
“Is there any way we can convince them otherwise?”  
“You want my advice? Cut the head off the snake. Fast. That girl knew what she was talking about. If you don’t put this Zarkon in the ground before he gains momentum...well I don’t think any involvement from Earth is going to change anything at that point.”  
“That’s easier said, than done.” with that Shiro gets up to leave himself.  
  
***

Keith waits outside along with the other Paladins, as Shiro exits the briefing room.  
“Well that didn’t go well.” Keith says.  
“Not really.” Shiro admits.  
“Did I make everything worse? With what I said?”  
“No.” Shiro shakes his head. “You held your own in there admirably. It was a bit of a no-win scenario. Sanda’s playing tough, but she really doesn’t have as much say in this as you’d think.”  
“Well neither do we…” Keith shakes his head, and glances at the other Paladins, who are to his surprise, all looking at him expectantly.  
“Go on guys.” He nods.  
The Paladins give quick goodbyes and head off to different parts of the Garrison base.  
“Look at that.” Shiro smirks.  
“What?” Keith asks.  
“They were looking for your permission. They’re staring to see you as their leader.”  
“Glad something good came out of two of our greatest enemies coming back and kicking our butts halfway across the universe.” Keith says sarcastically.  
“You sure you don’t want to get some rest yourself?” Shiro asks.  
“I think I’m all right…”  
Shiro tilts his head, as if having an idea.  
“Hey Iverson,” Shiro calls over to the man who is starting to make his way down the hall. “They still got my old hoverbike laying around here somewhere?”  
“Somewhere in storage, I think. Why?” Iverson replies.  
Shiro gives Keith a look. “Think you’re up to a race in the canyon for old time’s sake?”  
Keith smiles widely. “You’re on, old man.”  
Shiro groans. “Is it the white hair? It's the white hair isn’t it…” he reaches up as if to touch his scalp, but falls short, as a result of his missing arm.  
“...you sure you can ride like that?” Keith asks.  
“Afraid to loose to a guy with one arm?” Shiro replies.  
“Not a chance.”  
“Let’s stop wasting time asking questions then…”  
  
***  
“Hey guys I’m-” Hunk starts to say.  
“Oh honey!” Hunk’s mother grabs him and ushers him inside the family apartment. Hunk’s father sits at the dinner table while his aunt and uncle are working on something in the kitchen.  
“There he is!” Hunk’s uncle says.  
“Oh dearie, is he alright?” Hunk’s aunt asks.  
“I’m fine act-”  
Hunk is plopped down at the table, and a bowl of steaming stew is soon placed in front of him.  
“You had us terrified!” Hunk’s mother says. “When we heard about all that nasty fighting out in space, well…”  
“Quite the scare kiddo.” His father puts in.  
“Guys I’m really fine.”  
The others stare.  
“I mean...some rough stuff happened...but we came out alright.”  
The adults share a collective look.  
“Hunk…” His mother says, with tired eyes. “This thing...a war in space? It's all too dangerous. I don’t...we don’t want to hear one day that you just won’t be coming home. Please tell me you won’t go out there any more.”  
Hunk looks down into his food, but doesn’t seem very hungry.  
“I did tell them that I was thinking about leaving…”  
His mother looks hopeful.  
“...but I can’t just abandon them right now. Without me they can’t form Voltron. They…”  
His mother goes back to looking crestfallen. Hunk sighes.  
“I can’t leave yet...but I guess I could see about finding someone else....someone to pilot the Yellow Lion.” Hunk looks like the words came with great difficulty.  
“Thank you Hunk.” She smiles. The rest of the adults visibly relax a bit. Hunk only sits back, looking uncertain.  
  
***  
Allura walks inside the warehouse, flanked by Coran and Romelle.  
“Really Princess, after everything you r-”  
“I’m fine Coran.” Allura replies firmly.  
Coran sighs. “Very well. I suppose I just wish that I was still out there with you and the Paladins. All this waiting around is bad for my heart.”  
“Well hopefully that will be possible once the new castle is completed. How is that coming along.”  
“Ah yes…” Coran says rubbing his mustache. “Well I have to say these humans aren’t half bad at construction work.” he notes a half-constructed engine that is bigger than any of them are tall. “It's still many weeks if not months from completion, but still, impressive. Although I really must thank Miss Romelle here. She took more even more late nights than I did helping get those plans in working order. Without her, I’d probably still be translating those plans by myself.”  
“Really? Romelle that’s commendable.” Allura notes.  
“I’m only doing my altean duty.” The girl replies, look at her shoes.  
“I truly appreciate it…” Allura says, smiling. After a moment her smile falls and she looks distant.  
“Princess?” Romelle says uncertainty.  
“I’m fine.” Allura puts her back up. “But there’s something we should do.”  
Coran and Romelle look at her confused.  
“There were two more alteans that we captured before fighting the other Voltron. I intend to find out if they are willing to listen to reason where their comrade was not.”  
Coran and Romelle both nod with determination.  
Allura activates her communicator. “Ryder? Let me know the moment those prisoners are awake. I’m going to want to speak to them…”

***

Lance kicks a soccer ball around with his niece and nephew, just outside the Garrison base. His family sit at lawn chairs and benches they have set up, and there is food cooking on a grill. Lance tries to execute a fancy kick of the ball, but accidentally slips and ends up face planting. Lance only laughs it off and continues kicking the ball around. Eventually he waddles over to a chair and plops down between his Grandma and sister Veronica.  
“Man where do they get all that energy?” Lance says panting.  
“Just wait until you get my age.” Lance’s Grandma chuckles. She is knitting something.  
“What are you talking about grandma? You’re the liveliest person I know.”  
“True.” His Grandma shrugs. “But I’m special.”  
“Guess you got me there…”  
“From what I hear, Lance turned out pretty special himself.” Veronica says nudgin Lance in the arm. “I mean sure, no one expected much, even after he followed in my footsteps and joined the Garrison. But hey, he went and became a space, hero, defender, whatchamacallit.”  
“Paladin.” Lance corrected. “I’m a Paladin of Voltron.”  
“And we’re all very proud…” Veronica reaches over, pulling Lance into a hug that is more headlock than embrace.  
“Hey, quit it!” He says wriggling out of her grip.  
Their Grandma only chuckles. “Maybe now that you’re some big shot spaceman you can finally bring home a girlfriend eh?”  
Lance blushes. “I dunno if I’d count on that…”  
“Whaaat?” Veronica says exaggeratedly. “No bragging about all the girls fawning over you? No bold claims of being a ‘lady killer?’ Not even one your classic pick up lines? Is that really you Lance? Or did you get replaced by an alien out in space?”  
“I don’t-” Lance hesitates. “Okay maybe I do do that…look, just don’t worry about it. Maybe I’m…” He winces. “Maybe I’m not the ladies man I pretend to be.”  
“Ouch.” Veronica says with surprise. “That must have been hard to admit. Who hurt you little brother?”  
“Shut up.” He says sitting back in his seat.  
“So there really isn’t any special someone?” Lance’s grandmother asks, with a raised eyebrow.  
Lance sighs. “...I guess I really thought Allura was the one for me. But...well that didn’t go over so well. A friend pointed something out to me. Basically she said I was only falling in love with the idea of Allura, without really knowing her. I’m starting to think she was right. But...where does that leave me? Did I ever really know Allura at all? Have I just been going about this the wrong way the whole time? ”  
Veronica chuckles. Lance shoots her a dirty look. “Hey I’m kind of baring my soul over here.”  
“Sorry.” She says still smirking. “It's just that...you’ve kinda been doing this since we were kids.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Veronica clicks her tongue, and shakes her head. “Do you remember that girl from back when you were in...fourth grade, I think...anyway, her name was Sandy or Sammy or something like that.”  
“Sandra.” Lance corrects her. “I remember.”  
“Ah good. Then you’ll remember that you thought Sandra was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. You said that. Multiple times.”  
“I know.” Lance says with a grimace.  
“Man you really just followed her around everywhere. She had you completely wrapped around her finger. It was annoying to be honest-”  
“Is this going to have a point?” Lance cuts in.  
“I’m getting there little brother. Anyway, so you thought she was the best thing since sliced bread, and would do just about anything for her…that is up until you found out she’d been bullying your other friend.”  
“Lydia.” Lance recalls.  
“That’s the one. Lydia. As soon as you found out what was happening, you walked right up to Sandra and let her have it. You told her she was the ugliest hag to walk the earth and that you’d rather spend a million years with a real friend like Lydia than another second with a jerk like her. Of course you went on to chase after a bunch of other girls that you would say were ‘the most beautiful in the world.’ Most weren’t as bad as Sandra. Most.”  
“And the moral is…what? I’ve got bad taste in women? Allura isn’t like Sandra. She isn’t a bully. If anything she’d too nice for me to be worth her time.”  
Veronic smile coyly. “Well Lance, the thing about that story, is that there was one detail you never quite figured out. And that’s that Lydia was totally in love with you.”  
“What!? No we were just friends.”  
Veronica sighs and shakes her head. “That poor girl…Lance did it ever occur to you that she followed you around just as much as you followed Sandra around?”  
“She didn’t…” he hesitates. “...really?”  
“Yup.”  
“Why didn’t she ever say anything?” Lance asks with shock.  
“Probably because the girls you always chased were nothing like her. That’s also probably the reason she eventually gave up on you and drifted away.”  
Lance blinks. “...huh. What ever happened to her anyway?”  
“Think she was engaged last I heard. Lucky her.”  
“Yeah.” Lance sighs. “So the moral is that I only cared about whoever was the prettiest girl around, and ignored the one person that actually gave a dang about me. Thanks sis. Good talk.”  
“Oh I don’t know about that…” His grandmother finally chimes in.  
“Huh?”  
His grandmother smiles. “Who did you side with in the end?”  
“Well Lydia of course. Sandra was a bully.”  
“So which one did you really care about? The pretty one you were chasing around? Or the one that was your real friend?”  
“I...guess maybe...I didn’t notice which one was really important to me.” He seems to consider then shakes his head. “Dang this is really starting to mess with my head.”  
“So I guess the question you need you ask yourself is...” Veronica says.”...do you have a Lydia today?”  
“Nah.” he dismisses immediately. “I’m not a kid anymore. I think I’d know if someone secretly had feelings for me...”

***

  
Pidge sits on the couch of the Holt apartment. She flicks her finger across a handheld table looking frustrated. The dog Bae-Bae sits in her lap and gets the occasional scratch from Pidge, but otherwise she remains focused on the tablet. Her father, Sam sits at the kitchen table looking over a report, while her mother, Colleen is cooking something.  
The door pops open and Matt walks in, along with N-7.  
“Nice of you to join us Matt.” Colleen says, without looking up.  
“Sorry I was late. Can N-Seven stay for dinner?”  
N-7 waves over to Colleen. The woman smiles and nods. “Of course. Does she…”  
“She’s fine actually. But it's more about the company anyway right?”  
“Of course…” Colleen says, pretending to understand.  
Matt’s eyes fall on Pidge. He smiles and walks over to plop down on the couch next to her. N-7 takes the seat on the other side of him.  
“What’s my baby sister up to now?” Matt asks, looking over Pidge’s shoulder.  
“Just...trying to figure this out.” Pidge replies, not looking up from the tablet.  
“What is it? Computer code? Secret communications relay? Multilayered cypher?” He squints at the screen of the device. “...just regular notes?”  
“I’m...trying to figure out this situation with Zarkon. How he’s alive, I mean. Figured writing out all the possibilities might help.”  
“Did it?”  
“No.” Pidge admits. “We saw him die. You can’t just...come back from that. Lotor should be gone too. But they’re both back. With their own Voltron. It doesn’t make sense.”  
“Maybe he faked his death.”  
“And let his empire fall into the hands of his son? Doesn’t sound like Zarkon. And what’s the motive?”  
“Lotor could have been in on it. Maybe it was all part of a larger plot.”  
“To do what? It's not like Lotor suddenly turned on us. If anything he seemed content to keep working with us right up until we found out what a real dirtbag he was.”  
“Maybe...it was to buy time? For Zarkon to make his own Voltron?”  
“That...seems to be what they want they want us to believe. But that’s got issues too. For one, as far we know there were only ever two trans-dimensional comets. But even if there were another one, it still doesn’t make sense why Zarkon would let his empire fall to ashes while he used it to make his own Voltron. He loves control and domination, and making sure everyone knows it. Hiding in the shadows has never been his M.O.”  
Matt thinks for a long moment. “Could they...be imposters?”  
Pidge thinks about it for a moment. “I...guess. But Probably not. Their Voltron is definitely real, and who else would have the power and skill to both make and fly a new one?”  
“Hm.” Matt says sitting back thoughtfully.  
“Yeah. Pidge says tossing the tablet aside. “It's going to bug me until I figure it out. I hate not understanding things.”  
“That’s what makes a good scientist.” Sam pipes in.  
“It's also really annoying sometimes.” Pidge sighs.  
“I’m sure we’ll figure it out sooner or later.” Matt says. “In the meantime, I’m good with relaxing for a bit. Fighting a war is exhausting.” He reaches and arm over N-7’s shoulder, and she leans into him.  
“Speaking of things I don’t understand.” Pidge mutters. Bae-Bae barks in apparent agreement.  
“Ah Pidge, the ways of romance were once a mystery to me too. You’ll get there one day.”  
N-7 nods in agreement and gives her a thumbs up. Pidge only turns away and wrinkles her nose. “I don’t have the slightest interest in getting all lovey-dovey with anyone.”  
Matt only shrugs. N-7 rests her head against his. Pidge makes as if she is avoiding looking at the two, but her eyes occasionally flicker over to the pair.  
“...how did ‘this’ happen anyway?” She asks eventually.  
“I’m interested in that too.” Colleen chimes in.  
“Yeah let’s hear it.” Sam also joins in putting aside his reports.  
“Well N-Seven tells it better…”  
N-7 shakes her head and pokes Matt in the chest.  
He sighs. “Alright alright. We first met on an asteroid in the Terunthium Belt. Our rebel cells were meeting to do some joint operations. We hit it off pretty quick, both of us have an interest in computers and whatnot. We were mostly just comrades in arms at first. But fighting the same battle for so long you get close. It wasn’t long before she totally had a thing for me.”  
N-7 pokes him.  
“Alright, alright. It was a mutual thing. But we didn’t talk about it. It was one of those things that just hung there, unspoken.”  
“So what changed?” Pidge asked, still feigning disinterest.  
“Well, it all started when were raiding this Galra facility on Ruvfa-Four. Me and N-Seven were hacking their servers, when a bunch of soldiers busted in. They weren’t supposed to be there, so we were caught off guard. I took down the first two, but I couldn’t stop the third from getting a shot off with his gun. He would have nailed me in the chest. But N-Seven threw herself in the way of the shot. After I finished beating that guy senseless, I made sure she was alright. A little to the left and she wouldn’t have been. I asked her why. Why she would take that shot for me...”  
“What’d she say?” Pidge asks, leaning in, clearly gripped.  
Matt smiles wistfully. N-7 nods for him to continue. “...she said that she did the math, and that risking her life was worth it to make sure that I kept living. That's when I knew. With her sitting there, looking up at me, a hole busted in her, I just knew I wasn’t going to be able to live without her. And that’s exactly what I told her.”  
N-7 squeezes his hand. Matt smiles at her.  
“Awww.” Colleen says. She leans over and whispers to Sam, “What exactly is…”  
“I don’t know, and at this point I’m too afraid to ask.” Sam whispers back.  
“So you just...knew?” Pidge asks, with disbelief.  
“Yeah.” Matt says simply.  
“But...that doesn’t make any sense. How can you just know something like that. There’s so many variable, so many things to consider you can’t just-”  
“-Pidge.” Matt cuts her off. “Coming from someone who thinks a lot like you, sooner or later you have to stop thinking. Just take the leap. You’ll just get in your own way otherwise.”  
Pidge sits back folding her arms. “I still don’t get it.”  
“You will.” Her mother says with a wry grin. Pidge avoided her gaze.  
“...but thanks N-Seven.”Pidge says eventually. “For making sure my dumb-genius of a brother didn’t get himself killed.”  
N-7 nods enthusiastically, and shooks Pidge a pair of thumbs up.  
“Being in love changes a person.” Sam ponders. “You get to see things from a different person’s perspective. Learn to think outside your own box. You might scoff about it now but-”  
“Think outside the box.” Pidge repeats, blinking.  
Sam pauses. “...uh oh. I know that look.”  
Pidge picks back up her tablet and scrolls through it. She smacks herself on the forehead. “...I’m an idiot.”  
“What?” Matt asks.  
“I was thinking too inside the box. If Zarkon really died, and Lotor really is still trapped in the quintessence field...then there is one thing that explains all of that.” She bolts up out of her seat so fast Bae-Bae has to scramble not to get thrown by the action. “Quick, dad! Where’s Slav!?”  
“Slav? He locked himself in one of the boardrooms the moment he heard about Zarkon and the new Voltron. Something about working out the numbers.”  
“I need to see him asap!”  
“Well I guess we could see if-  
“Hold on now!” Colleen cuts in.  
Everyone in the room turns to her.  
“Dinner is almost ready.” She says in a steel voice.  
“But Mom, the fate of the galaxy could be at stake!” Pidge objects.  
Colleen stares down her daughter. For several moments no one speaks. Finally Colleen gives in, with a sigh. “Dinner will be here when you get back-”  
“Thanks mom! Come on dad!”  
“Duty calls.” Sam shrugs, getting up.  
“You just better be back here before my casserole gets cold.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of anything else, dear.”  
With that, Pidge and her father vanish out the front door.

***

Keith turns on the engine of his hoverbike and it hums to life. Shiro does the same to his own, which is situated right next to Keith’s. The pair of them sit on a ridge leading into a canyon.  
“Same route as always? With the knife-shaped rock as the finish line?” Keith asks.  
“Course.” Shiro replies, twisting his throttle experimentally. The engine purrs and Shiro grins. He makes as if to reach for the other handle, but his missing arm makes that impossible. He hesitates for a moment, but shakes his head.  
“You...sure you’re good for this?” Keith asks.  
“Course.” Shiro says nonchalantly.  
Keith nods after a moment and turns to face forward. “Ready when you are.”  
Shiro closes his eyes and takes a breath. He opens his eyes.  
“Now.”  
Both hoverbikes take off, kicking up a cloud of dust in their rocketing forward. Shiro takes the lead quickly, and Keith pushes his hoverbike to keep up as they race down the ridge.  
“Try to keep up!” Shiro calls back, gunning his engine.  
Keith smiles and pushes his hoverbike even harder. They shoot along the ridge, with Shiro maintaining the lead. They come to the spot where the canyon grows narrow, and Shiro goes for the spot where they cross over. Shiro goes full speed, leaping across the narrow gap. Keith, however does not follow. Instead he zooms past, further down the ledge where the gap grows wider again. There a sharp rock grows out of the of the ledge. Keith guns his engine and goes full speed towards the rock. His bike shoots up the rock, using it as a makeshift ramp, and he sails across the wide gap in the canyon. His hoverbike comes down on the other side, in front of Shiro’s bike.  
“Try to keep up, old timer!” Keith says, speeding ahead.  
Shiro laughs, gunning his own engine. The ridge opened back up onto the top of the canyon. Shiro uses the wider space to pull up next to Keith. Both race forward, neck and neck. The cliff is up ahead. A few dozen feet from the bottom is a sharp vaugly knife-shaped rock, marking the finish line.  
The both push their hoverbikes to the max, rocketing over the cliff. For a moment they fly over empty air. Then, gravity takes hold and both hurtle toward the ground. Keith and Shiro both keep their hands on the hoverbikes’ handles. The ground gets gut wrenchingly close. Both pull up at roughly the same time. Keith smoothly handles the landing, his hoverbike jetting back up just in time to avoid a crash. Shiro however, with only one arm has trouble fully pulling back on the throttle fully.  
As Keith shoots past the Knife-rock, Shiro’s bike dips a little too low and scraps against the ground. The hoverbike shakes but Shiro manages to regain control. Barely. He races past the knife-rock a moment later. Both pull their bikes to a stop a couple dozen feet farther.  
“You alright?” Keith asks.  
“I’m fine.” Shiro laughs half heartedly. “Just one more thing I’m not so good at anymore…” He looks distant for a moment, but then looks up and smiles. “Guess this means you can finally say you’re a better pilot than me, eh?”  
“Don’t say that.” Keith shakes his head. “If you had another arm you’d be riding circles around me.”  
“Maybe.” Shiro says uncertainty.  
For a moment they both only stare out at the rocky plains. Dust devils spin along the stony surface as a gust of wind picks up.  
“...you know we miss you out there, right?” Keith says eventually.  
“I know but...it's better if I stay here. I can do more on Earth than I can up there. Especially now that you’re in charge of Voltron again.” Shiro smiles reassuringly.  
Keith looks down. “...I don’t know what I’m doing up there, man. I’m trying it's just...hard. I’m no good at leading. I don’t have your talent as a leader Shiro. Even if you aren’t a part of Voltron anymore we could really use you up there. Focusing us. Helping...helping me figure out everything I’m doing wrong.”  
Shiro studies him. “Keith...you wanna hear a little secret?”  
“Huh? Uh...sure?”  
Shiro looks both ways as if someone might be listening, then leans in for good measure. “...I never had a talent for being a leader.”  
“What!?” Keith exclaims. “What are you talking about? You did an amazing job leading us in Voltron for an entire year. Basically everything fell apart when you disappeared. Even before Voltron, you were known to be a great team leader at the Garrison.”  
“Oh sure I got good. Eventually.” Shiro admits. “But you know I had my first command taken away from me? Kept expecting all my teammates to ‘keep up.’ By the end of my first week leading a fighter squadron, none of them could stand me. Sound familiar?”  
“....really?” Keith says with disbelief.  
“Really.” Shiro nods. “You can ask Sanda sometime. She was the Commander that had to deal with the delinquent kid that didn’t know how to follow orders.”  
“You? A delinquent?”  
“Didn’t you ever wonder what I saw in you when I first asked you to join the Garrison? Besides your natural flying skills, I mean. I saw a bit of my younger self in you. I knew that if a stubborn rule-breaker like me could become a model pilot, you could too.”  
“...huh.” is all Keith can say. He sits back on his bike, shaking his head.  
Shiro chuckles. “You know the only difference between you and me when it comes to being a leader Keith? Experience. It took me years to figure out the difference between leading others and just trying to order them around. And that’s something I think you’re already figuring out.”  
“More or less...maybe on the less side.” Keith shrugs.  
“Maybe. But you’re learning. And you’re going to keep learning. Because that's the only way you’ll get good at it. You don’t need me to tell you how to be the best leader you can be, because only you can figure that out. Everyone does it differently. It's up to you to figure out how you’re going to bring out the most in your team.”  
Keith doesn’t say anything, but after a moment he does give the slightest of nods. “...this doesn’t mean I’ve given up on you coming out there with us. When we figure out a way to end this, I expect you to be fighting right by our side, finishing off Zarkon and all his other cronies. ”  
Shiro only shrugs. “Dunno how much good I can do without another arm…”  
Keith frowns at the stump that once supported Shiro robot arm. He opens his mouth as if to say something, when his communicator squawks to life.  
“Guys we need to meet! Right now! I’ve got some good news finally!” Pidge’s voice says over the communicator.  
Keith pulls it off his belt and holds it up to his face. “Hang on Pidge, what's going on?”  
“Zarkon, Lotor, and this new Voltron! I think i figured out where they all came from!”  
Keith and Shiro share a look.  
“We’ll be right there.”

***

The Paladins, Shiro, and the other leaders of the Coalition all gather in a boardroom where Pidge and Slav stand in front of a chalkboard covered in mathematical equations and other writings.  
“Alright guys here’s what we got: Zarkon should be dead. We all saw him get killed by Lotor. It doesn't make any sense that they somehow faked his death.  
“Yes, I calculate a ninety nine, point-eight percent chance Zarkon really died that day!” Slav puts in.  
“And then there’s Lotor himself, who should be lost inside the Quintessence field, yet now is inexplicably free. On top of that there's this….other Voltron. Dark Voltron I guess.” Pidge continues.  
“Nah that seems like a mouthful.” Lance cuts in. “What about...Darktron? Yeah I like how that...sorry.”  
Pidge cuts off glaring at him to continue. “So this...Darktron-”  
Lance snickers.  
“-also came out of nowhere. As far as we know there was no other trans-dimensional comet with which another Voltron could be built besides the one Lotor used to make his Sincline mecha. None of these things add up. It can’t be an illusion, at least not Darktron. So what’s the explanation?”  
No one replies, so Pidge goes on.  
“The only explanation is that Zarkon really did die, Lotor really is still stuck in the quintessence field, and they never made a new Voltron.”  
“I...thought we ruled out an illusion.” Keith says confused.  
“We did.” Pidge smiles. “That because we really did fight Zarkon, Lotor and those other Dark Paladins in their own Voltron.”  
Everyone else in the room looks confused. Pidge smiles even wider.  
“...how is this possible, you might ask? Well-”  
“They’re from another reality!” Slav blurts out.  
“What!?” everyone exclaims.  
Pidge cringes. “I was building up to that.”  
“You were taking too long.” Slav replies.  
“Fair enough. But yeah, these guys must be from another reality remember the one we slipped into when we found that other comet.”  
“Oh yeah, you mean the one where Alteas went all evil and took over the universe?” Hunk recalls.  
“Yep. It's like that, but instead of alteans taking over, it's a reality where Zarkon never lost Voltron.”  
“I calculate an eighty-four point-five percent chance that this is the case.” Slav adds.  
“That must be why Lotor didn’t seem to recognize me…” Allura realizes.  
“That would explain that much, yeah.” Pidge agrees.  
“Wait, if they’re from another reality, then how’d they get here?” Lance asks.  
“Voltron is made of that same comet that brought us to the other reality. They must have figured out a way to use their Voltron to pass over to ours.” Pidge replies.  
Keith sits back, seeming to take this new information in. “This...certainly clears some things up...but does this really help us? Are we any closer to beating them, just because we know where they came from?”  
PIdge smiles at this. “I actually think so.”  
“Go on.”  
“Well as far as we can tell they came here alone. Think about it. First they were putting alteans from the colony in robests, and now they’re taking over whats left of the galra empire.”  
“So?”  
“So, if that Zarkon had the full force of Darktron at his command, shouldn't he have been able to take his entire universe? You’d figure he was coming here because he decided to take over another universe. But he didn’t bring an army through with him. It's just him his paladins, and Darktron.”  
“If that’s true then…” Keith consideres. “...then they probably didn’t come here by choice. They...probably had to. They might have been running from something in their old reality. Which means…” his eye widen. “...they were beaten. They aren’t invincible.”  
“My thoughts exactly.” Pidge smirks.  
Keith laughs. “You’re right Pidge. This is good news.”

***

Prince Lotor walks inside the corridors of the moon base. He accesses a door, that opens into a room where Zarkon and Honvera stand in front of a holographic display. It shows a diagram of a teleduv, along with several mathematical equations, and energy frequency readings.  
As soon as Lotor sees the display his eyes widen with shock. “What are you doing?”  
Zarkon turns around scowling. “Did I send for you boy?”  
“Is that...what I think it is?” Lotor says, ignoring his father’s comment, and staring at the display.  
“It's not of your concern.” Zarkon says, turning back around.  
“Mother is this really what I think it is!? Are you going to try it again!?” Lotor exclaims.  
Honerva doesn’t say anything for a moment, choosing her words carefully.  
“The first time...it was just too much power at once. But these alteans...they could make the difference. Splitting up the power among them, then back into Voltron...it may just work this time.”  
“You can’t be serious!” Lotor says with horror. His expression turns to anger. “You’re going to repeat the disaster that tore our universe to pieces!? And probably kill all those alteans in the process, if not this universe too? For what!? For pow-”  
Zarkon whirls around, grabbing Lotor by the neck, and forcing him against the wall so hard it shakes.  
“I don’t recall asking for your permission son of mine.” Zarkon says in a low voice. “I am in command here. I have waited over ten thousand years for this, and I will not tolerate resistance. Not even from you. Do I make myself clear?”  
Lotor stares at his father defiantly. Zarkon squeezes harder on his neck.  
“...crystal.” Lotor chokes out.  
“Good.” Zarkon drops Lotor to the floor, where he gasps for air.  
“Now get out of my sight. I have work to do.” Zarkon turns away.  
Lotor rubs his neck, and looks up at Zarkon with scorn. “Right away, father.”  
Honvera watches her son leave, concern written on her face.  
“Honverva. The calculations.” Zarkon urges.  
“Of course my love.” Honvera turns back, and they continue their work.

Author Update: Hey thanks for being patient, know these have been taking a while. Unfortunately it can't be helped. But, as a reward for your wating, I gotcha something special. Little drawing I did of Dark Voltron/Darktron:

https://twitter.com/ChancellorMat/status/1098057309819940864

(Its mostly a tracing of a toy though, so don't go thinking I'm actually halfway decent at drawing)


	8. Episode Eight - Grand Regent

Princess Allura steps inside what appears to be a holding cell flanked by Coran and Romelle.   
Two alteans sit on the opposite end of the room. One is an older, bearded man, and the other is a young woman, possible a teenager. They look up as Allura enters, but their eyes soon take on a darker, more skeptical look.  
“ Hello there. I am Princess Allura, last in line of the altean royal family....I understand that you opted for a cell instead of remaining in your medical beds?” Allura says looking on both with concern. “After what you were through you really should be properly resting. Regardless of what you think you know about us, I am willing to make as many accommodations as I can for fellow Alteans.”   
“Princess huh?” The bearded man says, scoffing. “Well you can save your ‘accommodations.’ We heard all about you and your propaganda against Prince Lotor, and we aren’t having it. Lotor is our savior and there’s nothing you can do to change that. You too Romelle, we have no interesting in hearing your traitorous words.”   
Romelle grits her teeth and makes as if to shout back at the man, but Coran puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. Allura by contrast is composed. She glances back at the other two and nods appreciatively before continuing.  
“...You and I see the man know as Prince Lotor differently. There’s no denying that. But we are all alteans, and regardless of how much or little you respect my title, I do still think of you as my people and feel responsible for what happens to you. I want to help you. Please, let me do that.”  
The bearded man scoffed. “So then ‘Princess,’” he says it mockingly, “where were you all those centuries? Why, after never having even heard of you for generations, should we suddenly trust that you have our best interests in mind? Where were you when Lotor saved us from the brink of extinction? Did you give us a home when we needed one? DId you shelter us from the horrors of the universe? No. It was Lotor.”  
Allura looks physically struck by the words but she composes herself quickly.  
“Coran here and myself were forced to hide the Castle of Lions and go into cryosleep to help conceal Voltron from Zarkon’s grasps. I would have done anything to be there...but no. We had our duty, and that was to ensure that the greatest weapon in the universe did not fall into the hands of a mad tyrant.”  
“So you...what? Left all of your people to die so you could protect some weapon? It’s clear to see what you truly value.”   
“That’s not-  
“Oh, and we saw your little ‘Voltron’ or your imitation of the real one anyway. I guess you did beat myself and Vatta. But only just. And yours will pale in comparison to the real one. The one on our side.”  
Allura winces at that. The old man sits forward interested.  
“Ah...so our Voltron did show up after. I wish I’d been awake to see that. I’ll bet you paled in comparison to Lotor and the other real Paladins.”  
Allura doesn’t say anything. That seems to be all the confirmation the man needs. He chuckles.  
“You may have caught us Princess, but we’re going to win this war in the long run.”  
“I don’t want a war!” Allura nearly shouts. “I just want peace, for once, in my life! I want all the fighting to stop! Isn’t ten thousand years long enough!? Or does your precious savior Lotor tell you that all the death and sufferings is going to be worth it!? I don’t know what he’s promised you at the end of this road, but it's not enough!”  
The man scowls and turns away.   
“...I’ve got nothing more to say to you.”  
Allura clenches her fists tightly, but relaxes after a moment. She takes a long breath, and turns to address the other altean.  
“What about you? Are you as hard-headed as your companion? Or will you at least give me the benefit of a civil conversation?”  
The girl, who up to this point had been silent, looks surprised to be addressed.  
“Come on Vatta.” Romelle urges. “Are you really going to listen to old Gratva over there? You know me. And you know how strange things became at the Colony. This Second Colony Lotor alway spoke of, yet we never saw? Don’t you wonder as all what he was really doing?”  
“I…” the girl hesitates. She looks as though she might say something. But, after a look from Gratva, she averts her eyes and shakes her head. “...I have nothing to say to any of you.”  
Allura’s eyes looked pained. Not surprised. “I’m...sorry you feel that way. I will make sure you are well fed and taken care of. I suppose it is the very least I can do.”  
With that, the three of them walk out of the room.

***

Keith stands alone in the field outside the Garrison base. He holds his bayard, extended into its sword form. He is going through a rotation of strikes and swings. He changes his stance as he goes back and forth between different types of moves, cutting and stabbing through empty air. After several moments he stops and dismisses his bayard. He then pulls out his mamoran blade, extends it to his sword-length and begins a new set of drills with it.   
After a time practicing with the mamoran blade, he summons his bayard once again, and this time begins a drill using both blades. He continues this drill until he is dripping with sweat. Finally, he takes a moment to catch his breath. He glances down and both weapons, and holds them up, as if weighing them.  
“Glad to see your combat skill are still holding up...” A voice says.  
Keith spins around to see Krollia along with Kolivan.  
“...even if your perception skills could use a little work.” His mother says with a ghost of a smile. “If we were enemies there could be a knife in your back right n-”  
“Mom!” He says grabbing her in a hug.   
Krollia looks stunned by the action and doesn’t seem to know what to do. After a moment Keith stepps back, looking embarrassed.  
“Uh...sorry about that.”  
Krollia shakes her head and smiles. “Don’t be. I did go and leave before you even got back. I apologize, but it couldn’t be helped. We needed to act fast.”  
Keith nods. “What were you guys up to anyway?”  
“We knew that Zarkon returning would fill the power vacuum in the Galra empire.” Kolivan says cutting in. “So we had to do our best to mitigate his consolidation of power.”  
“...meaning?” Keith asks, looking a little confused.  
“Meaning we contacted all the Galra Warlords that hadn’t already bent the knee to Zarkon. Some, as it turned out, are not so keen on going back to the things the way they were.”  
“Wait, you mean there are Galra who don’t want to join up with Zarkon? Outside the Blades, I mean.”  
“Indeed.” Kolivan nodded. “Four of the more powerful ones have agreed to a meeting with the Coalition. If all goes well we may be able to convince a large portion of Galra forces to join our side of this war.”  
“This...this is really good news.” Keith says taking a step back, still looking surprised.  
“I...wouldn’t get my hopes up just yet.” Krollia says carefully. “They’ve only agreed to meet, and even then it may just be a stalling tactic. No one wants to had over their new territories back to Zarkon. There’s also...a catch.”  
“What is it?”   
Krollia takes a breath. “They want to talk to the leader of Voltron. In person.”  
Keith blinks. “Meaning...me.”  
Krollia shrugs.  
“It's worth mentioning that this could be a trap.” Kolivan puts in.  
“Do you think it is?” Keith asks.  
“As far as we can tell? No. They genuinely appear to want to avoid joining with Zarkon, and we have not intercepted any intel to suggest they are secretly working with him already.”  
Keith sighs.   
“I know this isn’t really where your abilities are...the strongest.” Krollia says carefully. “But I also don’t think I have to tell you how important it is that you be here for this. The warlords won’t come if you don’t.”  
Keith sighs again. “I don’t think I’ll be doing much good talking to them...but I’ll go. If it means that It’ll make the difference, I’ll go.”  
Krollia puts a hand on his shoulder and nods. “We’ll be right there with you.”  
“With an escape route planned out.” Kolivan added.  
Keith chuckles. “Well I guess I should see what the other Paladins think of this…”

***  
“So you want to go talk to a bunch of those Galra warlords we’ve spent all this time fighting for the past few month to get them to...join our side?” Lance asks with uncertainty.  
The Paladins along with the Coalition command are all gathered around a table in a meeting room, with Keith sanding at it's head.  
“Uh...yeah.” Keith says.“It's kinda the best option we have at the moment. Even if we’ve discovered where Zarkon and his ‘Darktron’ came from, we still need to figure out a good strategy to beat him. Evening the numbers seems like a good place to start. Does...anyone have a problem with that?” Keith looks at the other Paladins hopefully.  
The other Paladins exchange looks and shrugs.  
“It's the logical move.” Pidge points out.   
“It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve worked alongside Galra.” Hunk shrugged.  
“Guess it makes as much sense as anything else.” Lance finally admits.   
Keith sighs with relief.   
“Good. Now that we’re in agreement...we need to figure out who’s coming.”  
The other Paladins exchange confused looks.   
“What do you mean? Shouldn’t we all go?” Pidge asks.  
“The Galra didn’t specify that Voltron or even all the Paladins would have to be there for the meeting. There’s also the possibility that this is a trap and it could be better if we aren’t all there when things go south. Having a few lions back here could mean the difference between all of us falling into a trap, and a few of us still being free and able to mount a rescue.”  
“Wouldn’t...wouldn’t it make a stronger statement if all of Voltron was there? Together?” Allura, who had been silent up ot this point asks, with clear hesitance.  
Keith rubs the back of his neck. “You’re probably right but honestly...I kind of think a lot of us really could use some time back here, especially after everything that happened on our last trip.”  
Lance Pidge and Hunk do not say anything, but their looks confirm Keith’s words.  
“I see.” Allura says noting her teammates expressions. “You’re right, I...hadn’t considered that.” She looks down.  
“I was also hoping that you’d be the one to join me in this, Allura.”  
“Me?” She asks looking up with confusion.  
“You’re the only one of us with any kind of diplomatic training. I don’t really know anything about politics and negotiations and I can’t think of anyone that I’d want by my side more…even if I think Shiro should be there too. But-”  
“-I’d be better served back here.” Shiro finishes.  
Keith sighs but nods. Allura looks uncertain.  
“I rather think my recent attempts at diplomacy have been met with...less than ideal results.” She says.  
“Well there’s no way you’d do worse that I would on my own. I don’t think I could convince a fish to swim. Not without threatening it first anyway.”   
“Did….did Keith just make a joke!?” Lance exclaims.  
Allura still looks uncertain but that puts a smile on her face.  
“I guess there’s nothing for it.” She says. “When do we leave?”  
“As soon as possible. Grab everything you might need and be at your lion in ten.”  
“Yes sir.” She says giving a salute that seems half joking and half actually genuine. Lance looks at her with an uncertain look. No one else seems to notice.  
“The rest of you guys…” Keith says.  
“I think we’ll have plenty to do back here.” Pidge replies.  
“You can say that again.” Hunk adds.

***

Allura, clad in her Paladin armor, marches towards the Blue Lion.   
“I really think I ought to be joining you Princess!” Coran urges from where he walks beside her.  
“I’ll be fine Coran. Besides, you have much work to do on the Castle ship. I don’t want to drag you away from that. As much as you’re trying to hide it, I know you’re excited.”  
“The Castle can wait.” He mutters in half-hearted protest.  
“It’s going to be okay Coran, we’ll be back before you know it.”  
“This wouldn’t be the first time for you to say that and be wrong.” Coran points out.  
“Very well, if this turns out to be a trap or goes horribly wrong, you may see fit to join the party to come and rescue us.”  
“As if I wouldn’t do that regardless!” Coran scoffs.  
Allura chuckles.  
“Hey Allura!” A voice calls from behind.  
The two turn to see Lance running up.   
“Can I uh...talk to you?” He asks hesitantly.  
Allura studies him for several moments. Lance looks very uncomfortable. Finally she nods. “Do you mind?” She asks Coran.  
“Not at all miss.” He sighs. “Take care on your mission. I remain certain that if this is not a trap, the Galra will be groveling by the time you’re done with them.”  
“Oh yes that seems likely.” She says rolling her eyes.  
“Hurry back Princess.” Coran says ignoring the comment. She nods and he runs off, leaving Allura and Lance alone. They stand there for several moments, in awkward silence.   
“This is...about what I said before.” He says eventually.  
Allura looks down nodding.  
“I’m sorry.” They both say in unison.   
They blink, each surprised with the other.  
“Sorry?” Lance says with disbelief. “Why the heck would you be sorry?”  
“Well I…I was callous towards your feelings. I rejected you, then left without even properly explaining my reasons and caused you what I must imagine was a good deal of embarrassment.”  
Lance chuckles to himself, earning a confused look from Allura.  
“Allura, you really don’t have anything to be sorry about. To be honest you told me exactly what I needed to hear. Even if it didn’t seem like it at the time.”  
If Allura was confused before, she is utterly dumbfounded now.  
“Lemme explain,” Lance say noticing her look. “I was pretty crushed after it happened but let’s be honest, that was completely my fault. Dropping that on you...it was pretty thoughtless of me. Eventually I figured out that...well okay, Pidge pointed out, that I should have thought about what you were feeling around that time. That you had just found out Lotor was back and what I said was...well probably the last thing you wanted to hear.”   
Allura gives the barest of nods.  
“Figures. Well I’m sorry about that. Funny thing was though, I learned something about myself from all this: I...don’t think I’m actually in love with you.”  
“You...?”  
“Yeah.” He shrugs. “I think I was sorta just falling in love with idea of you. I was giving you this image that wasn’t real. That wasn’t fair to you or me. To be honest, i think I’ve done that too many times. This is me trying to break the cycle. So uh...I guess that’s all I have to say. Oh and I really hope we’re still friends. It’d suck if I ruined that.”  
Allura stares at him for a long time without saying anything. Then she smiles. “Lance you’ve shown an incredible amount of maturity saying all that. I can think of few people who would be that open and honest with themselves. You’re a good man, and it has always been, and always will be my honor to be your friend.”  
“Ah shucks, what are you trying to make me fall for you for real Princess?” He says with a chuckle.  
Allura chuckles as well. “Forgive me but I’m going to have to let you down easy there!”  
They both laughed a while at that.   
***  
Lance walks back to where Pidge and Hunk stand, just outside the Garrison base.  
“What was that all about?” Pidge asks, doing her best to look indifferent.  
“Hm? Oh I just apologized and told Allura that I wasn’t actually in love with her.”  
“You what!?” Pidge says shocked. Hunk looks equally taken aback.  
“Yeah. Thought about what you said. Plus, I had a talk with my sis and granny. You were right. I was just being immature.”  
Pidge can only stare.   
“Are...you really Lance? “ Hunk asks, eyeing his friend. “Sure you didn’t get replaced by a shapeshifting alien or something?”  
“Hey, I can have my good moments!”   
Pidge studies him, but Lance doesn’t seem to notice. He turns back to watch the Black and Blue lions take off. The three remaining Paladins wave as their teammates race off into the sky, along with the Blades’ ship.  
“So you’re really not into Allura anymore?” Hunk asks.  
“She just wasn’t the girl for me man. Guess that was always true, just had to finally figure it out.”  
“This mean you just gonna go back to chasing every girl that comes your way?” Pidge says nudging him with her elbow.  
Lance considers. “...I think...for once, I’ll take my time. I figure sooner or later I’ll find the right girl, and rushing things won’t make anything happen sooner.”  
“No rush huh?” Pidge says watching the lions disappear from sight. Her eyes flicker over to lance and she shakes her head. “I think that’s probably the best idea you’ve had in a while…”

***

The Black and Blue Lions, along with the Blades’ ship pull to a stop in the space in front of a planet. The planet has several moons, one of which is very close to where they sit. Across from them, hovering over the moon are four Galra cruisers.  
“You guys ready for this?” Keith asks.   
“I suspect I am as ready as can be expect for...this.” Allura replies.  
“We’re ready Keith.” Krollia says simply.  
He nods and takes a breath. “Here we go...Attention Galra ships! This is Keith, of the Paladins of Voltron, here to negotiate for the terms of a truce.”   
For a tantalizing moment there is silence. Then, a voice crackles on the other hand.  
“We read you Keith of Voltron. The commanders are already waiting for you on the surface. Sending coordinates now.”   
“Roger that.” Keith says, as a holographic screen shows the received coordinates. With that he pushes his Lion into motion with the other two following close behind.  
The surface of the moon is covered in dark blue grass across rolling hills. The moon’s host planet is large in the sky, with a more distant red sun in the background.   
“Beautiful.” Allura notes, as she steps outside her Lion.  
“Yeah.” Keith agrees. “Too bad we’re not here to sightsee.”  
They turn to face an imposing base made of dark metal. Galra sentinels guard the doorway to the facility. Keith and Allura leave their Lions behind, while the Blades pour out from their ship and surround the two Paladins.  
They march towards the exit with caution, but the sentinels do not stop them, only tilting their robotic head to watch their approach. As they reach it, the large door opens of its own volition. The group enters, finding a long corridor with more sentinels at the end in front of a second, smaller door. They walk down to the end to stand in front of the sentinels. After several moments of silence, the sentinels step aside, and the door pulls open. Keith and Allura enter the next room, to find the Galra leaders seated at a table, staring at them.   
The table is circular, with the Galra leaders sit along its length at regular intervals. Each have their guards, standing at different corners of the room. On the left side, sits one massively muscles galra, with a scar down his cheek. The next one past that is a female galra with shotly cut hair, and a serious expression. The third one over to him is a lankier, tall galra man with a prosthetic eye. At the end is a squatter, but still solidly build galra who smiles the moment he sees Keith and Allura  
.“OHOHOHO! Well look who’s come crawling to me!?”  
Keith cringes visually. He takes a closer look at the Galra who just spoke.  
“Skriel? I thought you went down with your ship when we took out your fleet.” Keith says with more than a hint of disappointment.  
“Bah! I am not that easy to kill! And besides, you did not destroy my fleet, only a small portion of it! You’re going to have to try harder than that to be rid of me, hahaha!”  
“Skriel I know you love the sound of your own voice, but could we perhaps get this meeting underway sometime this quintet?” The female galra says.   
“Oh stuff it Erva! You always were a buzzkill! Yaknow this is the reason you never got promoted past-”  
“I think,” Allura cut in, “that getting started would be a splendid idea,”  
Skriel grumbles but the rest of the galra seemed to agree, if silently.   
Allura nodded to Keith and motions for him to sit first. He does so. Allura sits next, taking the seat to his left. Kolivan sits at his right, while Krollia and the rest of the Blades remain standing.   
Allura scanned the faces of the Galra warlords and nodded. “Thank you for agreeing to this meeting, as per your request, I would like to formally present you all the Paladin of the Black Lion, member of the Blade of Marmora, and Leader of Voltron, Keith Kogane of Earth.”  
“Uh...hello there.” Keith said.  
Allura winced slightly. The only reaction form the Galra leaders was an unimpressed sniff from Skriel.  
“I am Princess Allura, daughter of King Alfor, and fellow Paladin of Voltron.” Allura went on, and made as if to introduce Kolvian but he waved her off.”  
“I am Kolivan, Commander of the Blade of Marmora.”  
There was a series of shared looks from the galra warlord’s side of the table.   
“Guess I’ll start on our end, then.” The big galra with the scar said in a gruff voice. “I am called Ublok the Strong. I control from the Midara system to the Croalva pass.”   
“I’m Captain Erva, and I control the entire Obva cluster.” The female galra says simply.  
“I suppose I am next, then.” The galra with the prosthetic eye says. “I am Commander Mutava. As far as my territory is concerned, we tend to...move around quite a bit.”  
Skriel snorted. “He means he’s a pirate that runs around looting anyone that happens to come across.”  
“What can I say? I’ve never been one to put down roots…” Mutava sat back interlacing his fingers.  
Skriel, dismissing the other from his sight, grinned and stood up. “While I know I require no introduction, you shall have it anyway! I am Commander Skriel! The Crusher of Paladins, Destroyer of Worlds and future Emperor of the Galra!”  
Keith wasn’t the only one to sigh at that.   
“I also control everything from the Ill’va straits to the Kranna system. If my math is right...oh yes, that makes me the one with the most territory here, haha!”  
The others do their best to ignore him.  
“Well now that introductions are out of the way, shall we begin the dis-”  
“Yeah I got a question!” Skriel cut in. “Why should we sign on with your Voltron Colatition, when Zarkon showed he can easily beat you?”  
The room went dead silent.  
“Well?” Skriel prodded.  
Keith looks uncertain, so Allura quickly jumps in. “-Zarkon’s appearance, as I’m sure it was to all of you, came as a great shock. We were caught off balance, and unprepared. Not to mention the fact that we had only just finished a great battle with two other powerful mechas. Rest assured that next time we will be ready for him.”   
“Ohhhh!” Skriel said exaggerated. “You’ll be ready next time! Well isn’t that comforting!?”  
“What my smaller friend is saying, is that you have not proved your strength.” Ublok says. “We do not see a reason to join with a group that is not strong enough to stand against the returned Zarkon.”  
“Haven't proved our strength!?” Keith exclaims. “Where have all you been the past two years!? We took down Zarkon once already! We’ve been trouncing you guys pretty much every encounter we’ve had! Oh and did I forget the part where Lotor created his own trans-dimensional mecha and we beat him too!?”  
“If I may.” Commander Mutava speaks up. “You did indeed beat Zarkon the first time, but you had Voltron. He didn’t.”   
“He had his own mecha.” Keith replies.  
“You didn’t just have any mecha, you had the greatest weapon in the universe.. He effectively brought a sword to a cannon fight. Zarkon was always strong, but even he didn’t stand a chance.Your victories against us hold to the same principle. As for Lotor...the evidence of that fight has never been confirmed so I’m afraid we must discount it. ”  
“Like any of you have every cared about a fair fight.”  
“Oh I don’t care for fair fights in the slightest. In fact, that’s our current problem. It is now a fair fight. This time Zarkon has his own cannon, his own Voltron, and he seems better at using it it than you.”  
Keith looks unsure of how to reply to that. Allura clears her throat.  
“Is that not then the purpose of this meeting? You need us as much as we need you. Alone Zarkon may prove near impossible to defeat, but together, Voltron and Galra together can bring him down. For good.”  
“And what about after?” Captain Erva suddenly says. All eyes turn to her. “Let’s say this all goes well. We find a way to beat Zarkon, and everything’s back to square one. Then what? Will you really let us keep the worlds we hold? The systems we’ve taken? Or will you simply return to slowly bringing us down one by one, as before?”  
Even Allura doesn’t seem to know how to reply to that.  
“That’s what I thought.” Erva nods. “So why join forces with a group that will do away with us the same as Zarkon? Maybe you’ll take longer, but it's the same end result.”  
“Zarkon will burn your worlds, everything you’ve ever taken!” Keith says. “He’ll kill you. We’re not like that. We want to find a peaceful solution if we can.”  
“Peace! Ha!” Skriel laughs. “Who ever said we wanted peace!?”  
“Everyone wants peace.” Allura insists.   
“Only the weak want peace, so the strong lose their power.” Ublok says dismissively.  
“You don’t understand galra girl, we like the fight, the conquest! It's what makes us feel alive!”  
“Speak for yourself Skriel.” Kolivan says. “Some of us are tired of the constant warring, death and destruction.”  
“Bah! The Galra empire was founded on war! Or have you forgotten what Vrepit Sa means?”  
“Just because things have been a certain way does not mean they must stay like that.” Allura objects. “During the rule of my father the galra-”  
“Why to do people who hold no territory keep talking?” Skriel interjects. “I thought we came to speak to the leader of Voltron? Not a half-breed boy his gutless spymaster,, and pet Altean! Tell me, how did peace work out for your father?”  
Allura looks struck by the remark. Skriel chuckles.  
“That’s what happens to ones who spend all their time talking, and dreaming of peace. Really girl your father got what he-”  
Keith stands up, slamming both fists on the table.  
“One more word,” he says, with cold eyes, “and you’ll regret it.”  
“Ohoho! Is the half-breed runt finally showing a spine!?” Skriel grins. “Why don’t you put your sword where your mouth is, then! I was fighting in gladiator matched before you were born, whelp!”  
“How about you…”  
During the exchange, Allura’s gaze flickers between the two, then to the other galra. Her eyes widen and she gets a smile on her face.  
“...before I stick my bayard somewhere that’ll make sure you never sit right again!”  
“Is that a challenge boy?” Skriel asks.   
Keith looks about ready to leap over the table, but hesitates. He takes a breath and relaxes slightly. “...I-”  
Allura puts a hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear: “Do it.”  
“What?” he says pulling back.   
“Not just Skriel. Challenge all of them.”  
“Why? I thought...I thought we were supposed to handle things politically?”  
“Keith, this is galra politics.”  
He looks at her dubiously.  
“Trust me.” She says.  
Slowly Keith nods. He turns back to the warlords.  
“...yes, it is a challenge. I’ll take all of you on, I don’t care! This clearly has been a waste of all our time, so let’s just get to the part where we fight!”  
The warlords look like this is exactly what they were waiting to hear.  
“...gladly.” Skriel says, pressing a button on the table.   
Suddenly, the table pulls down into the floor, forming a circle there. As this happens, one guard from each of the warlord’s parties step forward to present their respective leader with a weapon. Ublok takes a large glowing mace, that he swings experimentally. Erva wields a standard galra sword, but she holds it with a careful, experienced grip. Mutava bears a weapon with a long energy tether, that ends in a pointed blade with a hook. Finally, Skriel takes hold of his axe, it's edge glows with violet.   
“You...can beat them right?” Allura says, sounding suddenly worried.   
“After everything we’ve been through? Four galra warlords should be easy right?” Despite this, Keith has a momentary look of uncertainty as the warlords brandish their weapons.   
He pulls out his bayard and his mamoran blade, holding the two for a moment, as if deciding. He ultimately puts the mamoran blade back into his belt and extends out his bayard to it's sword blade.  
“...shall we keep the rules simple?” Skriel says. “Leave the circle, you’re out. Get knocked out or can’t continue, you’re out. If you die...well., obviously you’re out. Understand Kogane?”  
“Sound good to me.” Keith says narrowing his eyes.   
Then as one, all five step inside the circle. Skriel, to the surprise of no one, is the first to move.   
“Time to pay you back for my Paladin Crusher, half-breed!” He yells charging at Keith, swinging his axe.   
Keith dives to the side, avoiding the axe blade. He rolls back up to his feet just in time for Erva to swing her sword for his neck. Keith parries with his bayard, diverting her attack, while driving one of his own forwards. She jumps back, avoiding the bayard’s edge. Mutava and Ublok take the opportunity to make their moves. Mutava throws out his tethered blade, wrapping it around Keith’s bayard. At the same time, Ublok swings his massive mace for Keith’s skull. Rather than pull against the tether, Keith leaps toward Mutava, kicking the galra in the chest as the mace smashes into the floor where he just stood. Mutava stumbles, back, nearly stepping out of the circle, but catches himself just in time.  
Keith whirls around just in time to see Skriel and Erva charging at him, swinging blades. He materializes his shield using it to block Erva’s sword, then parries Skriel’s axe with his bayard. He then kicks Skriel back, causing the galra to stumble, and swings his bayard for Erva’s shoulder. She blocks and shuffles back. Keith moves to advance on her.  
“Hey I’m not done with you yet!” Skriel cries, running at Keith again.  
However, the squat galra is knocked out of the way, by the charging Ublok. The large galra swings his mace once, twice, three times. Keith ducks below the first, dodges the second, but the third he is forced to use his shield to block. The force of the blow still sends Keith flying back, tumbling along the floor. He slides, nearly to the end of the circle. Groaning, Keith pushes himself back up. The four galra are advancing towards him. He glances over to see a worried Allura. Krollia looks about jump in herself. Even Kolivan seems uncertain.To their surprise he grins.  
“Don’t give me those looks. I’m just getting started. Besides...” He turns back to the advancing galra. “...this is kinda fun.”  
With that, Keith dismisses his shield, pulls out his mamoran blade, extending it to it's full length. Then he charges at the Galra warlords. Skriel is the nearest, and he is already swinging his axe for Keith’s head. Keith sidesteps the attack, letting the axe bury itself in the floor. Keith then puts a foot on Skriel’s shoulder and uses him as a step up to leap into the air. He sails right for a shocked Ublok, foot-first. Ublok is unable to move in time, so Keith collides with the large galra knocking him to the floor. Keith then leaps off the fallen galra and launches himself at Mutava. Keith swings both blades wildly, not giving the galra a chance to counterattack. Mutava is forced to take the tether in both hands, as he struggles to block Keith’s onslaught. Despite his best efforts, Mutava still earns a cut on his arm from Keith’s marmoran blade. Before Keith can do more, Erva charges him from behind. Keith steps to the side, throwing out his leg, tripping the woman causing her to crash into Mutava. He is thrown out of the circle and only barely avoids stops herself from falling out as well.  
Keith taunts her with a come hither motion using his marmoran blade. Erva growls, then darts for him. At the same time, Skriel charges for Keith’s back. He knocks Erva’s sword aside with his bayard, ducks to avoid Skriel’s axe, which nearly hits Erva.   
“Watch it Skriel!” She hisses.   
“Not my fault you’re in the way of my attack!” he retorts.  
Keith Jumps back up, parrying and blocking the two opponent’s strikes with his own two blades. Keith ducks another attack from Erva then makes as if to counter her, but instead turns to slice at Skriel, grazing him and forcing him to stumble back.   
At this point, Ublok is back on his feet, and charging for Keith. Erva moves to bring her sword down on Keith’s head, however Keith knocks her strike aside with enough force to cause her to stumble. He then ducks as Ublok’s mace swings through the space Keith just vacated, and smashes into Erva instead. The woman is thrown well clear of the circle, and crashes to the floor in a heap.  
Keith sighs shaking his head. “You guys are just no good at teamwork.”  
Ublok sniffs and makes another swing at Keith’s head. Keith dives forward, avoiding the blow and moving inside Ublok’s guard. He swings his bayard into one of the galra’s legs, as he runs past. Ublok falls to one knee, and swings at Keith in vain. Keith moves forward again making as if to swing for Ublok’s face. Ublok tries to counter with a heavy horizontal swing. Keith however, steps back at the last moment, and the mace swings past, with Ublok sent off balance by his own missed attack. Keith moves forward, fully committed this time, and slices Ublok’s hand with the marmoran blade. Ublok drops the mace, pulling back his injured hand. His eyes widen and he reaches for the mace with his other hand. Keith is faster. He drops his blade and dismisses his bayard so he has both hands free to snatch up the mace. Hefting it in both hands, Keith swings the mace in an uppercut to Ublok’s chin. The big galra falls back down to the floor, soundly unconscious.  
Keith tosses the mace aside, resummons his bayard and picks back up his marmoran blade. He turns to face his one remaining opponent: Skriel.  
“Ohoho! Just you and me is it? This is the way it should be anyway!”  
“Come get me then Skriel. I’m right here.” Keith replies.  
Skriel obliges. He charges forward, axe swinging wildly. Keith deflects, blocks and parries each of the galra’s strikes with ease. Keith throws out a kick after knocking away another of Skriel’s strikes. Skriel is hit in the gut and stumbles back, falling to one knee.   
“Ack!” He cries out.  
Keith moves in to finish him.  
“Just kidding!” Skriel leaps back up suddenly, axe aimed for Keith’s face. Keith manages to block the swing by crossing both blades together, but Skriel privots the heft of his axe, smashing the lower end of the handle into Keith's side. Skriel swings the axe again, forcing Keith to retreat back a few steps.   
“No so confident now eh!?” Skriel taunts.   
Keith narrows his eyes. He spins both blades experimentally. He takes one step forward, going into a stand where he is holding the marmoran blade in front of him. Then he shifts the stance so the bayard is in front. Then he shifts back to the first stance.  
Skriel’s eyes flicker back and forth between the two blades, trying to determine which will be the first to swing. Without warning Keith pulls back and throws his bayard at Skriel.  
Shocked by the action, Skriel has to scramble to hastily block the thrown bayard, putting himself off balance in the process. Keith uses the opportunity to move in and swing for Skriel’s head. Skriel tries to block, but Keith’s marmoran blade knocks the axe aside. With his body complete exposed, Keith slams his shoulder into Skriel’s chest knocking the galra to the floor. Keith then throws out his free hand, and his bayard transports from where it fell back into his hand, to rest the tip against Skriel’s neck. Skriel swallows hard.  
“Do...do you think I’ll surrender? Or beg for my life? Swear to do anything if you let me live? Hrm! I’ve still got my pride as a galra!”  
Keith looks down at Skriel tilting his head. “You know I could end this here? Sure maybe we’d be out of a few allies, but I could take all of your warlords off the board. If we can’t have you, why let you go crawling back to Zarkon after?”  
For a moment Skriel almost looks afraid. Keith sighs, and dismisses his bayard.  
“But I’m not Zarkon. And you did come here for a reason. Come on, let’s stop this nonsense and work together to beat Zarkon, to fix the damage we’ve both done. There’s been enough fighting between our people.” Keith offers his hand to help Skriel up.   
Skriel eye the hand curiously. Rather than take it, he turns to the other galra, who are starting to recover. They share a collective look, and all nod. All four warlords go into a kneeling position and put a closed fist on their chest.  
“We pledge our service to you Keith Kogane, until our dying breaths! Vrepit Sa!” They all cry out in unison.  
Keith steps back blinking in confusion. “...what?”  
Allura sighs and steps forward.  
“This is what they wanted from the start, Keith.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“They walked into this room hoping to join up with you instead of Zarkon. But, they needed to know that you were strong enough to be their leader. All that talk earlier, was just their roundabout way of getting to this fight. Now that they’ve seen your strength for themselves…” She motioned to the still kneeling galra.  
Keith looks daunted by that. “So...what about all that serving to their dying breaths? We just wanted an Alliance!””  
“And we wanted a leader.” Skriel said looking up. For the first time the galra has a solemn look on his face. “After Zarkon returned we knew we’d never be able to stand against him, even if we did all join our forces together. We just aren’t...strong enough.”  
“So, when the Blades came to us offering a parley, Skriel was quick to talk of its merits.” Mutava explained. “He spoke highly of the ones that handed him his soundest defeat in ages. It was...intriguing.”  
“I did not believe a half-breed could be as strong as he claimed...” Ublok says. “...I am glad to have been proved wrong today, Keith Kogane.”  
“I just figured that if we’re going to fight against Zarkon and his Voltron, we may as well do it with a Voltron on our side, too.” Erva says, then she reluctantly adds: “Plus I was surprised to see Skriel pushing someone other than himself to be the leader.”  
Keith looks between the four, still uncertain.  
“...Zarkon’s strong.” He finally says. “If all you care about is strength why not go back to him? Why side with the paladins that have been fighting you all this time?”  
“Strength is important…” Skriel says, nodding. “...but Zarkon was a cruel, ruthless leader. He cared not for his people, only for the conquest itself. Many of us pretended that did not matter to us. It did. Zarkon dominated the galra for ten thousand years, with more ruthlessness than was ever necessary. What was nearly as bad was that many of us followed suit. We served a monster, so we became monsters.” Skriel looks down at his axe, contemplating. He looks back up at Keith with a smile on his face.   
“But you are different. You are a strong man of conviction, and yet you did not strike me down when you could have. You fight to free worlds, rather than enslave them. And, as impossible as it seems, you only have your people’s best interest at heart. You are what the galra need, Keith Kogane. A man with a strong hand, but a good heart. I would not be opposed to you taking the mantle of Emperor today, if only we could could reach the Kral Zera and have you light the flame. As it stands however, another title must suffice. There is an old term for one who leads with the power of an emperor but can not yet light the flame: Grand Regent. I think you will wear the title well, Grand Regent Kogane.”  
Keith can only stare at Skriel. He rubs the back of his neck and looks over at Allura. She can only shrug. Kolivan looks as if the entire situation was entirely expected. His gaze turns to Krollia. She smiles, as if proud. He doesn’t quite return the smile, but he does seem to regain some strength.  
“...I think you’re giving me a little too much credit Skriel. Each one of the Paladins have fought for this and risked our lives to stop Zarkon. And not just us Paladins, but the Blade of Marmora, and the rest of the Coalition. It took all of us to get this far. I’m just the guy that ended up in the Black Lion’s seat, that’s all.”  
“Maybe.” Skriel shrugs. “But our pledges are already made. Will you cast us aside? Or will you use us to help stop a madman with his own Voltron? The choice is yours, Grand Regent.”  
Keith shook his head and sighed. He looks over the four warlords once more.  
“...Skriel, Erva, Mutava, Ublok...welcome to the Voltron Coalition.”   
The warlords each smile and beat their chests. “Hail the Grand Regent!”  
Keith cringes. “Alright, first order: Stop calling me Grand Regent. Second, I expect all of you to live up to your pledges of loyalty, and not just to me. I expect you to listen to the other Paladins, and Coalition leaders too. Obey them they same you would me. You’ll go where we say, when we say. And, If I find out you’re back to your old ways, I am not going to be happy. Understand?”  
The warlords all bow their heads. “Vrepit sa!”   
“Alright…I guess we have a logistics to figure out then.”

***

It is hours later, and Keith stands on a hill outside the galra base. He stares out at the red sun, which is now dipping down towards the end of the horizon, signaling the end of the moon’s “day.”  
“Mind if I join you?” Allura asks, walking up.  
“Sure.” Keith shrugs.  
She steps up beside him to join him in watching the setting sun. A breeze blows across the blue grass, gently rustling the blades.   
“I...wasn’t totally ready for all that.” Keith says eventually.   
“I understand.” She nodded. “Having people serve you isn’t something you’re used to. I’m sure it’ll take some time to get used to.”  
“Dunno if I’ll ever get used to that.” He sighs. “You know Acxa said I should do this? Fill the void in galra leadership. Guess she was right. Maybe if I’d done this at the start we’d have all the galra helping us instead of just these four. But, then again, part of me wishes I hadn’t done this at all. I’m only starting to get the hang of leading Voltron, and now suddenly I’m halfway to being an emperor? Is that wrong? That we just got some powerful allies to help us win the war, and all I can think about is how I never asked for any of this?”  
“I cannot say for sure…but I think it speaks volumes that you accepted this burden even though you didn’t want it. Whether you like it or not, Skriel was right, you do have people’s best interest at heart. I’m...sorry that it didn’t go the way you expected. I should have seen all this coming sooner, and warned you what you’d be facing.”  
“No.” Keith shook his head. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for. I dunno what I would have done without you here. Probably argued a whole lot longer, and left mad. I might be half galra, but I think you probably understand them a whole lot better than I do.”   
“I’m glad I could be of some help here, at least.” She gets a distant look.  
“You thinking about those alteans we got back home?” Keith asks.  
She nods. “Maybe I understand the galra well enough, yet I can’t seem to even figure out how to get through to my own fellow alteans. I don’t know how to undo centuries of brainwashing. Don’t know how to convince them I’m just trying to help.”  
Keith considers. “Maybe...that’s not the question you should be asking yourself.”  
Allura looks at him curiously.  
“Didn’t your father used to say that the biggest mistake leaders make is to try to do it all themselves? For someone that throws that line around you don’t seem to practice it much.”  
“So you think I need someone else to help reach the alteans?”  
Keith shrugs.  
“You could be right...but who?”  
“Don’t ask me, I’m the guy that just fell butt first into becoming the Galra’s Grand Regent. ”  
They both chuckle at that.   
“Grand Regent!” Skrield voice calls from behind. Keith sighs and turns to see the squat galra running up. He saluts Keith.  
“What is it Skriel?”   
“There is something I feel that you should see, now that you are Grand Regent. A project i’ve been working on for some time. I believe it may be able to be a great boon in the fight against Zarkon.”  
“Is it far?” Keith asks.   
“Not at all.”  
“Fine, we’ll go take a look, after we’re done here.”  
“I suppose I should get my lion ready then, and send back the good news.”  
Keith nods. “Alright, and Allura?”  
“Yes Keith?”  
“Thanks again. For everything.”  
She smiles. “It was my pleasure.”  
Allura runs back towards the Blue Lion. Keith watchs her go. Skriel also notes her departure.  
“Princess Allura seems to be a good woman, Grand Regent.”  
“I told you not to call me that. And yes, she is.”  
“She will make an excellent Empress for you.”  
“What!?” Keith whirls to face Skriel, blushing. “We’re not-she’s not-”  
“Ah I see…” Skriel nods as if understanding. “You wish to have a galra woman to bear your children so the bloodline does not get too diluted. Do not worry, I’m sure we can get you a royal concubine and Allura can remain your Empress, Grand Regent K-”  
“Please stop talking!” Keith says, growing more uncomfortable by the second.  
“Oh was it because I called your Grand Regent again? I apologize, I shall strive to-”  
“Yaknow what? You call call me Grand Regent all you like so long as you never repeat anything you just said about Empresses and royal...whatevers.”  
“Understood Grand Regent.” Skriel says saluting again. “But just out of curiosity is the Princess your-”  
“No, and don’t ask again.” Keith rubs the bridge of his nose, groaning. “I knew I was going to regret this…”

***

Honvera enters a holding cell where Haggar is lying on a flat slab table, bound by energy cables. The room is lined with glowing violet runes. Haggar does not struggle to get free, only staring at her captor with passive eyes.  
Honerva observes her counterpart with interest, as she circles the table.  
“I think you know how this will go. I’ll ask you questions, you’ll refuse to answer, and that’s when things get messy. But I’m afraid I know you too well. Everything that makes you tick, and all your weaknesses. So, perhaps we could skip the unpleasantries? It’ll be easier for both of us.”  
Haggar says nothing for a long pause. Honvera gets a hard expression and starts to raise a hand.  
“-I will tell you everything...” Haggar says suddenly.  
Honerva hesitates, clearly surprised.  
“...on one condition.”  
“What is it?” Honerva asks, narrowing her eyes.  
“I have one question. Just one. Answer it, and I will tell you everything you want to know.”  
“Ask it. But I promise no answer.”  
Haggar nods.   
“...is your son, Lotor, alive?”  
Honerva seems caught off guard by the question. She hesitates, but answers with a careful: “...yes.”  
“Good. Then you must listen to me when I tell you that you have to protect him!”  
“Who would my son need protecting from? These other Paladins? Thus far they haven’t shown themselves to be anything but a nu-”  
“Zarkon!” Haggar blurts out. “You must protect him...from Zarkon.”   
Honerva steps back, shocked.  
“Wh-what madness do you speak of?” She stammers.   
“In our reality Lotor was banished, to a far off sector. When Zarkon was wounded by his fight with Voltron, Lotor was called back to the Empire. He started to take over the duties of emperor, but his time in that role was short. When his father awoke, he removed Lotor from power again. Our son ended up helping the Paladins of Voltron, and in doing so gave Zarkon all the justification he needed. Zarkon called for Lotor’s life, and in a final confrontation, the two battled to the death. Lotor was forced to kill his own father, with the help of the Paladins. He has since disappeared, and I know not where he is.”  
“That...that’s not possible. Lotor wouldn’t...Zarkon could not…” Her voice trails off.  
“Lotor may have won his fight in this reality, but it is already clear that things went very differently in yours. Your Zarkon has control of Voltron, and I suspect, may be more powerful than our ever was, even in his prime.”  
“They have fought side by side for ten thousand years! Why would they decide to kill each other now!?”  
“Because you are in a transition of power. You are only just now regaining your empire, and more importantly, for the first time, there is another Voltron opposing you. Knowing Lotor, he will recognize this for the opportunity it is, and take the time to strike. And, knowing Zarkon, he will show no mercy, not even for his own son.”  
“That isn’t…” But Honerva does not finish the sentence.  
“Can you honestly say that they’ve never been hostile to each other? Never seemed like they were ever so close to being at each other’s throats? Or maybe they have been already, and things just haven’t gotten lethal yet. It will. Sooner or later, it will. You have to be ready to protect him, and do what’s necessary when the time comes.”  
“I...I’ve heard enough of this.” Honerva turns to go.  
“You have a choice to make: your husband or your son. I think we both know which is the right choice.”   
Honerva hesitates before leaving. “...speak of this to no one else.”  
“I will not.”   
“Good.”   
Honerva leaves the holding cell, leaving Haggar alone.


	9. Episode Nine - Fear and Uncertainty

Coran stands in front of a massive shape outside the Garrison base. He looks up approvingly at the metal skeleton of the new Castle of Lions. Pieces of the metal shell are being welded onto the outside, as the interior is in the process of being fitted with all the electronics and other guts of the Castle.  
“Hey watch that!” Coran warns a pair of workers carrying up a large circular device. “That’s a Durenthium auxiliary power cell! Break that and we won't have enough atoms to fill your caskets!”  
The workers continue moving, albeit with a bit more care now. Coran sighs and goes back to looking up at the half-build Castle.  
“Seems like things are really coming along now that we’re in the construction phase.” Shiro says walking up, along with Hunk and Pidge.  
“Yes things are going well so far.” Coran nods. “...but we’ll still need that balmeran crystal.”  
“Well Keith and Allura should be back soon, we should see what our fearless leader thinks.” Pidge offers.  
“Seeing as their meeting with the Galra apparently went well, yes, It might not be too bad of a time to go get those crystals.” Coran says thoughtfully. He looks back up at the Castle with a small smile.  
“Excited to get her running?” Hunk asks.  
“Of course!” Coran says beaming.  
“Bet it’ll be even better than the first one!” Pidge says with a smirk.  
“I don’t know about that...” Coran says twisting his mustache thoughtfully. “...but I strive to live up to my grandfather’s legacy. You hear that grandpapi!? I won’t let you down!” Coran shakes his fist to the sky exaggeratedly.  
Shiro chuckles. “Well I’m glad you’re determined to get everything in order. Just out of curiosity Coran, what did you ever find out about the Castle’s...higher functions?”  
“Ah, that.” Coran nodded.  
“Huh? Higher function?” Hunk asks.  
“I don’t remember hearing about this.” Pidge says.  
“It's nothing to worry about right now.” Coran says. “We just discovered something a little...unexpected, when we were looking deeper into the Castle’s plans. Apparently, there were some things the Castle was capable of that my grandfather never shared. Doesn’t really matter, though. It seems the Castle would need to be fully staffed with alteans to make it work.”  
“Guess that probably won’t be happening anytime soon.” Shiro sighs.  
“It’s…difficult to be certain.Those colony alteans have been especially...hard headed.” Coran says carefully. “But, I feel that I mustn’t lose hope in the Princess! She will find a way...eventually.”  
“Maybe she’s just being too soft on them.” Pidge scoffs.  
“I don’t think the Princess wants to antagonize them any further. They already see her as an enemy.”  
“They attack us and we’re the ones being antagonistic? Sure.” Pidge says dismissively. “If I were the Princess I’d just-”  
“Hold that thought,” Shiro cuts her off, nodding upwards. “After all, you can always tell her yourself.”  
The others look up to see the Black and Blue Lions descending from the sky, with the Blades’ ship in tow.

***

Lance stands inside a long room in the Garrison base. There are a series of red targets moving up and down, back and forth along the far end of the room via mechanical arms.   
Lance is holding his rifle, staring through the scope at one target, following it’s motions in his sights. His finger moves over the trigger. He takes several breaths. His hand starts to shake. He fires. The shot misses.  
His eye twitched in annoyance, and he lines up on another target. He goes through the same process once more. As soon as he touches the trigger, his hand begins to shake again, and the shot goes wild.  
Lance sighs and lowers the gun. He flicks a switch on the wall behind him, and the motions of the targets slow, then stop. He gives the targets one last look, then shakes his head, and turns to leave the room. His communicator begins to chime.  
“What’s up?” He asks.  
“Keith and Allura are back.” Shiro reports. “And it seems they’ve got some story.”  
Lance scoffs. “Didn’t they say the meeting went well? No crazy betrayals or backstabbing? If that’s true, what could possibly have happened that’s so interesting…?”

***

“Keith is the Grand what!!??” Lance exclaims, nearly jumping out of his seat in the meeting room.  
“...Grand Regent.” Keith sighs. “Trust me, I’m the least excited one about this.”  
“Come on this is getting ridiculous! First he gets to be leader of Voltron now the Galra wanna make him Emperor? How come no alien species is lining up to make me their leader eh?”   
“Maybe they’re all too worried that your leadership skills are just as bad as your videogame ones.” Pidge snickers.  
“Hey I almost beat you that last time!” Lance objects  
“Sure, maybe in one of Slav’s other infinite realities.” She chuckles.  
“Just you wait…”  
Keith looks to Hunk, confused.  
“They started playing the player versus player mode on killbot.” Hunk shugs.  
“Right…” Keith shakes his head. “Anyway, we might have gotten the problem of the Galra warlords out of the way, but we’ve still got a lot to do. That being said, I think there’s something we’ve put off long enough…”  
“The balmeran crystal.” The other Paladins say in unison.  
“I...uh..yeah.” Keith says, uncomfortably.  
“It's the obvious next move.” Pidge points out.   
“Yeah and maybe we’ll actually win some point with Mrs. Grouchy.” Lance adds.  
“Well, then if we’re all on the same page...I think we should all head out for this own. I know a lot of you have been enjoying your time back on earth, but that far out in space I’d prefer to be able to form Voltron if we have to. But, I want to know if you guys are all okay with that.”  
“I’m onboard.” Pidge shrugged.  
Lance sighs. “Guess I got nothing better to do…”  
All eyes in the room naturally turn to Hunk. He shifts under the collective gazes.  
“...I guess it's been a while since I’ve seen Shay. Yeah. I think It’d be nice to visit the balmera again. I’m for a space trip guys!”   
The others visibly relax.  
“It’s settled then, let’s get those crystals. Be ready to go in ten.”  
The others get up, and start filing out of the room. Keith stops Pidge before she can leave. “Hang on a sec.”   
“Whats up?” She asks.  
He looks over her shoulder to see that Shiro is already out of earshot. “There’s something I want to know if you can make…”

***

Prince Lotor and Luca stand on the surface of the second colony moon. The ground is made from a hard, dark, jagged stone. Flashes of purple light occasionally light up their faces as they gaze skyward.  
Over a dozen of the robeasts are engaged in combat. Their fighting is not serious, with their moves being a bit slower, and more reserved, lacking that certain edge that real combat has.   
“The twins are progressing quickly.” Lotor notes.  
He indicates two of the sparring robeasts. They both use their mecha’s weapons in sword form, and their fight looks very much like a duel. Their swords move at blinding speeds, parrying and countering each other in an elaborate back and forth.   
“Yes my lord, they’ve taken to their mechas quickly. They barely need to rest after using them now.”  
“And their teamwork?”  
“They are even better together than alone, my lord. They were able to defeat half the class just the two of them before they were brought down by sheer numbers.”  
“Have them be the first slated to try out my mother’s new designs.”   
“Of course.”  
The Prince continues to stare up at the sparring robeasts, a troubled expression on his face.  
“...my lord?” Luca asks carefully.  
“Yes?” He turns back to her.  
“Forgive me, but...are you well? You see more distant than usual.”  
Lotor turns back to face the robeasts again before responding.  
“...has there ever been something you knew was wrong, but had to do anyway?”  
“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”  
“Imagine I told you to do something that could cause your fellow alteans their lives, and it's all just so that I can do something you will never understand. What would you do?”  
“Is this...a test?” Luca asks, looking perplexed.  
“No. I just want your honest answer, whatever that may be.”  
She considers for a long while.  
“I...would do as you say.” She says finally.  
“Why?” He asks, looking genuinely curious.  
“I may not understand you reasons, but I do trust you. We all do. Whatever your true reasons are, I know that they would be for the greater good. I, along with all alteans, owe you my life. Who am I to question you?”  
Lotor gets a pained look, and averts his gaze.  
“...and what if you knew my reasons were ill? What if I were to say that I was going to sacrifice you for power?”  
Luca looks shocked. “Prince Lotor! It would pain me even to consider that!”  
He studies her for a moment, then shakes his head.  
“Of course. Forgive me. It was a...foolish question.”  
Luca nods, and says nothing further. Lotor, however, continues to stare up at the fighting robeasts, with uncertainty written on his face.

***

 

Hunk sets the Yellow Lion down onto the surface of the balmera, alongside the other Lions. A larger coalition carrier ship also lands on the surface behind them. Hunk steps out onto the hard ground and takes a moment to smile and the beautiful crystal-covered landscape of the balmera.  
“Hunk!” A voice cries.  
He turns to see Shay running up. Hunk smiles.  
“Shay! Long time no see!”  
“It has.” She nods returning his smile. The other Paladins walk over, while at the same time a group of balmerans stroll up to the group.  
“We got your message about needing those crystals. And we believe we have selected some suitable choices.” One of the older balmerans says.  
“Excellent.” Allura says. “I’ll begin the ritual as soon as we retrieve the crystals.”  
“Let’s go check it out, then.” Keith nods. “  
Keith and Allura follow the lead of the Balmerans into one of their tunnels.   
“What are we supposed to do then?” Lance asks. “Stand guard? Who wants to go all the way out into space just to stand guard? I thought we were space exp-”  
“Come on Lance.” Pidge sighs, and tugging on his arm. “Let’s give Hunk and his girlfriend some time alone.”  
“Wait a minute! She’s not…” Hunk objects.  
“Oh riiight! I totally forgot. Have fun Hunk!” Lance says winking at his friend and shooting finger guns. Together he and Pidge retreat back towards their Lions.  
Hunk sighs, and shakes his head. He turns back to a bashful looking Shay.  
“...there is something I’d like to show you, actually.” Shay says after a pause.  
“Alright.” Hunk nods. “Lead the way.”

***  
Lotor sits inside a viewing room, reading a series of reports on a small holographic display. Luca sits in another chair, similarly looking over reports. On the room’s much larger display a video of the training alteans piloting robeasts plays.   
“You shouldn’t worry about all of this dull administrative work.” Lotor says. “You have your own training I’m sure you’d much rather be doing.”  
“I wouldn’t leave you to do all of this work by yourself.” Luca says, almost sounding offended. “...besides. I make time to train on my own. Rest assured, I will not fall behind the others.”  
“Oh of that I have no doubt…”  
She sighs. “Really, my lord, you should be the one not worrying about these things. We could have some of the older ones work as your clerks. Some of them aren’t fit to fly the robeasts, so I’m sure they’d-”  
“No.” Lotor shakes his head. “Believe it or not I like the boring stuff. It has a way of clearing the mind. Besides, I don’t think any leader should pass off work to his subjects that he isn’t also willing to do himself.”  
“As you wish.” Luca bows her head.  
They both return to their work. Lotor’s communicator beings to ping. He sighs and turns away from his display to answer it.  
“Lotor here. What is it?”  
“I followed your suggestion, Prince.” Sendak’s voice says. “It worked just as you suspected. The Paladins just showed up on one of the balmeras. My covert forces in the region are ready to strike at any time. Shall I have them wait for some of your alteans?”  
Lotor drums his fingers against the seat of his chair, then looks up at the larger display. The robeast clash in careful, but not especially quick or powerful blows.   
“...no. The galra minions should be sufficient for the plan to work.”  
“Roger that. I will report the results shortly. Sendak out.”  
The communicator goes silent, and Lotor returns to his small display. Luca stares at him. More than a hint of annoyance is on her face.  
“...was there something else Luca?” Lotor eventually asks.  
“Why did you not send some us? Are we not capable enough? Are those...those galra you sent so much better?”  
“Luca.” Lotor says without looking up. “I recall you saying that you trusted me? Trust that I know what I am doing.”  
“I…” She looks down. “I apologize. It was not my place.”  
“It's understandable that you have pride as an altean. That’s commendable. But there's a good chance that our enemies would defeat some or all of you in your current states. Improved as you have, you all still need more training. I have no intention of throwing away your lives so easily.” Lotor sood up and smiled at Luca. “Besides, this plan is not a matter of raw force…”

***

Lance stands, in between the Green and Red Lions, holding out his bayard. He considers for a moment, then activates it into it's longsword form. He spins it experimentally. He swings up up and down in an over exaggerated fashion. He starts to fight against imaginary enemies.   
“What are you doing Lance?” Pidge asks. She sits on top of one of the Green Lion’s feet, typing on a holographic device.   
“Practicing my sick sword moves, duh.” Lance says, continuing his exaggerated slashes and stabs.   
“And here I thought your thing was being our ‘Sharpshooter.’ It's your nickname. Remember?”  
Lance winces. “Maybe...I just want to other stuff. I never said I was only a sharpshooter. Don’t wanna put all my eggs in one basket, right? Besides, Keith likes to use swords, so it's probably easier than it looks.”  
Pidge rolls her eyes at that.   
“What about you, then?” Lance says, changing the subject. “More of that stuff with the Castle?”  
“No I’m taking a break from that…” Pidge says, as a framework image pops up on the hologram.  
“What’s that?”  
“Something Keith asked me to take care of.”  
“Keith? What’s he asking you to do?”  
“It's a secret.”  
“Secret?” he says, pausing. “What kind of secret?”  
“They kind you don’t tell people.”  
Lance mumbles something under his breath about Keith, and returns to his sword practice. After one overextended swing, he slips and falls to the ground.   
Pidge eyes him. “...so you gonna tell me?”   
Lance bolts right back up and resumes his practicing as if the fall never happened. “Tell you what?”  
“The real reasons you suddenly decided you should get good at swords?”  
“I...don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
She gives him a pointed look.“Lance you’re worse at lying than you are at video games. Come on, just save us both some time, and spit it out.”  
Lance hesitates. “...alright.” He lowers the sword. “But you gotta promise not to tell anyone else.”  
“Have I ever been the gossiping type, Lance?”  
“No, but…”  
“Fine. I promise not to tell anyone whatever this is. Now out with it.”  
He sighs, and dismisses his sword, switching back to it's normal form. “Ever since we fought Darktron and those evil Paladins I...haven’t been able to shoot right.   
“What do you mean?” Pidge asks, leaning forward.  
Lance transforms his bayard into it's rifle form. “ Allura was opening the gate, their blue lion was coming in. Keith told me to take the shot. I fired and...I missed. Now, ever since, anytime I try to aim at something…” Lance aims at a distant crystal. His hand begins to tremor. “...I can't stop my hand from shaking. It used to be that I could just look at a target, take the shot, and hit. I mean sure, it wasn’t one hundred percent, but I was pretty dang good. But now, I just keep seeing my shot missing, and Allura getting hit by that other Lion. I used to think it was about her, but really it isn't. This is about me, and how I failed. I’m our sharpshooter, and I missed when it really mattered.”   
Pidge stares at him. “...so you wanted to practice the sword because…?”  
“Because I want to make sure that if I can’t do my usual job, there’s still something I can do. That I still have something to offer the team. Even if that’s just being able to swing a blade around…”  
Pidge looks down, for a long moment.   
“...you know-”  
She is cut off when her device begins blinking with warning lights. She looks more closely.  
“...oh quizak.”

***

“Behold!” Shay says, throwing her arms out.  
In front of her is a large statue of a Lion, made from glittering crystal. The statue stands on its hind legs, held in a lunging motion. It is situated on the top of a ridge overlooking a crystal field.  
“Woah!” Hunk says, gaping. “This thing is awesome! How’d you make this?”  
Shay beams. “The elders have been teaching me crystal-shaping. This Lion was my first larger project.”  
“Well you did a great job on it.” Hunk says, still staring up at the Lion. “You should show the other guys too.”  
“If they wish to see it, I will show them…” She pauses. “...but I did model it specifically after the Yellow Lion.”  
“Oh.” Hunk says looking more closely at the Lion, as if seeing the resemblance for the first time. After a moment he looks away, a troubled expression on his face.  
“Is...something wrong Hunk?”  
“It's nothing…” He shakes his head. He sighs and looks up. Then squints. “Oh no...not here...not now…”  
Distantly, descending into the atmosphere of the Balmera, is a fleet of Galra ships. Shay looks panicked.  
“Guys!” Pidge’s voice. “We’ve got Galra incoming!”  
“Yeah...I see ‘em…” Hunk replies.  
“We’re on our way back up! Everyone in their Lions!” Keith orders.  
Hunk clenches his fists and sighs. He looks back up to meet Shay’s eyes. “Get to safety.” Then, he begins to run.

***

Hunk dashes inside the Yellow Lion, as energy fire begins to rain down onto the surface of the balmera. He plops down in his seat, as the Lion shutters from an energy blast. Hunk grunts, but fires up his Lion nonetheless. He follows the other Lions, which have already taken to the air. The balmeran sky is covered in galra fighters, like locust swarming a field.   
“Alright guys I don’t see Darktron or any robeasts yet, so let’s focus on taking down as many as possible. Lance Pidge and Allura, you guys keep low to the ground, where they’ll have less options, but follow us best you can. Only jump in when I give the word. Hunk you’re with me, we’re going to be the bait.”  
“Bait!?”  
“Sorry man, but someone’s gotta draw their attention away from the planet. We can take the most hits.”  
Hunk looks down at the surface of the Balmera. “...alright. Let’s do it.”  
“Shall we provide assistance, Paladins?” The pilot of the Coalition ship asks.  
“No. you’ve gotta carry the crystals when this is all over. You should be able to hide the ship in one of the larger canyons. Stay there until we finish these guys.”  
With that, the Black and Yellow Lions burst forward, leaving the other Lions to fly downward, parallel with the Balmera’s surface. The unloaded their mouth and tail cannons, destroying several galra fighters in the process. The fighters quickly swarm them. Some make for the other three Lions down below, but most encircle the nearest two.   
Keith leads Hunk further into the fray, blasing more to gain attention than deal actual damage.  
“Uh, I think it’s working!” Hunk cries out as his Lion is grazed by a powerful energy blast.  
“Good.” Keith says narrowing his eyes.  
The swarm following them continues to grow.  
“Uh should we-” Pidge starts to ask.  
“Wait.” Keith orders.  
The energy fire increases, and both Lions are grazed multiple times. Keith and Hunk fire backwards with their tail lasers, doing little damage.  
“They-” Allura tries to cut in.  
“Wait.” Keith repeats, calm but firm.  
The mass of fighters grows so thick, the open sky can barely be seen. The hail of energy-fire takes both Lion in the blast, hitting them dead on.  
“Gah!-Allura fire sonar, now!” Keith cries out, as his Lion spins from the repeated hit.  
“Right!” Allura fires.  
The wide sonar ray encompases much of the densely packed galra fighters, stunning them. Several fly erratically, drifting on their vectors, and even crashing into one another.  
“Lance and Pidge! Blow em out of the sky!” Keith orders next.  
The Red and Green Lions rush up from the ground, energy blasts erupting, leaving trails of destruction along the galra fighters. Allura follows them a moment later in the Blue Lion, firing with mouth and tail blasters.  
“Alright Hunk, sorry about that.” Keith says, righting his ship. “But how about we go pay them back!?” With that, he shoves the Black Lion foreward, engaging jaw blades. The wings burst from the it's back a moment later, and the Black Lion moves as a blur. A vaguely black and purple trail is all that can be seen, as Keith carves a path of destruction through the galra fighters. Hunk sees and pushes his own Lion into gear.  
“Come on Yellow. Let’s show these guys what happens when they mess with this Balmera.”  
The Yellow Lion’s shoulders and leg armor then sprouts out, and Hunk bulldozes through the swaths of fighters.

***

The galra fighters have scattered, now spreading out where before they had formed up in tight groups. The Red Green and Blue Lions do their best to burn through these ones remaining numbers.  
Allura fires off her Lion’s blasters, while occasionally throwing in a sonar blast to confuse a larger group of fighters.  
Pidge is unleashing her Lion’s cannon as well, causing green vines to consume any fighter that is struck.  
Lance, meanwhile, shoots at any fighter that moves. Only about one in three shots seem to hit. He grits his teeth in frustration, as his hand shakes ever so slightly on the control. Even slight as it is, the motion throws his aim off just enough to miss an oncoming galra fighter headed right towards him, with cannons primed.   
The fighter is destroyed when Keith blows by, slicing it in half. Lance’s eye twitches in annoyance. He twist his lion around to focus on another target. He catches sight of a pair of fighters moving towards him. Lance fires several times, but neither ship is hit. The pair split up, fling in wide arcs, to catch Lance in a pincer maneuver. He focuses on on, firing once, twice and three times. Finally on the forth shot, the fighter goes up in flames. Unfortunately, at this moment, the second fighter blasts Lance. The Red Lion spins through the air, as the fighter lines up on another shot.  
Before it gets a chance, the fighter is struck by a green blast that causes it to be consumed and destroyed by vines.  
“Lance!” Pidge cries out. “Are you-”  
“I’m fine.” He says quickly, pushing his Lion back into motion. Rather than resume shooting, he activates his Lion’s jaw-blades and starts slicing through fighters. He gaines more success with that method.

***

 

Hunk slam into a fighter, pulverizing it. He grabs another with his Lion’s jaw and pivots, flinging it into yet another fighter, blowing both up.  
“I think we may be gaining the upper hand on these Galra!” Allura says eagerly.  
“Well I hate to be the bearer of bad new but…” Pidge’s voice trails off, as all see what she is referring to.  
A massive Galra cruiser begins to descend from the atmosphere.   
“I guess I spoke too soon…” Allura says, crestfallen.  
“Well it's not like this is the first time we've taken down a Galra cruiser. Come on!” Keith says, leading the charge.

***

Inside the Galra cruiser, the commander stands, watching the viewport of the Five Lions.  
“Commander Valok! The Lions are approaching.  
“I can see that.” He says, rolling his eyes.  
“Oh….well, what are we to do sir?”  
“I’ve never been one to disobey a direct order, so let us see how Sendak’s new toy works. Fire the barrage missiles.”  
“Yes sir!”

***

 

A panel on the top of the cruiser opens, and four glowing missiles rocket out, racing for the Lions of Voltron.  
“Missiles incoming guys!” Hunk points out.  
“Shoot ‘em down Lance!” Keith orders.   
“I can’t!” Lance says suddenly.  
“You wh-”  
Pidge interrupts them by firing from her own Lion. The first missile explodes in the air, releasing a metallic dust in its wake. Four more shoot out of the cloud. Keith regains his composure and fires on the next one. The missile bobs to the side, avoiding the first shot, though getting blown up by the next. The third missile shoots through. None of the Lion’s blasts hit it.  
Taking a breath, Hunk drives his Lion into gear. He shoots past the others, and activates his armor.  
The missle collides with Hunk’s Lion and explodes.  
“Hunk!” They all cry.  
The Yellow Lion tumbles through the air. “I’m….al...right…” Hunk says straining to get his Lion under control.  
It is then that the last missile sails into the middle of the remaining Lions and detonates. The Lions are blasted by a metallic dust.  
“Agh! What is this stuff!?” Lance asks.  
“I think it's some kind of smoke scr-”   
Pidge is cut off when all Five Lions are caught in the massive particle beam of the Galra cruiser. The Paladins cry out as the are smashed into the surface of the Balmera. They collectively groan.  
“Guys…” Keith says, forcing his Lion to its feet. “...I think we’ve gone easy on these guys long enough. It's time to-”  
Suddenly the Galra cruiser is hit with a beam of energy. An explosion rocks the ship. Another beam hits the cruiser, causing another explosion. More beams follow, tearing apart the remaining galra fighters.  
“What’s goin on?” Hunk asks.  
A new voice crackles over the comm. “OHOHO! It seems like you needed some help, Grand Regent!”  
Keith can only sigh.

***  
“I know that the voice!” Commander Valok hisses, as the bridge shakes.  
“I do love to leave an impression, haha!” Skriel replies over the comm.  
“What are you doing Skriel!?” Valok commands. “The Emperor-”  
“Is a madman and always was!” Skriel cuts him off. “I for one thought it was time for a change in leadership. Believe it or not, I’m actually talking about someone other than me for once. Anyway, you better surrender.”  
“And bow to a traitor?”   
“Oh come now Valok, we both know you aren’t the loyal imperial soldier you pretend to be. We all scrambled for power the moment we thought our great emperor was gone, and didn’t want to bother with whoever managed to light the flame. So why don’t you have your men stand down, so I don’t have to ugly this balmera with the remains of your ship.”  
Commander Valok grits his teeth. “...stand...down.”  
“Did...did we just win?” Lance asks over the comms with disbelief.

***

“So uh guys, this is Skriel...he...kind works for me now. I guess…” Keith explains awkwardly. They stand back on solid ground now, gathered in a circle.   
“It is a pleasure to meet you, less important Paladins!” Skriel says, saluting.“I, along with my compatriots, have sworn allegiance to the Grand Regent. When I caught wind of some activity in the area...well I couldn’t help but take a look. I hope you don’t mind me stealing your glory in Battle! OHOHO!” Skriel says, standing up proudly.  
“Always a pleasure Skriel…” Allura says in her best attempt at sincerity.  
“Did...he just call us the less important Paladins?” Lance asks.  
“Just try to ignore his more...annoying habits. He is technically our ally.” Keith explains  
“Technically!?” Skriel says, sounding offended.  
Keith sighs. “Let’s just load up the crystal and get out of here…”

***  
Hunk and Shay watch as the huge balmeran crystals are loaded onto the Coalition ship, helped in part by Skriel’s galra soldiers.  
“I never thought I would see the day when the Galra would come to our aid.” Shay says with awe.  
“Yeah me either...well I mean we met the Blades and everything a while back, but this is still kinda weird.”  
“Indeed.”  
They stand there for a moment, in silence. Hunk seems to be mulling over his next words.  
“...Shay.” He finally says.  
“What is it Hunk?”  
“It...might be awhile before I see you again.”  
“Because of the war?” She asks, confused.  
“Well in a manner of speaking…”  
She still looks confused. Finally Hunk sighs, and leans in to whisper something in her ear. Shay’s eyes widen.   
“...really?” She asks.  
“Yeah. I think so.” Hunk sighs.  
“And you...want that?”   
“Not really sure what i want. But It seems like the only option I got.”  
Shay looks down. Neither say anything for a time. Shay seemed to recall something and perks up.  
“The balmera is in the process of selecting a new path through the stars...I believe that we could make a good case for earth as our next destination.”  
“Wait really?”  
“Yes.” Shay nods. “It may be some time yet, though.”  
“Alright.” Hunk smiles. “Until then.”   
“Until then.” She repeats, taking his hand.  
And they stand there, hands clasped, for a time.

***  
Lance glances at the galra soldiers working alongside the Coalition personnel and shakes his head. He starts walking back towards his Lion.  
“Hey Lance!” Keith calls out, running up. “Wait up.”  
Lance sighs. “What’s going on Keith? I thought your new galra lackies were taking care of everything?”  
“They’re not...whatever. I just uh, wanted to know what was going on up there. WIth you not wanting to take that shot. Is that uh...something you’d wanna talk about?”  
“Nope.” Lance says, without turning.  
“Oh...alright.”  
Lance quirks and eyebrow. “What? That’s it? Not gonna try and force it out of me? Make me tell you all my deep dark secrets?”  
Keith shakes his head. “Whatever you’re dealing with, it's for you to know. If you wanna share, great. If not...well I guess that’s your choice. You’ll talk when you’re ready.” Keith turns as if to go.  
Lance rubs the back of his neck, seeming to consider. Keith starts walking away.  
“...hey Keith?”  
“Yeah?” Keith replies, turning back.  
“What if...hypothetically...I was having trouble shooting like I used to, if I’d lost my...confidence, then what would that mean for me? As a member of this team, I mean?”   
Keith looks at Lance for a while before replying. “Well...I think that you’re a good pilot, a Paladin of Voltron, and our friend, Lance. You’re a lot more than just our sharpshooter. You’re more than just the guy that shoots the gun. You’d be selling yourself short to say that’s all you’ve ever been.” Keith smiles then. “And I don’t think it's the style of the Lance I know to sell himself short about anything.”   
For an instant Lance looks genuinely touched. The expression is quickly replaced by an amused one.   
“Well then, I guess hypothetically, that’d be something I should think about. Good thing I’m the best sharpshooter in the universe so I don’t have to, but good speech I guess. For someone that doesn’t like this whole leader gig, you’re not half bad at it.”  
“I…” Keith looks like he is about to object but instead simply says, “Thanks.”   
Lance only shrugs, then turns around and walks inside the Red Lion.

 

***

Hunk steps out of the Yellow Lion. He looks to the side, seeing his friends exiting their own Lions, and smiles. The smile slowly fades, and he sets his jaw. He turns to his mother and father approaching.   
“Hunk!” his mother says running up.  
“Hey mom, dad.” he gives them a quick hug. “I’ll be with you guys in just a sec. I’ve got to talk to someone for a minute.”  
“Oh. Is everything alright?”   
“Yeah fine. Just going to be a minute.”   
Hunk walks past them. Admiral Sanda is standing a few dozen feet away, watching the Coalition ship land.  
“Hey uh...Admiral Sanda...ma’am?” He says, with uncertainty.  
Sanda turns. “Hunk Garrett right?”  
“Uh yes ma’am.”  
“Can I help you with something?” She asks.  
“Yeah actually you can…” Hunk sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “...I want other pilots to start testing the Yellow Lion. To see if they can...replace me.”  
Sand studies him. “You are certain about this? How will your team react?”  
“I already kinda talked it over with them a little while back. I just want to know if you can help me.”  
Sanda nods. “I can. We got lucky with almost all of the Paladins being from earth. I’d be glad to ensure that remains the case.”  
“Thanks.” Hunk says nodding.  
“If I might ask, though, why?”  
Hunk looks back at his family. “I guess I’m just...scared...”

***

Lance stands once again in the shooting gallery, holding his bayard. He transforms it into rifle mode, and raises it to shoot. He doesn’t fire, though. Instead, he lowers the weapon and stares down at it.  
The door hisses open, and Lance spins around. Pidge walks in, fiddling with something. She gives his an odd look.  
“Don’t let me interrupt you.” Pidge says, looking back down at the device she fiddles with.   
“You weren’t really interrupting anything.” He admits. “Just thinking really.  
Pidge doesn’t reply. He narrows his eyes at her.  
“You told Keith to talk to me didn’t you?”   
“Now would I do something like that?” Pidge says, stifling a guilty smile. “But, If I did say anything, I would have kept your promise, and let him figure out what was going on with you.”  
Lance rolls his eyes and and turns back to the shooting gallery. “So what now? You gonna give the whole ‘you matter Lance, we don’t care if you suck at sniping now’ thing too?  
“Oh come on Lance.” Pidge sighs. “ We both know you value Keith’s opinion more than you like to let on...”  
Lance doesn’t say anything, instead lining up and firing at one of the targets. It misses by a wide margin.   
...besides,” she says, continuing to fiddle, “nice words are good and all, but I’m a little more practical than that.” With that Pidge holds up what she’d been fiddling with. It appears to be some kind of bracelet made of plastic and metal. There is a green button on one side.  
Lance lower his rifle and looks dubious at the bracelet. “What’s this, some kinda jewellery? I’m flattered Pidge, but it's really not my style-”  
“Just put it on, dunce!” She says punching him in the arm.  
He sighs, setting his rifle aside and taking the bracelet. He starts to put it on one hand but she shakes her head.   
“Put it on the one you shoot with.”  
With a curious look he snaps the bracelet onto the other hand.   
“Now press that green button.”  
He does so. The button glows and something seems to surge through Lance’s arm. His eyes widen.  
“What the heck is this thing?” He says flexing his fingers.  
“It's a muscular stabilizer.” Pidge says, adjusting her glasses. “It releases a current into your arm that should help prevent tremoring.”  
Lance stares at her. “...you mean it’ll help my hand?”   
“Only one way to find out.” Pidge shrugs. “Go on try it.”  
Carefully, Lance reaches down and lifts his rifle back up. He picks one of the moving targets and takes aim, trailing it's path. His finger goes over the trigger, remaining steady. He fires. The shot misses. Pidge looks crestfallen. But Lance fires again, this time grazing the target. He fires once more and the shot hits one of the outer edges of the targets. He lowers the rifle, smiling.  
“...my timing is still off, and I’m still hesitating. But I’m not shaking any more. It works. The rest I’ll figure out on my own.”   
Pidge grins. “Well that’s a relief. You moping around was really starting to bring us down.”  
Lance stares down at the bracelet.  
“You...you made this for me?”   
Pidge scoffs. “Well I was already working on something related so don’t go thinking I went out of my way to-”  
Lance pulls Pidge into a hug. Her eyes widen with shock. She just stands there not looking like she knows what to do. Eventually she does returns the hugs, if awkwardly.  
“Thank you.” Lance says releasing her.   
“Y-you’re welcome.” She says, stepping back, blushing.   
Lance looks back at the targets, considering.  
“...guess I’ll leave you then. You’ll probably want to keep practicing.” Pidge says, heading to the door.  
Lance looks at the moving targets for another moment before shaking his head. “Nah.” He turns off the machine, and follows after her. “I’ve had enough practice for one day. You busy?”  
“I got some stuff I need to work on…” PIdge replies. “...but I guess we got time for a little killbot before I get to that.”  
“Alright! Get ready to finally lose to me! I wonder if this bracelet thing will make me better at video games…”

 

***  
Prince Lotor is sitting in the viewing room, staring at a digital screen, when Zarkon barges in. Lotor leaps to his feet in time for Zarkon toe seize hold of his collar.  
“Just what do you think you’ve been doing?” Zarkon asks in a cold voice. Honvera walks in a moment later, seeing the display, but saying nothing.  
“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.” Lotor says through narrowed eyes.  
“Do not play games with me boy! You went behind my back and had Sendak position troops I was not aware of, then had them attack the other Voltron, without making me aware of it. You had better have a better reason for not telling me about any of this.”  
“I thought you were too busy working on your doomsday device to worry about such things.” Lotor retorts.  
Zarkon lifts him higher, so that Lotor’s feet almost leave the ground.  
“...had you succeeded I might be inclined to ignore the lack of an update. But sending regular forces against Voltron? Even if they are incompetent children how could you possibly think this attack would end in anything but utter failure-”  
“Who said the attack failed?” Lotor replies with the barest hint of smugness on his face.  
Zarkon narrows his glowing eyes. “...explain.”  
“You’re right. There’s no way standard Galra forces could win against Voltron. That was not the idea. I knew that our biggest problem with our enemy is that we do not know the location of their home base. I had Sendak place groups of our forces in different locations, where I thought them most likely to show up. It worked. The other part of the plan was that each cruiser had on it installed a missile system. These missiles were not meant to do damage but coat the enemy in a metallic isotope with a unique signature that I can track.”  
The display Lotor was working on pings. Lotor smiles. An image of the planet Earth appears.  
“And wouldn’t you know it, but we just got a location.”  
Zarkon loses his grip, but does not drop Lotor entirely. “In the future you will tell me of plans such as these.”  
“Very well, I simply did not want to bother you in case it didn’t-”  
“Spare me.” Zarkon releases Lotor and turns. Honerva seems to relax ever so slightly. “I am preoccupied, so we cannot bring down our Voltron on them, and I will not send any of our Lions on their own. Send the best of these robeasts. Include your mother’s new suits. Compliment them with as many of Sendak’s forces as we can spare.”  
“Understood.” Lotor says, saluting.  
“I want these children’s heads, Lotor. It's an annoyance I can’t afford once my plan reaches its later stages. See that your precious alteans are...properly motivated.”  
Lotor looks out at the robeasts, many of them still sparring. For the briefest of moments he has an uncertain look. Then, it is gone.  
“...understood. As soon as the preparations are ready, they will go and take our enemy’s homeworld by storm.”  
“See that it happen so. I’ve never been fond of failure…”


	10. Episode Ten - Defenders of Earth

Hunk tentatively walks up to where Keith stands, on the field outside the Garrison base. The Paladin of the Black Lion has his back to Hunk, as he is currently overseeing the transport of the Balmeran crystals.

"Hey man." Hunk says, stepping up beside him.

"Hey Hunk. You talk to Sanda?"

"Yeah I...wait how'd you know?"

Keith shrugs, smiling.

"Dang you're getting good at this stuff...so you aren't mad?"

"No." Keith shakes his head. "I already got that out of my system, and besides, it wouldn't really be fair to you. It doesn't help anyone trying to keep someone here if they don't want to be."

Hunk nods slowly. He lets out a long breath. He glances down at the line of Lions beside them.

"Gonna miss it?" Keith asks.

"Yeah. A lot of it, I think. Maybe more than I expected."

"Well if it's any consolation, you'll be missed too. We'll never forget-"

"Hey I'm not dying!" Hunk objects.

"All right, all right." Keith chuckles. "But whatever you do after this, I guarantee it won't be as fun as being in Voltron."

"Sure, just as long as almost being blow up every other day your kind of fun..."

"What other kind of fun is there?"

They share a long laugh at that.

***

Admiral Sanda stands besides Shiro, Matt, and Sam, watching the large balmeran crystals be transported via large transport vehicles. One was being taken inside the base, while the other was moving to the partially build Castle of Lions.

"And you're certain that one of these crystals will be able to power it?" Sanda asks.

"I did all the math. I'm sure." Sam nods.

"What's wrong Sanda? Don't trust us?" Matt says with a coy smile.

Shiro shoots him an exasperated look, but Sanda ignores the comment. As the second crystal finishes being loaded onto the transport, Keith approaches the group.

"Alright, that about wraps up our side of things with the crystals, your guys should be able to take care of the rest."

"I appreciate it." Sanda said simply.

The rest of them star at her. After a moment, Sanda sighs.

"...very well. As thanks for your efforts, I will show you all something. It's about time you saw it anyway..."

***

Sanda, Shiro, Matt, Sam and Keith stand inside a descending elevator.

"Gonna show us all the bodies you got hidden down here?" Matt asks jokingly.

"No but I'm considering leaving yours." Sanda replies, deadpan.

Matt smirks at the comment and Shiro lets out a sigh.

The elevator returns to silence until it finally reaches its destination. THere is a ping, and the doors pull open. The occupants step out, getting a good look at the place the now stand inside.

It is huge warehouse, but different from the one that the Castle preparations were done in. This warehouse is actually taller than it is wide, which is to admit it's primary subject: A gigantic mecha suit, easily twice as tall as Voltron, and then some. The mecha has white and yellow armor, with a solid and thick frame. Workers and instruments surround the mecha on various levels of scaffolding.

"Woah." Matt says with awe. "That's one big robot."

"Did you think I was going to make a small one?" Sam says with a self satisfied smile. "It might not be Voltron, but it'll sure give the galra a run for their money."

"The Atlas, is for use in the defense of earth." Sanda says curtly. "Ideally it won't ever have to be used."

"Really showing that space explorer spirit Sanda." Matt prods.

She ignores the jab.

"...who's going to pilot it?" Shiro eventually asks. "I assume you've already got someone picked out?"

"I do." Sanda nods. "You."

Shiro's eyes widen in surprise. "Me?"

"Oh get that look off your face, lieutenant. You were one of our best pilots before you got kidnapped by aliens and became leader of another giant robot. You are quite simply the most qualified person in the Garrison to pilot this thing."

"I'm...gonna have to side with the admiral on this one." Keith says, looking up at Shiro hopefully.

Shiro looks hesitant. "...and my arm? Dunno how well I can pilot a robot with only one."

"I think we both know that will hardly be an issue." Sanda says flatly.

"I...don't know. I just need some time to think on it. Not sure I'm ready to just jump right back into all this..."

Keith looks at Shiro concerned. His former mentor does not meet his gaze.

"Take your time..." Sanda stares up at the giant robot looming over them. "...just not too much time. That's something we're in awfully short supply of lately."

***

Sparks of light flicker off the dark goggles on Hunk's face, from the plasma torch he uses. The large engineer is sitting at a work table welding something metal. Two separate plates are seated together by the concentrated flame. Hunk turns off the torch, and pulls off his goggles.

"Done?" Pidge askes, peeking over his shoulder.

"Yep, I think that should do it." Hunk nods, looking satisfied.

"Great! Thanks for the help, I pack it up, and let Keith know."

Hunk nods and gets up from his seat. "Alright, just make sure you let me know when he's going to get it. I wanna see the look on his face. See you then."

"You got somewhere to be?" Pidge asks, curious.

"Uh, yeah...I'm gonna oversee those new test pilots. To see if any can pilot the Yellow Lion."

"...oh. Right."

Silence hangs between them at that. Both get distant looks, and shift uncomfortably.

"...you know I'll always be your friend, right" Hunk says eventually.

"Yeah." Pidge says, not meeting his eyes. She instead looks at the device Hunk just finished working on.

After a moment Hunk turns to go.

"For what it's worth." Pidge says, before he has a chance to leave. "No matter how good those pilots are, I don't think there's anyone that would be a better Paladin for the Yellow Lion than you."

Hunk hesitates, but doesn't reply. Instead he continues and walks out the door.

***

The Yellow Lion sits inside the Garrison warehouse. A small crowd of young cadets stand lined up in rows, in front of the Lion. Hunk walks in, eyes lowered as he moved to stand between the Lion and the prospective pilots. He looks up at the Yellow Lion, and looks torn. He continues to stare for several long moments. Then, finally, he closes his eyes and sighs.

Hunk turns around to face the cadets. "Who's first?"

***

Prince Lotor stalks down a hallway with two alteans just a step behind. They are both tall blond alteans with green eyes. Their faces are identical, only differentiated by the direction they part their hair.

"Lagmor, Dramor, you two are among the most skilled of the altean pilots we have." The Prince says, not slowing in his march.

"Thank you sir!" They say in unison.

"As such, I've decided that the pair of you would be the perfect choice for the pilots of my mother's newest robeast models. The power of these ones should dwarf the abilities of the machines you are used to. As soon as you are accustomed to the new robeasts you will be sent out to battle, along with an three standard robeasts, and an accompaniment of galra warships."

"...sir, might I ask who we are to be fighting?" One of the twins asks.

"The enemy's Voltron, Lagmor. You will be taking this fight to those pretender's homeworld. You will crush their defenses, then raze the world until there is nothing left."

"We will not fail." The other one, says.

"Overconfident Dramor?" Prince Lotor asks.

"No. Just determined. I lost...a friend after the last robeast that were sent out."

"Then I will trust that you can avenge them. All of your fellow fallen alteans."

"We will!" The twins say.

Lotor nods curtly. The hallway ends in a doorway that opens at the trio's approach. Inside is the robeast factory. Honerva stands on the platform, in front of two new robeasts.

These robeast feature shiny black armor, rather than the usual silver. They also sport long curved swords hanging from their waists, instead of the usual staff weapons.

"Are they ready?" Lotor asks.

"Yes." Honvera turns to face her son. "I am still unsure that this attack is wise. Even with these new suits, If it fails..."

"It will not." Lotor replies quickly.

She studies him for a moment, then nods. "I see. You may begin, then."

The Prince turns back to the twins. "Do not stop until the fight is one. You fight for me, you fight for your fallen comrades, you fight for ourselves, but you also fight for the altean as a people. Do not let your ancestors down on this day. Do not let their sacrifices be for nothing. When you meet that false Voltron on the fields of war, destroy them, leaving no trace."

"Yes sir!" They both salute.

The Prince looks down, nodding. "Go then. Take the power you've earned..."

***

A cadet sits in the cockpit of the Yellow Lion, pumping the throttles forward and back straining. After a moment he sits back and sighs.

"It ain't happening." The cadet says over the radio.

"Roger that, come back out then." Hunk says with a nod. "Next!"

The previous cadet exits the Lion, and another steps up to try. Hunk waits in anticipation.

"...not working sir." That cadet says finally.

"Understood." Hunk says sighing. "Next!"

"Careful there Hunk. If I squint you start to look a little like Ol' Iverson." A voice says from behind.

Hunk spins around to see Lance standing there with a smirk.

"Iverson?" Hunk shivers. "Lance you're too cruel."

"Not as cruel as you leaving us without your awesome cooling skills."

"Hey I said no matter what happens I'd make you guys tasty stuff no matter what and I meant it!" 

Alright, alright." Lance says chuckling.

They watch another cadet walk up to try their hands as the Lion.

"Sure brings back memories doesn't it?" Lance says nodding to the group of cadets.

"Yep." Hunk smiles. "You me and Pidge. We were quite the trio huh?"

"Well...when someone wasn't throwing up in the gearbox."

"I seem to remember a certain 'tailor' crashing the simulator."

"Nope, not ringing any bells..."

Hunk only smiles and shakes his head. Another cadet signals their failure, and leaves the Lion. Yet another takes their place. Hunk frowns.

"...do you really have to go?" Lance asks after a moment.

"I think so." Hunk says with a sigh.

"We'll miss you buddy."

"I know..." Hunk watches another cadet leave the Lion. "...thanks."

Lance shrugs.

Both of their comms begin to ping. They share a look and both answer them.

"Guys this is Keith. I'm outside, near the Lions. I need to talk about Shiro..."

***

Shiro walks across the cracked ground, approaching the group of Paladins standing along a ridge. They turn to see Shiro walking up.

"What's going on guys? If this is a strategy meeting, you know we should bring the other members of the Coalition."

"That's not it." Keith shakes his head. He holds a long box under one arm. Shiro notes it but doesn't ask.

"You remember this place?" Keith asks, nodding down to the bottom of the ridge, where there is a crater.

"Is that..."

"The place where you crashed back down to earth, two years ago." Keith nods. "The place where we all found you."

"Wow." Shiro says, staring down at the crater.

"Feels like ages ago."

"A lifetime in some ways..." Shiro says distantly.

"A lot's changed." Keith agrees. "But I hope you know we still count on you to this day, for a lot of things Shiro."

Shiro winces. "Is this about the Atlas?"

"Kind of. I think Sanda's right. You should be the pilot."

Shiro shifts uncomfortably. "I dunno Keith, there's a lot to consider. For one there's my arm-"

"Funny you should mention that." Keith hands Shiro the box he'd been holding.

Shiro takes it. curious.

"Open it." Keith prods.

Shiro does so, and his eyes widen. Inside the box is a metal arm. It is very similar to the one he had up until recently. Shiro swallows hard.

"It seemed like you were missing having two arms." Keith smirks. "So I asked Pidge to take care of that."

"Ohhh!" Lance says with realization. "That's what you were working on."

Pidge shrugs. "Hunk helped too."

"What!? You knew about this too Hunk?" Lance says with surprise.

"Yeah I guess so." Hunk confirms.

"Wait, so the only people that didn't know about the secret robot arm thing are me and Allura!?"

"Actually..." Allura says, hesitantly. "...keith sort of let it slip..."

"What!? So literally just me? Man this is finding out Pidge is a girl all over again..."

Shiro chuckles at the display. He looks back down at the arm, uncertain.

"We could really use you back up there." Keith says suddenly. "I know you probably feel like we don't need you anymore, but that isn't true. We do need you Shiro, and not just here on Earth, but up there in the middle of it. When we finally go to take on Darktron again, I want you there, by our side."

Shiro stares at his former protege for several long moments. Finally, with a smile he says: "I guess I've got no excuses left, then. Now someone show me how to put this dang thing on."

Pidge walks over and takes the arm from him. "Here, you just put it up to your stump and it should affix..."

The base of the arm suddenly clamps down on Shiro's stump arm.

"Ow!" He jumps.

"...like so." Pidge finishes.

Shiro gives her a look, but then glances down at his arm. Slowly, carefully he lifts his new hand upwards, the robot arm, responding fluidly. Shiro flexes the fingers experimentally, then balls the hand into a fist and throws a experimental punch. He seems to be satisfied with the results.

"Try focusing on the wrist." Pidge advises.

Shiro squints down at the arm. Suddenly a glowing green blade slides out from the arm's wrist.

"Woah."

"I took some inspiration from the bayards." Pidge says adjusting her glasses. "It's got a few other modes too. Should be an even better weapon than your old one."

"Good work Pidge. Real good work." Shiro says smiling. "Now how much weight can this thing support..."

Hunk smiles as he watches Shiro try out his new arm. But after a moment his face falls. He turns and starts to walk away from the group. Focused on Shiro as the group is, Hunk manages to slip away, unnoticed.

***

The Twins fly their new black robeasts in orbit above the colony. They are not alone. They are joined by three other robeasts, of the standard class. The entire group flies up to large group of galra cruisers and fighters.

"Attention galra fighters!" Lagmor bellows. "Identify your commander."

"...this is Commander A'nok." A reluctant voice says over the comm.

"I am Lagmor."

"And I am Dramor."

"We are leading this assault on the enemy, so you will respect our authority." Lagmor says.

"And you will follow our every command, of swift punishment will be executed!" Dramor continues.

"Is that understood!?" They ask in unison.

"...yes." The galra commander replies, not sounding particularly pleased.

"Then onward to Earth we go..."

***

Admiral Sanda walks inside the warehouse where Hunk is conducting the testing for the Yellow Lion.

"Next!" He yells out.

"How are things progressing?" Sand asks, stepping up beside him.

"Honestly? They aren't. So far no one's managed to get ol' Yellow to power up."

"I see..." Sanda says thoughtfully. "Well, there's no shortage where those ones come from. We can always bring in more cadets."

"I guess so..." Hunk sighs. "I just didn't think it would take this long."

Another cadet leaves the Yellow Lion, looking defeated.

"Alright guys, that's enough for now! Lunch break, then we're back at it!"

***

Hunk strolls through the mess hall with a plate of food, looking for a place to sit. He spots Allura sitting across from Coran a few tables over. He hesitates at first, but walks over.

"This seat taken?" Hunk asks.

"Not at all." Allura motions to the seat beside her.

Hunk nods gratefully and sits down. He looks at his food, but doesn't start eating.

"Is....everything alright Hunk?" Allura asks carefully.

"Yeah it's not like you to turn down a free meal." Coran points out.

Allura shoots him a glare, but he only shrugs.

Hunk takes several moments to respond. "...Yellow Lion hasn't accepted any other pilots yet. Part of me wants to think that's just because the right one hasn't come along yet. But deep down, I think the big guy hasn't let go of me yet."

He let's that sit for a long moment. Allura doesn't look certain about how to reply.

"...do you think I'm doing the right thing?" He finally asks. "I know how much Voltron and duty means to you. Do you think I'm dishonoring your people, and all your father's work by leaving Voltron? Am I just being a coward?"

Allura considers his words. "...if you'd asked me that question when we first met, I'd probably have said yes. I'd probably be offended that anyone would turn down such a great honor as being a Paladin of Voltron. But Hunk, having come to know you, I am certain of one thing: You are no coward. I've come to realize what a burden it can be, to be a Paladin of Voltron. I don't think I could ever hold it against you to just want to finally be done with this war, done with all the fighting. I think you've only done what you feel is right, and that's all anyone can ask."

Hunk smiles slightly. "I don't know if I deserve that, but thanks."

"Thank you Hunk." Allura replies. "For being a Paladins for as long as you were. For helping to defeat by Zarkon and Lotor. You've done plenty."

He nods, but still seems unconvinced. Suddenly a ping comes from Hunk's communicator. He answers it and his mother's voice immediately crackles over the communicator.

"Hunk, dearie, aren't you coming for lunch?"

"Well to save time, and get back to work, I was actually just going to have lunch here in the mess-"

"Oh nonsense! I'm making a feast over here, so you better come around right this moment young man!"

"Alright alright." Hunk chuckles. "See you guys, duty calls."

Allura and Coran nod, and watch him go.

***

Prince Lotor swings the staff against Luca's. There is a clang as the two metal rods meet, and Luca is forced back.

"Do not meet my blows, deflect them." Lotor orders. "You're smaller than me, so you have to conserve your energy as much as you can."

"Understood!" Luca replies, pulling her staff back up into a guard position.

Lotor advances throwing a series of strikes against her. Rather than directly block them, Luca shaves the blows to either side of her, before replying with her own swing. Lotor blocks and dances back, nodding with approval.

"Very good, now attack."

Luca does so, throwing a hesitant thrust. Lotor knocks it aside with such force that she is thrown off balance. Lotor steps in swinging his staff, and stopping it just an inch from her neck.

Luca sighs and steps back, accepting his victory.

"You did not commit enough to your attack. It was easy for me to capitalize on your hesitance."

"Understood." She nods. "I know I could never beat you...but I at least hope I can start to last a while longer before losing."

"Give it time. You'll get there."

"Thank you for these lessons. I feel that my skills as a robeast improve as well after sparring with you."

"It's the duty of any commander to ensure his soldiers are properly trained." Lotor says dismissively. "Besides, sparring has a way of getting the mind off certain things."

"...are you worried about the attack on the enemy's homeworld?" Luca asks.

Lotor hesitates. "...yes I suppose I am."

"The Twins are the very best we have. I am sure they will prove victorious."

"Perhaps. But they face Voltron..." He pauses. "A false one of course, but it's power is still significant."

"Are they really so strong? You were able to beat them, were you not?"

"I suppose. But you still fear a wolf even if it is not as strong as a Lion."

"I see."

"At the end of the day, I suppose I simply must hope that this time I committed enough to my attack."

"Well whatever may happen, you will win in the end. Of that we are all certain."

"I suppose." Lotor shrugs. "...but how much is it going to cost me?" He adds the last to himself, in a voice quiet enough that Luca does not hear.

***

"Alright everyone, I think we've done enough for today. We'll try again tomorrow." Hunk says, dismissing the cadets.

The group breaks up and they begin to shuffle out of the room. Hunk stays for a while, staring up at the Yellow Lion.

"What do I do big guy?"

The Lion does not reply. Hunk sighs and turns, walking out of the room. He does not get far before running into Shiro.

"Hey Hunk, been working with the fresh cadets?"

"Yeah. Bunch of no goes today. But maybe we'll have more luck tomorrow."

Shiro studies Hunk for what seems like a very long time. "...you really intend to leave Voltron." It comes out more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah I guess so...it's just...I don't think I can do it forever."

Shiro nods. "And you talked to everyone else?"

"Yeah."

"And what'd they all say?"

"They were really supportive, actually. They all pretty much said they understood if that I wanted to leave, and wouldn't hold it against me." Hunk smiles wistfully.

"Yeah." Shiro says, also smiling. "They've grown a lot. Seems like they all learned how to respect each other's choices, and not take this personally. Good on them. It'll help their teamwork. But technically I'm no longer part of the team. I'm not the leader of Voltron anymore. So, for once, I think I can be blunt: I think you're making a mistake, in leaving Voltron. I think you're abandoning your friends, and unfortunately, they care about you too much to see it."

Hunk looks taken aback. "But I-"

"But what Hunk? You're tired of fighting? Who isn't? You wish this would all be over so you can be with your family? Some of your teammates don't have much family left because of this war. We all want this to be over. But it doesn't work like that. The world doesn't stop spinning just because you need a moment to catch your breath. The universe doesn't stop burning because you don't want to feel the flames. You're the leg Hunk, you hold up the team. But if you fail at that job...the whole body falls."

"I..." Hunk looks lost. "...I just don't want to die out in space, and leave everyone I love alone. Is that so wrong? Is that so selfish? Even if it is, I think I've earned it a little! I went through a lot as a Paladin, and you know what I don't regret it, but I didn't sign up for this space war! I didn't sign up to see that look in my mom's eye every time I barely make it back to Earth with my life!"

Hunk pauses as if realizing how loud he'd been shouting. If it bothers Shiro, he doesn't show.

"...I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad Hunk. I understand your decision, I really do. Probably better than anyone else here. To be honest..." Shiro looks down at his new robotic arm and flexes the fingertips. "...I almost made the same choice."

"You...what?" Hunk says, with disbelief.

Shiro smiles but there is little mirth in it. "Hunk I've had just about everything you can do to someone be done to me. I lost friends. Lost my arm. Got torn apart and stitched back together. Had to fight for my life, to entertain my own captors. Then to top it all off, I pretty much died, only to have my soul torn out and put back into the body of my evil clone..."

Hunk's expression falls with each word.

"...so when we finally got back to Earth, I was finished with all of this on pretty much every level. The universe had chewed me up and spit me out, and I wasn't exactly eager to go back for more. With you guys managing Voltron without me, It seemed like the perfect time for me to step back. I could still help you, but back down here, out of the action, away from all the madness I had to go through. I used lots of excuses like my arm, or that I could do more down here, but really I was just scared. Scared to go back."

"What...what made you change your mind?" Hunk asks hesitantly.

Shiro closes his robotic hand into a fist.

"...because I realized that you're all still fighting. Sam, Matt, Coran, Kolivan and the blades, and of course, Keith, Pidge, Lance, Allura and you. I've been through a lot, suffered a lot, but so has everyone else. Maybe no one would blame me if I gave up. Maybe I'm right to want to leave all this behind. But...well I'm just not sure I'd be able to sleep at night if I gave up now. There's still people out there, Hunk. People suffering from this war. People that I could help."

Hunk doesn't say anything to that. Shiro sighs.

"But like I said, I'm not your leader anymore. Not your teammate, either. All I am is a friend, here to ask you a question: can you really leave all this behind knowing the work isn't done yet? If you truly think that you're done, and you can't go on any further, then I won't hold it against you. Really I won't. But to be honest, If you really were that kind of man...I don't think you ever would have stepped inside the Yellow Lion."

"...I don't...know." Hunk finally admits.

Shiro nods understandingly. "I get it. Sorry for being so harsh."

Hunk shakes his head. "You were just being honest. Really didn't pull any punches though..."

Shiro smiles slightly. "I'm afraid that's all i know how to fight. Have a good night Hunk."

"Yeah...you too."

Shiro walks away, leaving Hunk to stand alone in the hallway. He glances back the way he came for a moment. He turns, and walks back inside the hangar. He walks right up to the Yellow Lion and puts his hand up to the surface. His hand hovers there, almost but not quite touching the metal.

Then, the hand drops back down to his side. Hunk sighs, then turns around and leaves.

***

The next morning, Shiro walks down a corridor, with Matt by his side.

"Ready to fire the big thing up?" Matt asks.

"Did...Sanda give you permission to be here for this?" Shiro asks, as they reach the end of the hall, and step inside the elevator.

"Hm? Oh no of course not. That's why I didn't ask." The elevator closes and begins to decend.

"Of course..." Shiro sighs. "Well regardless, I guess it'll be good to have a top grade science officer nearby. Who knows what an experimental mecha like this one will do? And with a pilot that's rusty at best too..."

"Oh stop worrying. You're leagues better a pilot than any of the guys around here, it'll be fine."

"Maybe." Shiro says unconvinced. He opens and closes his new robotic hand, unconsciously.

"I'm still surprised you thought they'd choose someone else to do it? I mean who else is there? Iverson? Now that would have been a good laugh. Maybe if Sanda were a decade younger she'd want to do it herself..."

"Actually Matt, when I was first told about all this, I thought that the best person for the job would be you."

Matt blinks. "...come again?"

"You're a good pilot, and one of the few that knows their way around both earth, and alien tech. Not to mention your father built the dang thing, so out of all the people here, you'd probably know how to work it better than anyone save him."

"Shiro, I happen to think you're pretty smart most of the time."

"I'm sensing a but-"

"-but you say the dumbest things sometimes!" Matt lets out a chuckle. "As if Sanda would let me anywhere near that thing's controls."

"You know if you weren't antagonizing her all the time, she might actually be more agreeable."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

The elevator slides open, to reveal the deep hangar that houses the Atlas. Matt whistles. "That sure don't get old."

Shiro only shakes his head and starts walking. After taking a lift up several levels of scaffolding, they finally reached the level holding the access hatch on the back of the neck. The hatch is big enough to drive a car through.

They step through, onto the bridge of the Atlas.

The bridge is lined by seats for engineers and science officers, and other operators. The far end of the bridge is covered by a massive display screen, showing what the Atlas 'sees.'

In the exact middle of the room, there is a framework hanging from the ceiling, that looks as if it it's meant to wrap around the human body.

"Guessing that's where the pilot goes..." Shiro says.

"Sure is." Iverson says, stepping onto the bridge next to them. "Whole dang robot is supposed to mirror the pilot's movements."

"What were they planning to do before I got the new arm?"

"They'd have figured somethin' out." Iverson shrugs. "Matt." He nods.

"Iverson." Matt nods back.

"You supposed to be here?"

"Probably not."

"Ha! Well I'm not gonna be the one to tell the Admiral." He walks past to take a seat at one of the operator chairs. Several of the other operators turn to look at Shiro. He returns their stares with a reassuring look. However, his expression goes uncertain after his gaze shifts to the pilot's framework.

"Here we go..." He mutters to himself, walking over to the framework. After a moment of looking it over he slips into the framework, putting it on like a jacket.

"Alright. Let's start this baby out." He says projecting confidence.

"Begin power up sequence!" Iverson order. The crew of the bridge begin working animatedly on their displays.

An image of Admiral Sanda's face appears in the top left corner of the bridge's display.

"Lieutenant Shirogane, i see you're getting acquainted with the Atlas."

"Well nothing's blow up so far."

"That must be a new record for you." She replies deadpan.

Another image appears on the opposite side of the display, this one of Sam Holt. "Be careful with the Atlas Shiro, it's my finest work."

"We'll be careful." Shiro smiles.

"Yeah and don't worry, just in case we got another Holt onboard to keep things running!" Matt pipes in.

Sanda's eyes narrow at that. "...am I getting senile or is that Matt Holt onboard the Atlas?"

"Who me?" Matt replies coyly. "Don't mind me, I'm just a stowaway."

"I'd have you thrown out if I didn't want this all to get started already. Just sit there and don't cause any trouble. You touch anything and I'll have you court martialed."

"I'm not Garrison anymore, you can't court martial me, remember?"

Sanda, to Matt's discomfort, smiles. "Well then I guess we'll have to treat you like a hostile invader, caught trespassing on a classified vehicle, and toss you down the darkest cell we have."

Matt swallows, and shuffles away from the nearest crewman's chair.

"Good. You may proceed Lieutenant."

"Understood." Shiro says, narrowing his eyes. The atlas begins to emit an electric hum.

"Engines at ten percent, sir." The chief science officer reports.

"I think that should be sufficient for a test drive." Shiro nods. "Iverson?"

"Scaffolding has been retracted, and the checklist is complete. We're good to go."

Shiro glances down at the framework. On the side of the handpiece there is a small blue button. He presses down on it.

The framework lights up. Slowly, Shiro begins to raise his arms. Outside, the atlas' massive robotic arms follow the motion. Shiro brings his arms all the way up, curling his hands into fists. Again the Atlas mirrors. Then Shiro steps forward and throws a punch. There is a loud thump as the Atlas' foot moves and and mechanical whine as its immense arm is swung in a near-perfect replica of Shiro's own punch.

"...oh yeah, this'll do just fine." Shiro says, grinning.

***

Hunk watches as the last in a long line of cadets steps out of the Yellow Lion, having failed to make it work.

"Alright guys...take five...or ten." Hunk eventually says, looking worn down.

The cadets disperse, leaving Hunk to stand alone. He chews on the insides of his lip, thinking. He looks up and starts moving towards the Yellow Lion. He hesitates, but steps inside, and crawls up to the pilot's seat, where he sits down. He stares at the controls for what seems like an eternity. Then slowly he reaches out and wraps his fingers around them. Hunk pushes the throttles forward.

Nothing happens.

Hunk sits back stunned. Then slowly, he releases the throttles, and sits back.

"I'm no good anymore huh? I guess...I guess I deserve that." Hunk gets up from the seat, and leaves the Yellow Lion.

Hunk is surprised to see his mother standing outside.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just going to ask you what you wanted for lunch, and i was nearby so I figured I'd drop in and see how you're doing."

"I'm..." Hunk doesn't finish the sentence.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just...let's walk alright? I'm a little tired of this room."

"Oh okay...on we go then!"

***

Hunk and his mother step outside the Garrison base, and begin to walk across the field there. His mother stares at him, evidently waiting for him to speak. He does not.

"So...how's your day been?" She asks eventually.

"Not great." Hunk admits.

"Oh. Is this about that Voltron thing?"

Hunk looks up at the sky. "...Mom you never wanted me joining the Galaxy Garrison did you?"

"...no. I don't suppose I did." She admits. "Even before all this space war nonsense, it still seemed way too dangerous. It's space Hunk! Terrible, dark, cold scary space."

"It's also really beautiful sometimes..." He says more to himself than her.

"Well, I for one think it's much better down here on Earth. Where it's safe."

"Maybe you're right." Hunk sighs. "I just-"

Hunk is cut off when his communicator squaks to life. "Everyone, we have trouble." Ryner says. "Our scanners just picked up galra activity, headed towards our location."

Hunk immediately replies. "This is Hunk, you wanna run that by me again?"

"The galra." she repeats. "They're coming here. To Earth. And fast."

Hunk steps back as if struck. "...hey mom?"

"Y-yes?" She says, voice trembling.

"I think we better head inside."

They start to run.

"The galra are what?" Sanda exclaims over the comms.

"About to attack us, here on Earth." Keith says quickly.

Sanda swears. "I should have never let you make base here!"

Hunk and his mother dash inside the Garrison base as alarms begin to ring through the halls.

"Well it's too late now! Instead of arguing we need to work together to stop these guys. Everyone head to their Lion! Hunk, I know you're trying to find a new pilot but right now-"

"I can't." Hunk cuts in.

"But-"

"I tried earlier today. The Yellow Lion doesn't work for me anymore. I...I'm sorry."

There is silence on the line.

"...are you telling me that your enemies are bringing their forces to bear on our planet, and you can't for the one weapon that's been known to stop them?"

The lack of reply is the only answer Sand needs.

"...Shiro?" She asks carefully.

"We've barely got this thing walking." He objects.

"Well it's going to need to do a whole lot more than that. Get that weapon in the air. If Voltron isn't coming to save us, Earth will just have to protect itself."

"...understood." Shiro says reluctantly.

"The rest of your...I don't know make yourself useful. Those Lions ought to be good for something besides turning into a giant robot."

"...alright guys you heard her." Keith says after a pause. "To your Lions, we'll do our best to support the Atlas."

"What about me?" hunk says stopping up short.

"...get to safety with the other non-essential personnel."

Hunk looks struck by the words. His mother begins to tug on his arm.

"Hunk we've got to get to the bunkers!" She urges.

"...roger that." Hunk says over the comm. eventually."I'll...get to safety."

***

The massive bay doors above the Atlas pull open, and sunlight begins to stream down into the hangar.

"Alright now how do we get this quiznaking thing off the ground?" Shiro demands.

"Working on it now sir! It'll be a moment before the boosters can start." An officer reports.

"We've got to bring engines up to one hundred percent first, which is a little hazy to put it generously." Iverson explains.

The hum of the Atlas' engines grows in noise as the power levels continue to rise. The hum turns into a wine as the energy levels reach their peak.

"All full!" Iverson reports.

Shiro takes a breath. "...fire boosters."

The boosters on the Atlas' back begin to glow, then sputter. There is a shudder throughout the mecha.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Shiro asks.

"She's just clearing her throat..." Iverson reassures. "...I hope."

The boosters seem to get past the sputtering, and fire in full. A jet of blue flame erupt from them, and the Atlas suddenly lurches into the air.

Everyone on the bridge is nearly thrown from their seat from the sudden motion. Matt has to cling to a display table so he isn't thrown across the room.

The Atlas continues to jet upwards, easily clearing the top of the hangar.

"Reduce thrust a bit, I don't want us to end up on mars before we can gain our bearings." Shiro instructs.

The booster power is reduced and the atlas' ascent slows.

"Bring it down some more." Shiro says, altering the mecha's trajectory, with movements of his body. The boosters reduce more until the atlas is hovering over the Garrison base.

"Good. Now we just have to-"

"Sir! Enemy fighters Incoming!"

Looking up Shiro watches as the skies above the Garrison base, the skies of Earth, begin to fill with Galra fighters.

"What kind of weapons do we got on this thing?" Shiro demands.

"We have a particle beam that can fire from the arms-"

"Engage!" Shiro orders throwing up both of the Atlas' arms.

The particle beams fire. And explosion of light bursts from arms of the Atlas. The entire machine nearly crashes back to the ground from the force of the blast, with Shiro only barely managing to stabilize the flights in time.

"Sorry sir! The compensators weren't calibrated right!" An engineer calls out.

"Get those right, and let's see what we actually did..." After he rights the Atlas' flight Shiro looks up to see the damage the Atlas did on the enemy.

Two gaping holes, rimmed by explosions, have opened up in the enemy's swarm, where the enemy fighters were completely obliterated.

"Well at least we're doing fine on power." Shiro remarks.

"New enemies incoming sir! And they aren't fighters!" The science officer calls out.

The display magnified to show five robeasts approaching, two of which are of a deep black color and are carrying long, curved swords.

"Five of them..." Shiro says barely masking his concern. He raises the Atlas' fists in preparation.

Suddenly stream of Coalition fighters fly out to meet the Galra fighters, engaging them in dogfighting. Cruisers on the Coalition also ride up to meet their galra equivalent that are beginning to descend into the atmosphere.

Finally the Black, Red, Green and Blue Lions fly up besides the Atlas.

"You'll have to take point on this one, with those robeasts, Shiro." Keith says. "We'll back you up."

"Fine by me." Shiro says allowing a slim smile. "Let's show them what Earth is made of."

With that, the Atlas and the Lions burst forward to meet the opposing robeasts.

***

 

Hunk and his mother dash down the halls of the base, with dozens of other personnel running alongside them. As he runs, Hunk holds up his communicator, listening to the sounds of explosions and battle.

"Watch your six you've got a fighter tailing you!"

"I can' shake-"

There is the sound of an explosion. Hunk cringes.

"Hunk turn that off we've got to focus on getting to the bunkers!" His mother urges.

Hunk continues to run but does not turn off the comm. Their group runs down a hallway, coming to an intersection. As they do, the group meets another group of personnel. In that group, Hunk sees his father.

"Dad!" Hunk calls over.

His father runs over to meet them.

"Hunk Maria, thank God!"

"Glad to see you safe too Dad, but we really gotta get to the bunkers!"

"Right you are son!"

The three of them continue running. In Hunk's hand the communicator continues to squak out the sounds of battle. Hunk's eyes' continue to flicker down to it, looking pained.

***

The twin black robeast surge forward each swinging with their curved blades. The Atlas tries to dodge, but is not fast enough and each glowing sword slices across it's chest. The Atlas is fling backwards, to slam down into the ground. A crater is torn up into the hardened earth where the Atlas hits.

"St...status?" Shiro manages to get out, shaking off the shock of the hit."

"Armor holding for now, but I don't know how many of hits like those we can take!" Iverson calls out.

"Incoming!" An officer shouts.

The two robeasts advance on the fallen Atlas.

The Lions dash forward, firing their mouth cannons full force. The robeasts shrug off the blasts, and crash into Lions scattering them.

The Atlas pushes itself back to its feet, and throws forward both arms, particle beams erupting. A flash of blinding white light seems to engulf the two robeasts.

Shiro looks on hopefully as the light dies down, and they regain visuals. He is met with the unwelcome sight of the two black robeasts, unharmed. Both hold out their sword in defensive grips, the blades glowing more brightly now.

"They...blocked it." The science officer says, shocked.

Before any of them can react, the Atlas is struck from behind. Two of the other robeasts, had used the commotion to sneak behind and blast the larger robot with their chest beams.

The Atlas falls to its knees just in time to be struck by the twins' blades. The Atlas tumbles across the ground, smashing a trail into the earth as it does. Explosions rock the inside of the Atlas, and the science officer is thrown from his chair. The rest of the crew only barely managed to stay in their seats even with their restraints.

Shiro groans, shaking off the effects of the blast. "...someone wanna check on that guy?"

"I got him." Matt says, climbing over to where the man fell. He checks the man over. "Unconscious."

Shiron nods, then takes a look at the empty seat. "Go on then."

Matt looks up. "Huh?"

"That was our chief science officer. Sit down Matt. That's an order."

"Sanda's gonna kill me..." Reluctantly Matt walks over and takes a seat.

Shiro smiles and nods. Then, he pushes the Atlas back up to its feet.

The five robeasts surround it. The Lions swoop in, blasting with everything they have. Allura hits the two black robeasts stunning them. Keith blasts past those two, slicing them with his jaw blades. Pidge blasts two other of the robeasts, causing vines to grow around them. Lance erupts a blast of fire at the remaining one.

The distraction gives the Atlas to jump forward, body slamming the two black robeast. The larger Atlas sends the two flying through the air. Before they can right themselves the Atlas throws up both arms and blasts the two in mid air. The robeasts crash back down to the Earth, and lay there for a moment.

The Atlas tries to push the attack, but the other three robeast break free from the Lion's assaults and attack the Atlas with their blades. The Lions try to intervene but are unable to dissuade the much larger machines.

"Dad!" Matt calls out.

"Yes!?" His father replies over the viewport.

"Is this thing's armor enhanced by particle barrier technology?"

"Of course! What are you-"

Matt's fingers turn into a blur as he types furiously on his keypad.

"Whatever you're doing-" The Atlas is rocked by another blow. "-Do it fast."

Matt makes one fine keystroke, and smiles. "Chew on this!"

The armor on the Atlas begins to glow, then suddenly, a wave of energy bursts out from it, hitting the robeasts, and sending them flying.

"Yeah! How do you like an overcharged reversed shield!"

"Nice work Matt!" Shiro commends.

"Yeah! We...we uh can't do that again, by the way. Burned up too much energy."

"Understood." Shiro narrows his eyes, and brings the Atlas' fists up.

The two black robeast rise up from where they fell. The other robeasts also recover and start to move in but are halted when the twins each raise one arm.

"Stop." One says over open comms.

"Attack what they are defending." The other adds, pointing.

"No..." Shiro says.

The three standard robeast turn and race towards the Garrison base, and begin to open fire.

***

Hunk, his parents, and the rest of the group are running down the halls, when the blast begin to hit. There is the sound of explosions, followed by the entire base trembling. Dust begins to fall from the ceiling.

"Guys! Look out in there, they're starting to attack the base!" Keith yells over the comm.

Hunk glances up as a tremor causes more dust to fall from cracks in the ceiling.

"Yeah...I kinda figured..."

"We'll...buy you as much time as possible."

There is the sound of explosions over the comm, followed by cries of pain. Hunk's hands tighten into fists. He keeps running.

The group comes to an open industrial sized elevator.

"This will take us down to the bunker! Everyone inside!" Hunk calls out, ushering the other in.

His parents are the last in. Hunk lingers outside, listening to the Paladins fight without him. His mother looks confused.

"Hunk?"

He ignores her.

"Pidge try to use you're vines!" Keith yells over the comm.

"I'm trying but they just-AH!"

"Pidge!" Lance yells out.

More explosions, followed by the sound of Blue's sonar blast.

"I...can only...hold them...so...long-"

There is another blast, followed by more shaking in the base.

"Hunk!" His mother cries out more urgently.

He keeps listening, but the comm seems to have gone mostly silent besides the sound of the occasional explosion. Then, a ragged, but determined sounding, Keith speaks:

"...I...will not...let you hurt them!"

Hunk's eyes widen.

"HUNK!" His mother shouts.

Hunk looks at her for several seconds. Then, he turns around, and starts sprinting back the way he came.

***

Keith in the Black Lion stands alone against the three robeasts. The other Lions are down, trying to recover. For the moment, he is the only one still in the air, a blade in the jaws of his Lion.

"...I...will not...let you hurt them!" Keith drives both throttles forward, with all his power. The booster wings erupt from the Lion's back, and it rockets forward with blinding speed. The robeasts try to hit him, but Keith's Lion is a blur. It swirls around the robeast, slicing them with precise blade strikes. He hits the joints, heads, lower chests and backs. The robeast are struck from every angle and struggle to resist the onslaught.

One of them, however manages to break away, and flies upward, until a good distance away. Then, it's chest component opens and a ball of energy starts to form there. It takes aim at the Garrison base.

Keith straining to keep up his speed, looks between his two targets. The one preparing the devastating blast, and the two he is keeping on the defensive. Keith only hesitates a moment, before turning his Lion up, and blasting for the lone robeast. The robeast is and instant away from firing.

Keith is faster. He zooms up right in front of the robeasts chest, and fires his mouth blast full force into the open panel. The gathering energy releases through the rest of the machine, and the robeast explodes. An escape pod flies off as the shards of armor fall down to the earth.

"Heh." got one." Keith says, looking exhausted.

The other two robeasts blast him out of the sky.

***

Hunk dashes down the hall, looking determined. He rounds a corner, but finds the rest of the hallway collapsed under fallen rubble. He curses then doubles back and takes an alternate route.

"Hunk!" A voice calls from behind.

Hunk looks over his shoulder to see his parents running after him.

"What are you doing?Get to the bunker guys!"

"I should say the same to you! What are you doing Hunk!?"

"Getting to the Yellow Lion!"

"I thought you said that wasn't working anymore!"

"I know..." Hunk grits his teeth. "But I've got to try!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Just get back to the bunker guys, I'm serious!"

Hunk runs through a doorway, into the hangar. The Yellow Lion sits in the middle. Hunk runs up, but hesitates before touching it.

Hunk's parents run into the room. "Hunk, that's enough, we need to-"

There is another explosion, but this one is much closer. Part of the roof collapses. The part that Hunk's parents are standing under.

"MOM! DAD!"

Two sections smash together, trapping them under the stones. THey aren't crushed, but neither can they get out. The pieces of rubble do look stable.

Hunk dashes over, trying to reach under the rubble.

"Guys take my hand!"

"I...can't reach!" Hunk's mother exclaimes.

"Me either." Hunk's father shakes his head.

Hunk gets a grip on the rubble and tries to lift it.

"It's too heavy Hunk!" His mother says with panic.

"I've...got...to try!" Hunk says, lifting even harder.

The rubble doesn't budge.

"...hunk. You've got to go." Hunk's mother says in a much quieter voice.

"Wh...what?" Hunk says, faltering.

"She's right." Hunk's father says, sadly. "It's too heavy. The rest of this roof will come down in a minute anyway. Go on Hunk. Get to safety."

"No! I can't leave you!"

"Go Hunk!" His mother urges. "We don't want to see you die!"

"...and you think I want to!?" Hunk starts pushing against the rubble again, trying with all his might to move the rubble. "I don't wanna see you guys die either! I don't want to see anyone die! And I'm not going to just run and hide and hope I stay safe! I'm not going to stop fighting, Mom, Dad! Not ever!"

Hunk's parents look shocked. Hunk continues to Push, summoning the last vestiges of strength.

Shockingly, the rubble begins to move upwards, the n is lifted entirely off the floor, into the air.

Hunk blinks, looking up. There, he sees the yellow Lion, holding the piece of rubble in its jaws.

Hunk grins. "Thanks Yellow."

The Lion tosses the piece of rubble aside. Hunk moves over to his parents, and helps them up. He brings the two of them into an embrace. Then, he steps away and turns around.

The Yellow Lion leans down, so Hunk can enter.

"Hunk..." His mother reaches out towards him. "...please we should go."

Hunk shakes his head. "I'm sorry Mom, but that's not the kind of man I am. I don't think it ever was."

With that, Hunk steps back inside the Yellow Lion.

***

 

All of the Paladins lay in their Lions, groaning. Unimpeded, the robeasts fire upon the Garrison base.

"...we've got to...get up." Keith says, trying to push the Black Lion back up.

"Tr...trying." Lance replies.

Keith manages to get his Lion onto its feet. He looks up to see a robeast hovering above him. It has it's spear out, held to strike down. Keith tries to dodge, but he's too beat up.

The spear falls. The Yellow Lion crashes into robeast, throwing it off balance. With the robeast, stumbling, the Yellow Lion opens its mouth and blows it's mouth blast, point blank, forcing the robeast back.

"Hey guys...sorry it took so long." Hunk's voice comes over the comm.

"HUNK!" The other Paladins collectively cry out.

Keith grins. "Just glad you're here...everyone? Can you get up?"

In answer, one by one, the Lions rise into the air. Keith's grin widens.

"Everyone...form Voltron!"

The Lions fly in in formation, then combine.

Voltron, stands against the two robeasts.

"You guys are in trouble now!" Lance warns.

Voltron tears out it's sword, and launches forward. The robeasts try to attack, but are met with a flurry of sword strikes. They try to split up and attack Voltron on either side, but Allura slams in her bayard, shooting out a harpoon, spearing one. Voltron then pivolts, slamming the speared robeast into the other. As soon as they hit the ground, Pidge activates her bayard ability, and the two are blasted by an arm cannon, driving the two further into the dirt.

Just as the two are beginning to rise Voltron slams into one again, driving it down with both feet, and raising the sword to plunge downward. The other robeast dashes forward, thrusting with it's spear. Pidge throws up the shield, diverting the spearblade, while Lance drives the sword home.

The robeast's head shears off. An escape pod flies out as the armor goes dead. The remaining robeast, apparently infuriated, breaks it's weapon into two blades and launches itself at Voltron. 

"I've got this one guys!" Hunk says, activating his bayard ability.

The moment before the robeast can strike home, the shoulder cannon appears and fires.

***

The Atlas is getting hit from both sides, with the two black robeasts hitting the mecha between them. The two move as if mirrored, attacking at the same time, in the same move, on either side of the Atlas.

Shiro can only divert some of the force of the blow, unable to dodge or retreat.

"Give me something guys!" Shiro yells.

"Maybe if we bypassed the- nope that just broke!" Matt says shaking his head.

"We need a miracle." Shiro says. "We need-"

One of the twin robeasts is suddenly struck, when one of the standard robeast smashes into it, flung there by an energy blast.

Shiro turns to see Voltron standing there. He grins.

"It's about time."

"We uh...had an issue." Hunk admits.

"I take it that's taken care of?" Shiro asks.

"Sure is. For good, this time."

"Good." Shiro nods.

The other black robeast moves to strike, but Voltron starts peppering it with energy shots, so it is distracted long enough to pull back.

Voltron and the Atlas pull up side by side. Both black robeast stand up together, the third standard one, a step behind.

"Stay back for now." One of the twins orders, waving off the standard robeast.

"Strike only when you can get a clear hit. Besides that, we will handle these two." The other adds.

"I think we'll be a bit harder to 'handle' than you think." Keith says.

"We shall see..."

The Black robeasts spin their blades, in challenge. Voltron and the Atlas burst forward.

Voltron tears out it's sword, locking blades with it's robeast. The two spin their swords in wide arcs, clashing blades again and again in a lighting quick duel between giant robots.

The Altas takes a much more bruteish approach, running up and trying to punch the other robeast in the face. The robeast is too quick, dancing out of the way, then stepping back in to take a slice out of the Atlas' armor. A chunk of metal flies off.

"Matt, tell me you got a plan." Shiro says, hopefully.

"Working on it, keep him busy." Matt says, typing furiously.

"Easier said than done!"

Despite this, Shiro takes another swing, which of course, is far too slow for the robeast. The Atlas takes another slice for the effort. Shiro tries blasing the machine again, but the robeast diverts the Atlas' hand, and delivers a thrust to it's chest. The Atlas stumbles back, reeling from the blow.

"Alright done!" Matt says.

"What'd you do?" Shiro ask.

"Watch."

The robeast starts to move. On the display, a transparent double of the robeast appears, showing it dodging a phantom punch from the Atlas, then striking home with it's sword. Shiro smiles.

The robeast does exactly as the double showed, dodging, the Atlas' apparent punch. But Shiro pulls back, the punch being a feint, and hits with his true attack, a kick to the beast's midsection. 

Frustrated, the robeast tries to attack again. Once again it's transparent double shows it's every future move, and Shiro is able to counter, and smash it to the ground with a punch.

"Worked out the thing's fight patterns." Matt explains. "Doesn't matter how fast he is if we can see what he's gonna do."

"Nice work Matt." Shiro nods. "Forgot how fun being on a crew with you is."

"Well, I do have a reputation to uphold..."

Meanwhile, Voltron continue duel the other black robeast, neither seeming to gain the upperhand. But then the robeast manages to duck beneath one of Voltron's sword swings and moves in to gut the other machine. But Voltorn is ready for this, and has the arm cannon out, to blast the robeast back.

Both of the black robeasts, struggle to rise back up.

"These two are quite strong." One twin notes.

"Very."

"Shall we show them what these suits are really for?"

"Indeed."

Suddenly the two robeasts fly towards each other. Voltron and the Atlas try to stop them but are too slow. The robeast meet hands, and there is a flash of light. The two robeasts begin to disassemble, then reassemble. When it is over, the two machines have melded into one, their two swords, joined into one massive, wickedly curved one.

You will now feel the justice of our Midknight!" the twins say in unison."

"So...guess they can combine too huh?" Lance says.

The Midknight bursts forward, swinging it's wicked blade. Voltron throws up it's shield, in vain. The blade shears the two shield halves apart, slicing Voltron across the chest, in a burst of violet light.

As Voltron is flung backwards, the Atlas steps in, swinging. The Midknight knocks the blow aside with a swing of it's blade, slicing away the armor it contacts. It follows up with flurry of attacks, that are seen as more of a blur than anything else. The Atlas falls to the ground.

"Matt?"

"This thing's way faster and it's fightin completely different! I can't track it!"

"Good thing they aren't the only fast one, then!" Keith says.

Voltron launches itself back up, and activates its wings, and sword. The mechas, fly towards each other, each becoming glowing blurs. There are flashes of energy as their swords meet at incredible speeds. The clashes continue, increasing in speed. The clashes finally meet in one great flash and both machines fall back down to the each, in crouches.

"Can't...hold that up...for long." Keith pants out.

"Looks like they can't either." Shiro notes, nodding to the Midknight, which has yet to rise from it's crouch.

Suddenly the other, standar robeast rises up into the air, a ball of energy charging up at it's chest.

"Stand down!" The twins order.

But the robeast continues to charge. It seems to look back and forth between Voltron and the twins. Then it fires.

It fires at the Midknight. The twins throw up the machine's sword, absorbing the energy. The blast continues, growing even brighter. Then it stops.

The robeast drops from the sky, completely devoid of energy. It crashes into the ground. Dead. No escape pod flies out.

The twins are silent for a long moment. Their sword is held downward, blazing bright with the energy absorbed.

"...thank you." One says. "Your sacrifice..."

"...will not be in vain." The other finishes.

The Midknight turns, raising it's blazing sword. Shiro throws the Atlas forward, trying to get the jump on the other mecha.

No one sees the sword move. There is simply a flash of light, and the Atlas goes flying in one direction, one of it's arm flying in the other.

"Shiro!" Keith cries out.

The Midknight turns to Voltron, sword still blazing. Keith swallows, staring down that violet blade. "Guys..."

"Pidge!" Hunk calls out. "Use your shield!"

"What? Theres not way it'll-"

"Just do it!" Hunk says, looking down at his glowing bayard port.

The Midknight rips through the air, blade swinging. Cursing, Pidge throws up the shield. Hunk slams in his bayard.

The shield, doubles in size, and glowings a bright light. The sword it's. The two forces meet in a clash of violet and blue light. For a moment the two forces seem equal.

"We will have our vengeance!" The twins cry out, throwing all their force into their throttles. The Midkight pushes it's blade harder onto the shield and then...

It breaks.

In an explosion of glowing shards the sword is obliterated, blowing all that energy back onto the Midknight. The mecha itself is torn in two, with boths halves crumbling, and two escape pods flying off.

Voltron deactivates it's shield.

"...good to have you back Hunk." Keith says eventually,

"I never should have tried to leave." Hunk replies.

***

Admiral Sanda marches up to where the Paladins stand outside their Lions. With the robeasts destroyed the Galra forces have all retreated. This does not seem to improve her mood at all.

"This has gone far enough!" She shouts. "You have brought enemies to our doorstep, half of my base is in ruins, and the Atlas is in desperate need of repairs! You all-"

"We what!? Defended your base? " Hunk cuts in. "Gave you all the technology you needed to defend yourselves from the Galra? Offered you chance after chance to join the coalition!? Look around you Sanda! This fight is here now! YOu can't run from it, you can't hide from it, and you shouldn't want to!"

Everyone stares at him. Hunk seems to realize what he said and shrinks back a little, but does not give up his ground completely.

"You brought them here..." Sanda says weakly.

"With respect," Keith says. "You knew that was a risk when you took us in. You can stand here all day blaming us, but the fact is, you're a part of this war now. So what are you going to do? Sit here and try to hide?"

"Or Stand up and fight?" Hunk asks.

Sanda looks down. "The council..."

"You tell the council whatever the need to hear." Hunk says. "Earth is in danger now, my home is in danger now. They only way to protect it is to stop Zarkon. For good."

Slowly, Sanda begins to nos. "I'll...do it. God help me, but I'll find a way to convince them."

Keith nods to Hunk in appreciation. "Alright them. As far as I'm concerned, as of today, Earth now Joins the coalition. Welcome aboard Sanda. " Keith offers his hand.

Reluctantly, Sanda takes it.

Author's Note: Wow did this one take a while to finish. Sorry guys, I have been extremely short on time lately, and as a result have had little time to work on this story. Life stuff, original works, and even a D&D campaign I started for some reason, all contributed. I have no idea if that will change, but I will at least, try to get the next one out quicker. Thanks all for reading, see ya next time.


	11. Episode Eleven - The Coalition Strikes Back

Prince Lotor walks carefully, as if on eggshells, into the planning room of his father. Zarkon has his back to Lotor, staring at a display showing a holographic sequence of a teleduv opening, and lines of energy coursing out. A readout of numerical calculations are projected alongside.

Lotor waits for his father to speak. Zarkon says nothing. Lotor’s hands clench and unclench, as he continues to wait. Zarkon just keeps staring at projection, watching the numbers change as the calculations continue.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Zarkon speaks.

“You failed.” The voice sounds neither angry nor surprised.

“...yes.” Lotor says, forcing the word out.

Neither says anything for several long moments.

“...your mother took the teleduv to a secondary location for some preliminary tests. You will go to her.”

“...for what purpose?”

“To be out of the way.”

Lotor flinches. “...and...my punishment?”

Zarkon finally turns around to face Lotor.

“There is nothing I think I can do, that is worse than the dishonor you have laid upon yourself. You know what a failure you are. Do I have to hammer in what is already clear to see?”

Lotor’s eyes bore into the floor, tightening his fists so hard the knuckles go white.

“Leave me. Do not return until you have something of value to offer.”

With a jaw clenched so tight the words can barely be heard, Lotor says:

“...yes father.”

With that, he leaves.

***

Pidge gazes intently at a display showing frequency readings. She sits inside a laboratory in the Garrison base, at a computer terminal. She types a few keys on the board and more frequencies appear, overlaying on top of the existing ones. Her expression grows harder.

The door slides open, and Keith walks in.

“Hey, Pidge. You wanted to show me something?”

“Take a look.” She nods to the screen.

Keith walks over, and looks down at the display.

“So uh...you wanna tell me what I’m looking at right now?”

She sighs. “When we first got back to Earth, I had them tune the astro spectrometers to look for quintessence, and other unique energy signatures.”

“And lemme guess: You picked up some?”

“You could say that. I’m getting some crazy readings all over the place. Been using my spare time trying to locate the epicenter, which I finally did. Check it out.”

A map of celestial bodies appears on the display.

“This,” she says, pointing to a highlighted spot, “is the source of these energy readouts. And this,” she points to another spot, “is the Quantum Abyss. Just a couple of lightyears away. I’m betting that’s not a coincidence.”

“Me either.” Keith says, eyes narrowing. “It's got to be Zarkon.”

“So...what do we do?”

“For now, just keep an eye on things. Let me know if anything changes. I’m going to ask the Blades and the Warlords if they know, or can find anything about this.”

“Roger that.” Pidge says, returning the display to the readouts. “Oh and Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Whatever this is...it's big. These readings...I can’t even begin to describe how scary they are. Whatever Zarkon and the other Dark Paladins are planning...we have to do everything possible to stop it.”

“We will.” Keith says confidently.

“How can you be so sure? We sure got beaten last time.”

“Because we’re the Paladins of Voltron. That’s why.”

Pidge nods, seeming to accept this answer. With that Keith leaves her to her work.

***

Lance walks inside an open hanger, towards Hunk, who’s back is to him. The big man is talking to a group of cadets that surround him. Lance smiles as he approaches, hearing his friend’s words.

“-rookie mistake. I used to make it all the time. Those gyroscopic stabilizers can get a little wonky once you get past three G’s. Talk to your engineer about it, they should be able to adjust the compensators, to make that a little-”

“There he is!” Lance calls out, for the whole hangar to hear. “The man, the myth, the legend: Hunk Garrett!”

Hunk cringes, but the cadets seem all the more excited.

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a little bit…?” Hunk says, as Lance walks up to throw an arm over his friend’s shoulders.

“Not even a little! Ya know this guy always talks about how scared he is? Turns out he’s a real heroic one. Totally called it.”

“Come on, I was the last one to even get in the fight.”

“Yep. Real thematic entrance, too. I’m proud of you buddy.”

The Cadets start to clamor, asking questions and swarming them. Hunk, however, cuts them off with a wave of his hand.

“Alright, alright. Cool down guys. We aren’t going anywhere. You all on the other hand, are due for flight drills if I’m not mistaken? I’d get to your fighters before your drill sergeant starts to wonder what’s taking so long.”

The cadets get a wave of panicked looks, and quickly disperse, calling out farewells as they run.

“Amazing.” Lance says shaking his head. “Just hold one of your eyes shut and you really would just be the spitting image of Iverson.”

“Oh stop it.” Hunk says shrugging off Lance. “I was just running their tests on the Yellow Lion, and after seeing Voltron firsthand they wanted to ask me stuff.”

“Uh huh. So in other words, you’ve become their beloved hero-pilot.” Lance sighs exaggeratedly. “Man, how come no one ever notices how heroic I am?”

“Well I’m sure before long they’ll all be singing the praises of ‘Lance the Sharpshooter.”

“Guess we’ll just have to see…” Lance grumbles. A slight quirk of his lips indicates that he is not as downcast as he pretends.

Hunk chuckles.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Just glad I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”

Suddenly a wide grin grows on Lance’s face. “Not yet ya aren’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well buddy, I think it's time we both got some well deserved R&R. Whatcha say we sneak out of this place before another alien invasion or something happens, and go hit the town? Yaknow, for old time’s sake.”

“That does sound like it could be fun.” Hunk admits.

“Great! Now let’s just make sure Keith doesn’t-”

Both of their communicators squak to life, with the sound of Keith’s voice.

“All Paladins, gather in the usual meeting room. Follow up on the attack, and discussing where to move from here on. Attendance is non-negotiable.”

They both sigh.

“Well he’s sure got ordering people around down.” Lance says.

***

The five Paladins of Voltron, Shiro, Coran, Matt and Sam Holt, Admiral Sanda, and all the other various leaders of both Coalition and Garrison sides sit in the large meeting room.

Admiral Sand sighs long and hard, before standing up to speak.

“The council has agreed to support the Coalition in their efforts to stop Zarkon and the Galra forces he controls-”

Before she can continue the room erupts into a cheer. She gives an annoyed look, though a slight tug at the corner of her mouth seems to tell a different story.

“-this means that we will supply the Coalition with all our resources.” She goes on once the cheers die down.“Most important of these, is our own military forces which, when necessary, will join the Coalition in deep space, and assist in the fighting.This includes the Atlas mecha, and all the currently battle-worth starfighters we possess. That is all.” Sanda sits back down.

“Oh come on Sanda, it's okay to get excited!” Matt says with a smirk. “This means we can finally officially work together again! I know you’ve missed my sense of humor.”

“With how much time you spent hanging around base, one could be convinced you never left.” Sanda sniffs. The comment however, is lacking it's usual bite. Though reserved, she does seem pleased.

“Thank you, Sanda. Really.” Shiro says. “Delays aside, I know you fought hard for this. We all owe you for this.”

“Pay me back by finishing this war quick. Oh and try not to bang up the Atlas any more than you already have. Speaking of, how are the repairs coming along?”

“Just about finished, actually.” Sam Holt replies. “While the arm came off, the actual damage was relatively minimal. Plus Coran showed us how to implement some Altean technology that expedite the repair work. Should even make upgrades easier, too.”

“Ah yes, modular construction.” Coran says, massaging his mustache.“Very helpful in building the Castle. Interestingly enough a version of the same tech was instrumental in Voltron’s-”

“I’ll leave the details to the engineers.” Sanda cuts in. “As long as it's back to being battle ready. I don’t want us to be caught with our pants down, again.”

Keith clears his throat. All eyes turn on him.

“On the subject of battles...I think we should probably discuss what we’re doing next. Moving forward with the war, I mean.”

“I’m all ears. You’re in command here now.” Sanda says simply.

Keith looks taken aback by that, but recovers quickly.

“Right. So, I’ve been thinking lately that we’ve been fighting a little too defensively. So far we’ve just waited for our opponents to show up first, then deal with the aftermath. But we’ll never win like that. I think it's time we attacked, and put them on the defensive.”

“A good decision.” Sanda nods approvingly. “But my question would be, where? As far as I understood it, you were not aware of your...our, enemy’s precise whereabouts.”

“That’s not...exactly true.” Keith says carefully. “We know that at the very least they’ve taken over the Altean Colony in the Quantum Abyss. The Blades have confirmed as much. They also verified that a lot of enemy galra activity is centering around there, so it's a safe bet that they’re using the colony, or a place very nearby as their headquarters.”

“So we attack this ‘Quantum Abyss,’ then? Cut the head off the snake, as it were?” Sanda asks.

“Tempting as that is, we don’t really have enough info to make that kind of attack, yet. We have no idea what kind of defenses they have, how they have their forces situated, or any of that. The Blades, unfortunately, haven’t been able to get close enough to get a read on the place.”

“Do you have an alternative suggestion then?”

Keith nods. “Over the past few days, Pidge has been monitoring some suspicious energy readings coming from an area not far from the Abyss. Just recently I was informed by the Blades that there is, in fact, a large compound there, with a significant amount of security guarding it. We think they might be testing some kind of new weapon.”

“Whatever this thing is, it’s a big deal. I can tell that from the readings alone. We’ve got to figure out what they’re doing there, and stop it if we can.” Pidge explains.

“I assume you have a plan?” Sanda asks.

“So far, the idea is we launch a good portion of our forces to attack this thing. We’ll have a ton of ships, Atlas, and a few Lions, but not Voltron. The reason for this, is because the attack is just a distraction. While our forces are attacking outside, one of the Paladins is going to sneak in, hack their computer and take every scrap of data on what’s going on in there, then evac. Then we’ll pull out, before reinforcements can arrive.”

“Wait a minute.” Lance cuts in. “Hack in? That means the one going in will be…”

“Me.” Pidge says, as if it were obvious. “I’ve got the computer skills, plus Green already has cloaking abilities, so getting in should be easy. I’m going to be the one sneaking in.”

“...alone?” Lance asks, looking confused.

“Well yeah, that’s the idea. We don’t exactly want them to find out the real reason we’re there.”

“Why don’t we send in some of those Marmoran Blade guys, too? They’re all space ninja-ey.”

Pidge sighs. “The more people we send in the more likely it is we’ll get noticed. As good as the Blades are, adding more people will just make sneaking harder. Besides, they”

“If...you say so.” Lance says, uncertainly.

We can discuss the finer details later.” Keith cuts in. “But, right now this seems to be the right move. We’ll deal a blow to our enemy, and gain some much needed intel, in one move. Any more questions?”

There are none.

“Alright, then. Let’s get ready for battle everyone.”

***

Prince Lotor, inside the Dark Red Lion, flies towards a massive space station. It is built in a gigantic, flat, ring shape. At the center of the ring, is the teleduv, with six robeasts hovering over it.

Lotor pulls into the station’s hangar bay, and lands his Lion. He steps outside, and is met by Raimon, standing there, in his usual maroon armor.

“Raimon.” Lotor nods.

The other man nods back, ever so slightly.

“I suppose this is where Zarkon is sending all those he wishes to punish. Though, I should hope I never do something to earn as much ire from him as you.”

Raimon does not reply.

Lotor sighs. “Ever the quiet one, my friend. Very well, take me to my mother.”

“Yes sir.”

***

Lotor and Raimon step inside a room, where the far wall is one long viewport. The viewport is built into the inside of the station’s ring, giving it a clear view of the teleduv and the robeasts hovering over it. Honvera stands in front of the port, looking out, unmoving.

“Mother.” Lotor greets.

“Son.” She replies. “How did it go with your father?”

“He didn’t throw anything at me, so I suppose that’s something. Just told me to get out of his way, and stay like that. Almost makes me more worried, that he didn’t do something worse.”

Honvera pauses before replying. “...I see. Well that aside, your timing is impeccable. Come, we are about to start the next test.”

Lotor walks over to stand next to his mother. “How goes your mad plan to open the quintessence field with the teleduv?”

“So far the readings have been promising. By using the robeasts, and by extension, the altean pilots, we can more easily control the rate of quintessence draw.”

Violet lighting begins to crackle along the teleduv’s surface, then begins to arc out to connect with the robeasts.

“...does it hurt the pilots?” Lotor asks after a moment.

“Yes. I suppose it does.” Honvera says unconcerned. “I believe it only takes a few hours to recover, however. No one’s died yet, so it shouldn’t be a resource concern.”

Lotor winces, but his mother doesn’t seem to notice. The crackling grows more intense. A glyph appears at the center of the teleduv.

“...what is the purpose of today’s test?” He eventually asks.

“I’m trying to solve a rather interesting conundrum.”

“Interesting how?”

“After the first few tests, the outputs suddenly changed. It appears as though there is some kind of block in the quintessence field. Like a large stone obstructing a stream. Quintessence still pours out, but not nearly as much as we should be getting.”

“What could be causing that?”

“My best hypothesis, is that there is something physical stuck in the quintessence field, and due to the nature of reality, it is trying to slip out every time we open the teleduv.”

“Something physical…” Lotor muses. “...could they have tried to make another-”

“Mistress! Something is coming through!” A voice crackles over comms.

Honvera narrows her eyes. “Expand the portal, and run stabilization. I don’t want it-”

There is an explosion of violet light, sending several of the robeasts flying. The violet lightning grows more erratic, striking out at the station itself, causing the whole facility to shudder.

“Shut it down!” Lotor calls out.

“It does not appear to be responding.” Honvera replies, fingers flying across a holographic keypad.

The crackling grows more intense. Lotor grabs his mother’s arm and makes as if to run for it.

Then, all at once, the energy crackles to nothing, an all is dark. Honvera tests the comms.

“Report.” She says.

“Damage was minimal, mistress. Just a power surge from all the quintessence. We’ll have things back up and running soon.”

“The pilots?” Lotor asks.

“Two dead. Rest are in critical condition. Reeling them in now.” The operator replies.

Lotor’s eye twitches at that.

“Prioritize getting me a visual.” Honvera says. “I want to see what we just dragged into the physical universe.”

After a few moments, lights from the station come on, illuminating the thing in the center of the teleduv.

A mecha of dark armor, with a long segmented tail, hangs limply in space.

“What…” Lotor says carefully. “...is that?”

***

Lance runs through a crowd of Coalition and Garrison personnel. They are standing in a crowd around Keith and the other Paladins.

“...the Atlas is going to be flanked by Garrison fighters. Now remember, as good as you guys think you are, you’re still at a technological disadvantage, so don’t take unnecessary risks…”

“Sure cutting it close huh?” Hunk whispers.

“Just psyching myself up, before the battle, as usual.”

Hunk gives him an odd look.

“What? Do you not do that?”

“I usually just pretend we aren’t actually fighting until the last minute. That way I don’t have time to think about how terrifying it really is.” Hunk shrugs.

“...Meanwhile our Galran allies will attack from another angle. Finally us Paladins in the Lions will attack from a third angle. This should convince them we really mean business. Meanwhile Pidge will be commencing her operation. ONce this begins, Lance and Hunk will board the ship as well, but in less covert fashion...”

“He means awesomely.” Lance whispers.

“I think he means make a bunch of noise.” Hunk corrects.

“This, hopefully, will keep them for looking for other intruders, by giving them a false lead. After that, it's just a matter of waiting for Pidge to get the data…”

Lance shoots a look over at Pidge, but she doesn’t seem to notice.

“...destroy as much as you can on the way out. And, I’ll say this again, but no unnecessary risks. The more people we lose today, the fewer we have to fight Zarkon tomorrow. That’s all. To your posts.”

The group disperses, to head for their respective ships. Lance however, instead of heading to his own Lion, walks over to Pidge.

“So, going in there all commando style, gonna steal the glory from the rest of us, eh?

“Glory’s got nothing to do with it. It's just the logical move.” Pidge shrugs.

“Riiight.” He smirks. “I think you just decided video games aren’t enough you gotta beat me at being a hero, right?”

“Oh sure, we’re all just trying to beat you Lance, but you’re just too hard to one up. Really we all feel inadequate with you around.” She rolls her eyes exaggeratedly.

Lance chuckles. “Glad someone recognizes me…” his expression suddenly get serious. “But uh...be careful.”

“Where’s this coming from?”

“It's just...these guys are dangerous. Really dangerous.” He glances down at his hand, as if expecting it to star shaking. “ I wouldn’t want…” He shakes his head, and his smile reappears “...I wouldn’t want to have to come rescue you. It’d be really embarrassing for you.”

Pidge snorts. “Yeah, sure.” She moves to enter her Lion, then hesitates. “I’ll...try to look out.”

Lance nods. “Good luck, then.”

Then, he turns around, and heads over to his own Lion. Pidge watches him go. After a moment she shakes her head, and steps inside the Green Lion.

***

Prince Lotor watches, as the strange mecha is laid down inside a hanger on the station. Workers using laser-torches make vain attempts at opening the hull.

“Where do you think it came from?” Lotor asks.

“I do not know.” Raimon replies.

“Best guess then.”

“I have no guesses.”

Lotor narrows his eyes at the other Paladin. “My father really did a number on you didn’t he?”

Raimon remains silent. Lotor sighs.

“Wherever it came from, hopefully what's left of the pilot or onboard computer will tell us more.”

“What is that?” A voice suddenly says.

Lotor and Raimon turn to see Sendak approaching.

“Sendak.” Lotor smiles. “What brings you around here?”

“Routine inspection of the contingent I left here. I heard something of note had been found but…” He gazes up at the mecha. “...this is something.”

“It is, isn’t it.” Lotor muses. “I must say I like the color choice…”

“Hold a tick.” Sendak says, as his communicator beings pinging. “This is Sendak, report.”

“Sir! Enemy activity detected!”

Lotor perks up, with interest.

“Numerous enemy ships on a course towards our location.” The office goes on.“It seems they are approaching the compound in force. Lions have been spotted but no Voltron as of yet.

Sednak furrows his brow. “ETA?”

“Just under a varga.”

“Understood. Launch defenses, and prepare for assault.”

“I will be in my Lion. I suggest you do the same. Perhaps a good performance here could...improve your situation.” Sendak says carefully.

Lotor hesitates. “...no. Don’t get in your Lion.

Sendak quirks his head looking confused. “...forgive me, Prince Lotor, but you are not currently in command here.”

“Fine. Take it as a suggestion, then. I don’t think we should go out. At least not yet. If we wait to show ourselves, we’ll get a better hand on what their goal here is. More than that, we’ll be able to upset their rhythm. They launched a surprise attack on this station. Seems only fitting we should return the favor.”

Sendak stares at Lotor for several long moments, before finally nodding. “Your words are wise, Prince. Let us try this plan…”

***

The forces of the Voltron Coalition open fire on the ring-shaped space station. Defense turrets and galra cruisers return fire. Swarms of fighters on both sides pour over the battlefield. Four of the Lions of Voltron tear through the battle. Energy-fire from all sides turns the whole scene into a lightshow.

Pidge ignores all this, engaging her Lion’s cloaking ability and disappearing from sight. She guides Green in a careful trajectory, weaving around and out of the way of all the other ships, friendly or enemy.

She makes it all the way to the station’s surface without incident, touching down on the dark metal.

“On the surface, gonna see about getting inside, now.” She reports.

“Roger that. Lance, Hunk, time to move.” Keith orders

“You got it!” Lance yells over the comms. “Gonna hit these guys so hard they crawl back to Zarkon and tell ‘em stories of ‘Lance, the Greatest Paladin that ever lived!’”

Pidge smiles and shakes her head.

The Red and Yellow Lions tear their way through the battlefield, aiming for a hangar bay that fighters are streaming out of.

Pidge picks her way long the surface of the station, still unnoticed. She comes upon a hatch built into the top of the station.

“Found the maintenance hatch.” She reports, inserting a wire from her wrist into a side-panel. “Just making sure they don’t notice me entering…” The hatch pops open. Pidge slips inside, and the hatch closes after, shrouding her in darkness. There is a hiss as the compartment fills with air. “...I’m in.”

***

Lance and Hunk glide their Lions inside the hangar bay, mouth beams blasting all the way. Dozens of enemy fighters are destroyed, and galra sentries go flying.

After a few more rounds of shooting, they both land.

Lance dashes out of his Lion, rifle at the ready. “We just made our entrance. And with a lot of style, too.”

“Good work, now go make some noise.” Keith says.

Lance and Hunk share a look and nod. Hunk hefts his bayard cannon, and opens fire on a door at the end of the room. After a few shots, it crumples, and falls to the floor. They dash through, to find a squad of sentries running up to meet them.

“Well buddy guess it’s just you and me against the world.” Lance says, taking aim.

“More like against the universe.” Hunk corrects.

“I guess so. Thinking about running away, yet?”

Hunk blasts apart a pair of sentries before they can get shots off. “Not a chance.”

“I thought so.” Lance smiles.

***

Pidge sneaks down a long corridor. She stops just before an intersection of hallways. Across the gap, on the next wall over there is an access panel. She starts to move across, glancing around the corner, before jumping back into cover.

A pair of sentries walk down a parallel hallway. She waits several moments before peeking around the corner again. Nothing. She runs across and plugs into the panel. She types on a holographic pad for several moments before a light turns green, and her wrist projects a virtual image of the station’s inner layout. She zooms in on one location.

“Central servers. Got ya.” Pidge smirks, unplugging from the panel.

She resumes her creeping down the hallway.

***

Lotor watches the battle being waged outside. The Black and Blue Lions still tear their way through fighters and cruisers. On the other side, Atlas is wreaking havok on the station’s defenses. Yet another feed shows Hunk and Lance shooting their way through the inside of the station.

“Tell my mother and Raimon to fly out and engage the Lions outside.” Lotor says. “I assume you should be able to handle those two making a mess inside?”

“Do not insult me Lotor.” Sendak scoffs. “But even still, where will you be?”

“I’m going to go confirm a hunch.” Lotor says, walking out of the command room. “If I’m wrong it's galran ale on me for you and all the men.”

“Very well, sir.” Sendak says a slight smile touching his lips. “Happy hunting.”

“And you.”

***

Keith and Allura fly in a tight pair, keeping the fighters off each other, and blasting lines through the enemy fighters.

“Two more on your six!” Keith warns.

Allura fires the Blue Lion’s tail laser, taking out one. Keith finishes off the other.

“Thanks!”

“Don’t thank me just yet. We got trouble.”

Sure enough, the Dark Blue and Green Lions fly out from the station, opening fire. Keith and Allura dive into evasive maneuvers, narrowly dodging the blasts.

“Let me take the Blue one. We have unfinished business.” Allura says narrowing her eyes.

“Careful.” He warns, letting out a blast that is aimed at the Green Lion, but is evaded. “These guys are no joke.”

“I’m well aware.” Allura says, dodging a blast. She fires her sonic cannon, to stun the other Lion. She follows up with a mouth beam, but despite the previous blast, her opponent is still able to move enough to make the shot only grazing.

The other Lion then replies, by firing with his own mouth blast, forcing Allura to dodge into his second shot from his tail.

Allura shakes off the hit, and punches her Lion back into motion, facing off against the Dark Blue Lion.

***

Pidge creeps up to a corner, around which is a short hallway, ending in a door guarded by two sentries. She notes these on her map. Biting her lip, she dismisses the map, and pulls out her bayard. She takes a deep breath, then dashes around the corner.

The sentries notice immediately, raising their weapons to fire. Pidge is faster. She fires her bayard, it's blade taking the first in the chest. She reels in the line at the same time, dragging herself and the sentry towards each other. An energy shot from the other one flies over her head, narrowly missing. Pidge kicks off the first sentry, leaving it a broken mess on the floor, and freeing her bayard to stab at the second. It's weapon cleaves in two. The sentinel tries for a punch at Pidge’s head, but she slips under it and drives her bayard’s blade upwards. The sentinel’s head shears off, and it collapses.

Pidge admires her handywork, giving a self satisfied smile. Hacking through the door takes only a moment, and she steps into the room beyond.

Long columns, from floor to ceiling, with blinking lights fill the room. The central and thickest columb is the one Pidge moves for. She immediately sets to work on the terminal built into the side of it.

“Guys, I’m in the server room now. Should only be a few minutes now.” She says, fingers typing quickly.

“G-” there is the sound of an explosion over the comms. “Good work!” Keith manages to get out. “Just make it quick, these guys are putting up a fight!”

“Will do.” Pidge pulls a drive out from inside her armor, and inserts it into the server. “Gonna copy everything I can down. Until then…” She opens one of the files on the terminal display. “...let’s see if we can’t take a peek as what you guys have been up to…”

Pidge opens another file, scanning it before closing it and opening another. She does this for several minutes, before finding one file that is different. When she opens this one, her eyes immediately widen with shock. She nearly falls as she stumbles back from surprise.

Sincline. Lying in a hanger, held in the very same station she stands inside.

“I take it that you recognize that machine.” A voice says from behind.

Pidge whirls around, throwing up her bayard.

Standing barely two dozen feet away, is Prince Lotor.

“When did you…?” Pidge says with confusion.

“Oh, I was here from the start. Just, waiting for you to show up.” Lotor explains causally. “To be honest, my first thought was that you’d go after the power. But, that’d be too well guarded, with too man redundancies. After I thought about it for a moment, I knew that you’d have to actually be here for information.”

Pidge’s eyes flicker to the drive, still slotted into the server.

“Tell me little one. That mecha there, do you know where it’s from? I’m betting you do. If you tell me outright I promise to make sure my mother doesn’t torture you too badly. I might even let you live after that, though perhaps that would not be much of a mercy. My mother does do nasty work when it suits her-”

Pidge dives, snatching the drive free and rolling across the floor. Lotor summons his bayard, cracking against the spot she just vacated. The energy whip slashes a glowing tear in the column, having missed Pidge by inches. Lotor cracks the whip again, and Pidge only barely dives behind another column in time.

“Prepare to disengage!”She yells over the comms. “I was discovered, evacing with as much data as I could get!” Then, as an afterthought, she adds. “Keith, Allura, blow a hole in the hangar on the third quadrant, and see what’s inside. You’ll understand when you see.”

“Roger that.” Keith replies.

“Wait, discovered?” Lance asks. “You need help evacing?”

“Negative! Evac with Hunk as planned!” Pidge is forced to dive again, as Lotor’s whip slices the column she was hiding behind in half.

She makes for the door, sprinting as fast as she can. Lotor’s whip slashes across the floor in front of her, cutting off her exit. She spins, bringing her bayard up and firing at Lotor. He smiles, shifting his bayard into it’s curved sword form, and knocks the green blade aside. Then he launches himself at Pidge, blade swinging. She tries to dodge, but the blade connects.

Pidge cries out as her helmet is knocked from her head, and she tumbles across the floor.

“What was that? Pidge? Pidge!” A suppressed voice says from her helmet lying several feet away.

Pidge looks up, fear in her eyes, as the towering Lotor approaches.

“...you realize, of course, that I cannot let you leave with that data.” He explains, twirling his sword experimentally. “Not that I was ever going to let you leave anyway…”

***

“Pidge? Pidge!” Lance repeats over the comms. “Pick up, quiznak it!”

No response. He shoots Hunk a worried look. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but is cut off when a door ahead of them is blown out of the wall. Sendak steps through, staring them down. Hunk and Lance raise their weapons, but no one yet fires yet.

“At last,” Sendak says. “I get to test myself against the Paladins of this realm. It is one things to fight in Lions, or Voltron itself. But there’s nothing quite like beating a man with your hands.” Sendak clenches his large robot hand into a fist, as if for emphasis.

“We should evac.” Hunk says.

Lance nods slowly. His gaze shifts away from Sendak, past him, deeper into the station’s bowles. Hunk notices this. He takes a breath, and turns back to Sendak.

“Go.”

“What?” Lance asks with confusion.

“I’ll keep this guy busy. Go find Pidge. Make sure she’s all right. And if she’s not, get her out of here in once piece.”

Lance hesitates only a moment before nodding. “...okay.”

Sendak laughs. “That assumes I will let you do such a thing.”

“Go!” Hunk repeats,

Lance does, dashing down the hall, towards the doorway Sendak blocks. Sendak throws out his fist, hurling the metal hand right for Lance. It is blasted off course by a shot from Hunk’s cannon. Hunk fires the next shot at Sendak himself. Sendak activates his bayard in shield mode, blocking Hunk’s blasts. Lance dashes past Sendak, not even giving the galra a second glance.

Sendak turns to throw his arm at Lance’s back. His shot his thrown off balance when something slams into his shield, pushing him back. Sendak looks up to see Hunk, standing there with a large hammer having replaced his cannon.

“I’m not going to let you stop my friend.” Hunk says, hefting the hammer.

“Interesting…” Sendak says, pacing back and forth. “...and do you really think you’re strong enough? Can you can defeat me with what pitiful power you have? You’d be better off running. At least you’d live a little longer.”

Hunk sighes. “You know, not so long ago, I might’ve taken you up on that. But here’s the thing: I realized that bad guys like you don’t just go away. Someone’s gotta step in your way. Someone’s got to stop you. And today, that’s me. No one else is gonna do it, so I’ll have to. To answer your question, I don’t know if I’m strong enough. Let’s find out.” Hunk raises the hammer to his shoulder.

Sendak grins hungrily. “Yes...show me your strength…” He turns his bayard into an axe. The two Paladins of the Yellow Lions charge each other.

***

Lance dashes for a group of galra guards. He shoots the first two sentinels down before they can even react. His third shot misses, but the following one lands, taking another sentinel in the head. The fourth and final guard’s shot glances off Lance’s energy shield, as he crashes into the guard. They tumble and Lance comes up on top. He shifts his bayard into a sword, and holds it to the guard’s neck.

“Oh, a living one, not just a bot. Good.” Lance says, noticing the flesh of the guard’s mouth and chin from the gap in the helmet’s chin. He presses his sword against its throat, making the guard swallow in fear.

In a very cold voice Lance says: “Tell me where the server room is, and you’ll get to keep your head where it is.”

***

Keith and Allura spins their Lions around, avoiding fire from the enemy Lions, while letting out blasts of their own. They try disengaging from the fight, but the Dark Lions give them no opportunity to escape.

“Dangit, we can’t shake these guys!” Keith calls out.

“What about that part of the station Pidge told us to find?” Allura asks.

Keith looks out at the enemy Lions, as if deciding what to do. He moves to intercept the Dark Blue Lion, which is gunning for Allura. The Dark Green Lion fires a crackling Violet shot from its mouth to stop Keith. He evades easily, but oddly the bolt of energy, once past him, loops back around to strike Keith’s Lion in the back.

Meanwhile, Allura fires three quick shots in succession, all of which are deftly avoided by her enemy. The Dark Blue LIon blasts Allura, sending her flying back.

The two Dark Lions are moving in, about to strike on their weakened foes. Before they get a chance, the Atlas flies in blasting both sending them tumbling backwards.

“Need a hand?” Shiro’s voice asks.

“Sure can!” Keith replies. “Just hold them as long as you can.”

“Roger that.” Shiro says raising both of the Atlas’ fists.

He flies up to meet the now charging Dark Lions, while Keith and Allura slip away, to further down the station.

***

Pidge dodges out of the way of Prince Lotor’s latest attack. He chases after her, wicked sword in hand, an even wicked her smile on his face. It is all Pidge can do to avoid getting her head taken off. Her armor already features many scores, where the blade has grazed her. Panic is in her eyes.

She keeps glancing back at the doorway, searching for a path to escape. She makes as if to duck around to the side of Lotor, then jumps back to dash around the other side.

Lotor sees through this, and puts a kick into Pidge’s gut that throws her halfway across the room. He back slams into the side of a server column. Pidge seethes with pain. Despite this, she manages to push herself up, and takes aim with her bayard. She fires at the open doorway, the green tethered blade sailing for freedom.

Lotor knocks the blade off course with his sword, then with his free hand grabs hold of the tether, and yanks hard. Pidge is dragged across the floor, sliding to a stop just in front of Lotor. He smiles down at her.

Pidge tries to scramble back up to her feet. Lotor slams a foot down into her chest, holding her there. The blow makes her cough and gasp for air.

“Finally.” Lotor sighs. “You Paladins of this reality are so slippery. Just when we think we’ve got a hold on you, you manage to worm yourselves away. Pathetic.”

While he is talking Pidge tries to drive the tip of her bayard into Lotor’s leg. Before she can he slams his other foot down onto her arm, pinning it.

“Do you know how much trouble you lot have cause me?” He sneers. “How many of my atleans I sacrificed, by sending them on futile attacks? How much of my father’s ire I earned with the failure at your hands? It's worse that you aren’t even very competent. You;re just children, playing at an adult’s game. We should have finished you off when we had the chance.”

“These...these children are gonna kick your ass!” Pidge glares up with defiance.

“I don’t think so.” Lotor says, lifting his sword.

He drives the blade down into Pidge’s shoulder. She screams. Blood starts to pool where the blade enters her suit. Pidge tries to squirm, but Lotor presses his foot down harder on her chest, making her gag. He leans down, so their faces are only about a foot away.

“You shouldn’t have come here alone. Maybe then you’d have stood a chance. Probably not, though. But to your credit, at least the only screams you’ll hear, when my mother questions you, will be your own.”

Pidge, with tears in her eyes, looks up with absolute terror at Lotor.

Suddenly, there is the sound of an energy rifle being fired.

Lotor leaps back, pulling his sword free as he does. A bolt of blue energy blasts into the column, where Lotor’s head had been just a moment prior.

“Don’t. You. Touch. HER!”

Lance stands in the doorway, rifle held in his grip, fury in his eyes.

“...Lance.” Pidge says with shock. She winces throwing a hand over the bloody wound on her shoulder. “L-Lance get out of here! He’ll kill you!”

Lotor smiles. “Your friend knows what she’s talking about. Go on then. Abandon her. Leave her to-”

Lance fires again, aiming for the Prince’s skull. Lotor blocks the shot with the edge of his sword. “...I was really hoping you’d do that.”

Lotor charges. Lance fires two more shots, both blocked by Lotor’s blade. Cursing, Lance lowers his rifle, and shifts it into a sword. Then, letting out a battle-cry, he meets Lotor’s charge.

Blades clash, throwing up sparks in their wake. Lance pushes the offense, throwing rage-fueled blow after rage-fueled blow. Lotor blocks, deflects and dodges each of the strikes. Lance continues to hammer down on Lotor, but the Prince moves like water, with none of the blows coming close to hitting.

“You really don’t know how to use that thing do you?” Lotor asks, amusement written on his face.

“Shut up!” Lance barks, swinging to take Lotor’s head off, but meeting only air.

Lotor deflect’s Lance’s next strike, an overextended thrust, and slams a fist into the boy’s ribs in reply. Lotor then steps forward, and lands a slice on Lance’s wrist. Lance retreats back, clutching his arm. He looks down to see his bracelet, the one Pidge made, in two broken pieces on the floor. He looks back up at Lotor, not masking the utter rage in his gaze, and raises his sword again,

“Lance stop!” Pidge cries out, struggling to sit up. “You can’t beat him! He’s been fighting with that sword longer than we’ve been alive!”

“You think I don’t know that!?” He retorts. “But like hell I’m going to use that as an excuse to leave you!”

Pidge can only stare, unable to muster a reply.

Growling, Lance charges at Lotor again. This time, the Prince does no playing around. Every strike Lance throws Lotor counters with one of his own. Lance thrust forward. Lotor parries, and lands a hit on his Lance’s arm. Lance swings overhead. Lotor blocks, and slams a foot into Lance’s chest. Lance tries a wild trio of blows, Lotor deflects each of them, before slicing into Lance’s side. Lance steps back, wincing from the shallow, but painful wounds.

Lotor pounces, unleashing an onslaught of sword strikes at Lance’s guard. Lance is barely able to defend, only partially blocking most of the strikes, and earning multiple scores along his armor, and some biting into the skin below. Lance is forced to retreat backwards, as Lotor’s flurry does not let up.

“Is this really all you can do!?” Lotor demands, sharp teeth revealed in a grin. “Is this all that this reality’s Paladins can offer!?”

Lotor smashes Lance’s sword to the side, and drives his own blade into Lance’s leg. Lance cries out, stumbling back into a column. He brings his sword back up, in a weak guard. Lotor chuckles and shakes his head. The Prince raises his sword and motions for Lance to come forward.

“Come on. Face your end like a man. I only need one of you.”

Narrowing his eyes Lance moves forward. He nearly stumbles, from the leg wound, as he strikes out.

“Pathetic.” Lotor knocks the blow aside.

Gritting his teeth, Lance strikes again.

“Weak.” Lotor uses a lazy backhand to fling Lance’s strike off course.

Yelling, Lance launches himself forward, for one more swing.

Lotor moves to sidestep the blow. “Honestly, you really are-”

Pidge fires her bayard along the floor, tether blocking Lotor’s feet.

Lotor stumbles, and for a moment his guard opens. Lance’s sword swings forward, slicing across one of Lotor’s eyes.

The Prince howls with back, stumbling back. He falls to his back, clutching his wounded eye, fury filling the other.

“Let’s go!” Pidge yells, running over to Lance. He stumbles, but she supports him as they dash for the exit.

Lotor lashes out, shifting his sword to a whip, but he just misses them, as they slip out the door.

“We’ve...gotta get out of here…” Lance says, wincing as he forced to run on his bad leg.

“This way!” Pidge say guiding them down a side hallway. She leads them to a large panel on the lower half of the wall. “Blast it.”

Lance complies, raising his bayard, shifting it to a rifle and firing. It blows apart the panel, showing a small vent beyond.

“Service tunnel. Short cut.” She explains in a tired voice. Lance nods weakly.

Clutching to each other, they leap down.

***

Keith and Allura blow apart the blast door holding the hanger close. They guide their Lions inside.

“Now what could be so important that...oh.” Keith says, seeing what lies in the hangar.

“It...it can’t be…” Allura gasps.

Sincline sits in the hangar. Galra workers scatter at the presence of the Lions, leaving the mecha behind.

“Lotor. Our Lotor. They...they freed him. Why? How?” Allura asks.

“Dunno, and at the moment, don’t care. Come on.” Keith flies his Lion up to Sincline.

“What are you doing?"

“Taking him with us. Friend or foe, we can’t let Zarkon use Lotor for whatever he’s got planned. Get the other arm.” Keith says, locking his Lion’s mouth around one of the mecha’s arms.

Allura hesitates for a long moment, staring at the Dark metal of Lotor’s mecha. “...you’re right.” She finally says. “We can’t leave him.”

She moves her Lion over to grab onto Sincline’s other arm, and together they haul the mecha out of the hangar.

***

Lance and Pidge move down the hallway, each keeping the other from stumbling and falling.

“...sorry about that bracelet you made for my hand. I broke it.” Lance laughs hollowly.

“I don’t care about that idiot!” Pidge scolds. “You almost just got yourself killed! What’d you do that for!?”

“You’re one to talk.” He scoffs. “And here I thought you said you’d be perfectly fine by yourself.”

“I’m serious!” She elbows him in the ribs. Both of them wince. “Sorry.” She apologizes.

“It's fine. What’s a little more pain, on top of the rest?”

Pidge gets a sick look. “...I mean it, though. Why did do that. Come rescue me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“That’s not an answer. We had the mission. I told you guys you should all get out. But then, not only did you come after me, but you tried to fight Lotor! With a sword! How insane do you have to be to do that!?”

“Oh come on, Pidge. As if I’d leave another Paladin behind.”

“And that’s just it?” Pidge scoffs. “You’d be and idiot and try to save any one of us in that situation? It’d be the exact same, and you’d do the same dumb thing?”

Lance seems to think about it. Pidge studies him as he ponders.

“...no.” He says finally. “I mean, yeah I’d still try to save them if it were Hunk or Allura or Keith. That’s just the kind of guy I am. But, no, it wouldn’t be the same.”

“Wh...what do you mean?”

“I mean, that when I saw you sitting there, blood on your armor, Lotor standing over you, I lost it. I just...I couldn’t stand the idea that I’d lose you.”

Pidge looks up, eyes widening.

He goes on:“In that moment, no one, not Lotor, not an army of galra soldiers, not even Zarkon himself wouldn’t have stopped me from trying to save you. You are the one person I can’t lose no matter what.” He looks down at her, as if having realized something for the first time.

For a moment, they just stand there staring at each other. Then, they both blush and avert their gazes. Pidge gaze flickers back to Lance, studying him one more time. She sighs.

“...dang you Matt.”

“Huh?” Lance asks.

“Nothing.” Pidge shakes her head. “I just...know something, now.”

***

Several minutes later, Lance and Pidge shamble past the scene of Hunk and Sendak’s fight. The two combatants slam powerful blows against each other, both looking beaten and weary. Despite this, Sendak is smiling.

“So you do have power! And here I thought there were no worth adversaries in this reality!”

“Well...sorry to cut things short then…” Hunk backs away to his retreating friends.

“It's not over yet!” Sendak sneers. He pulls back his fist to strike, and throws it towards Hunk, and the other retreating Paladins.

Hunk stands directly in front of it, and shifts his bayard into a shield. The fist bounces off. Sendak doesn’t even look mad, as Hunk slams the door shut and destroys the panel

“What happened to you guys!?” Hunk asks as the run.

“Lotor.” Pidge winces. “He was waiting.”

“I…” Lance cringes as he steps too hard with his bad leg. “...had to come in and save the say, as usual.”

Hunk eyes them warily but doesn’t question them further. He runs inside Yellow, while Lance and Pidge stumble into Red.

“Drop me off at Green.” Pidge says.

“Can you fly like you are?” He asks, nodding to her shoulder.

“I’ll...be fine.” She says, covering the wound.

Reluctantly, Lance nods, and pulls the Blue Lion out of the hangar bay. He dodges the odd fighter as he brings Lion around the station, to where Pidge directs.

Pidge hits a button on her wrist and the Green Lion appears. She moves to leave the Blue Lion, then stops. Then, she spins around and hugs Lance from the back of his chair.

“...thank you, Lance. For saving me.” She whispers.

Lance blushes and lets out a strangled cough. “You uh...you saved me too. So, really I think we’re even.”

“I...guess so.”

Then, before either of the can say anything more, Pidge pulls back, and turns to leave. She jumps out of one Lion, and into the other.

Back inside her own Lion, Pidge immediately winces as she tries to move the throttle with her bad arm. “Gonna be a fun ride home…” She opens her other hand, and allows a slight smile. She still holds the drive.

“Keith...I got it. Mission was a success.”

Then, gritting her teeth, she pushes the Lion into motion.

She rejoins the rest of the now retreating Coalition forces. There is still some exchanging of fire, but the Coalition breaks away, and one by one, jump out of sight.

***

Prince Lotor watches them go. His right eye now shut, with a deep cut running through it. Sendak, Raimon and Honvera are also in the room, watching the display.

“Zarkon will not be pleased.” Sendak notes.

Honerva’s eye twitches ever so slightly at this comment.

“No...he wont.” Lotor turns around, facing the others. “Which is why I won’t be here when he arrives.”

“Running, Prince?” Sendak asks. “That is...unlike you.”

“Not running.” Lotor shakes is head. “But I’m not going back to him empty handed, either.”

“What then?” Honvera asks.

“I think...I’ll have to go after them myself.” Lotor says, as if coming to a decision. “We know where they are now, and I think I’ve begun to understand how they think. It’ll take a subtler touch. I don’t think I’ll manage it alone. They seem to work well together...” He rubs his new scar, absently. “...Raimon?”

“...yes?” The armored man replies.

“Will you come with me?”

The man does not reply.

“Sendak is occupied with the armies. My mother is occupied elsewhere. It's just you and me. The two ones Zarkon hasn’t deemed fit more much else.”

Still, Raimon remains silent.

“Oh come on. I know you’ve got your dedication to Zarkon, but he hasn’t give you orders yet. If he hasn’t given you orders you can’t defy him, right?”

Raimon gives the barest of nods.

“Then come with me. The two of us, we can show Zarkon why he needs us, what we bring to the table. We might even deliver the critical blow to our enemy in the process. What do you say, old friend?”

Raimon seems to hesitate, as if torn. After a long pause he finally says in a quiet voice: “...I will join you.”

“Good.” Lotor says, narrowing his good eye. “Let’s go hunting.”


	12. Episode Twelve - The Trials of Leadership

Lotor, pilot of Sincline, wakes up. He groans, and tries to rise, but finds himself strapped down to the bed he is in.  
“...you aren’t going anywhere, anytime soon.” A voice says.  
Sincline Lotor looks up, to see Allura standing over his bed, looking down with hard eyes. The other Paladins are gathered as well. Lance and Pidge have bandages from where they were wounded fighting.  
“...what happened?” Sincline Lotor asks in a hoarse voice.  
“You grew mad with power. Or...maybe you were always like that.” She replies coldly. “You got yourself stuck in the quintessence field, and we left you behind.”  
“...how long?”   
Allura hesitates for a moment. “...more than thirty quintants.”  
“Thirty quinants…” Lotor muses. “...I want to see.”  
“See…?”  
“Do not play games with me.” Lotor says in a voice that is half cough, half growl. “I am not fool enough to believe that a man can spent that long in the quintessence field and suffer no consequences.”  
Allura bites her lip. “...fine.”  
She leaves the bed for a moment, then comes back with a hand mirror. For the first time since leaving the quintessence field, Lotor sees himself.   
His skin, once a fairly light purple, is now much darker shade. Twin marks trail down all the way down either side of his face. His eyes now glow with a violet hue. He is the spitting image of Zarkon.  
Lotor closes his eyes, gritting his teeth. “...why did you bring me back?”  
“Technically, we didn’t. Zarkon did.”  
“Zarkon is dead!” Lotor hisses.  
“Yes.” Allura admits. “The Zarkon of our reality is.”  
He opens his eyes, and stares. “The...no...no, that couldn’t…of course. Voltron. The Comet. I should have figured this could happen. Tell me everything.”  
Allura’s eye twitches with annoyance. Keith, seeing this, jumps in.  
“The short of it is that Zarkon, in his own Voltron carved his way into this reality. He’s taken over much of remains of the Galra Empire. And...he is using the Alteans from the colonies as weapons.”   
Lotor does not comment on this. Instead, he asks: “What will you do with me?”  
“We haven’t decided yet.” Keith says.  
“Typical. You Paladins always did have difficulty doing what needed to be done.”  
“Is that what you call it!?” Allura nearly takes a step towards him, but Keith holds her back.   
“Enough. If you have nothing of value to offer Lotor, then we’ll just lock you up and figure out what to do with you when all this is over.”  
“That would be a mistake. You should free me.”  
“And why would we do that?” Keith asks, narrowing his eyes.  
“You don’t trust me. Understandable. But if you do not trust my word, you can at least know one thing for sure: No one, not in all the cosmos, wants Zarkon dead more than I. And unlike all of you, I’ve actually succeeded in the task of killing him once before.”  
Keith looks away, uncertainty on his face.  
“...fine. Go on then. Leave me locked up. When you’re ready to get your hands dirty, you know where to find me.”  
The Paladins share a series of awkward glances. All except Allura, who continues to stare at Lotor with scorn.

***

“Well he sure hasn’t changed.” Keith says, walking outside the room.   
“Yeah,” Lance pipes up. “He’s still totally a jerk. By the way anyone else find it weird that we just fought another version of him from-”  
“He’s worse than just a jerk.” Allura huffs. “He’s a monster. I can’t believe the alteans of the Colony worship him.”  
“It's all they know.” Keith points out.  
“I know.” She sighs. “That’s the problem.”  
With that Allura walks away. Keith makes as if follow her, but hesitates. He shakes his head, then turns to the others. “We should try to figure out our next plan of attack. For that we’re going to need information. Pidge, did you managed to get anything off the data you snatched?”  
“Most of the juicy stuff seems to be heavily encrypted, so unfortunately I don’t have much.” Pidge explains. “I’m going to get to work on a decryption, but that might take a while.”  
“Alright, let me know when you have something. Everyone else...I guess just take some time to relax or whatever else you wanna do, just stay alert. I want us to be able to move on a moment’s notice.”  
“Roger that.” Hunk says saluting.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Lance waves a dismissive hand.  
Keith nods to them. “If anyone needs me, I’m going to be talking to the warlords in their camp outside. I guess there’s been some kind of trouble lately, and I’m kind of afraid to find out what it is.” Keith almost seems to shiver.  
The other three Paladins wave to Keith as he departs.  
“Welp,” Hunk says, “I promised my family I’d eat with them when I got back, so I’ll see you guys layer.”  
And with that he departs.  
Leaving only Lance and Pidge. Silence swallows the hallway, as the two struggle to look everywhere but at each other. Lance clears his throat awkwardly. Pidge shifts with discomfort.  
“-I” They both start to say.   
The two share a grimace. Lance motions for Pidge to go on.  
“I...should really get to work on that decryption.” She manages to get out.  
“Oh...uh, yeah you should go do that then. I’m uh...gonna go see if Keith needs help with the...thing.”  
“G-good.” Pidge stammers “...have fun.”  
“I...will.” Lance nods far too formally.   
They turn and walk in opposite directions, as fast as humanly possible.  
“Hey Keith, wait up!” Lance yells.  
Keith stops and turns, bearing a curious expression.  
“Need help with that stuff with the galra?”  
“Uh-”  
“Of course you do!” Lance says, throwing an arm over the other boy’s shoulder. “Let’s get to it.”  
“Ri...right.” Keith says, looking thoroughly confused.

***

The Twins of the altean Colony are ushered inside a Garrison cell, by a pair of guards. The door hisses shut behind them. The Twins take stock of the room, and quickly notice the cell’s other inhabitants.  
“Vatta!” Dramor exclaims.  
The girl stands bolt upright, and the two dash into an embrace.  
“...I thought you were dead.” Dramor eventually says.  
“I thought I’d never see you again.” She says into his chest.  
Dramor pulls back, and looks down at her with concern. “...what have they done to you?”  
Vatta hesitates. “...nothing, actually.”  
Lagmor steps forward, confusion on his face. “They haven’t harmed any of you?”  
“Yet.” says Gratva in a gruff voice. The older altean sits in one corner of the room with a sour expression. “Give ‘em time. They’ll be torturing the information out of us before long. Probably were just waiting to get there hands on more of us.”  
“Yes...you probably are right…” Lagmor says, thoughtfully.  
Dramor’s eyes grow hard, and he looks down at Vatta whom he still holds. “I won’t let them.”  
“And how you gonna stop ‘em?” Gratva asks.  
“I...don’t know.” Dramor admits after a moment.  
“Escape?” Lagmor says in a low voice.  
Gratva scoffs. “They haven’t let us out since they put us in here. Face it kiddos, we’re at their mercy. At least until Lotor comes to rescue us.”  
“Yes…” Dramor says, troubled. Vatta squeezes his hand comfortingly. It softens the hardness of the boy’s expression, but does not dispel it entirely.  
The alteans grow silence, with each of them dwelling on the words spoken.

***

Pidge sits down at a computer. She pulls out the small drive out of her pocket. She reached to insert it, but cringes from the pain in her shoulder. She switches the drive to her other hand and inserts it into the computer. She types into the command prompt, “run decryption.”  
Decryption running… The computer reads out.   
A loading bar along with a time estimation appears.   
This task should be completed in: 48 hours.  
Pidge lets out a long sigh. She shifts in her seat. Then gets up and paces. After a minute of this, she leans over to look at the screen. The load time had not changed.   
Pidge lets out a huff. She grabs a stick note off a nearby table and writes: “Do not touch!!” on it. Then she sticks the note on the computer, before walking back out of the room.  
Pidge walks through the hallways, alone, looking bored. She nearly walks into Allura when she turns a corner.  
“Oh, Pidge.” Allura says, a little startled.  
“Allura.” Pidge nods. “What’s goin’ on?”  
“I was just…” Allura gets a distant look. “...gathering my thoughts. I think I might go try to talk to alteans again. It seems a futile gesture, but leaving them alone seems worse.” She shakes her head, as if clearing away a mental fog. “Sorry, I’m sure you have duties to attend to without me holding you up.”  
“Not really.” Pidge shrugs. “The decryption of those files I stole is gonna take another two days. I’m not supposed to exert myself too hard because of my shoulder, so it's not like I can train or anything. For once, I’m not really sure what to do with myself.”  
“I see…” Allura studies the other girl for a moment. She opens her mouth to say something, then hesitates.   
“Come on, out with it.” Pidge urges.  
“...very well. I was wondering if you would like to join me. In talking to the alteans, I mean.”  
Pidge looks at her dubiously. “Why would you want me there for that? It's not like I know anything about altean culture.”  
“No, and maybe that’s a good thing. I think...I could use a fresh look on this situation. You aren’t as close to this, so maybe you’ll look at it more objectively than me. Besides, you are the smartest person I know.”  
Pidge scoffs. “I’m smart with computers and tech. People...not so much.”  
“My point still stands. You might be able to see this from an angle that I won’t.”  
Pidge thinking about it for a moment, then shrugs. “Alright. I did say I wasn’t busy.”  
“Let’s get to it, then.” Allura says, standing up a bit straighter.  
The two girls walk down the hall, together.

***

Keith and Lance step outside, to be met with the sight of the new Castle of Lions. The construction appears to be nearing its completion, and the Castle now towers over the base below it.  
“Woah.” Lance says.  
“Yeah. It's really coming together.”  
“You can say that again.” Lance stares up, and siles slightly. “Takes you back a bit doesn’t it?”  
“...sure does.” Keith smirks and shakes his head. “Come on.”  
He leads Lance to the base of the Castle, where a camp has been set up. Under one makeshift pavillion, Coran stands in front of a holotable, opposite Skriel.   
“Ah, hello there Keith.” Coran greets.  
“Grant Regent!” Skriel says, bowing.  
Lance rolls his eyes.   
“How are things coming along, guys?” Keith asks  
“Splendidly!” Skriel proclaimers. “I never thought an altean would have much of anything of value to say, but shockingly this one isn’t a complete idiot! This altean modular tech has opened up some interesting possibilities.”  
Coran raises an eyebrow and strokes his mustache. “Well I’d never consider a galra to be a reliable source of information, but Skriel here, actually had a decent idea or two. We might even be onto some sort of...collaborative effort.”  
“Sounds like you guys are getting along well…” Keith hesitates. “...I’m more concerned by the ones that aren’t getting along so well.”  
Skriel shuffles uncomfortably. Coran massages his mustache, with a troubled expression.   
Lance only looks confused. “Wait, what’s going on? Who’s not getting along?”  
“There have been some, totally and completely minor...disagreements between the men.” Coran says.  
“You see, they don’t seem to like us warlords and our men. Especially those Blades of whatchamacallit. They’re far too uptight if you ask me. So we were all trying to kill each other up until a dozen quintents ago? Get over it already.”  
Keith sighes. “Where’s Kolivan? Or my mom?”  
“Both out on mission, I’m afraid.” Coran shrugs. “Always work to do.”  
“Isn’t that the truth?” Keith shakes his head. “I’m not sure what to do about this.”  
“Why not just talk to them?” Lance asks. “I bet they’ll stop if you order them to cut that crap out.”  
“I’m not their leader, Lance. The warlords might follow me, and I am one of the Blades. But I’m not their leader, Kolivan. He respects me as head of Voltron, but that's not the same as being in command of the whole Blade of Marmora.”  
“Whatever you say.” Lance sighs.  
“Besides…” Keith turns to face Skriel. “...somehow I don’t think these ‘disagreements’ are entirely one sided.”   
Skriel looks offended. “Are you implying that my men would ever be anything lower than absolutely profession when interacting with-”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay you’ve got me. The conflicts are coming from both sides. But Grand Regent, I really think you are more worried about this, than is necessary. Both our men, and the Blades are galra. We fight, it's what we do.”  
“Not with allies. The next time this happens, let me know.”  
“Very well, Grand Regent.” Skriel bows again.”Your wish is our command.”  
Another eye-roll from Lance. Keith nods to Skriel and Coran, then walks outside. Lance follows him.  
“Must be nice having people bowing and calling you ‘Grand Regent,’ huh?” Lance says after a moment.  
“Not really.” Keith sighs. “But I guess someone’s gotta do it.”  
Lance looks at him sidelong. “Still, if you’re gonna be in charged, you might as well have fun with it.”  
Keith opens his mouth to reply, but never gets a chance.  
“Keith!” Ryner yells, running over to meet them.  
“What’s up?” Keith asks.  
“We’re having a bit of a resource crisis. You see with the construction of the Castle, we’re running low on jump-projectors for repairs on the rest of the ships.”  
“We’ll...go take a look. Might not be able to fix everything right now, but we can at least prioritize.”  
“Alright. This way.”  
Ryner starts to move, with Keith and Lance in tow.  
“Still think I got much time for fun on the job?”  
Lance only snorts.

***  
Allura and Pidge step inside the cell. All of the alteans stand bolt upright. Their stances are still, their eyes distructful.   
“Hello.” Allura greets awkwardly.  
The only reply is a snort from Gratva. Pidge narrows her eyes at him.  
“I am Princess Allura, for those of you that don’t know me.” She nods to the Twins. “And this is my friend, Pidge.”  
“Hey.” Pidge says.  
The alteans do not reply.  
“Are you all...well?” Allura says, floundering.  
“...are we well?” Gratva laughs. “That’s rich coming from the woman holding us captive. As if you care.”  
“I do, believe it or not.” She replies, stiffly.   
“Do you honestly expect us to believe that?” Lagmor speaks up. “We know of the the evils you have commited. We have heard plenty from Lotor.”  
“Then tell me just what sort of horrors we are guilty of? We stood up when no one else would. We fought against the galra empire, and freed countless of worlds. And we brought dozens of different peoples together, so that when all of this is over, we can unite under the banner of peace.”  
“How about when you abandoned the altean people?” Lagmor askes.  
Allura hesitates. “I did not-”  
“Yes,” Dramor sneers, “where were you when altea was destroyed? Did you stay and fight then? Or did you leave us all for ten thousand years, until it was convenient for you?”  
“I did not-”  
“Face it, Princess!” Gratva cuts her off. “You will never steal our loyalty for Lotor!”  
Allura eyes fill with pain, and she looks down.  
Gratva smiles. “We will never turn our backs on Lotor! Everything we have is because of him! He is our savior! Our-”  
“Where is he right now?” Pidge says suddenly.  
Gratva opens his mouth to reply, but Pidge beats hi to it.  
“Because the way I see it, he sent all of your on missions doomed to fail, then never bothered to try and rescue you. Did you even know that the other pilots had survived before getting here?”   
Dramor glances at Vatta, who stares back at him.  
“Lotor...he has the entire universe to save! He cannot concern himself with-”  
“Is that what you call it?” Pidge cuts in yet again. “When did saving start with all of you attacking us, unprovoked? When did we ever attack you? Or did you just trust him, when he said we’re ‘the bad guys?’ Did you ever once, question what this was all about? What you were really doing!?”  
“Pidge…” Allura starts to say.  
Pidge ignores her, looking across the group with a sneer. “Tell me are you all so stupid that you just buy into the first flimsy story you hear? Or are you just so scared of what’s actually staring you right in the face!? Instead you throw insults at the one person in the universe that gives half a damn about any of you lot. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more miserable group of-”  
“Pidge!” Allura shouts. “That’s enough!”  
Pidge scoffs and turns. “You asked for my opinion? You’re wasting your time on these guys. Let’s them wallow in their delusions.” And before Allura can reply, Pidge whirls around and stalks out of the room.   
The alteans can only stare, silenced by Pidge’s tirade. Allura is equally speechless. She looks at the door the girl left through, back to the alteans, then cycles between the two several times.  
“If...you’ll excuse me.” Allura gives a short nod then exits the room.  
Pidge is still marching down the hall, huffing.  
“Pidge wait!” Allura calls after her. “What was all that?”  
She stops and turns. “Did you want me to sit there and let them trash you like that?”  
“Well...there’s a certain level of tact you have to use when-”  
“Oh yeah, they really were responding well to tact.”  
Allura cringes. Pidge sighes.  
“I know...they’re like your long lost people, or whatever. And I’m sure that you must want to try and gain their trust. But you can only do so much. They’ve been brainwashed for so long, I dunno if they’d even know what to do without their ‘almighty’ Lotor. It's not your fault if they don’t realize that you care about the more than he ever did.” Pidge takes a breath. “So don’t just sit there and take it. You’re better than that. Better than them.”  
Allura stares at her for several moments. Pidge shifts uncomfortably, and looks like she might turn to go.  
“...I don’t like the way you said it.” Allura says with a sigh. “But I think there may be truth in your words. I can’t make the believe anything. And after so long with Lotor, maybe there isn’t much hope for them. But still...I’m not ready to give up on them. Not just yet.”  
“What are you gonna do them?”  
“I...don’t know.” Allura admits. “I’ve made all the arguments I can. And as you said, I can’t make them believe anything.”  
Pidge hesitates. “...maybe if they don’t respond to words, there’s another way you can convince them?”  
Both girls appear to be thinking. As one their eyes widen with inspiration.

***

“That took longer than I would have liked.” Keith says tiredly, walking through the camp outside the Garrison base.  
Lance lets out a long sigh and rubs his eyes. “I don’t ever want to look at another ship manifest again.”  
“You’re the one that volunteered.”  
“Yeah and what was I gonna leave once it looked like trouble? I’ve still got my pride as a man.” Despite this, Lance plops himself down onto a nearby metal crate.  
Keith remains standing. “At least we’re finally...done…” His voice gets distant, as he notices some kind of commotion across the camp.   
“Come on.” Keith suddenly says, taking off at a run.  
Lance groans, then rises to follow after Keith. They dash through the camp, passing by countless Coalition soldiers and workers at various tasks. It's not long before they reach the source of the commotion.  
A group of ten or so galra fighting each other, encircled by a crowd of watching Coalition personnel. Half of the galra are warlord soldiers, while the other half are Blades of Marmora. Just outside the ring of fighting, galra warlords Ublok and Erva stand watching with what looks like approval.  
Keith shoves his way through to the warlords.  
“Why haven’t you stopped this!?” Keith demands.  
“It is the galra way.” Ublok shrugs.  
“It's just some friendly scuffling. They are letting out their anger. You should let them continue.” Evra adds.  
“Oh yeah this really looks like a friendly scuffle.” Keith shoots back.   
As if on cue, one of the Blades draws a knife. Keith curses, and dashes into the fray, grabbing the man by the hand.  
“Stop!” Keith orders.  
The fighting continues.   
“I SAID STOP!” Keith bellows.  
All freeze, looking up to stare at Keith. There is fire in his eyes. “...what are you all doing?”  
The group is silent for a moment.  
“They started it!” One of the warlord soldiers yells.  
“That’s a lie!” A blade replies.  
“I don’t care who started it!” Keith cuts in. “You’re allies! Why are you fighting?”  
“Allies!?” One of the blades protests. “We fought in this war for centuries! We fought long before anyone else dared, and we risked everything to do it! Then these one’s spend the whole time serving zarkon, then Lotor, and switch sides at the last possible moment!?”  
“At least we don’t cower in the dark like you lot!” A warlord soldier retorts.  
In spite of Keith’s objections, they look as though they are about to return to fighting. The blast of an energy rifle stops them.  
Lance stands with his rifle aimed towards the heavens. He nods to Keith. Keith nods back.  
“...it doesn’t matter when you decided to fight back.”  
One of the blades starts to object.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Keith repeats. “Because in the end, they did.” he nods to the warlord group. “Even after Zarkon returned, with his own Voltron, they chose to side with us. That matters. Is this really how you act when Kolivan is gone? Is this how you honor your leader?”  
The Blades look down without answering. Keith turns to the warlord group. “And you!”  
The men nearly jump. Ublok and Erva look uncomfortable as well.  
“This kind of fighting amongst allies is exactly what was supposed to end when you declared for me. No more groups, no more fighting each other for power. Galra as one people. Even those serving Zarkon now will have their chance after they’ve paid their penance for siding with him. We gain nothing if we fight each other, and stand to lose everything if we do. Is that clear?”  
There is a series of mumbled, “yes Grand Regent.” He narrows his eyes at Ublok and Erva. They scramble to bow and repeat the phrase.  
“Good. Now unless I’m mistaken, I’m pretty sure you’ve all got work to do.”  
The group disperses immediately, with each going their own way. Keith lets out a long sigh.

***

“Where are you taking us, Princess?” Dramor asks.  
“To some sort of interrogation, no doubt.” Lagmor says.  
“Or maybe she’ll sick the little green one on us again.” Gratva mutters.  
A glare from Pidge makes him avert his gaze.  
“I am going to show you something, I think you all should see.” Allura states, not rising to the previous comments.  
She walks through the Garrison base, alongside Pidge, with the alteans. The latter are in power-cuffs and flanked by guards. The group comes to a metal door at the end of the corridor.   
Allura takes a breath before opening the door, allowing the sunlight to spill inside. She steps out followed by Pidge, then with some hesitation, the alteans.  
They are immediately met with the sight of the Castle of Lions. Gratva immediately gasps.   
“It...it can’t be…” He stammers.  
“What? What is this oddly shaped ship?” Lagmor asks.  
Gratva shakes his head. “...when I was but a boy my grandmother showed me a painting she’d made of something she’d seen centuries earlier. It was said to be one of the grandest ships ever built: The Castle of Lions. It looks the same, and yet...what is wrong with it?” He looks at Allura with puzzlement.  
“Unfortunately, the original Castle of Lions was destroyed. But it's soul was preserved. It's plans and data were sent here, to earth. We have constructed a new Castle from the original design. The effort has been overseen by Coran, the grandson of the original Castle’s architect.”  
As if on cue, Coran picks that moment to walk up along with Romelle.   
“It's true.” He says. “Although your friend Romelle here has been instrumental in her help.”  
A look passes between Romelle and the other colony alteans. It's a look of cautions uncertainty.   
Coran pushes onward. “I still remember my grandpapi giving me the inaugural tour of the newly finished Castle of Lions, over ten thousand years ago back...back on altea.”  
Gratva says nothing, as he stares at Coran. His gaze inevitably returns to the nearly-completed Castle ship.”  
“...this proves nothing.” Dramor says after a moment.   
“I agree.” Lagmor says “So you rebuilt an old ship. Anyone can reconstruct something from plans. Even if you are who you say, you are still our enemy.”  
“I didn’t show this to convince you of anything.” Allura says, staring at the Castle herself. “I’m not revealing this to you so that you’ll turn coat, and join the fight on our side. I just thought you should see a piece of your own culture. That...and I hope that you’ll realize that while you may not consider me a friend, I am not, nor will I ever be your enemy.”  
The alteans are silent. “...would you like to see the inside?” Allura asks after a moment.  
Gratva blinks with surprise. “You’d...let us?”  
“The guards would have to remain, but yes.” Allura nods.  
“Construction is not finished, but most portions of the ship can be toured.” Coran adds.   
Gratva hesitates only for a moment. “I...I would like to see that. Very much.”  
One by one the other alteans start to voice their agreement. Dramor and Lagmor remain as holdouts.  
Dramor looks about to voice an objection, when Vatta tugs on his arm. He looks down at her and something seems to pass between them. Eventually he sighs.  
“I...also would like to see the ship.”  
Lagmor lets out a sigh of his own. “I suppose I will as well.”  
“Very well.” Allura nods to the group. “Coran will show you the way. I do not think it's a great assumption to say that it would be his honor.”  
“You are correct, Princess.” Coran smiles.  
“You...will not join us?” Vatta asks.  
Allura shakes her head. “I would rather that you all have time to think on my words, and be able to see the ship without distraction. Besides…” She looks up at the Castle again. “...I rather think I’ll wait until it's finished.”  
Silence hangs only a moment before Coran breaks it.  
“Alright then, you lot, let’s go see the genius of my grandfather at work!”  
The alteans follow Coran, though many shook glances back at Allura. They are quickly out of sight, lost in the crowds of Coalition personnel.   
“So...it worked.” Pidge says.  
“That remains to be seen.” Allura replies uncertainly.  
“Oh come on, they were eating out of the palm of your hand.”  
The ghost of a smile appears on Allura’s face. “If they were, it only succeeded because you so ruthlessly cut them down first.”  
“Well If there's one thing I’m good at besides science, its verbally cutting people down.”   
They both laugh.  
“...thank you.” Allura says finally. “Really. I was too...attached to the alteans to be firm with them.”  
Pidge shrugs. “Just treat me to some hot coco sometime.”  
“Hot...coco?” Allura says with confusion.  
“Oh we definitely gotta get some hot coco now.”  
“Yes, we’ll have to do something like that sometimes…” Allura’s voice drifts off as her gaze catches on Keith and Lance walking further down the camp. “...may I ask you a question of a rather...awkward nature?”  
“Shoot.”  
“How do you think Keith is doing?”  
“Come again?”  
Allura sighs. “Keith. He..he was thrust into this position of his. And I think for what it’s worth he’s done well. But I do...worry about him. He seems to take everything on himself. I know what it's like. I’m worried about what might happen if…” She shakes her head suddenly. “...forget it. Probably just idle thoughts.”  
Pidge looks at Allura then over to Keith. When Pidge looks back at Allura she notes the look in her eye.   
“...you’re really concerned about him huh?” She says.  
“...yes, I suppose I am. He’s helped me when I needed it, and I just want to know if there’s something I can do to pay him back. Even if it's something small.”  
Pidge nods slowly. “I guess...you just gotta wait for the right chance. And don’t let it go when you see it.”  
“I see. Is that what you do?”  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“And how does it work out?”   
“I’ll...let you know.”

***

“Nicely done.” Lance claps Keith on the shoulder.  
Keith shugs. “I’m more concerned it happened at all.”  
Lance shakes his head. “You never ceases to amaze Keith.”  
“How’s that?”  
“Because you actually seem to be getting pretty good at this whole ‘leading’ thing, and yet seems to hate it all the same. You’ve never stopped acting like you’re just holding the seat for someone else. Who else is gonna do it Keith?”  
Keith opens his mouth.  
“I swear if you say Shiro, I’m gonna punch you in the mouth.”  
“So you think I should try to...be more comfortable. As a leader.”  
“As an everything, man. You’ve always been so uptight. Like, ‘oh look at me, I’m Keith. I’m a tough guy with a dark backstory.’ It gets old after a while.”  
“I’m glad to see you’ve summed up my personality in just a couple of sentences.” Keith rolls his eyes.  
“You know what I mean. Just like...I dunno loosen up once in a while. Do something fun.”  
“Like...” Keith says, his gaze drifting over to where he sees Allura, standing along with Pidge. Both have steaming mugs in their hands. “...what?” Keith blinks as if having forgotten what they were talking about.  
Lance notices, following Keith’s line of sight to Allura. He looks back and forth between the two. His eyes widen.  
“No way…”  
“What?” Keith asks.  
“Do you...do you have a thing for Allura!?”  
“Wh-what!? N-no!” Keith eyes shoot involuntarily towards Allura.  
Lance’s eyes widen more. “You totally do. I know that look, I used to have that look!”  
“Shut up dude.” Keith turns away.  
“Oh noooo, there’s no way I’m letting this one go.” Lance throws an arm over Keith shoulder. Keith shrugs him off.  
“Lay off man. I don’t...even if…” Keith shakes his head. “...we don’t have time for that kind of thing. I don’t have time for that kind of thing.”  
Lance sighs and shakes his head. “Keith, Keith, Keith, what are we going to do with you?”  
Keith eyes him oddly. “...hypothetically. And I’m definitely not saying I do...but if I did feel something vaguely resembling what you’re talking about...wouldn’t it bother you? I mean you liked Allura for a really long time.”  
Lance hesitates before replying. “...if you’d asked me that not too long ago, you’d be right.” He glances back at the two girls. In truth he only looks at one of them. “But I’ve...come to a realisation, I guess.” He chuckles. “Anyway, long story short, no. Allura never was the girl for me. It wouldn’t bother me if you wanted to pursue something with her.”  
Keith doesn’t say anything for a while.  
“...it's not a good time. And I wouldn’t know what to say.”  
“Well when I talked to her it was literally the worst time, and said the worst possible thing. You’ve got a low bar. My humble advice? Just see if she wants to hang out or something. Don’t spring anything crazy on her, and I think you’ll do alright.”  
“I’ll think about it.” Keith shrugs. “Or I would if I actually liked her.” He actually manages a smile.  
“A smile? From Keith? There we go people, my wok here is done!”  
“Yeah I’m sure you got other girls’ hearts to break, right?”  
Lance hesitates. “...sure.”  
Keith looks confused by the comment but doesn’t push the matter.  
“Anyway,” lance continues. “I’m gonna take off now. Think about what I said. Live a little.”  
“I...think about it.”  
Lance chuckles, and walks away. Keith turns back to the two girls. Pidge appears to be saying her goodbyes and walks back into the base. Allura stands alone, looking up at the Castle of Lions. Letting out a long sigh, Keith walks over.  
“Hey.” He says after moment.  
“Hello.” She smiles.  
“Did you uh...make any progress with the alteans today?”  
“I think...I think I did.” Allura nods. “And how have things gone on your end?”  
“Tiring. But nothing too out of the ordinary.” Keith shugs.  
“I see.”   
Both are silent for a time, as they stare up at the Castle ship. The sun is getting lower in the sky, and starting to turn it to a light orange color. Keith’s eyes occasionally flicker over to Allura. He takes a breath.  
“Are you...hungry?”  
Allura looks over with suprise. “Hungry?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I...suppose I am.” She says, as if having just noticed.  
“There’s this...place a few miles off base. Nice restaurant. Shiro took me there when I broke the academy flight speed record. You uh...wanna go?”  
“Yes.” Allura says immediately.  
“You sure?” Keith says with surprise.  
She nods.  
“Al...alright then. Let’s go.”  
“Let’s.”

***

 

Inside a dark base, rimmed with violet lights, a group of druids are talking amongst themselves.  
“We should side with Zarkon. Haggar was our leader, and she stands beside him.” One says.  
“That is not the same Haggar.” Another says. “She has been replaced, I’m certain of it.”  
“All the more reason we should stay out of it.” A third one chimes in.  
“Gentlemen.” A new voice says. “Allow me to save you the trouble of this discussion.”  
The whole group looks up, to find Prince Lotor of Darktron, standing on a platform above. The scar on his face is still fresh, and the eye it crosses is still shut.to his side, is the ever stoic Raimon.  
The druids stare for a moment.  
“Kill him!” One shouts.  
And with that, all summon bolts of violet lighting and hurl them at Lotor. He only smiles.  
Raimon steps forward, and throws out both hands. The bolts crackle against his hand for a moment. Then, they are overwhelmed by Raimon’s own blue lightning that turns back on the druids. The blue bolts strike each of the druids, sending them sprawling.  
“...thank you Raimon.” Lotor says, leaping down to the druid’s level. He grabs one and pulls him up by the collar it's hood.   
Prince Lotor grins, an expression that is quite menacing with the new scar. “Almost two years ago you and Haggar created a weapon that you used against Voltron, to devastating effect. I’m going to need it…”

 

Author Update: Wow, it's been a while! Sorry about that, I’ve been super busy working on another project. What you might ask? My first original novel! Yep, those of you who are long time followers on my Wattpad might remember a little story called “If I Were Strong,” well it's two drafts later, and there are many changes (including the name). I’ll have some updates for anyone who’s interested. Anyway, thanks for being patient. I know it's been a while now since the end of voltron so I’m going to try (keyword TRY) to start wrapping up this fic. We’ll see how long that actually takes, and how many episodes it's gonna be(might get a little crazy now that we have TWO Lotors to deal with). Till then, thanks for reading this far, hope you all enjoy the end. See ya.


	13. Episode Thirteen - All fun and games...

Honerva steps inside the cell, followed by two very nervous-looking guards. The walls within are scarred by energy burns, cutting across the remains of what were once. The table in the middle of the room is empty.  
Honerva studies the table, looking troubled. One guard clears his throat.  
“We wish we’d noticed sooner, but after the battle...well things were a little hectic.”  
“...how did she escape?” Honerva asks.  
“We think that the power to this room momentarily failed during the attack, and she was able to free herself from the chair. After that she destroyed the glyphs and must have uh…found her way out.”  
Honerva continues to study the empty table for an extended period. Finally she turns to the guards. “Only the soldiers on this base have been permitted to know anything of the truth about us. It must remain that way. If this other Honverva, this...Haggar starts a power struggle within the galra ranks, it will be...unfortunate. She’s to be treated as an imposter and killed on sight.”  
“Understood.” The guards salute, and step outside the room.  
Honerva sweeps one more look across the room before leaving herself.

***

Keith and Allura stride towards a Garrison rover, with the sun setting on the horizon ahead. They make it all the way to the front doors on either side, when they are stopped by a voice calling over.  
“Hey guys wait up!”  
They turn to see Hunk running up, dragging with him the reluctant looking Lance and Pidge.  
“What’s going on Hunk?” Keith asks, suddenly concerned. “Is it the galra? Did Darktron appear again? Are we under attack-”  
“No, no.” Hunk waves a dismissive hand. “I just heard you guys were going out to eat and thought, ‘hey, it's been a while since we all did something as a team.’ So I grabbed these two and decided to ask if there was room for a few more.”  
“And I,” Lance says pointedly, “said that they’d probably prefer to be alone...to uh...relax and stuff.” He shoots Keith and apologetic look.  
Keith sighs.  
“Yeah if you guys would rather keep the group small we can just leave…” Pidge adds.  
Allura shoots a quick glance at Keith, then back to the other three. “Well...the more the merrier, I suppose. Let’s all have some fun, why not?”  
“Yeah!” Hunk says pumping a fist, while Lance and Pidge roll their eyes.  
“Everyone pile in then.” Keith says motioning to the rover.  
The five Paladins all cram themselves inside the vehicle, and are soon speeding off towards the setting sun.

***

 

“So...this is the Landing Pad.” Keith says, holding the door for the others, and waving a hand into the restaurant.  
Inside, booth seats lined three of the four walls, with a bar at the back in front of the kitchen, and tables all in between. It appeared to be a busy night, with many of the table filled up by hungry customers.  
“It's a great place for Garrison personnel to come take a load off, since it's so close to the base.” Keith explained over the clamor of the room.  
“Oh yeah I remember back when me and Hunk were cadets and we used to sneak out and…” Lance clears his throat. “I mean uh, come here totally authorized, and not during hours we were supposed to be studying.”  
“Paladin of Voltron, everybody.” Pidge snickers.  
Lance shoots her a look.  
“Fascinating…” Allura says taking in the view of the restaurant. “...what do you call this sort of establishment, where the everyman eats here on Earth?”  
“Uh...it's a diner.”  
“A diner…” She says as if the word might be important. “So you frequented this diner often, then?” Allura asked.  
“Oh yeah, Shiro used to take me here all the time back in the day. When I’d do well on cadet exams, or broke a racing record, or just when I was feeling down.”  
“I see…” She gets a thoughtful look. “...this must have a good deal of history for you then.”  
“Yeah I guess so…” Keith smirks, giving a slight shake of his head. “Anyway, we wanna booth or table.”  
“Booth…?” Allura says confused.  
“Booth it is.” Lance cuts in.  
Keith nods nods leading the group over to one of the many booths and sliding in. Hunk slides in first one one side followed by Lance then Keith. Allura and Pidge slide into the opposite booth, the former looking enamored by the quaint setup.  
A waitress strolls over, setting of menus in front of each of them.  
“Hello there, can I get you all started off on some drinks?”  
Allura opens her mouth to speak then hesitates and looks to Pidge with a small smile. “Do you have the heated chocolate here?”  
The waitress gives her an odd look.  
“She means hot chocolate.” Pidge explains.  
“Ah. Course we do, hun.”  
“Two of those.”  
“Make that three.” Lance pipes up.  
“Coke for me.” Keith says.  
“Alright, and you big guy?” she directs the question at Hunk.  
“Just water for me.” He pats his stomach. “Prefer to save room for the grub.”  
“Gotcha, I’ll have those right up for y'all in just a second..” The waitress nods and walks off.  
Keith watches Allura as her gaze once more takes in the diner. She smiles to herself and shakes her head.  
“You know...back on altea, when I was young, there was a place my father used to take me. ”  
“Was it like this place?”  
She thought about it. “Not exactly. But there's a similar...aura, I suppose. It was this restaurant and an old friend of my father’s ran. They’d know each other since before my father was king. So every once in a while, my father and I would dress in common clothes and go have lunch. And for a while we weren’t the King and Crown Princess. Just a father and daughter, enjoying a meal.” She smiled, and then shakes her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bore you all more of my reminiscing.”  
“Don’t be.” Keith shakes his head. “It's actually nice to hear about some good memories for once.”  
“You wanna talk about good memories?” Hunk says. “You all remember the day after I first battle, when Allura and Coran were having us jump through all those hoops, and we ended up getting in a food goo fight?”  
Allura laughs. “How could I forget that? That goo wasn’t easy to get out of my dress, you know.”  
The other Paladins chuckle.  
“You know...that was the first time we really bonded as a team.” Keith ponders after a moment.  
“...guess we’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” Hunk adds.  
The grow quiet for a moment.  
“...I sure hope so.” Lance smirks. “If we still can’t form Voltron without having a food fight first, I think the Coalition’s in big trouble.”  
They all laugh at that.  
“How…” Pidge stifles a laugh. “...how about that time in the space mall, when that mall cop came chasing after us because he thought we were pirates?”  
“And we escaped on a Kalternecker’s back!?” Hunk adds.  
Another round of laughs.  
“How how about when were playing that game...uh…” Lance heistates, then snaps his fingers. “Monsters and Mana!”  
“I...don’t actually think I was there for that one.” Keith points out.  
“Oh right because you were…” Lance’s voice trails off, and he cringes.  
Keith heistates as well, but then after a moment he smiles. “Why don’t you guys tell me about the game, then?”  
“Gladly.” Pidge smirks. “So you start by making a character…”

***

Sincline Lotor sits on the floor inside a cell, alone. His eyes are closed, and he has both arms propped up on his knees. Outside, there is the sound of a door opening followed by footsteps. The door pulls open, revealing Acxa standing there, with Krollia just behind. Both are clad in Blade of Marmora garb.  
“You have five minutes. I’ll be right outside, along with a full squad of Garrison soldiers.”  
“I understand. Thank you.” Acxa nods.  
She steps inside and the door slams shut behind. Lotor remains motionless.  
“...hello Lotor.” Acxa finally says.  
Lotor opens his purple, glowing eyes. He turns his head towards her, noting her existence then shifts his gaze to the opposite wall.  
“It’s...been some time.” She goes on.  
Still Lotor remains silent.  
She sighs. “Nothing to say for yourself?”  
“...in all our years together,” Lotor’s voice comes with a slight rasp, “did I ever give you the impression that I had any interest in talking to traitors?”  
Acxa narrows her eyes. “That’s rich coming from the man that claimed he wanted to destroy his own kind.”  
“The galra are a plague on this universe. They ravaged everything they can sink their claws into. It is my greatest shame that I share even some of their blood.”  
Acxa stares at him for a long time. Finally she shakes her head. “What happened to you Lotor?”  
“What happened to me!?” Lotor shoots to his feet, eyes wide with fury. “What happened was I tried to clean up some of the filith in this universe, and lost everything for the effort. Allura, voltron, my empire, everyone turned on me.” He sneers. “Even my ‘loyal’ generals betrayed me in the end. Now all I have to show for it is a ruined face.”  
“You really do see it that way, don't you?” Acxa says with surprise.  
“What other way is there to see it?” Lotor replies scornfully.  
Acxa takes a breath, as if preparing herself. “Fine. I’ll tell you what I saw then. I saw a man I respected, a man of principles, and of honor. A man...a man I cared about.” She hesitates, then shakes her head. “And I watched that man threw away everything he ever cared about out of spite. Because he hated his father with so much blind rage that he couldn’t see how much he was becoming like him.”  
“You’re comparing me to him!? Do you know how much-”  
“Lotor look at yourself!” Acxa cuts him off. “Look at what you turned yourself into for power! You killed Narti without a second thought! You were murdering people that worshiped to steal their quintessence! Now who does that sound like!?”  
Lotor goes very quiet. It's as if all the energy has drained out of him. He slides back down to the floor, with his back against the wall, staring at the floor. Neither say anything for several moments.  
Eventually Acxa sighs and turns away, making for the door.  
“...did you get what you came for?” Lotor asks.  
Acxa pauses at the door. “...no.” She turns back. “I’m not like the other people here. I know you. I know that you did everything you did because you thought it was the best choice at the time. But I also know that somewhere along the way you lost sight of what you cared about. In the end, you spent more time trying to prove Zarkon wrong than helping everyone else. I came here, Lotor, hoping to see if there was still something left of the man I...the man I served under for all those years. The man who fought on the front lines, because he didn’t believe his men were worth less than himself. The man that didn’t care that I was a half-breed, didn’t care I was born in a slum on a far-off, forgotten world. I came hoping to find the man who…” Her voice cracks. “...who took a chance on a half-starved girl that never had anyone else.” She turns away again, and rubs a sleeve across her face. “...I didn’t find him.”  
With that, she taps on the door. It slides open, revealing Krollia again. Acxa steps outside.  
“Acxa.” Lotor finally says.  
She half turns. Lotor looks up, a tired expression on his face. He looks at if he is about to say something then hesitates. He shakes his head suddenly, and returns his gaze to the wall.  
“What...what’s with the suit?”  
She looks surprised.

“It's the garb of a member of the Blade of Marmora. I’m...training with them now.” Acxa explains. “Wasn’t easy to convince them because of my...previous loyalties. The Paladins put in a good word, though.”  
“The rebels.” Lotor says thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d join their number.”  
“Desperate times.” She says simply.  
“...good luck.”  
She stares at him for several moments, then gives a short nod. “Thank you.”  
With that Acxa walks away, and the door slams shut, leaving Lotor alone once more.

***

“...so then it turns out the Barmaid was actually the Evil Wizard Dakin all along!” Pidge explains animatedly.  
“Woah.” Keith says raising his eyebrows.  
“Yeah...man what a great adventure.” Hunk sighs.  
“We should see if Coran could host another one sometime.” Pidge says, taking a sip from her hot chocolate.  
“Y-ah!” Hunk manages through a mouthful of cheesecake.  
“Manners Hunk.” Shiro says.  
Hunk swallows. “Sorry.”  
Then they all turn in surprise. “Shiro!” they say in unison.  
“Hey guys.” He chuckles. “Fancy seeing all of you here. Sp Keith ya took ‘em around to the old place I see.”  
“I...yeah.” Keith shrugs.  
“Hey why don’t you pull up a chair Shiro?” Lance suggests.  
“Yeah.” Hunk agrees.  
“Oh I dunno if you want me running all you kids' fun…”  
The comment is immediately met with a clamor of refusals.  
“Alright alright.” Shiro chuckles dragging a chair over to the end of the booth.  
The waitress walks over.  
“Coffee, black?” She says.  
“You know me too well Cadence.” Shiro smiles.  
She nods and walks off.  
“So,” Shiro says turning back to the group, “what are we talking about?”  
“We were just telling Keith about that time we played Monsters and Mana.” Pidge explains.  
“Oh yeah! Did you tell him about my Paladin...Shiro.”  
Pidge, Lance, Allura and Hunk all groan. Keith only smirks. “Sounds like you.”

***  
Sincline Lotor is pacing in his cell when a burst of purple energy lights up the cell. He jumps back, getting into a defensive stance. When the light fades Haggar now stands in the cell.  
“Hello son...It's good to see you alive.”  
“I’m not your son, Witch.” Lotor sneers, not dropping his guard. “I didn’t buy that lie then, and I don’t now.”  
“You may believe what you wish. But right now there is little time.” She holds out her hand. “We must go. Now, before they discover I am here.”  
Lotor steps back. “...why?”  
“Why?” Haggar looks confused. “Because you’re being held captive here. Regardless of what you think, I am your mother, and I’m trying to help you. Now, please, we must go.”  
Lotor hesitates. “...you spent my entire life caring for nothing by helping Zarkon. The only thing you ever displayed any interest in was in making him more powerful. It didn’t matter who he hurt, or what was destroyed in his wake. It was all for him. And now…” Lotor looks down. “...now that I’ve become like him you suddenly want to help me?”  
Haggar looks desperate. “My memory it was...difficult...please there’s no-”  
“Enough.” Lotor shakes his head. “I...I don’t know if you and I share blood. I don’t think it really matters. You aren’t my real mother.”  
Haggar steps back, as if struck. “...even if you hate me, I can still help you. I’ll free you and after that you can...do as you wish.”  
“But-”  
"I didn't ask for your help! And I don't want to either. You've never cared about me before, and I don't see any reason why you should now?if you really want to help then leave. And don't come back.”  
Haggar steps back looking sick. She is silent for some time. “...I-”  
“Go!” Lotor growls. “Before I call for the guards.  
Haggar gives him one final pained look. Then, in a flash of violet light, she vanishes.  
Lotor lets out a deep breath. Then, he sits back on his bed, against the wall and closes his eyes.

***

The Paladins and Shiro are finishing up what remind of their meals, laughing and telling stories, when across the restaurant a man steps up to the small stage there.  
"Alright ladies and gents," the man says over a microphone, "it's about that time of night, the band's ready to play. So if y'all wanna move some of these tables over we can open up the floor for some dancing."  
The announcement was met by a chorus of excited cries from the other patrons. Tables were shifted as room was made for the presumed dancing.  
“Almost forgot it was dance night.” Shiro smiles.  
Keith groans.  
“What is it?” Allura asks.  
“Keith doesn’t dance.” Shiro shakes his head.  
“Really?”  
“Never.” Keith confirms, pointedly looking away from the stage where instruments were being set up.”  
“Man I never knew they had dancing. This place is better than I thought.” Lance remarks.  
“You? Dancing?” Pidge says skeptically.  
“Oh yeah, I’m a great dancer. I’ve got a few moves that are...” He slicked his hair back. “...pretty smooth.”  
“Riiight.” Pidge smirks and rolls her eyes.  
The band, quickly having set up, begins to play some experimental notes. People quickly crowd into the dancing floor.  
“Alright everyone…” The guitarist said into the microphone. “...we’ll start off the night with a little song called Stars Alive.”  
The crowd cheers, and the band begins to play. Its a quick, upbeat song that does a good job of riling up the crowd. Rhythmic dancing brakes out almost immediately.  
Lance’s eyes flicker back and forth between the crowd and Pidge. He taps the table nervously. He clears his throat.  
“You uh...wanna see them?”  
“Huh?” Pidge looks up with confusion.  
“Those sick dance moves of mine. You wanna see ‘em? Up close, I mean.”  
“Do I…” Pidge glanced out at the crowd. “..want to dance, you mean?”  
“Uh...yeah.”  
Pidge shifts uncomfortably, and gives an awkward laugh, not meeting his eyes. “I don’t know. Think I’d prefer to watch from here...”  
Lance stares at her for a moment, then sighs. He stands up steps over in front of her, and holds out a hand.  
“Come on. It’ll be fun.” He attempts a confident smile, only partially succeeding.  
Pidge looks at the hand, back to the crowd, then finally down to the floor. Just when Lance looks about to falter, Pidge takes his hand. Lance actually looks surprised that she did. She still doesn’t look up, cheeks flushing. He smiles slightly, and leads her out onto the dance floor.  
Allura watches the go, curiously. “Are they…?” She glances around the table.  
Keith and Hunk only look confused. Shiro gives a half-smile but shrugs noncommittally. Allura sits back, thoughtful.  
Shiro catches Keith’s eye. He nods ever so slightly towards Allura, then towards the dance floor. Keith gives a slight shake of his head, then pretends to get interested in something on the far side of the room. Shiro leans forward, looking at him pointedly. Keith shifts uncomfortably, occasionally shooting a glance at the dancing crowd, then Allura.  
Eventually he lets out a long sigh. “...hey Allura?”  
“Yes Keith?” She says, turning to him.  
“You seem like...you might want to go out there.”  
She shrugs, but clearly is excited by the prospect. “I wouldn’t really know what I’d be doing. I’m afraid I know very little of earth styles of dance.”  
“I can’t help you there.” Keith snorts.  
Shiro clears his throat.  
“...but, I guess I could, you know, also be out there. So you’re not as...alone. Or...whatever.”  
Her eyes light up. “I thought you never dance.”  
Keith suppressed a groan, turning it into a sigh. “Well...everyone’s gotta have fun sometime, right?” He manages a smile.  
Allura grins. “It would be my pleasure.”  
Then before he can stop her, she grabs Keith by the hand and drags him out of the booth. Shiro laughs as keith is forced to awkwardly try and gain his footing amongst the writhing crowd. Hunk also gives a chuckle.  
“Welp,” Hunk says, standing up. “Since everyone else has joined in the fun, might as well get in there too. Time to show these guys what it's like to rumble with a Barrett.”  
“Have fun,” Shiro says also standing.  
“You aren’t going to join in too?”  
Shiro stares out at the crowd for a moment. His eyes fall across each of the Paladins one by one. Finally he smiles and shakes his head.  
“Nah. You guys don’t need an old guy like me cramping your style. Besides I’ve got work to do.”  
“Oh...well good night then.”  
“Night Hunk.”  
And with that, Shiro leaves the diner.

***

 

A pair of Garrison analysts lounge in front of their computers. One is solving a hand-puzzle, while the other seems near sleep. Suddenly the one solving the puzzle gets a beep coming from his computer.  
“...what is it?” The other analyst groans, shifting in his chair.  
“New communication from deep space. Probably one of those Coalition guys reporting…” The analysts voice trails off as he sits up and looks at his screen more closely. He taps on his computer, and a video begins to play.  
The other analyst sids up wide-eyed. The first man reaches over and picks up his communicator without taking his eyes off the screen.  
“Get me the Admiral…” The man hesitates“...we got something that the Paladins will probably want to see…”

***

The Paladins are all dancing, moving in time with the music, shooting each other awkward, but amused glances. Even when one of the gets tripped up they all laugh it off as a group. The song comes to an end, and none of them seem ready to speak, just smiling and panting from the effort of exertion.  
Then, as one, all of their communicators start pinging. The Paladins release a collective sigh.  
“...what’s the situation?” Keith asks, being the first to answer his communicator.  
“We’ve just received a message from deep space.” Admiral Sanda explains. “I need all of you back here ASAP.”  
“Can...it wait?” Keith asks, tiredly.  
“As you’ve pointed out before, none of you answer to me, so I suppose you can come around whenever you please. But I’m pretty sure that Princess is going to be mad if you do.”  
“What? This message concerns me?” Allura asks confused.  
“Be here. Ten minutes.” The communicator shuts off.  
The Paladins share a quick look, then scramble out of the diner.

***

The Paladins rush inside the meeting room where Sanda, Shiro and Kolivan are already waiting.  
“What’s all this about?” Keith asks.  
Sanda puts a finger to her lips, then presses a small button on a remote in her hand. A holographic projection materializes above the table, showing three cloaked figures. The figure in the middle steps forward.  
“This is a message for Voltron and its allies…” The figure pulls down it's hood.  
Allura gasps. Before them is a woman with red hair, pointed ears and a small mark under either eye. “...we are alteans, and we need your help.”  
Allura’s eyes widen further. The other cloaked figures pull down their hoods, revealing that they too are alteans.  
“Prince Lotor is not who we thought he was.” The first woman explains sadly. “We’ve slowly come to realize what a vile madman he is. Those of us that could be trusted worked together to slip us three off the colony. On our way out we stole some information that we believe we can help you to defeat Lotor and free the altean people once and for all. We’ve transmitted, along with this message, a location where we may be able to meet up. If anyone other than the Paladins show up, we will be forced to flee. We can trust no others with this. I can speak no long, without risking discovery by Lotor…”The woman looks down, wearily. When she looks back up, there is a glimmer of hope in her eyes. “Please Voltron...you are our only hope.”  
Allura looks as though she wants to reach out and touch her through the projection. The image vanishes.  
“That’s the whole message.” Sanda says.  
“We have to help them!” Alllura immediately exclaimes. She seems to realize her outburst, and clears her throat. “...we should help them.” Her eyes flicker to Keith, in silent question.  
Keith stares at where the image used to be for several moments, looking deep in thought. “...Kolivan, what do you think?”  
“I think the likelihood of this being a trap is high.” The galra says.  
Keith nods as if expecting this answer.  
“But we cannot just abandon them because of what might be!” Allura argues.  
“I’m not saying we are, but we can’t jump into this either.” Keith explains.  
Slowly, Allura nods.  
“Sanda?” keith asks next.  
“Oh do you care what I think now?” The admiral asks, bemused.  
He gives her a long suffering look.  
“Very well. I agree with Kolivan. All warfare is based on deception. It's far too likely that this is a trap. Risking the greatest weapon we have in this war is too great a trade for such a vague reward.”  
Keith nods again Allura looks as though she wants to speak up again, but stops herself.  
“...Shiro?” Keith asks, finally.  
Shiro lets out a sigh. “...it's tough, Keith. Kolivan and Sanda aren’t wrong. This is a big risk.”  
Allura’s eyes fall.  
“But,” Shiro adds. “We are the Voltron Coalition. We started this to liberate people like the alteans from galra rule. If we ignore this...well I guess it just wouldn’t sit right with me. But at the end of the day, it's your call Keith.”  
Keith nods to Shiro. He glances at the other Paladins. “What about you guys?”  
Pidge and Lance share a look and shug uncertainty.  
“I just dunno man.” Hunk says shaking his head.  
Keith’s eyes fall on Allura last.  
“...I think you know my thoughts.” Allura says at first. “But I will simply say this: Please don’t abandon them. They’ve been through enough.”  
Keith holds her gaze for a long time. Her eyes continue to ask a silent question. After what seems like an eternity, he sighs.  
“...Kolivan, I want all the information we have on the enemy movements. Sanda I need the Atlas ready for deep space, I don’t want us out there alone. Shiro find Coran and Romelle, they should see this and I want to know if she can tell us anything about the people in this video.”  
“Then we’re…” Allura says hopefully.  
“Going? Yes.” Keith nods. “We’re the Voltron Coalition and we don’t leave anyone behind.”

***

Prince Lotor, of Darktron watched as Luca and the other two alteans pulled off their cloaks. They stand in a dark room, with a viewport out into space set in one wall  
“That was an excellent performance Luca.” Lotor says. “I am glad you were able to meet me here to do it.”  
She smiles. “It is my honor to serve. Though, it pains me to speak of you in such a matter.”  
“It was necessary.” Lotor waves a hand dismissively.  
“...so what’s now?” Luca asks.  
Lotor steps over to the viewport. Gazing out it shows a field of debris from broken space-faring vessels. The druids fly among the wreckage, constructing something. Lotor smiles, causing his scar to stretch taut on his skin. Luca winces noting this, but says nothing.  
“...now I break Voltron, and end this war.”


	14. Episode Fourteen- The Noose Tightens

Emperor Zarkon stares down at the altean colony with glowing eyes. Most of the alteans are training, sparring with weapons or carrying materials.  
A door opens behind, and in walks Sendak. He approaches, coming to a stop just behind Zarkon. The Emperor doesn’t turn to face Sendak.  
“...we still have not heard word from your son.” Sendak finally says.  
“I am unworried.” Zarkon replies evenly.  
“Sir?”  
Zarkon chuckles. “I’m quite certain that boy hates me. And yet, he also seeks my approval. He’d never run, and he’ll never work up the courage to turn on me. I have no doubt that at this moment, Lotor is seeking a way to redeem himself. And he does his best work when he’s been properly motivated.”  
“I see.” Sendak says thoughtfully. “But you are aware that Raimon is also with him?”  
Zarkon chuckles deeply. “Of the two of them Raimon is even more unlikely to betray me than my son. I tested him quite thoroughly, to be sure. He completely under my domination. That man wouldn’t turn on me, not for any reason. If I asked him to, he’d slaughter ever man woman and child in this colony. I’m certain he only joined Lotor to keep an eye on him. It’s nice to have loyal pets, don’t you think?”  
“Yes, my lord.” Sendak agrees.  
Zarkon continues to stare down at the alteans. Sendak begins to grow agitated.  
“...my lord, would you not like a better view? Our military has some fine displays that I’m sure would bring honor to you.”  
“I don’t know about that. It's begun to grow on me.” Zarkon nods to the alteans. “I have half a mind to destroy them right now. And yet, at the same time, I find myself feeling a certain sense of satisfaction.”  
“Satisfaction?”  
“Because they serve me. Think about that. Some of Alfor’s people managed to survive and now they are mine. And there isn’t a blasting thing he can do about it. They even fight against his own daughter. Ironic, don’t you think?”  
“Certainly.” Sendak says.  
“Alteans.” Zarkon shakes his head. Pitiful creatures, every one of them.”  
Sendak hesitates. “...except for the Lady Honvera, of course?”  
Zarkon’s eyes finally shift away from the scene to bore into Sendak. “...of course.” He stares at Sendak several moments longer. “Was there anything else commander?”  
“There is nothing, my Lord. I apologise if I’ve bothered you with my presence. I shall return to my duties. I believe Lady Honerva required my assistance with one of her machines.”  
Zarkon waves a hand, dismissing him. Sendak exits, leaving Zarkon to resume staring down at the alteans.

***

Princess Allura stands in front of the Blue Lion, a determined expression on her face as she stares back at the other approaching Paladins.  
“Everyone ready?” She asks, more than a trickle of urgency in her voice.  
“Yeah, yeah!” Lance calls back, dashing up to Red. “We can’t all get ready in like thirty seconds like you.”  
“We’re ready, Allura.” Keith says, stopping just in from of this own Lion. “...are you?”  
“Of course.” She replies immediately.  
Keith catches her eye. “You sure?”  
“They’re my people, Keith. I was, quite literally, born ready.”  
He hesitates for a moment, then nods. “Alright then. Let’s go.”

***

  
The Five Lions of Voltron, along with the repaired Atlas, fly out into a dense debris field. Broken and twisted metal drifts through the cold vacuum of space, forming an ocean of broken starship parts.  
“Real mess out there huh?” Hunk remarks.  
“Yeah what are we looking for again, Allura?” Lance asks.  
Allura leans forward in her seat, squinting at her viewscreen. “...that.”  
“Huh I don’t see anything.”  
“I got it, Allura.” Pidge says tapping away at holopad. “Some geniuses around here can’t use their eyes.”  
“Thanks Pidge.”  
Lance just rolls his eyes. A holographic overlay appears on all of the paladins’ screens. It shows a bright circle around a large piece of debris, which appears to be half of a destroyed cruiser, that has a small light shining on and off it's side.  
“So...it's shiny?” Lance asks.  
“Try a code, Lance. Check out the pattern.”  
The shining goes on and off again in a complex but noticeably repetitive pattern.  
“Huh,” Lance says, sitting back with a sigh. “Guess I’m just being the team idiot again.”  
“It's okay, that’s part of what makes you cute.”  
“What?”  
“What?”  
“If you two want to stop flirting, we’ve got a mission to do.” Keith cuts in.  
“We’re not-”  
“I wasn’t-”  
“Yeah, yeah. Allura? I’m guessing your silence means you recognize that code?”  
“...yes.” She says after a moment. “It's an invitation to come closer.”  
“We sure this isn’t a trap?” Hunk inquires.  
“No, but that’s what we’re here for.” Shiro replies, giving a wave from the atlas.  
“Not to mention that we can launch into Voltron at a moment’s notice.” Keith adds.  
“If you say so…”  
The Five Lions, with the Atlas just behind, approach the wreckage of the ship. As they grow closer they can see that the light is coming from a sizeable hole in the hull. A sole figure in a space suit stand in the hole, holding a device projecting the light.  
“There’s our new friend.” Keith says.  
Allura stares at the figure, her Lion hovering just a few dozen feet away. The figure turns off it's device and wave. Allura takes a breath and nods. “Alright I’m going down to meet. Alone.”  
“But-”  
“I don’t want to spook them. Please. If it's just me they’ll feel more comfortable.” She reasons.  
Keith looks as though he might continue to object, but finally he sighs. “...fine. We’ll be right here if you need us.”  
“Thank you, Keith.”  
With that, Allura exits her Lion, floating out into the field. She activates her jet, moving towards the suited being. She enters the darkened opening, and lands on the cold metal of the floor.  
The suited being touches a button on the side of it's helmet, causing it to turn translucent. It's Luca.  
Allura’s stance relaxes, and she gives a slight smile. “Hello. I am Princess Allura, daughter of King Alfore, and Paladin of Voltron, and you have no idea how happy I am to meet you.” She offers her hand, trembling slightly from anticipation.  
The other altean nods slightly. “I am called Luca, and the pleasure is mine.” She shakes Allura’s outstretched hand.  
Allura hesitates, then sweeps her gaze across the darkened ship interior. “Where there not two others with you in the message?”  
“Worry not. They are...nearby.”  
“I see.” Allura said uncertain, but shaking off the ill-ease. “So then, please tell us how can we help you and the rest of your people.”  
“That will take some time to explain…”  
Though Allura does not see it, Luca taps a small button on her suit’s belt.

***

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Matt asks, from the bridge of the Atlas.  
“The fate of an entire species, I’d guess.” Shiro says flatly.  
“Oh good. Nothing too heavy, then.”  
Shiro doesn’t laugh but he does crack a half-smile. “Just keep an eye on that scanner.”  
“I know, I know. But it’s been all clear. There’s nothing, not a blip since we...wait a minute.”  
Matt suddenly leans in close to his screen. “Uh oh.”  
“We got company?”  
“What do you think?”  
Bursting out from behind a larger chunk of debris, flew two silver robeasts.  
“Guys!” Shiro calls over the comm.  
“I see ‘em!” Keith replies. “We’ve got to hold them back, Allura isn’t in her Lion!”  
“I think we can do that…” Shiro says narrowing his eyes.  
He drives the Atlas forward, barrelling towards the two robeasts. He throws both hands forward blasting the robeast. They deflect the blasts with the spinning of their polearms. Then they are trading blows, two giant machines against one. The Lions are quick to support, however, blasting the robeasts from all angles, hindering their efforts.

***  
Allura watches the machines clash. It is only a moment later when she turns pained eyes over to Luca.  
Luca hold her gaze, unflinchingly. Allura opens her mouth as if to say something. She never gets the chance.  
Out of a hidden panel in the side of the ruined ship comes the Dark Red Lion.  
“Hello Princess.” Prince Lotor says, pulling his Lion above the hole in the ship. The Lion’s mouth opens.  
Allura has only a moment to react.  
“Look out!” She cries, shoving Luca backwards.  
The Lion’s mouth blast hits the floor beneath Allura. A bust of energy erupts below Allura flinging her sailing backwards into a wall. She gasps struggling to maintain consciousness. The Lion reaches down again with an open mouth, but this time to swallow her into its hold.  
“Trivial…” Lotor remarks.  
However before he can get ahold of Allura something smashes into the side of his Lion. Lotor goes tumbling, but quickly rights his Lion.  
Keith in the Black Lion shoots towards him, wings activated. Moving too fast to dodge, the Black Lion smashes into Lotor’s for a second time.  
“Did you think we’d go down that easy?” Keith asks.  
“Not really.” Lotor sneers. “It's always something with you lot. Luca I’m a little...preoccupied. Secure the Princess for me...Luca?”  
Luca is too busy staring over at Allura from where the Princess threw her, well clear of the blast. Struggling Allura rises, letting out a pained caught. She sets her gaze in on her Lion, which still waits in empty space, activates her suit’s booster and jumps for it.  
“Luca!?” Lotor repeats.  
“R-Right.” Luca struggles to tear an energy pistol from a hidden compartment in her suit. She takes aim at Allura, but hesitates.  
“Stop her Luca!” Lotor shouts.  
Luca fires. He shot misses the mark by several dozen meters. Allura slips safely inside her Lion.  
“...sorry, I failed.” Luca reports.  
Lotor sighs over the comm. “...plan B it is, then.”

***

Allura fires up her Lion’s engine and it bursts into motion.  
“Sorry about the delay! I’m ready!”  
“Alright then…” Keith and the other Paladins pull back away from the Lions. “...form Voltron!”  
The five Lions assemble the mighty form of Voltron. Lance tears out the sword, and they charge at the robeasts.

***

  
Prince Lotor watches the shining form of Voltron attack his robeasts, and smiles.  
“Raimon...activate the Komar.”

***

A panel on the top of the wrecked ship, revealing Raimon surrounded by the great metal arms of a machine, encircled by druids on platforms. Bolts of black and purple energy begin to strike between the druids. They begin to direct the increasingly violent energy at Raimon who stores it in a large orb between his palms. Finally the crackling shadow energy reaches it climax, and Raimon releases it.  
The stream of black energy wreathed in violet light reaches out for Voltron and the Atlas. It snatches them inside the grips of twin tendrils of midnight.  
“AHH!” Lance cries. “Wh-what is this!?”  
“It's...the Komar!” Allura manages to get out.  
“Here! H-how?”  
“...i-it doesn't matter, it’ll drain Voltron!” Keith yells. “We’ve got to...t-to stop it some...somehow…” his voice fades with each breath.  
“We’re not...doing much better!” Shiro reports, alarms going off all over the screens of the Atlas’ bridge. Matt frantically types away to little avail.  
The energy slowly dies away, leaving Voltron and the Altas lightless and drained.  
“C-come on guys we need to get Voltron back online.” Keith says panting. “Just...just like before...”  
The Paladins struggle, but to little avail.

***

Lotor cackles with mad-laugher. “It worked! Raimon it really worked!”  
“It did.” Raimon confirms. “However another shot is not possible.” he stands amidst several fallen druids. “This is not the original komar and the process drained too many of the druids.”  
“We shall work quickly, then.” Lotor declares. “Finish this.”  
The robeasts level both of their-staff blade and as one, swing at Voltron. Violet blades of energy slash, and the Paladins scream as Voltron shatters back into five Lions.

***  
“We’ve got to do something!” Shiro yells, willing the Atlas to move.  
“Well sorry to say but we’re about as useful as a boat in the desert!” Iverson grunts. “We’re operation off of our backup battery's auxiliary power. It's a miracle we still have oxygen, much less be able to fight!”  
“Matt?” Shiro asks hopefully.  
The boy is staring at the floor, thinking.  
“...the engine.” He says carefully. “It's a dual cycle balmeran crystal system…” Matt’s eyes widen and he dashes to the back of the bridge, throwing open a service shaft.  
“Where are you going?” Shiro asks.  
“To get this thing moving again. Or blow myself up. One of those.” And with that Matt is down the shaft.

***

Keith is helpless as he watches Lotor move his Lion right up to Allura’s and grabs hold of its neck. Keith throws his throttles back and forth to little avail.  
The robeasts close in to grab the remaining Lions.  
Keith closes his eyes, gripping his controls tightly. “Come on Black…”

***

Matt hangs on the side of a mechanical sphere with countless wires and cables spreading out from it. He tears open a panel, exposing two large crystals within parallel fixtures. Matt puts his feet on the lip of the panel and extends his staff. He takes a breath.  
“Really hope this doesn’t kill me.”  
Then he wedges the staff behind the fixture of one of the crystals and starts to pull. He heaves. “Come on you…”  
The crystal in it's fixture suddenly lurches into movement, slamming into the other crystal. There is a spark of blue energy. The crystals start to glow. Matt grins, then as the crystals glow brighter, he swears and leaps away from the panel.  
A blast of blue light erupts where he stood a moment ago. A blue fire continues to rage from the panel. Matt kicks the panel close and lets out a sigh of relief.  
“That’ll give us at least a few minutes, make it count!”

***  
“Thank Matt, we’re back!” Shiro exclaims, lights all along the Atlas coming back on.  
He lauches the Atlas into motion, pulling back it's fist for a wild punch. The nearest robeast barely has time to rear back before the Atlas slams it's fist into the mecha’s face. The robeast spins backwards, while the other brings it's weapon up to face the Atlas. The Atleas lets out a pair of blasts from its hands. The robeast blocks with a spin of it's staff but is pushed backwards. Four Lions hang in space between them.  
“...retreat.” Lotor finally says, pulling his Lion back, Blue still held in it's jaws. “I will not risk my prize...”

***  
“Come on…” Keith urges, squeezing the throttles even more tightly.  
Outside, the Atlas tries to reach Lotor’s Lion but is intercepted and thrown back by the robeast. They fire arm blasts at the Atlas, doing little damage, but keeping the other mecha distracted.  
Keith struggles to ignore it all. He takes a long deep breath. Then another. Then another. Suddenly, Keith opens his eyes. The Black Lion’s eyes shine as it bursts back to life. Keith immediately throws both throttles forward, causing the Lion to explode into motion.  
He races for the Dark Red Lion, pursuing at blinding speed. The robeasts start to move to block Keith.  
“You aren’t getting away with her…” Keith says narrowing his eyes. He drives his throttes as far as they’ll go. The Black Lion’s wings appear, and it easily races past the two robeast. Keith is a split-second away when Lotor spins his Lion around and activates it's cannon.  
The only thing Keith has time to do is widen his eyes. The blinding blast takes Keith dead center, rocketing Keith back into a massive chunk of debris. The metal cracks and warps as The Black Lion gets buried into the mass.  
“Not-” Keith coughs. “-not done...yet!” he throws his throttles forward one more time, only to be struck by yet another blast. Keith looks up to see the Dark Blue Lion blasting Black with ice, cementing it in place.  
“Better luck next time Paladin.” Lotor says, as the two Lions turn to leave, followed by the robeasts.  
The Atlas makes as if to follow, but a shudder from deep within it's core, signals that the machine has reached its limit.  
Keith can only watch, beaten, as their enemies disappear into the distance, taking Allura with them.

***

“Sire, Prince Lotor and Raimon are approaching.” Senak says. “Lotor sent only a short message ahead: I have one of them.”  
Emperor Zarkon, staring out at the altean colony, smiles. “Tell them to land on the surface. I want to see this.”

***  
Lotor drops the Blue Lion onto the scarred surface of the colony moon. He lands his own Lion with one claw onto Blue’s back, ensuring that it will go nowhere. Finally the mouth of his own Lion pops open and Lotor climbs out. Raimon lands his Lion just behind, exiting a moment later.  
Zarkon stands on the cracked ground, waiting. Sendak and Honvera are just behind him. Lotor and Zarkon gaze at each other for a tense moment.  
But then, Lotor bows his head, and lowers himself to one knee. “...father, I bright before you the enemy’s Blue Lion and it's Paladin.”  
“I see.” Zarkon says, impassive. “Show me this Paladin.”  
Lotor glances over at the Blue Lion. “I suspect that she will save us the trouble of waiting…”  
As if on cue the Blue Lion’s mouth opens and Allura leaps out, bayard transforming into a spear. With furious eyes she makes as if to charge at Lotor. The sight of Zarkon stops her dead in her tracks. She freezes, resolve sputtering as she took in the sight of the emperor.  
“...Zarkon.”  
“Emperor, to you.” Zarkon says, a rare smile touching his lips. “So the daughter of Alfor lives in this reality. Princess you have no idea just how...fascinating it is to see you.”  
His gaze sweeps over Lotor, then Raimon. “You two did well.”  
Lotor hesitates. “...I must confess, I had hoped to capture all five of the Paladins as well as their Lions. I cannot claim this as a total success.”  
“Indeed.” Zarkon agrees. “But this will have to do. After all Voltron cannot be formed with even one Lion missing.”  
“Yes!” Lotor says perking up. “And I’m certain her comrades will attempt a rescue!”  
“Of course. A prime opportunity for a trap. You have done well Lotor.”  
“Thank you...father.” Lotor replies with more than a hint of pride.  
Allura, regaining some of her composure, narrows her eyes at Zarkon. “You will not trap my friends so easily. They are clever and brave and strong. All the things you pretend to be.”  
Zarkon lets out a hollow laugh. “Your friends will be blinded by desperation. That will make them easy to manipulate. And I do not much care how clever or brave you think I am not. But…” Zarkon narrows his eyes and takes a step forward. “...do not ever question my strength. Or you will find it's the last mistake you make. You live by my mercy. Now hand over your bayard, or I’ll have it taken from you.”  
Allura grits her teeth and stares down Zarkon. She doesn’t break her hateful even as she deactivates her bayard and shoves it at Lotor. The Prince snatches it, looking bemused.  
“Good. So she does know how to follow orders from a better.” Zarkon turns his back. “We’ll go now. I want to show something to Alfor’s heir.”  
Zarkon starts walking without further word, Honvera and Sendak following. Lotor smirks at Allura before turning to follow his father as well. Allura’s gaze turns out to the landscape as if considering making a break for it.”.  
“Do not run.” A gruff voice says from behind.  
Allura turns to face Raimon, staring at her through his dark helmet.  
“Who are you then? I know all of Zarkon other lackeys. Were you never important enough in our reality?” She sneers. “Then again maybe you are someone under that helmet. Does Zarkon make you wear it or are you just that ashamed of showing your true self?””  
“I am a servant of the Emperor. Nothing more.” Raimon says simply in his gruff tone.  
Allura’s eyes narrow further. “I have you to thank for blasting me before, don’t I? When I was opening teleduv. You were piloting that lion that hit me.”  
“I do what the the Emperor requires of me.”  
“And I don’t suppose thinking for yourself is involved anywhere in there?”  
“No.” He says flatly, and shoves her forward. “Move. You are keeping the Emperor waiting.”  
Allura shakes her head disdainfully, but starts walking.

***

“Behold Princess, your people.” Zarkon waves a hand over the sight before them. They stand on the edge of a platform overlooking the altean colony. Even from this high the forms of individual alteans can be seen, walking, working, training. The statue of Lotor stands above them all.  
Allura takes in the scene looking both amazed and horrified. Her eyes are glued to the people of the colony and she reaches out a hand as if to touch the distant forms.  
“...it hurts doesn’t it?” Zarkon says leaning down next to her. “Being so close to your people but unable to help them.”  
Allura steps back disgust on her face. “Save your jabs Emperor Zarkon. You only destroy pure things like them to make yourself feel powerful. Because you hate that there’s a void inside you that will never let you care for people like I do.”  
Zarkon chuckles throatily. “It must be easy, thinking of your enemies as incapable of things like love.”  
“What have you ever loved besides yourself?” Allura demands.  
Zarkon turns narrowed, glowing eyes on her. “I loved Diabazaal.”  
Allura is caught off-guard by the answer.  
“It was hard, abrasive, and cold.” Zarkon goes on. “And it was home. And your father took it from me.”  
“He saved the universe-”  
“He was a coward!” Zarkon suddenly shouts. “Too scared of progress to let it run its course!”  
“Just because your arrogance and lust for power-”  
“Lust for power!?” Zarkon bellows, he leans in very close to Allura, and when he next speaks he is quiet. “I went into that energy field to save my wife. Because of your father I came out homeless. But I’ll tell you one thing, I did change that day. I would never let anyone take one of my possessions ever again. Not one of my planets, not one the people that belong to me and most certainly not Voltron. You think I only care about power? You’re right. I tried friendship and compassion, and I learned that trusting someone to your back only gives them a better position to shove a knife in. Power is what I trust in, Princess. Because my own power is the one thing that has never failed me.” He lets out a bark of a laugh. “You want those alteans? You should have been strong enough to take them from me. But you aren’t you’re weak, just like them.”

Allura clenches her fists struggling for a retort. “Perhaps I haven’t beaten you. Perhaps I can’t. Not alone. But I’m stronger because of my comrades. My friends. My family. We will beat you because we believe in lending strength to each other. While you’re just alone.”  
“Alone?” Zarkon smiles. “Do I look alone?” He spreads a hand across the other Dark Paladins, “As far as I see, you are the only one alone here. Even they are with me.” He waves another hand to the alteans below.  
“They only serve you because of either fear or lies!”  
“And why do people serve you and the other Paladins, Princess?  
“B-because we’re fighting for freedom and peace!”  
“Freedom and peace…” Zarkon shakes his head. “You’re not different than them.” he gestures to the alteans. “Look at them. If I asked them what do you think they’d say? They believe in a noble and just cause, and are willing to fight and die for it. For freedom and peace. but it's a lie. All a lie. Your cause is the same, but since your stupid like them, you just haven’t realised it yet.”  
“No, you’ve just twisted their good intentions to your ends.”  
“And what does that matter? I did it because I could If you could turn them against me you’d do it in a heartbeat, would you not?”  
Allura starts to speak but her voice catches. Zarkon shakes his head once more.  
“Pathetic. Just like your father. Always spouting rhetoric, never committing to it. In the end he only did what was good for himself, just like me.”  
“My father was not like you!” Allura nearly screams.  
“You're right! Because if he was like me he’d have been strong enough to stop me! But he was weak, just like you’re weak. That’s all this comes down to. You can’t beat me, because you don’t have the power to do it.” Zarkon sighs, shaking his head once again. “...and now I think I’ve grown bored of this conversation. I have to plan how best to crush your friends without them slipping away again. Show the Princess to somewhere out of the way where my ears won’t be disgraced by her voice.”  
Zarkon turns his back to her and starts walking away. Lotor motions for her to follow him in the opposite direction. Allura starts to follow Lotor then stops, looking back down at the alteans, then over to Zarkon. Finally she looks back at Lotor, or more specifically, the bayard at his belt. She closes her eyes and concentrates. The bayard becomes energy and reforms in her hand.  
“How’s this for strength?” She shifts the bayard into a spear and launches herself at Zarkon’s back. The spearhead is inches from the Emperor’s back when it is knocked aside by Raimon’s blade. The Dark Paladin stands there, longsword outstretched, as firm as stone.  
Zarkon turns back around, smiling. “I was hoping you would try that.” He holds up a hand staying Lotor, Honerva and Sendak, who’d been moving to restrain her. “Do not interfere. Tell you what Princess, if you beat Raimon, you can leave a free woman.”  
“Father-” Lotor begins to object.  
“-Quiet. This is something I dearly want to see.”  
“Fine. But once I’m done with him, I’ll take you down too, Zarkon.” Allura says not taking her eyes off Raimon.”  
“You’re free to try.”  
Without further prompt Allura thrusts her spear at Raimon’s head. He knocks the spear aside and kicks her backwards. Allura stumbles back, but quickly rights herself. Narrowing her eyes at Raimon, she launches a series of attacks against the man. Raimon deflects and turns away all of her strikes, never so much as taking a step back. Allura grows more determined, he thrusts becoming a blur as she assaults Raimon’s guard from every angle. Once again, Raimon efficiently blocks every single strike.  
Allura makes as if to thrust once more, but at the last second, pulls back shifts her bayard into the energy whip and lashes it at Raimon’s head. He ducks low, the energy whip triling overhead. Raimon replies by throwing out one hand, and firing a bolt of blue quintessence.  
Allura’s eyes widen and she barely manages to get a hand up in time. Quintessence crackles against her hand, and she stumbles back, nearly falling. Raimon lowers his hand, the glow fading from it.  
“You’re altean.” She says with narrowed eyes.  
“Oh he’s much more than that.” Zarkon says.  
“It doesn’t matter. You serve Zarkon of your own will, so I’ll stop you.”  
Zarkon laughs.  
“Something funny?”  
“Nothing, nothing. Don’t let me interrupt your fight.”  
Allura lashes her whip at Raimon again, this time going low. The Dark Paladin jumps over the whip, but Allura doesn’t stop there. She continues to lash the whip over and over, forcing Raimon to duck dodge and weave around the glowing tether. Just as it looks like her whip will hit Raimon dead center he pulls his sword up and the whip wraps around the blade. Allura tries to pull the whip back, but Ramion yanks his sword back at the same time, winning the battle of leverage. Allura goes stumbling forward, right into Raimon’s waiting fist. She hits the ground, dazed.  
“Enough.” Raimon says quietly, looming over her.  
“Never.” Allura growls leaping back up. She shifts her bayard back into a spear and thrusts it at Raimon’s chest. He knocks the spear aside, but Allura lets go with one and and thrusts it palm-first up at his face. Raimon catches her by the forearm easily.  
Allura however, smiles, then takes a breath. Blue quintessence crackles from her fingers and blasts Raimon in the head. Sparks fly and the now-cracked helmet flies across the room.  
Allura smiles with self satisfaction. Then her smile fades and her eyes widen. Allura stumbles back, as if struck. Her mouth opens and closes, taking several excruciating moments to form the word caught in her throat.  
“...father?”  
No longer concealed by the helmet, the face of King Alfor stares back at Allura.  
“...I am no one’s father.” He says monotone. He stares at her but there is no light behind his eyes. “My daughter is long dead.”  
The last thing Allura sees is her father’s fist swinging towards her face, accompanied by the sound of Zarkon laughing.


End file.
